Moon Drop
by TNWanderer
Summary: In dire need of money, four friends Zero, Yuuki, Aido and Shiki apply to a restaurant. Will The Imperial be a place for Zero where he will find love and happiness or misery and heartbreak in the form of a handsome and rich young man, named Kaname? BL :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Alright, guys... Here is the crack AU fic which I have been wanting to write for sometime. If you are a reader of my other story in this fandom, know that this will be quite different from it both plot-wise and writing style-wise... This is written just for fun and should be read just for fun again.

Before we begin, I have to make some things clear about the story in general:

I love cooking, it is one of my hobbies and though I am not truly knowledgeable on Japanese cuisine, I will use it here and you'll see some detailed depictions of some popular Japanese dishes and how they are prepared and served. If any of you are knowledgeable on the subject, I am sure that you'll find mistakes but be merciful, OK? Though I will try my best to present the culinary culture of Japan, I accept that I am bound to make mistakes. So, I apologize from the start ^^.

I am sure you are aware of other wonderful writers' waiter!Zero fics, too... Well, this fic will show Zero also as a waiter, but of an _absolutely_ different kind, and the idea behind the restaurant-serving-cooking will be quite different from them. Because, this fic's main focus will be Zero, Kaname and how food brings them together ^^. In fact, in a few chapters, you'll see how unorthodox a restaurant The Imperial is. So, I am not imitating anyone or stealing from anyone...

There will be Crossdressing but the reason will be well explained, so don't worry. I said crack, but not mindless crack XD.

The characters are bound to be OOC, since there won't be vampires, no hatred between the characters, no love rivalry between the boys :P So, be warned. But, again, I'll do my best.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight Anime-Manga.

**Pairings: **The story will revolve around KanamexZero, of course. But I am thinking of adding TakumaxShiki, KainxAido and IchiruxYuuki, as small details to brighten up the mood. We'll see...

**Characters: **Zero, Kaname, Yuuki, Ichiru, Takuma, Shiki, Kain, Aido, Ruka, Kaien, and a few others...

**Summary: **In dire need of money to keep surviving in a harsh world, four fast friends Zero, Yuuki, Aido and Shiki apply to a restaurant as the serving staff. Managed by the nut-case Cross, will The Imperial be a place for Zero where he will find love and happiness or misery and heartbreak in the form of a handsome and rich young man, named Kaname?

Let me remind you, reviews are the manna of a writer and I'd love to hear from you... Now, enjoy!

-

**Chapter 1**

"Have you gone completely nuts, Yuuki?"

Two young men's voice boomed with unison in the small kitchen of a house where five friends lived together. The said girl looked at the one scandalized, one infuriated face of the two young men who were helping her with the dinner.

"Why not, guys? What do we have left to lose after all?" Yuuki argued back, vigorously mixing the boiling rice in the pot which was barely enough for five young people.

"The owner of the restaurant offers great money... Real money! Much more than the four of us can earn collectively in a night even when we slave ourselves for it!"

One of the young men, Aido, huffed, continuing to stir the soup boiling at the stove, cheeks a bit red.

"It is easy for you to say, you are a girl! And if you have forgotten, let me remind you that the rest of us are boys!"

Yuuki grumbled, letting go of the small ladle in her worn hands to show them to Aido.

"Look, Aido, do they look like the hands of a girl any longer?"

Aido didn't even glance at her. He closed his turquoise eyes and sighed, defeated. "I know, Yuuki, I know..."

The young girl turned her attention to the other young male of the room, who chose to stay silent after his initial angry outburst.

"Zero...." She tried tentatively and saw the lean shoulders of the young man go stiff.

"Zero, please think about it, please..." She practically pleaded with him to listen to her. Zero was a hard nut to crack, stubborn in everything he did. But if she could crack his shell even a bit, she knew that the others would follow him.

Yuuki watched the silver haired boy peel tomatoes for the omelet he was going to prepare for the dinner. And from the corner of her eye, she could see that Aido, too, was discreetly watching the other boy's reaction whilst he tried to seem put out and offended by Yuuki's offer.

"Zero, nobody will recognize who we are there, I promise... We can give you aliases, we can take extra care in you guy's make ups..." But her words were cut of as Zero turned around and spoke agitatedly.

"Yuuki, that restaurant wants girls... Girls... Understand? How could you expect us to go there and apply, dammit? Do I look like I am hiding... hiding boobs somewhere around here?" Zero asked incredulously, pointing at his lean chest, his pale cheeks coloring slightly because of the words Yuuki was forcing him to use.

"But we will wear kimonos, no one can see how flat or big is the bust of a person with them!" Yuuki answered heatedly.

"Yuuki, I think what you don't want to understand is that _we_ are boys... Who think and act like boys... How can you expect a normal man to act like a woman just for the sake of money?"

Yuuki's thin eyebrows met in the middle with anger and scorn and she sighed exasperatedly.

"Look, Yuuki... If you want, you can go and apply to the restaurant by all means... Your share in the house expanses won't change and nobody will expect you to put in more money. We are fine as the way we are." Zero knew that he was being harsh and unfair, but right now he was really not in his element and very much worried because of their, or to put it more accurately, his and his twin's current predicament.

That made both Yuuki's and Aido's eyes go round. Zero was generally brash and nearly always seemed callous, but they both knew that he was indeed a very kind soul and tried his best to hide that vulnerable side of himself under that harsh mask. Zero was afraid of being exploited because of his heart's softness, and his friends respected it. But Yuuki had enough. She stepped up to the tall male and punched him in the chest, as if she wanted to hammer down some sense into the level headed young man, her anger flaming in her eyes.

"Fine? You are fine the way you are?" She asked. "We aren't fine, Zero! We haven't been fine since we have left the orphanage! How many months have passed? Six? Tell me which one of us could go to the college that we have worked so hard to enter to! And how in the seven hells do you think we will pay this month's rent?"

Zero watched her with pained lilac eyes as she continuously hit his chest with her small fist. The pain he felt was not inflicted by her hand but by her words, by the reality of their situation that her questions tried to remind him as if he could ever forget it.

"I will do something about it." He whispered, not even able to fool a soul there.

Yuuki's eyes were shiny with a sheen of tears and she lost even her will to punch him.

"You say things as if I am afraid to share my money if I go there and earn more than you guys do... When have we ever done that, Zero? How could you think that I would scrimp you for money when Ichiru is in that condition? Are you that kind of a jerk who thinks of his _manly pride_ before the wellbeing of his loved ones?"

It was Zero's time to stand with widened eyes mutely. Ichiru... His twin brother's condition... Yuuki and Aido watched him in stricken expressions. Yuuki was aware that it was cruel of her to mention the condition of Ichiru in a situation like this; but she also was hurting inside for him, for being unable to help the frail, sickly boy as her heart desired but her circumstances denied.

"Hey, guys..." Aido tried to dispel the uncomfortable atmosphere in the kitchen. "Let's don't make the dinner turn sour than it already is..."

Zero gazed at the two through his silver bangs. Apparently, he deemed that further argument was unnecessary, so he turned to his task as if he hadn't heard a word from Yuuki.

Yuuki's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Fine, Zero... Do as you please... I will go and persuade Shiki. I am sure that he will come with me since he is not a stuck up macho klutz like the two of you."

And she left the kitchen to do as she declared but not before adding an extra bit to nag Zero further.

"The last day for application is tomorrow and the two things the owner of the place is looking for are beauty and experience in serving... Not a big feat for us who have been groveling around the cheap bars and cafés for tomorrow's bread."

And she soundly shut the door of the small kitchen, leaving the two young men to their thoughts.

Aido narrowed down his bright eyes at the door accusingly. Yuuki had been harsh and Zero had been impossible again. But this was no life to drag around... The five of them, Zero, Ichiru, Shiki, Yuuki and himself had been fast friends since their days in the orphanage. Some of them didn't even have either of their parents, some of them had one and some of them had the both but never knew them. Theirs was a tough life. It became especially harder when they had to leave the orphanage, because this year all of them were eighteen and it was the orphanage's policy to not to keep the kids any longer when they came of age.

Thus, this summer they had found themselves with a little money in their pockets, with trivial jobs to sustain their basic needs and a mediocre house rented through the help of the orphanage management... Simply put, they were left to their own devices to suffer in a big and harsh world all alone.

By a few months, Zero was the eldest of the group, followed by his twin Ichiru, Aido, Shiki and Yuuki. Being the youngest and the sole female of the group, Yuuki always tried to show that she was also capable of help and was determined to share the burden of living in a house which Zero inadvertently tried to keep together and safe.

They all had sacrificed their college education, because this year they couldn't find the money for paying the tuition fees which were provided by the orphanage last year when they were freshmen. But this year's priority was to set themselves a life which was devoid of the fear of being unable to pay their basic expenses, and saving enough money to pick up their education where they had left it.

Yet, now, that seemed an impossible dream day by day.

And moreover, Zero's initial concern was not getting a diploma but was saving up enough money to keep the medical treatment of his twin going which was highly expensive. Zero was a very proud individual and everyone was aware that it hurt him to accept money from them when they were also striving to make the ends meet and save a bit for future.

Aido sighed, agitated, watching the troubled form of his silver haired friend from the corner of his eye. He pouted silently to himself and squared his shoulders to try again from where Yuuki had left.

"Zero... Maybe you could try applying to the kitchen staff... What do you say?"

Zero shrugged, expertly mixing the eggs in a bowl. "Yuuki told me that the fee is nearly the same as the place I am currently working in... And the restaurant she mentioned is further down the town than my current place is. At least here, the subway tickets remain in my pocket."

Zero saw no reason to change his work place if he was going to do the same job for the same fee. Even though he had been studying cookery and world cuisine before he had had to suspend his education, no place he had ever applied agreed to trust him even with the duty of a scullion where he could learn from watching the chefs. Discouraging, really. And day by day, Zero was realizing and accepting the fact that he could never be a good chef in a well known restaurant.

Every place he had gone had asked him of a diploma or a degree. But he didn't have them, heck, he didn't even have recommendation letters. So, after spending some time in looking for a place which could accept him as their cook and finding none, he had simply relented to his fate and circumstances and worked as a waiter and bartender in several places, doing two shifts, sacrificing his sleep as he tried to forget about his worries in hard work.

"Zero..." Aido tried again, watching Zero fry the chopped tomatoes and mush them in the pan before he added the eggs. "Zero, I will try my chance." Aido added, biting his lower lip, expecting to meet scornful and judging eyes. But he was proven wrong when Zero simply nodded his head and went about adding the green onions to the omelet and watched the sizzling pan distractedly.

"It is not as if the owner of the place will accept us at first glance, Zero." Aido tried to defend his decision weakly, passing Zero the salt and pepper. Zero added them into his pan with deft fingers and finally when he turned off the stove he turned and met the hesitant, doubtful gaze of his friend.

"You guys are not tied to me and my brother, Aido. Of course you can try your luck. I am fine."

This time, Zero tried to be reasonable and not hurt his friend's feelings, but when he saw how Aido's shoulders hunched, he felt strangely guilty for some reason.

"Let's leave that matter aside and set the table." He tried to close the subject. But it didn't deter Aido from thinking wistfully. _But we all have promised each other, Zero..._

The dinner was eaten in a somewhat sour atmosphere. Zero and Yuuki didn't even glance at each other, Aido tried to escape from the inquiring eyes of Ichiru and Shiki. The two clueless occupants of the table managed to carry on a silent conversation, obviously affected by Yuuki's put out face and Zero's grouchy apathy.

When Zero left the table to make it in time to arrive his bar tending shift, he spoke for the first time, yet again acting like the mother hen of the house.

"Ichiru, don't stay up late in front of the computer... Aido, lock the door and close the windows before bed. Shiki, don't forget to put the left overs into the fridge..." The young man wore his light blue coat and put on his shoes as he seemed to be thinking if there was anything more left to remind them of before he left.

"Take your scarf, Zero!" Came Yuuki's voice from the living room area. "Even the tough macho guys might catch cold!"

Zero narrowed down his eyes at the general direction of the room that Yuuki's voice came from, but he chose to not banter with her since she seemed to be desperately trying to get a rise out of him. He didn't take the bait and silently left the house but not before taking his scarf, not because he felt cold but because he knew that Yuuki would check the portmanteau after he left and if she saw the gray woolen scarf hanging there, she would get upset with him further.

When the sound of the closed door was heard, Yuuki left the table, too and true to Zero's guess, she went and checked if the scarf she knitted for Zero was still there or not. The slight smile that appeared on her face, when she saw that Zero had taken the thing, vanished quickly when she remembered their earlier banter. She returned to the living room with hunched shoulders.

Ichiru, who was playing with his omelet thoughtfully, quickly realized the way how suddenly Yuuki seemed much more tired than before and the strange tight atmosphere dissipated with his brother's departure.

"So, won't you guys tell us what is happening in this house?" He demanded with a gentle voice.

Aido closed his eyes and stopped eating, Yuuki simply dropped back onto her chair as if she wanted to disappear under the table, and Shiki shrugged, waiting for an answer, too.

"Well, there is this huge employment Ad on the papers, Ichiru... Of a new restaurant's that will open soon." Yuuki started talking wearily as if she was explaining the same thing for the umpteenth time.

"You mean that new upscale place which will open under the The Imperial Hotel?" Shiki asked in his usual bored drawl.

"Yeah, that one. It recruits kitchen staff and service staff." Yuuki added and leaned her elbows on the table. "I was asking Zero...Well, trying to persuade him to apply there." She waved her hand with a spike of anger, "But he is being his usual _utterly charming_ self as you can guess..." She huffed, pouting.

Ichiru smiled softly at Yuuki's antics and raised an eyebrow. "If Zero-nii rejects an idea, there must be a catch to it... What is it, Yuuki?"

Yuuki glanced back at Aido in uncertainty who was also dreading of the same question. Aido tried to send a warning glare at her but when he saw her pleading look, he raised both hands in surrender and dropped the bomb.

"Well, the restaurant is looking for beautiful girls to use them as the service staff."

There was a sudden silence in the room, during which even the tick tacks of the wall clock could be heard. And then came Ichiru's laughter. "Are you nuts, Yuuki?" The young man asked, silver eyes dancing with mirth and pale face going a bit red. Even Shiki seemed amused and smirked lazily, shaking his head.

Yuuki's big doe eyes turned into slits in mock anger. "Well, your precious Nii-san asked me the same thing... Why don't you guys for once just listen to what I have to say and then laugh your asses off?"

"Now, now Yuuki, how unlady like...." And Ichiru continued to smile some more, bu when he realized that Yuuki was waiting patiently for him to ask more, he stopped.

"Tell us about this place..." He conceded just to please Yuuki.

As if a lamp was turned on, Yuuki's anger flew away and her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Listen, this place will be one of those splendiferous places where pompous rich people come and dine... They say, there will be a traditional setting, complete with a garden and a koi pond in the middle of it... I also heard that there will be live traditional music and some dance shows, too... But what is different about this place is, there will be Western style sitting arrangements but also traditional style private partitions where the service staff personally assist the diners throughout their meals..."

Ichiru listened to the girl's enthusiastic explanation closely, getting interested by the minute.

"So a traditional setting, service staff personally assisting the diners... Beautiful girls, you say..."

"Yes!" Yuuki quipped, leaning on the table with more energy now.

"Do we think of the same thing, gentlemen?" Aido asked with an air of superiority, arms crossed.

"They are trying to add a geisha flavor..." The three boys uttered at the same time.

"But the money and the tips are fantastic! And how can anyone tell whether you dopes are guys or girls in that traditional make up and costumes?" Yuuki argued back, eyes big like saucers.

"So they offer a good money, huh?" Ichiru's mirth disappeared. "How much?"

"For a night, it is more than Zero's weekly salary that he gets from his two shifts collectively, and I am not even counting the tips..." Yuuki answered proudly, watching the thoughtful faces of his companions. Zero was the one who earned the most and when Ichiru thought about it, the offered money was a really good sum.

"Ne, say, Yuuki... The kitchen staff...."

Before he could finish his question, Aido answered. "It is the same weekly salary Zero earns in a week... Nothing more, nothing less... I guess they are only looking for extra hands in the simple tasks... Such a posh place wouldn't hire a newbie even for boiling eggs..."

"And what does Zero think?" Ichiru asked, biting his lower lip.

"Is there a use in changing places when you earn the same for the same old washing and cleaning you do?" Shiki sighed. "And this place is far from here... Zero wouldn't want to pay for the transportation when he could do the same job a few blocks down here."

Shiki was right. It was no use. For a moment, Ichiru thought that he really liked the chances the new place offered. But, just for the sake of money, it was unjust to expect Zero to even apply to a place where he could be ridiculed and deprecated. Ichiru was working at home as a translator, taking works through some web sites. He was certainly of help as much as his sickly body and frail heart permitted. And even though he would die to be side by side with his brother, sharing the hardships of doing manual work, he was forbidden from tiring his heart and worsening his condition.

He could guess how Zero had to be feeling now and for causing it, he hated himself.

Ichiru glanced at the table, at the left overs of the meager offerings of tonight. Yes, the rice was good, because Zero was the one who balanced the amount of water and boiling temperature of it. The soup was great, because Zero was the one who thoughtfully saved aside the ingredients for it... And omelet was deliciously fluffy... Because Zero was the one who cooked it for him... Zero could turn a plain and hopeless thing into a miracle and Ichiru could tell that he was trying to create a miracle for them, too, with this simple life that the fates tossed before them, as if it was the left overs of a lucky but still a pricky jerk... This was unfair. Everything was unfair. And Ichiru was feeling as if he was the one who deterred his brother from reaching his dreams and being happy.

Suddenly feeling a pain in his chest, Ichiru grimaced and tried to will the disturbing feeling away. But Yuuki, ever watchful of his condition, hastily poured him a glass of water and gave him his medicine. Ichiru looked at the pills in his shaking hand distractedly. Zero's life was reduced to the tormenting effort of providing him with these every month... To prevent the inevitable. And they were trying to live as if his illness was not there, as if Zero was not sacrificing himself to ease these pains even for a second. Ichiru closed his eyes, feeling his pain worsen with the agitation that his thoughts caused.

"What are you doing, Ichiru?"

"Swallow them, quick!" Came his friends' voices and Ichiru forced himself to gulp down the small pills, feeling as if he was greedily gulping down the hard work of his brother into nothingness. Breathing deeply a few times, he calmed himself and his treacherous heart, nodding silently at his friends' questions asking him if he was feeling alright.

"I am going to work a bit more..." He murmured, leaving the table. "And if Zero-nii doesn't like something, we couldn't force him to go with it. He is already doing more than he should do."

Yuuki watched him leave with a sullen expression on her face, her cheeks a little bit pink with the remorse she felt.

"Guess I have a steak for breaking the twins' hearts..." She mumbled.

Aido's eyebrows rose in mock surprise. "So, you have finally realized..."

Yuuki huffed in annoyance. "Oh, shut up, you!"

-

The next day, before going to his shift, Zero headed to the doctor who took care of Ichiru since their days at the orphanage. Quickly finding his way in the hospital, Zero found the doctor busy with another patient and he waited for his turn.

The kind doctor was in his late fifties and he was painfully aware of the situation that Zero and Ichiru was in, knowing them since their childhood. Ichiru had a weak heart which kept beating thanks to the constant medicine he took every day. Convincing a small kid by saying that what he took were pieces of candy rather than sour tasting pills that that kept his heart going was an easy task at first... But Ichiru was past from that stage and was cruelly aware of his worsening condition. Ichiru needed a heart plantation or the constant care that he could get from a hospital. Yet, Zero was unable to provide him with any of it. Twice in the past, they had found the suitable heart for the younger twin, but because it was such an expensive operation, the orphanage didn't even bother to inform the twins about it.

The doctor, Shindou-san, chose to not tell the boys about this, because he knew that Zero would be crushed had he known that he could save his brother but was lacking the necessary money for it. So, Shindou never mentioned the possibility of finding a suitable donated heart before Ichiru, but told Zero that if they could do it, Ichiru would live for long years as a healthy young man. How much more cruel could the world become?

When he accepted Zero, he had bad news for him, even though he hated to pass them to the already troubled boy. Zero listened to him attentively, his pale face going even paler when he heard that the government aid that they took for buying the medicines was about to be cut down. Since they were orphans, Ichiru was provided with the half of his medical expenses, but that money was to be cut in half now when Zero could hardly earn the other half of it from the jobs he was slaving himself at.

His amethyst eyes shimmered with despair, but he refused to capitulate to his emotions. Crying or cursing the fates wouldn't give him money in return.

"Your brother is already at the stage where he needs regular medical care in a hospital, Zero-kun..." Shindou told him. "Since we can't provide him with that, you must at least continue to provide him with his medicine, or I don't even want to think what would happen to him..."

Zero's head hung, his shoulders tense with the strong emotions he felt.

"I understand, Sensei..." He murmured. "I will do my best."

Shindou watched the young man leave his office with a heavy heart. If only there was a kind soul out there who would be willing to cover the expenses of an ill boy to lessen the burden of an honest but poor brother...

-

Whole day, Zero tried to swallow down the lump in his throat but it was in vain. He didn't even eat his lunch, unable to find the appetite even though he felt the effects of working on an empty stomach. His hands were trembling and he felt light headed, but he was barely aware of it, a simple but unanswered question was eating up his mind.

_What am I going to do now?_

Not that the life was any easier to him and Ichiru before, but this was too much... He had never felt this much helpless and alone before. His amethyst eyes were tearing up every time his mind came up with an image of Ichiru on bed, reminding him of what would eventually happen to his brother if he wasn't able to figure a way out of this.

_What am I going to do now?_

Just as his mind was full of that torturous image, the glass of soda he was placing on a table slipped from his shaky fingers and the bubbly drink spilled every where, barely avoiding the patrons' shirts and pants.

Apologizing profusely for the scene his messed up emotions caused, he saw one of the patrons quickly dabbing on the spilled drink with the newspaper he was reading. Zero's eyes widened. On that particular page of the newspaper was that Ad that Yuuki had been nagging him about yesterday. He remembered the offered salary, his mind quickly comparing it with the amount of money that he needed to cover up Ichiru's medical expenses... And in lightning speed, he realized that it would be even an enough sum for Ichiru to get the occasional hospital treatments.

Zero cleaned the table in a flash, skillfully avoiding any argument with the patrons and checked his wrist watch. This was the last day of the applications and he still had two hours.

It was either now or never and Zero cast aside his pride and made his decision. He was going to get this job. He had to get this job...No matter what... For Ichiru's sake...

-

In an hour's time, he was before the ominously tall and bright hotel doors, telling the footmen that he was there for the job application. He hoped that it would be worth the risk being of getting fired from his waiter job, since he had left whilst his boss was looking sour and discontent with him.

The Imperial was one of the most prestigious hotels of the city. It reigned over the busiest part of the downtown with its five-star glory, standing tall among other posh looking, high class places, beckoning rich people of all kinds. Zero hated this kind of places, but he was damn determined to take a bite from it.

He was led to the lobby at the end of which a small office was suited and saw the surprise of that evening seated boredly before the office door.

There, on the waiting chairs of the lobby, Yuuki, Aido and Shiki were waiting with tired looking, disheartened faces, as if they had been there for a long time. Yuuki was mumbling something about stubborn block headed people with overly masculine issues and Aido was dully nodding his head as if he was really listening to her tantrums. Shiki was eying his watch and gnawing on a pocky, watching his two friends, looking as if he was bored out of his skull.

Zero allowed himself a small smile when he realized that they were waiting for him. It was a given that Yuuki wanted this job, but not without Zero being with them. He approached silently and mustered his best glare before he spoke.

"Oi, slow ducklings, can't you do something on your own without waiting for your mommy duck?"

The trio turned their faces to him and as if he was the most wonderful thing ever happened that day, their faces lit up with a new found enthusiasm.

"Zero, you came!" Yuuki chirped, clapping her hands.

The other boys stood up and approached him while Yuuki playfully tried to make Zero look more presentable and handsome as if he needed it.

"Aren't we going into the office, we didn't miss the deadline, did we?" Zero asked, trying to stop the petite girl from attacking him further.

"We thought you wouldn't come, Zero..." Shiki said.

"Yeah, we waited for you the whole afternoon, dummy!" Yuuki pouted.

"What is the reason for the change of heart?" Aido asked, but Zero shrugged.

"Let's just get in guys... We'll talk later."

The group knocked the door and a merry voice told from inside to enter. When they got into the office, the person they saw certainly didn't look like an aspiring businessman. A man, probably in his early thirties, was sitting behind his desk with cozy looking, casual clothes. The man had ash blond hair and glasses on. Certainly he was not the picture of a serious manager.

"New applicants? I thought there was none left..." He commented with a friendly voice but when his eyes landed on the boys, his face fell.

"The kitchen staff is not elected by me, young men." He added even though his eyes were sweeping over the figures of the boys in a critical manner.

"We all are here for the service staff recruitment." Zero stated firmly.

The man gazed at Zero with a frozen expression, Zero gazed at the man with a determined look.

"Um... Young man... We are looking for girls... Not boys..."

Zero felt himself blush a bit but he didn't relent.

"We all are experienced in servicing, have been working here and there for nearly six months now." Zero pointed at himself and Yuuki, "Two of us are studying culinary culture at the college," He pointed at Aido "One of us is studying food engineering," And his finger landed on Shiki. "And he is studying business administration."

"And?" the odd looking man asked Zero with widened eyes.

Zero glared at the man full force and looked at the faces of his companions.

"And we are all good looking." He declared with and air of certainty, making the trio beside him gasp and and look at him with open mouthed shock. Zero did certainly seemed enthusiastic for this job...

The man got up from his seat and approached them. He inspected each and every of them with a funny looking curiosity on his face.

"Surely..." He mumbled as he gazed at them with scrutiny.

"Surely you young people look good..." He stood before Zero, clearly admiring his silver hair and lilac eyes.

"Are they natural?" He asked with a childish curiosity.

"Of course they are!" Zero had the very bad feeling that they were being ridiculed and he didn't dare to look at the faces of his friends. What kind of a job interview was this? He feared that the man was going to demand to see them half naked, suddenly his mind procuring deprecating images.

The man was inspecting their eyes, their faces and hair so closely that it was freaking him and his friends out. Yuuki squealed in surprise when the odd man apparently tried to touch her face and Zero quickly pulled her back towards himself.

"Now... don't tell me that you are going to ask us to get naked for further inspection, old man!" Zero practically snarled at the blond man, making him back a little with wide eyes. Just as the group expected to be hurled out of the door for insulting him, he burst into a laughter.

He laughed so much that his eyes watered and he barely kept himself from doubling over. Zero watched with angry eyes, thinking that coming here was the greatest mistake he had ever done. The man, without even looking at a mirror, was mocking them apparently.

Zero turned around and indicated that he was leaving, his friends' faces in various hues of red.

"Young man, wait, young man..." The man coughed a little to suppress his mirth, clutching at his sides. Zero stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Was it not enough entertainment for you?" He asked with rancor.

The man blinked away his tears and stopped laughing.

"Excuse me..." He amended. "What was your name?"

"Kiryuu Zero."

The odd man stood tall and introduced himself. "I am Cross Kaien, I am one of the two share holders of the restaurant. And you are the first person who asked me if I wanted to see my applicants naked." He smiled serenely. "You sure are an interesting boy."

"Yeah, whatever..." Zero waved his hand and turned back again.

"And you young people are the first boys who wanted to be recruited as the service staff..." Kaien added quickly. "And I certainly took interest in you and your friends..."

Zero stopped again, trying to suppress his ire and listen to what the eccentric man had to say.

"And this is the most interesting job interview I have ever seen... Cross-san..." Zero added with sarcasm. So, the owner of this new posh restaurant was this freak? God clearly lacked a sense of humor.

Kaien adjusted his glasses eying the young group with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Boys acting like kimono clad ladies..." He smirked, eyes still scanning the bodies of the young men.

"I liked you lot... Your bravery..." He commented and made the group look at each other's faces in surprise.

"Zero-kun... Could you verify the things you claimed earlier? About your education..."

"Yes, we could get those documents..." Zero quipped with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I have chosen 60 people all together and I will eliminate 20 of them after a test done with costumes... Do you feel up to it?" Kaien asked with a mild challenge in his eyes.

Zero looked at him skeptically. "You mean a servicing test done in kimonos?"

"Yes... The kimonos will be provided by us and the test will be done here, in the old restaurant up floor, tomorrow..."

Zero turned towards his friends and saw the glimmer of confidence in their eyes, even though Aido looked somewhat embarrassed and Shiki looked as apathetic as usual. It was clear that they were up to the challenge even though they hid their feelings well.

"Alright, Cross-san. Please write down our names." Zero nodded his head stiffly.

Kaien wrote down the names, easily memorizing them and put small indications before the scribbled letters. He wondered what drove these youngsters to become this willing to put such a task upon themselves, but he was always in for a bit of fun and admittedly all three boys were overly handsome and he was looking forward to see them walk prettily in their kimonos. They were lean and had delicate features, and Kaien saw no reason to pass such an opportunity to test their skills and see how far could they go for a job like this.

He already thought that the girl, Yuuki and the boys were good candidates, so what was left was to see if they could prove themselves good enough for The Imperial.

-

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Kuran Kaname, the popular bachelor of the jet society of the city, was currently trying to decline the offer of a fellow businessman who _innocently _tried to trick the young man into meeting his daughter. Kaname was smiling his ever polite smile, his garnet eyes luminous under the lights of the garden where the soriee that he forced himself to endure was taking place. He hated to be in gatherings like this, but it was a must in his line of work if he wanted to maintain and build fruitful partnerships.

Being this young and owning this much clout in the business arena had its advantages as well as this unwanted attention that being a handsome and rich businessman brought along. Yes, Kaname was smiling serenely, but to the people who knew him well, it was a glaringly forced smile. Wherever he went, he was quickly becoming the magnet of all attention and admiring glances. And Kaname was not very happy with it. He knew that some of his so-called admirers were looking at him with envy, some of them with belittling gleams in their eyes , and some of them with greed.

He could understand the envy, because he had become the sole heir of a really handsome fortune when his parents died and left him as an orphan. People had to be thinking that he got it all so very easily.

He was also aware and cautious of the belittling gleams, too. It was no wonder for him to see people who thought that he was still a self-complacent brat, an easy target to fool and siphon his money behind his back. He could be deceptively young, but Kaname was certainly not a fool, nor a fledgling in things concerning work related associations and understanding someone's intentions with just a glance. Some of his rivals had learned this well and let him be, tails between their legs and with a bad taste in their mouths. Kaname was a fierce adversary when need arose to fend off delusional old vultures who thought that they could easily get a bite from him. Apparently, in this soiree, there were still some of those old foxes around who had yet to experience how they could be sorely mistaken.

There were also the greedy ones, of course, the ones who were making Kaname's life a living hell. He especially hated it when people around him tried to set him up with their daughters, nieces, and sisters just for the sake of exploiting his wealth and social status. Somebody else would certainly had been much more direct and impolite against these kind of deceivingly modest looking attempts of match making, but Kaname was not raised like that and he didn't find it as a gentlemanly thing to upset the fathers, uncles and brothers of some high society girls waiting for his affections in baseless hope. He turned them down politely, but firmly.

Thus, he was famed as the chronic bachelor whom everyone tried to get closer but turned back empty handed.

Well, he was happy the way he was. Getting to know and trusting someone really did require a great deal of time and energy and Kaname didn't plan to feel up to it any time soon. He was yet to know that he hadn't met the suitable one to pour those efforts on.

The elderly man was still asking him questions about if he was already seeing someone and if he was thus inconveniencing Kaname with his questions. Kaname suppressed a grimace from breaking his perfect mask and didn't even answer. He was discreetly looking around for his friends, Takuma and Kain. When he met the amused green eyes of his friend Takuma, he smiled slightly but in such a way that only Takuma or Kain could interpret as _"Save me from this!"_. Takuma quickly nodded and excused himself from his company and approached Kaname, beaming at him and telling the other man that he needed to talk something private with his brunette friend, thus saving Kaname from his torment effectively.

They walked to a much more secluded and less crowded side of the garden where Kain was sipping a drink and languidly flirting with a pretty girl. The two young men passed by their friend, Kaname slightly shaking his head at his friend's antics and Takuma giving him a '_so you are at it again_' kind of smile. All they got was a lazy smirk from Kain as he refocused his attention to the pretty female before him.

"Thanks for helping me out there." Kaname murmured distractedly, his eyes suddenly reflecting how tired and bored he was. Takuma shrugged, he was used to the job of fending off the nuisances that gave Kaname a headache.

"What was he asking you of?" Takuma queried even though he very well knew the answer. Together, they approached the refreshments tables and busied themselves with the small snacks and drinks there.

"Nothing much different." Kaname sighed and tasted one of the skewered delicacies that he had taken in his plate. His face immediately turned a bit sour and he tried to wash down the taste with his wine. Takuma, who was also contemplating on selecting the same refreshment, withdrew his hand upon seeing the distaste spread on his friend and smiled in a compassionate manner. "Would you wish it would have been this easy to wash down the bad taste of their discreet attempts to get you settle down, Kaname?"

Kaname eyed the innocent piece of delicacy with scorn and smiled ruefully. "You bet, Takuma. You bet..."

"Actually, it is not that bad, Kaname." Takuma gazed around as if he hadn't been expecting any different from a mere, boring soiree. "I think you are becoming quite the authority here when it comes to shoo away the overly enthusiastic fathers and brothers." He quipped in a knowing grin.

One of Kaname's delicate eye brows rose with amusement. "I see you are having fun at my expense, Takuma." Takuma raised his hands in mock surrender and smiled, making Kaname shake his head in mild disapproval. But Kaname's smile quickly dissipated and his face turned serious again.

"I hate it when they approach me with only the money and power in their minds. It is as if they see me and the possibility of me marrying their daughters or sisters as a means to climb up higher than they already are." He commented dryly.

Takuma's mirth also disappeared from his green eyes, contemplation replacing his smile. "But at least there isn't anyone around you who would eventually force you into marrying one of those powerful businessmen's or politicians' relatives just for the sake of gaining much more influence and prestige in the end. Unlike me..."

Kaname gazed at his old friend with slight agitation. Takuma was raised by his grandfather after his parents' untimely death and his grandfather was a practical man who would do anything to hold more clout in his hands. Kaname knew the man well, despite the fact that he would be better off without that knowledge, since he would spend a lot of his time together with Takuma even before his own parents died. Takuma's grandfather, known as Ichiou, was a power hungry man who was famed as one of the most vicious entrepreneurs of the whole country. And Kaname was aware that he was simply planning to use his grandson to achieve his objectives one by one.

"Takuma..." Kaname laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it assuringly. "In the future, whatever course you'll decide to take with your own life, I am here to support you." He stated concretely.

"Because I despise it when people can't tell apart greed from ambition."

Takuma gazed at Kaname absently, eyes widening imperceptibly upon the sincere look he found in his friend's eyes. Eventually, he nodded and smiled slightly, as if thanking Kaname without words.

Relieved by the replenished trust and ease he found in his blond friend's face, Kaname's expression turned delighted softly, too. With an unconscious effort to close the unpleasant subject, he reached for the small, grilled cheese and tofu snacks and tasted them, finding the taste a little better than the skewered refreshments.

"The weather is too cool for a garden party, the attendants are boring people and the food is awful." Kaname whispered with a derisive smile. Takuma chuckled.

"Not everyone can be up to your standards, Kaname, be a little more merciful." Kaname shrugged and gave up on finding anything suitable to his taste from the vast and elegantly decorated tables.

"At least the drinks are good." He mused sardonically, watching Takuma still struggle to find something on the table to prove him wrong about how awful the food was.

"Give up, Takuma... Your efforts make me even more disappointed with our clueless host."

Takuma shrugged good-naturedly, "To think that some of these things will be served as the _rare and unique_ Japanese delights in that new restaurant of our host..." It was clear in Takuma's voice that he was subtly gibing the party host.

"Poor customers..." Kaname rejoined with mild sarcasm and deemed it fit to leave the tasteless food alone. Together, they approached the pond in the middle of the garden and Takuma spoke in a hushed manner.

"Talking about food... How is the work in your new place coming along?" Kaname caught his friend's curious gaze and inclined his head in an assured nod. "It will be better than this, I can guarantee that." Takuma huffed in mock exasperation upon Kaname's suave confidence. "Cruel, aren't you?" He asked without expecting an answer.

Kaname was confident in everything he did and it was always apparent in the way he held himself, in the way he talked and negotiated with his rivals or partners. Though it might seem like the bravery of a fool if it were someone else, who flaunted his baseless pride with a cocky attitude, Kaname was not _someone else_ and neither his pride nor his confidence in himself were baseless. And that commanded to be respected and feared at the same time.

"This is not cruelty." Kaname answered with an elegant shrug of his shoulder. "Stating the simple facts and listening to them, in fact, should be considered as an opportunity to correct what is wrong or complete what is missing."

This professional practicality of Kaname was certainly different from how Takuma's grandfather would look at things. Takuma took a sip from his drink resignedly and thought that had his grandfather been here, he would have without a doubt exacted harsher criticisms in private, but would have smiled at the face of their host as if he was the greatest expert to know what would sell and what would not.

Takuma had never seen Kaname praising a deficient work just to appease his existing partners' or potential connections' egos. Because of this, Takuma respected him and followed him. He thought that Kain was sticking with them for the same reason, too. Kain, even though he looked alarmingly laid back and detached, was also a fine manager who was slowly getting ready to take over the responsibilities of his father's businesses. They were learning from each other and supporting each other in every arena possible. And Takuma was glad that he had some people in this wolfs' den whom he could trust and lean on.

"Will you attend the opening night?" He asked his silent companion. Kaname shook his head, apparently in deep thought.

"You know how much I dislike this kind of gatherings, Takuma."

Takuma raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"But, Kaname... That place is yours... You have made all the plans from the decorations to the menus and servicing style. You are the host..."

Kaname sighed softly. "I am the other share holder, that's all, Takuma. There is no need for me to be present there that night."

Takuma's shoulders slouched slightly upon the news, lips almost pouting. When Kaname realized his friend's disappointment, he amended quickly. "Within the opening week, choose a night and I will treat you and Kain there, deal?" Kaname watched Takuma's eyes brighten up as if he was a little boy who was treated to a piece of candy. This innocent and enthusiastic side of the other young man greatly amused Kaname.

"But I want the special service... In the garden partitions." Takuma insisted.

"And also make sure that the most beautiful girl will serve us, Kaname." Both young man turned to the other voice that rejoined them. It was Kain. "I will make sure to choose the ugliest yet the most talented one in cooking, Kain." Kaname narrowed down his eyes and smirked evilly, an act he reserved only for his close friends.

Kain put his hands in his slacks' pockets and gazed above, his face full of mock misery. "Trust Kaname-_sama_ to ruin a wonderful night." He sighed wistfully, causing his friends to send him amused, disapproving glances.

"I guess what Kain interprets as a wonderful night is ogling the poor service staff whilst what we care is the food and the atmosphere." Takuma reprimanded Kain playfully. Kaname allowed a small laugh to escape his lips when he saw how Kain raised his eyebrows and hands as if he was accepting his guilts, muttering lazily, "Can't help being so popular, sorry."

"Someday, you'll get struck by a beauty and mope around before her feet... When that happens, I am not going to help you, Kain." Kaname added in admonition. And Kain being himself, he just smirked in self confidence and declared that there wasn't yet a girl born who was pretty enough to make him call her for a second time.

And the trio exchanged light banter with smiles without knowing what Lady Luck stored in for them.

-

The whole next day went by for Zero and his friends in procuring the documents that showed that they were actually college students. Zero hoped that they would somehow be positive points for them when the time came for the election of the staff.

Walking around the campus and observing other students get in and out of their classes and act like normal youngsters would do depressed Zero and Aido greatly, even though the two did their best to hide their feelings. Yes, normal, happy-go-lucky youths were simply enjoying their lives there, though some of them were complaining about their difficult classes, nut-case professors, and low marks, Zero and Aido chose to ignore them. Because it was unfair, but also it was the reality of their situation. Some people turned up their noses at the things they had while others simply would do anything to be in their shoes.

While Zero looked grumpy as usual, Aido fisted his hands in his coat's pockets, followed by a sullen looking Yuuki and indifferent Shiki. They just wished that someday they could be able to finish what they had desired the most.

Zero was still a little bit awestruck at himself and his earlier decision. Every time he remembered that he was practically struggling to become a cross-dressing maiko impostor, his insides churned and his scowl turned into a deadly weapon. Irritation was rolling off of his lean frame and he tried his best to ignore Yuuki when she declared that she would stop at the store to get some new cosmetics. He could tell from Aido's and Shiki's stiffening shoulders that they were thinking on the same line... Yuuki was planing to experiment on them this afternoon. Zero just wanted to dig himself a hole and crawl into it.

But every time he considered chickening out, he reminded himself that this whole ridiculous farce was for Ichiru's sake. Zero was on the point of doing anything for a little bit more money. And ridiculing himself and his pride were becoming things that somehow seemed as an acceptable exchange for the money. There had to be either something wrong with him or he was someone who was really a red blooded fool, ready to stoop down into any kind of disgrace if it meant a means to provide his twin with a better treatment.

He doggedly refused to talk about the reason of his sudden change of heart to his friends, fending their questions off with saying them that if he would succeed today, he would talk about it tonight when things settled down.

Cross-san had informed them of the appointed time and advised the group to come a little bit earlier than the other applicants. Apparently, he also was a little bit concerned about allowing three males to enter the elimination. With a strange twinkling in his eyes, the man had helpfully pointed out that the girls might raise a protest if they found out that they were actually male. And not so surprisingly, Cross had had the gall to point out the reason of their possible objection as:

"Because they might get jealous since I am sure you boys will look much more stunning than the girls when you dress up."

The man certainly had the nerve...

When Yuuki finally deemed that she purchased what she wanted from the store after making her friends stand outside for half an hour, together they left to the hotel to arrive an hour before the appointed time.

"Ah, I see you boys weren't playing a prank on me yesterday." Cross greeted them in the lobby with enthusiasm, dragging them quickly to the changing rooms that he had set up for this occasion. Zero gritted his teeth, Aido huffed to hide his embarrassment, Yuuki happily obliged and Shiki simply followed, making his other two male friends envy him with his constant show of apathy.

Kaien observed the naturally nervous faces of his already favorite service staff candidates, enjoying himself immensely as he stuffed them into a room he prepared for their _special situation_.

"So, young men and young lady. This is originally a room reserved for the use of the hotel staff but today you could use it however you want." Kaien smiled, his arms pointing at the lockers, mirrors, the small partition that accommodated a washstand. "As you can see, all you'll need is here. And most importantly..." He opened a wooden locker where several elegant boxes were waiting for them to open.

"The kimonos and every other necessary pieces of your costumes are in these boxes." He took them down on to the long, mirrored dresser and waited impatiently for the group to open them. Just as he expected, only Yuuki beamed energetically at the packed costumes and all of the boys fixed the boxes with expressions in their eyes that varied from mild disgust to clear intent of murder. Kaien supposed that it was perfectly normal, so he simply pushed the boxes in to the hands of the group.

"Here, Yuuki-chan, this is yours for now." The energetic girl opened the box and saw the color of her kimono which was a deep brown and rich gold. Her eyes turned starry and she quickly excused herself to the small partition to change, since she thought that the boys would be needing her help afterwards.

"And this is yours, Shiki-kun." Kaien even opened the box for him and tossed the reddish silk article of cloth into his arms which had blue patterns all over it.

"How is it? You like it?" Kaien asked with an overly excited smile. Shiki simply nodded with slightly widened eyes.

Kaien turned his attention to the dour looking Zero and slightly panicked Aido this time. Tossing the remaining boxes in their hands, he declared with the air of a man whom had just discovered a new continent.

"I chose the ones most suitable to your hair and eye colors! Pretty aren't they?"

Zero opened his box and found a pale violet kimono with silver patterns and Aido found a soft yellow one with pastel turquoise motifs. They both sighed hopelessly in unison.

"Try them on, try them..." Kaien quipped. Just as he was leaving them to their own, Zero stopped him with his skeptical sounding voice.

"Cross-san..." Kaien turned around and beamed at him. "What is it, Zero-kun?"

"Don't you somehow... seem overly helpful towards us?" Zero queried with narrowed eyes. Kaien laughed, waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"Zero-kun, if you get the chance to know me better, you'll see that I am usually like this..."

"You mean shamelessly eager?" Zero asked sardonically. Any other man would certainly take Zero's comment as an insult, but Kaien was a peculiar man. "Ah... I don't get to see boys dressing up as pretty girls so often, Zero-kun." Kaien certainly meant it as a taunt, but Zero refused to understand it that way.

"Don't you think that sounded quite.... perverted, Cross-san?" The eccentric man laughed at this whole heartedly, his eyes tearing up as the boys watched him with disapproving and cautious glances.

"You very well know that that wasn't what I meant, Zero-kun..." Kaien amended merrily, wiping up his tears behind his glasses. Then suddenly Kaien smiled enigmatically and held their doubtful gazes levelly.

"I am curiously waiting for your performances, young men, don't disappoint me..." And he left the three mildly shocked young men in the room, on their own.

Zero fisted the silk material of the kimono he was to wear and snorted angrily.

"We are aware that we volunteered to turn ourselves into clowns..." He looked at the costume box accusingly. "There is no need for him to make fun of us so openly to make us understand that we are being ludicrous by doing this."

"Well..." Shiki shrugged, inspecting his own garments distractedly. "We dug our graves by ourselves. And I suspect that none of us would like to throw themself in without first seeing how it looks when they are covered with dirt."

Sometimes Shiki's simple and practical approach to things really unnerved Zero. But apparently Aido thought the same, for he reprimanded the other young man with a flushed face.

"Oi, Shiki! For once in your life let me see that stony face of yours a little ashamed or frustrated! In a couple of minutes we are going to walk out of that door as girls... Girls! Does it ring a bell?"

Shiki draped the folds of the luxurious kimono over his shoulders and asked with unadulterated surprise. "Do I really have to feel ashamed just because I have to wear a woman's kimono?"

Aido narrowed down his eyes in exasperation. "Well, guys don't normally walk around in traditional woman's clothing these days, Mr. Smart."

Shiki looked at his flustered friend thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter what we wear while we do our job. We are not doing something to be ashamed of, we are just trying to earn a living. It is as simple as that." Shiki murmured to himself and ignoring Aido completely, he went to the end of the room with his box and started to get ready.

Zero, who was silently listening as his friends bickered, slowly took the heavy silk cloth out of the box with a serious and begrudging expression on his face. Shiki was right. He was the quiet and laid back member of their small group, but sometimes he would surprise the others with his plain yet sharp observations that could reduce a complicated situation into a simple, bare fact.

Yes, they weren't doing anything to be ashamed of. They were just a couple of youngsters who had nothing to lose but a lot to hope for.

Zero turned towards Aido with a new determination in his lilac eyes. When Aido saw that solid conviction in Zero's eyes, his shoulders squared instinctively and his face turned serious, too.

"Let's not disappoint that weird man and show him that we can work through anything and everything, Aido."

And that was all Aido needed to hear before he started to get ready, too.

-

Thanks to Yuuki's long and torturous courses on _'how to wear a woman's kimono'_, within ten minutes' time all three of the boys were partially in their new attires. Apparently, Kaien was going for a formal look with lots of unnecessary layers, the boys had to wear two layers of underwear which somehow made Zero feel uncomfortable. With the added weight of the actual kimono, the pearl white underwear made the boys feel like they were stick dolls with too many clothing on them. Especially one of the articles, called Susoyoke, which was suspiciously like a petticoat, made all the boys cringe internally as they put them on.

Aido wore his tabi, divided toe socks, with clear contempt, wondering how they were supposed to be comfortable and elegant. When all of them were ready, outer kimonos secured by thin datejimes, tabi worn even though it felt really weird and three pairs of zori, made of black lacquered wood on their feet, the boys waited for Yuuki to come out to help them tie their obi.

Zero refused to gaze at the mirrors, Aido watched his zori clad feet in clear frustration and Shiki played with his kimono's small tie knots. Just then, Yuuki sauntered her way in to the general area of the room with an air of womanly charm none of the boys had ever seen her in since she had always been a tomboy.

Seeing the positively surprised look in her friends' eyes, she turned around herself to give a better look and winked.

"I see you have done your make up and hair, too." Aido observed with a small smile.

"This is a new world record, Yuuki... I thought you would have taken at least two hours." Zero couldn't help but playfully irritate the young girl. True to his expectations Yuuki immediately forgot her lady-like behavior and pouted whilst huffing.

"Who do you think will tie those obi?" She asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "I will make sure to tie yours up so tight that you'll suffocate, Zero." She threatened with rosy cheeks.

The group laughed lightly at her weak attempt to look intimidating and there on Yuuki took charge of the matters.

After instructing Zero on how to make a formal knot with her golden obi, she proceeded to tie the others' which were matching colors with their kimonos. Zero wore a deep violet one, Aido wore a rich brown and Shiki wore red.

"Isn't it nice?" Yuuki was talking happily. "These can conceal the bosom and hip area of the wearer... So nobody will get to see your delicious _lack of_ curves, guys..." She wasn't stopping making snide remarks about their _finely_ concealed masculinity even when she heard Zero's angry grunts and Aido's sharp rebukes. She was actually enjoying herself in her friends' expense and only Shiki was immune to it.

When they were ready, Yuuki disappeared behind the mirrored dressers and turned back with a bag of cosmetics and various extravagant hair ornaments. Zero blanched at the evil gleam in her eyes and Aido started to profusely declare that if she planned to put any of those ridiculous things on his face or hair, she would be dead tonight.

And Yuuki simply grinned.

After ten minutes, Shiki was standing in the room, his thick shock of maroon hair adorned with a few pins made of fake stones, a light brownish shadow over his eye lids, eyelashes darker and longer with brown mascara and pale lips colored with a soft hue of peach puff.

The other two male occupants of the room looked at Shiki in horror, because he really looked like a girl. But obviously Shiki didn't care at all, since he even nodded at his reflection in the mirror approvingly.

Aido was the next victim. Yuuki made him practically scream bloody murder as she combed his wild blond hair to his one side to create room for a big, beautiful yellow orchid that she found in his box. Aido's face got the same treatment, eyes shadowed with navy blue hues, lips painted with a flesh colored lipstick.

Zero was trying his damnedest to not laugh at his friend's face, but he looked... dare he say... really cute, and he knew very well that to call Aido, or any other guy for that matter, as cute was equal to sign his dying will. So he stayed put and donned an aggravated mask, hands folded over his violet kimono.

This was no time to forget for what reason he was here; tormenting himself.

Yuuki demanded that Shiki and Aido should turn their backs as she worked on Zero, since she wanted to see their surprised faces when she was finished with destroying Zero's pride. The other boys complied easily, especially Aido who obviously wanted a hearty laugh after the torture he went through in Yuuki's hands.

Yuuki seemed so enthusiastic, she was even more careful now than she had been with Shiki and Aido. Zero silently took it all, letting her paint his eye lids, eyelashes, lips... Dress his hair... all the while the young man breathed from his nose but miraculously controlled himself.

When the other two was allowed to see Yuuki's masterpiece, Zero expected hoards of laughter to erupt but all he could see was a slack-jawed blond and a shocked brunette.

Zero was wearing a deep silver rose on the left side of his head, with fake stones dangling from it, eyes were painted to the most beautiful hue of lavender, eyelashes a very dark purple color, lips shiny with a rosy flesh color. Zero looked stunning...

"Oi, Aido..." Zero scowled, clearly annoyed being thus ogled by his friends.

"Look at yourself..." Was all Aido could say before grinning, making Zero glance at his self for the first time in a mirror.

He would forever remember the "girl" he saw there as Yuuki victoriously laughed and clapped her hands, talking about how their skin was so baby like, taunting them about their lack of facial hair and how convenient it was at times like this as if the boys were generally walking around with cream and power on their faces.

Zero didn't even hear the half of her insult-like babbling and silently thanked her for her earnest efforts.

-

Kaien looked with wide, shiny eyes at them. This was more than he was expecting and he was unashamedly admiring the boys and the petite girl with open stupefaction. Though the boys seemed stiff and nervous, their slim figures, especially Zero's, were very appealing to the eye and the kimonos seemed to be made as if just for them even though the patterns of the silk cloths were the same, depicting a scenery of a castle situated above rocky slums, high trees surrounding it with cranes taking flight in the foreground, the symbols of The Imperial.

The participants were nearly all present and were divided into several small groups. Zero and his friends were all in different groups and Zero was nervously waiting for his group's turn to be tested. He felt suffocated and hot even though the waiting area was pretty cool. Yet he knew that the reason was neither the clothes nor the room temperature but the constant glances he was subjected to by the other participants. Was he found out, was the other girls aware of him being a male, was he looking really, utterly, most embarrassingly ridiculous? What was he going to do?

Questions were gnawing at his mind as the other girls seemingly dug him in to the laminated floor with their gazes, he wished he had been with his friends. It was silly and weak of him to think that way but he really was willing to listen to Yuuki's constant chit-chat rather than enduring the scrutinizing glares of some strangers.

Time ticked by and Aido's and Shiki's groups entered the closed doors and Zero wondered if they did well or not. But no one was coming back through the door they were entering and suddenly Zero felt really alone and humiliated. He wanted to be a chef, dammit... He was sure of his skills and proud of them. What was he doing here in these clothes, again? Zero sighed and smiled ruefully to himself. All this mockery the fates dished before him was too much.

But he stood still and waited. Zero was not someone who would left something unfinished. Even if he were to be degraded to his bones, he had to see it with his own eyes. He could do this.

When his group, consisting of seven girls and himself entered through the doors, a waiter handed each of them small pieces of papers and showed them the direction of the kitchens and the tables they were to attend.

Zero looked at his own paper with wide eyes, the dish he was to present was not something that could be serviced on a platter. It was shabu-shabu...

"_What the hell?" _The young man thought. _"So an upscale restaurant serves shabu-shabu after it was cooked?"_

The other girls rushed to get their orders from the kitchen and he felt panic rising in him, left alone.

"_Get a grip, Kiryuu... This is set up as a game... Remember what Yuuki taught you last night."_

Before going to the kitchens, he advanced towards the dining area and discreetly glanced at the sitting places. He found the table he was to serve and to his surprise, it was not simply a table but a partition, carrying his number on the paper shoji doors. He realized with a start that he was not only to serve the meal but also cook it as far as he recalled Yuuki's explanations about the partitions of the restaurant.

Zero rushed to the kitchen to fetch his order, a large bowl of thinly sliced kobe beef, various kinds of seafood, mushrooms, vegetables, all arranged together into a delicious display. When he stood before the shoji door, he took in a deep breath and left his zori outside since he was sure that the inside of the partition was covered with tatami.

After gently voicing that he was entering, with small steps, he got in and bowed his head slightly at his pseudo patrons, one of whom was Kaien himself. His eyes quickly sweeping over the room, Zero realized that this patrons were seated on legless chairs around a low table on a platform a little higher ground, before which stood a large in-build stove with a skillet on top of it. There was water in the skillet and Zero could tell that it was already heating up.

Near the entrance of the partition stood two low tables on both sides which were covered with everything that a server might need during their performance. Yes, Zero was aware that he was expected to present a performance here. And he was determined to show the smiling Kaien how a simple shabu-shabu could turn into a feast.

Walking around in a kimono was hard, he admitted, but it was even harder to sit and stand up in it, too. Zero realized it when he tried to put down the ingredients bowl before the waiting patrons. He gritted his teeth and endured, smiling slightly to cover his awkwardness.

He went for the tables and chose several dipping sauces, all the while minding what would suit most to the ingredients given to him. There were several kinds of kombu and ready to use dashi, but he chose one made with a mushroom called shiitake. It was not used commonly, but he was sure the taste was to be wonderful.

He returned with his selections and after placing his dashi into the skillet, he gently put the dipping sauces before his patrons. Kaien observed that Zero also put some of the sauces near himself and raised an eyebrow at it.

As they waited for the water to boil, Zero asked, trying to make his voice as natural sounding as possible.

"Are there any vegetarians, sir?" The waiting men shook their heads but one of them asked him if he could get salmons and shrimps instead of the beef. Zero nodded and his eyes nervously averted to the sake stand beside him. With a discreet look, he recognized the types of different sakes which were all mild in taste. Zero carefully located a sake bottle near the stove, before the white ceramic partition reserved for his use. If the sake was lacking in flavor, what better way was there other than heating it up a little bit and letting it show its full body on the palates of his judges... no, patrons.

Before the water boiled, he took out the dashi and drenched its flavor into the remaining water by squeezing it a bit with a wooden tong. Forgetting about how closely he was being observed, with deft movements he put in some baby shrimps and some relatively thick sliced squid and salmon. Whilst they happily twirled in the gently boiling water, he took small ceramic service bowls and cooked beef slices, handing them quickly to the waiting men. Without stopping, he took out the seafood and passed them to the one who preferred them. The occupants of the room, four people at total, dipped their share into sesame or soy sauces and started eating.

From then on, it was a blur for Zero. He expertly handed out the cooked meat as many times as the men passed their empty bowls to him. Dazed a bit, Zero got up from his seat and serviced the heated sake whilst he was crouching behind the seatings of the diners. Kaien was amazed how quick Zero was being. He never let the meat cook for too long, he never failed to be ready when an empty bowl or sake cup was passed to him.

Meticulously skimming the foam in the skillet, Zero mushed some of the remaining smaller slices of the meat and he left them to boil in the broth as he cooked the chinese cabbage, shiitake mushrooms and thin carrot slices together on the one side of the skillet. He took a small bowl, mixing some garlic sauce with vinegar, adding some of the boiling water from the skillet with some much more acidic sake and mixed them together with a dash of salt. He added his new mix on the table in small dipping cups and after serving the vegetables with lightly simmered cotton tofu, he urged the diners to taste them with the new dipping sauce he just made.

The result was unreadable upon the faces of his judges. And he berated himself for going before his limits.

After replenishing another round of sake cups with hot sake, Zero realized that the men didn't want to eat the whole of the main service plate, as there were probably some other people whose foods they needed to taste. Zero awkwardly offered to make a soup with the remaining broth. When Kaien nodded his permission, Zero asked.

"Would you like rice or noodles, sir?" To Zero's surprise, Kaien smiled and happily declared that they would eat the one whichever Zero deemed suitable.

Zero stood up, feeling his legs laden because of his cramped sitting position and looked at the tables, thinking. After a short while, during which he agonized over what would go good with what, he returned with his selection and quickly prepared the soup.

He skimmed the water again but thought that it was still too ...dare he say dirty for his tastes, so he quickly cracked four eggs in to the boiling water, letting the yolks collect the floating small pieces of meat and vegetables and after cooking them he took them out on four platters. Quickly he added the already water-simmered thus ready to use rice and barley, miso, left over shiitake mushrooms and beef pieces that he had left in the broth. As he waited for the soup, he decorated the eggs with small pieces of radish and he serviced the soup, after decorating the bowls with fresh negi onion, cut into small rings.

He used chilled sake this time, for a milder taste to not cover the taste of the soup and the eggs, and waited anxiously for them to finish and say something.

After tasting the soup and taking a bite from his egg, Kaien sighed enigmatically and looked at his companions, nodding at them, he turned to Zero.

"Thanks for assisting us, Roze-chan." The man smiled as Zero barely kept himself from spluttering in sheer disbelief. _"Roze...-chan!?..." _Zero gritted his teeth even though he was smiling softly at him.

"My pleasure, sir..."

"_This is it! He is mocking me... He hated the whole ordeal... He hated the meal..."_ He agonized deep inside, eyes shimmering in well contained anger and hurt.

"You can leave." Kaien ended the trial and made Zero's defeat turn into a silent misery... But Zero stood tall and bowed slightly at the men after softly announcing his leave, his shoulders not sagging until the time he slided the shoji door upon his embarrassment.

-

The next waiting salon Zero was ushered to was quite crowded now, but he was at least able to find his friends already waiting for him there, except for Yuuki. With a dour and disappointed face, he complained to Aido and Shiki through his pale lips. "That man mocked me, he called me Roze-chan, for goodness sake!"

"You, too?" Asked Aido, "He called me Aoi...What kind of a lame name is that?"

Shiki sighed with apparent exasperation. "It is at least not something along the lines of... Shiko-chan..." He muttered.

Aido barely suppressed a very masculine boom of laughter from blowing their cover. "Shiko?... Hah, it suits you Shiki, since you can sometimes be so stony..."

But Aido's mirth didn't last long, seeing the defeated expression on Zero's face. As they waited for Yuuki to finish her test, they talked among themselves, realizing that they all had been tested in the partitions and served the same meal.

"It was a simple dish, quickly prepared and required nearly nothing special." Shiki commented. "I wonder why they chose it..."

Zero shrugged, counting down the minutes, ready to bolt to the changing room to get rid of these disturbingly, suffocating costumes and never come back here.

When Yuuki returned with the last group, she was doing her best to smile but the boys could easily read her nervousness, she was put out immensely. Yuuki said that she had also served at the same partitions and even though she was a culinary culture student like Zero, she suspected greatly whether she did well.

Their doubts came to end when Cross and his companions, more than fifteen people altogether, came up front and Cross waited for everyone to quiet down. Adjusting his glasses with an enigmatic air, Cross shuffled his papers and began to talk.

"Ladies... These gentlemen that you have served as your test, are taste experts and authorities on table etiquette and serving. After our discussion, we made our choices and I am going to read the names of the ones who will work with us from now on. We thank all of you for your patience with us. The ones that I read their names, please stay here and the rest can leave."

Cross read name after name and none of them was from Zero's group. They exchanged sad and disappointed glances with each other, readying themselves to leave when Kaien came to the twenty-fifth name and stopped.

"These will be the regular serving staff who will work around the Western style tables." He announced. "The next fifteen people will work solely in the partitions."

And Cross began to read again. To their delighted surprise, Yuuki's, Aido and Shiki's names were called, too, though Aido was called for as Aoi and Shiki as Shiko. Zero was left out and his friends refused to part from his side. All fourteen names were announced and Kaien smugly corrected his glasses.

"The last name that I will announce will act like a head-waitress and will exclusively have her own partition that will be utilized in accordance of her wishes and needs. As you all know, we have asked of you to cook and service us a very plain and simple dish, but there was only one person who turned it into a complete art, using what was given to her to their utmost potential... She is Kiryuu Roze-chan."

Zero's jaw dropped open, he didn't even understand that he was chosen as the head-waitress, for his mind was numb because of the sheer gall with which Cross openly called him as Roze. Kaien was so dead!

It was Yuuki who clapped her hands happily in victory, practically killing Zero with a bear hug and making him realize that his torment hadn't been in vain.

"You won, you won! You are the best among everyone, _Roze-chan_!"

Zero simply stared and let his friends smother him until the time he collected his scattered brains a bit to berate Yuuki for calling him with that stupid name over and over.

-

It was past nine o'clock when Kaien finished instructing his new employees about what they were expected to do and what was the restaurant's aim. He chatted merrily about how The Imperial must be the jewel of all the establishments of the city and even the country with its impeccable staff, heavenly dishes, and royal atmosphere that would leave the diners with a dream-like experience. The new recruits were to go under a tough training for five days until the restaurant's opening night next Friday and by then Kaien stated that '_the skills of his beautiful girls will be honed to the perfection_'...

Kaien made Zero, and thus his friends, wait a bit longer to talk privately to them.

"Zero-kun~" The man practically swooned since they were now alone and he began an endless talk on how his personally-made sauce was so delicious, how his soup was heart melting, how his hot sake was still lingering on his tongue.

"I thought you were simply mocking me back there, Cross-san..." Zero countered sourly.

"Aaa..." Kaien pouted. "Sure, you are not the best cook out there Zero-kun, but what you did there was spectacular. And I simply loved it!"

Zero huffed, Kaien clasped his hands before him and looked like a mad man full of adoration.

"Don't you think you are bit creepy when you act like this, Cross-san?" Aido commented skeptically.

"Oh, but I am always like this!" Kaien declared with an air of pride. "Get used to this, since you'll be _my girls_ from now on..."

The boys didn't know how to respond to the 'my girls' part, so they simply stared at the man with numb expressions.

"Oh, and call me Chairman Cross from now on, since I am the head of a partnership group that also covers The Imperial."

Zero raised one of his eyebrows and shook his head at the man's antics, labeling him as an air-head but who had good intentions in mind.

"Were you serious when you said that I could have a partition of my own, Chairman?"

"Of course!" Cross dragged them to the base floor and let them in to have a look at the actual restaurant. "Tomorrow, after the training, you'll come here with me and we'll talk about whatever we can do..." He smiled knowingly. "You boys were not at all the most feminine beings out there, Zero-kun... But you were really something to behold when you served us. And your skills certainly covered up your defects as a first time cross-dresser."

Zero grumbled with distaste. "Please don't talk as if you go and wear female clothes as a past time hobby, Chairman, it is disturbing." Kaien laughed at that.

"That could be easily rectified, you have a pretty lady here who can show you boys how to act a little bit more delicate and teach you how to sit and stand in those clothes, ne Aido-kun?"

Aido flushed, muttering something about stupid folds of the kimonos and how they made them one look clumsier than normal. Shiki shook his head, Zero eyed the happily smiling, flattered Yuuki with disbelief.

"This tomboy... A lady?" And Yuuki nudged him in the ribs with a huff.

"Now, now..." Kaien smiled serenely, his face bright. "I have really great expectations from the lot of you, so please do your best, okay?"

"What about our true identity?" Aido asked with some worry on his face. Kaien contemplated for a while.

"Actually, Aido-kun... None of the people present there realized that you were boys. True, they told me that you guys are bit clumsy and inelegant, but they all deemed that it was a matter of learning how one carries themselves and you could all do it eventually. It just requires practice."

"Don't you plan on informing the other girls about us?" Shiki asked.

"Should I?" Kaien answered.

"Maybe you should... To prevent misunderstandings and trouble that might arise in the future..." Zero supplied with serious eyes.

Kaien thought again with a straight face. "I will think about it. But for now, use the aliases that I introduced you with, I will manage the other girls and keep their mouths shut if they wanted to continue working here or find another job which I can prevent them from with just a word of mine."

The group stood still, shock written on their faces. So, this man wasn't as an air head as Zero suspected him to be.

"You are a dangerous man, Cross-san." Shiki told truthfully.

"Aren't we all when we want something?" Was Kaien's humor laced, yet dead serious reply.

-

_TBC..._

**AN: **So... Next chapter is the setting for the Big Meeting between Kaname and Zero! How will they react to each other? Will Kaname realize that Zero was simply an impostor or will he be head over hells? Hehe...

As I stated before, I will go with KainAido and TakumaShiki pairings, too... I hope you'll like them.

The other chapters will also be around this long, too. Tell me if it gets boring, so I can change the pace of the plot as much as I can...

Shiko means _stone_. ^^

Please leave a review and tell me what you think...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I am glad that you liked this strange, crack fic which takes itself seriously XD. I want to thank my anonymous reviewers here since I can't answer them personally: _**kanze4ever!**_, _**irmina**_, _**ayame shuurei**_, _**Emy**_, _**dragon_fly126**_, and _**AppleCart**_.

A dear reviewer of mine reminded me the fact that I haven't told you what Aido's alias means. Aoi means _Blue_... His eyes XD

If you wonder what the dishes the boys will cook in this chapter and chapter 4 look like, you can visit the links at the end of this chapter. Just took out the spaces and copy them on your browser.

Now, enjoy...

**Chapter 3**

That day, when they returned home, it was nearly midnight. They found the lights turned off, so, mindful of the sleeping Ichiru, they silently went into the room that Shiki and Aido shared. Yuuki quickly rushed off to her own room to get rid of her cosmetics bag, telling the boys that she was going to make tea for everyone.

Zero was so tired that he deposited his aching body on Shiki's bed as the other two sat on Aido's and leaned their backs on the cold wall. Whistling to himself, Aido tried to brush off the molding spray that Yuuki had fixed his hair with, using his numb fingers.

"That was clearly something..." He muttered, meaning the events of the evening. "My back hurts for some reason."

Shiki, who was trying to loosen up the tight feeling in his legs by stretching them, dryly rejoined.

"Those costumes certainly look beautiful, but sitting in them is like a torture."

Zero sighed and got up from his lying position to massage his calves and knees, eyebrows knotted in a scowl. "We have to learn how to feel comfortable in them sooner or later..." He conceded. "Since you guys were so keen on getting this job, learning to behave coquettishly is inevitable." He snorted with sarcasm.

Aido huffed. "You still haven't told us why you suddenly changed your idea about applying there with us, Zero."

Zero turned his head away after taking a glance at his blond friend. Was there an accusatory look in Aido's eyes?

"I know you, Zero..." Aido crossed his arms over his chest, turquoise eyes somehow gleamed with displeasure. "You would never ever stomach something like this were it not for a good reason."

"Is there a problem that we don't know about, Zero?" Shiki joined to his friend's questions with his own.

Really, growing up together with someone surely made them sensitive to each other's every mood change and Zero felt both flustered and thankful for it at the same time. His friends were always there to at least offer a shoulder when he could no longer bottle up some of his worries that devoured his heart.

Yuuki came in to the cool and silent room just then and she set a tray full of hot tea cups on Aido's nightstand. There wasn't a trace of her earlier cheerfulness on her face, apparently she had been overhearing their conversation from the small kitchen.

"Yes, Zero... It is time to tell us." She tried to coax him, passing him his tea and sitting beside him on the bed.

Zero's shoulders slumped and he sighed. The smell of the green tea was calming and his friends' company was priceless. Thanks to them, he felt himself ready to confide his worries even though normally he would hate to expose his weaknesses so openly.

"Starting from this month, the government is cutting the money they give us for Ichiru's medical expenses." He muttered into his cup. There was no need to look up and check his friends' faces to see the shocked pain his words etched there.

"But how can they do that!" Yuuki felt pain clutch at her small bosom upon the news. Zero's shoulders tensed, his pain intensifying as if stirred up by Yuuki's.

"We can't do anything... It is their decision." He mused. "Actually, I am glad that they had been covering him up for such a long time."

"So, that's why you had rushed to the hotel, yesterday..." Aido muttered sullenly. "For earning more to meet the demanded sum..."

Zero simply nodded and sipped his tea. Silence settled into the room and its occupants continued to sit and absently gaze at their warm cups in their hands, all heads bowed down. Zero was uncomfortable to some level because of the bleak and sombre atmosphere that engulfed his friends as a result of his words and just as he was expecting to hear the pitying comments from his friends, he was proven wrong in a pleasant way.

Yuuki smiled and encouragingly squeezed his arm, confidence clear in her doe eyes. "But from now on you are able to pay the whole sum by yourself, Zero... And you won't be worrying about the rent and other bills, too..." Zero looked at the cheerful girl with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Aido quipped energetically. "You are chosen as the head waitress... You'll even get your own serving space, full of everything you'll need to use, Zero!" Zero turned to the blond with the same dazed expression on his face. "And I am sure it wasn't just luck, because whatever you cook would make anyone eat their fingers, too."

Slowly, a small smile found its way to Zero's pale lips. Weren't these people just amazing? What he hated the most in this world was being pitied and consoled as if he was a weakling who couldn't even look after his baby brother, who needed the empty assurance of others to keep on standing on his two feet... His friends certainly knew him well, but Zero was aware that they weren't talking like this to give him baseless hope or to show hollow compassion. They were saying what they thought, believing their words and in their own way even congratulating him for finding a way out of this trouble that threatened to swallow him up in desperation.

"When I told you that there is nothing to be ashamed of in what we are doing, Zero, Aido, Yuuki, I tried to mean this... That we are doing our best even against all the crap that life throws at us..." Shiki sipped his tea with a ghost of a smile. "Aren't you a wonderful big brother, Zero? To all of us..."

That was not a question but a small praise and uttered in such a heart warming way that it stunned Zero speechless for a second. "Ah, Shiki smiled, Shiki smiled!" Yuuki giggled and Aido spun around to see his friend's face with such a ridiculously childish wonder that made Zero and Yuuki laugh.

As Aido was struggling to get Shiki to smile again, Yuuki was practically shaking Zero from his arm, declaring in that disarmingly sweet and childish grin of hers that Zero should be her brother, too and take good care of her, too.

Their small late-night-chatting ended when the trio managed to annoy the hell out of Zero by saying that Zero would also be a wonderful _Nee-san_ and always cook them the most delicious meals whenever they nagged her... ahem... him like small spoiled brats. Zero threatened them with killing them all in their sleep and the group scattered to their beds. Zero left the room with a pleased grin plastered on his face, but not before smothering Yuuki with her pillow for calling him "Roze nee-san is scary!"

-

Returning to the room which he shared with Ichiru, Zero was feeling a little bit better than before. His friends surely had a way of cheering him whilst they also riled him up. But when Zero shed his clothes and wore his nightwear, all previous agitation left his mind upon seeing the serene face of his slumbering twin on the bed they shared.

Their room was the smallest one in the house, thus Zero and Ichiru couldn't use separate beds. That problem was solved by aligning their bedsteads together. Neither of them minded sleeping on the same bed even though they were both adults now. On the contrary, Ichiru was really happy to continue indulging his best sleeping arrangement habit that remained with them from their days in the orphanage.

Zero reclined on his side of the bed; Ichiru was always mindful of not occupying the whole space to leave room for his twin. With a soft smile upon his lips, Zero caressed Ichiru's hair softly, resting his head on his bent arm. But his light caress inadvertently woke Ichiru up. Curling towards the gentle warmth of his elder, Ichiru opened his bleary lilac eyes and smiled at Zero, who was still playing with his longish silver strands.

"Zero-nii..." He mumbled sleepily and tried to get a little bit more closer. Chuckling lowly in his throat, Zero hugged him and easily pulled him into a loose embrace. He rested his chin upon Ichiru's head and murmured soothingly.

"Sorry for waking you up, Ichiru."

Ichiru shook his head to show that he didn't mind, whispering with a slightly surprised tone. "You are early tonight, Zero..."

"Yeah... Is it bad?" Zero asked, playfully tousling his twin's hair. He could feel Ichiru's small laugh under his hand which rested on his twin's left ribs. "Of course not." The other young boy smiled and snuggled even more closer. "I get to enjoy more of Zero-nii's company thanks to that." And he contentedly sighed, filling his lungs with his brother's scent.

That made Ichiru frown and woke him a little bit up. "Zero, you smell of cream and powder." He whispered with puzzlement. Zero cringed inside, he should have taken a shower before bed even though the water was usually ice cold at this hour of night.

"Yuuki's fault." Zero forced himself to add humor in his voice, but Ichiru was wide awake now. He gently pulled away from Zero's hold to look at his twin's face.

"Zero-nii... Did you go there? Are you early because of that?" There was a shadow of a pain in Ichiru's eyes and Zero hated seeing it in them. "Yes, Ichiru... I was at the recruiting test. In fact, we all were."

For a moment, the younger twin looked down and contemplated, then hesitantly asked. "How did it go?" Zero smiled at his brother reassuringly. "We all were chosen. We'll start tomorrow, Ichiru." The younger boy's eyes widened upon the news.

"Why are you smiling, Zero-nii?" He asked, his averted eyes suddenly reflecting hurt and guilt. "I'll work harder, I'll take more jobs... Please... Please don't force yourself to do something you hate for my sake. Stop being like this... Stop sacrificing..."

Zero felt his heart broke, his face paling and an icy cold chill running down his spine despite the warmth of his brother's body by his side. This was wrong... Ichiru should never speak in this desperate tone. His hand quickly found Ichiru's chin and he gently lifted up his twin's face and made him look at his eyes.

"Never speak like this again, Ichiru." He berated his brother firmly, seriousness dripping from his voice. "You are my other half and I would do anything to see you alright. This is not sacrificing... I am not giving up anything from my self. I am not doing anything wrong." And his gentle smile returned to his face. "In fact, might even enjoy this... The manager is a nut-case but seems like a good person, the others are with me, too... And I will do what I am best at doing... Cooking."

Even though Zero tried to look relaxed and convicted, he realized that his twin's eyes shone with a sheen of tears. "Ichiru... It will be fun. And I will do my best, I am the head-waiter..." He assured him and chuckled to brighten up his brother, too... "Well, I should have said _head-waitress_..." He rolled his eyes and draped his hand over Ichiru's side again, tickling him a bit and making him giggle despite himself.

"Don't feel as if you owe to me, don't feel as if I am sacrificing something for you... Not that I wouldn't do it if need arose." Zero focused on his brother's heart beats and felt at ease thanks to the strong rhythm of it.

"I would do anything for you, Zero-nii." Ichiru whispered with such an earnest gleam in his eyes that made Zero happy and contented. "Thank you." And the younger boy took Zero's hand and after kissing it, he cradled it into his chest.

There was an impossibly soft expression on Zero's face and Ichiru tried to smile for him.

"Thank you so much for being my brother..."

Zero sighed and tousled his hair again, telling him to not think about these things and go to sleep. His hand remained where it was and for a while Zero watched Ichiru whilst he slumbered. The imperfect heart of his twin was thudding under Zero's palm and before he drifted off, a thought fleetingly crossed his mind.

_I will do anything for this heart to keep beating. Anything..._

-

The next five days went by as if it was a long horror show from which none of the cast could escape alive. Zero and Yuuki were already knowledgeable on the proper etiquette for servicing and presenting dishes. But Aido and Shiki had certainly learned lots of new things from the trainers. Neither him nor Shiki would have guessed that there would be a refined and elegant way to pour tea or sake into a cup or to handle the bowls and plates before putting them on the tables.

The trainers demonstrated anything and everything. They even learned how to calm down a displeased diner, how to urge even the most conservative and picky patron to try new delicacies, and how to greet them and see them off in the most polite of ways.

For the most part, it was all a piece of cake for them since they were made practice these new things a lot. But what was the most horrifying part was when on the third day Cross came into the old restaurant and introduced actual geishas to them as their new teachers of 'refined manners and elegance'.

Since they had attended the training all in their costumes, by the third day Zero, Aido and Shiki was able to walk in them much more easily. But the geisha teachers made them tie the knots of their outer kimonos and obi so many times that the boys were now able to do it with closed eyes and in only a few minutes. Zero's hands were aching because of the number of times that he was made to tie the knot of the obi on Aido's kimono. And like-wise, Aido was able to do four different knots in a few minutes thanks to the strict tutelage of their perfectionist teachers.

On the fourth day, the fifteen who was to serve in the private sections, were spared aside and underwent a much more cruel training. The geisha teachers were eying the three boys with apparent wonder every time they couldn't sit or stand up properly, as if somehow sensing that they were actually boys, not girls.

"I am sure that crazy Chairman told them what we are..." Aido was huffing with exhaustion though he was sitting and standing up continuously just like his two friends. There were a few other girls accompanying their little group of _'_klutzes who didn't even know how to properly sit and get up'_. _Of course, their teachers were so refined that they would never call them as such to their faces, but the boys did have ears to hear when their trainers muttered under their breaths several _nice_ comments about their collective oafishness.

"Think of this as an exercise to have horse legs when you want to kick somebody's butt, Aido." Zero whispered sarcastically even though he, too, was a little bit flushed with the exertion.

"Yeah... A blond, spectacled, smiling weirdo's butt for example." Aido added with puffy cheeks, maliciously glancing towards the overly pleased looking Kaien who had been watching their progress.

Zero only snorted.

-

In the evenings, Zero was busy with Cross in the actual restaurant's floor. There were two entrances to the place, one through the main doors of the hotel and one through the garden that surrounded the three sides of the restaurant. There was a big, Japanese style garden in the middle and it was enclosed from its three sides by the sitting areas and the kitchens that were behind the line where the hotel stood. And the sitting places were also covered with greenery and authentic garden decorations. Basically it was like a square within a square.

The Japanese garden in the middle was partially surrounded by private dining partitions which were in various sizes and closed behind by shoji paper walls and was wall-less on the garden side in order to provide a nice viewing pleasure for the diners whilst they ate. The whole place, except for the main garden was roofed partially, the decors on of the roof resembling that of a shrine's.

"Why are the partitions in different sizes?" Zero asked as Cross accompanied him in a walk around the vast place.

"Well, we will book them according to the number of the diners, you see, Zero-kun." Cross explained pridefully. "Of course, every dining area has the same equipments built in them, but we won't accept patrons there without reservations before hand. The one that will be given to you is the master room. Here, let's see it."

Together, the duo entered a large room, separated from the Western style sitting area by orange colored shoji walls. The shoji paper was decorated with elegantly depicted mountains, ocean sceneries, wild animals and beautiful Japanese women, sitting under their umbrellas.

"When the paper lanterns are lit, the place looks as if it was stolen from a fairy tale book..." Cross sighed happily, sliding the door and letting Zero in.

The floor was covered with beige tatami and felt soft and welcoming under Zero's tired feet. On either sides of the entrance, there stood waist high tables made from lacquered brown wood, with many shelfs. "These will be filled with all the necessary things... Ready to use tofu, miso, simmered rice, barley, wheat and corn, nori slices, all the dipping sauces you can imagine, and several raw materials like eggs, cut vegetables and sake of various kinds."

It was at times like these the Chairman seemed like a sane and dependable person and Zero was secretly enjoying the man's controlled eagerness.

"Come, Zero kun..." Kaien urged him. On the longest line of the partition, there was the platform where the dining table and sittings rested on. And before the platform, on the lower ground was the cooking area reserved for the performer. Zero was getting used to the term 'performer', since he was now gradually coming to terms with the idea that he was not only expected to cook and serve but also was expected to provide a sort of entertainment with his skills.

"The cooking area has three stoves as you can see... On one of them, there will be a sheet metal for grilling, on one of them there will be a wide skillet for pot dishes, and one of them will be built suitable to cook oden on it."

"So, these partitions will only serve these kind of things?" Zero asked, noticing that there were two small shelves located between the stoves.

"Yes, and the patrons who will book these will be aware of what to expect, Zero-kun." Suddenly Cross sat before the stoves and happily showed him the shelves between them. "Here you can warm your sake and put any kinds of crockery for extra uses. Aren't they nice?" Zero nodded his head with a small smile.

"It was me who thought of these." Kaien grinned like a child who had just won a game. It was clear that this man loved this place and was actually much more nervous and zealous than he let on. Zero liked people of this kind, the ones who wholeheartedly held onto their dreams till the end.

"You really love this place, don't you, Chairman?" He commented with a dazed expression on his face, eyes still sweeping around the finely decorated, beautiful room. Cross turned back and looked at his new employee with wide eyes. The look on Zero's face at that moment was complacent but at the same time wistful. Under the light make up, his face looked young and without worries, something Kaien knew was a rare sight. He could see that the young man was a troubled youth, weighted under the burden of something he couldn't guess.

"Zero-kun..." Kaien called for the young man's attention and Zero looked at him with silent query. "I am sure this place will be a great success." He smiled at him. "This was a dream of mine that came true with the helps of my other share holder who also owns this hotel and many other wonderful places around the city and this country. But I am not some cold blooded businessman who can detach himself from his work emotionally."

Zero raised his eyebrows in surprise caused by the sudden show of maturity and confession. Kaien smiled again and got up. "That's why I try to do my best with what I have in my hands... And... I saw the same thing in you on that elimination test. You did your best with what you had. Many people are not even able to produce a decent result even though they have the best means, but I am sure you can do a lot better with what is given to you. And that sincerity is the sole thing that I admire the most in a person."

Zero stood slack jawed through Kaien's talk. How could some stranger see through him this easily and effortlessly?

"Whatever you young men's reasons are, I am happy that you are all brave enough to try something risky and new for you." Kaien nodded his head firmly with honesty.

Zero couldn't help but relax under that well intentioned, truthful gaze. He bowed his head politely and elegantly thanked the man.

"We are also glad that you took a risk by employing us, Cross-san."

"Ara?" Kaien laughed. "I see the trainers are doing a fine job, Roze-chan... You are more of a beauty fit for those clothes now, see?" And he made that irritating swooning gesture with hands clasped before his chest, causing Zero's eyes to twitch, earlier ease and mature atmosphere long destroyed by the man's annoying antics.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Zero grumbled, to his displeasure, hyping up Kaien more.

-

Kaname was busy with paper signing and a telephone call when Kain and Takuma entered his office. It was a tiring day, full of mundane paper work and he had been working none-stop without even a break. This noon, he had had to attend to a meeting with one of his business partners, so he didn't get to eat anything. But knowing that tonight they were to go to The Imperial with his friends, he refrained himself from filling his stomach with anything that could dampen his intention of fully enjoying his dinner.

Hanging up, he smiled at his friends and motioned them to sit and get comfortable whilst he was still reading some papers on the importations of one of his hotels, waiting for his authentication.

"Still working, Kaname?" Takuma asked with a slightly pitying look on his face.

"Sorry, I have to read a few more papers before we can leave." Kaname smiled softly.

"Wow, you really take it hard..." Kain muttered, "Want me to call for some coffee or tea?" He offered compassionately.

"Ah, please do so, I am sorry for making you wait." Kaname murmured, already immersed in his reading.

A few minutes later, Seiren, Kaname's personal secretary, came in with a tray of tea and left the room silently.

"The reservations?" Kain spoke in a low tone in order to not bother Kaname's work and sipped his tea.

Takuma smiled assuringly. "Of course... I gave Kaname's name." He winked at his friend. Kaname chuckled softly. "But I still remember what I promised you, Kain." He signed another paper and began to read the next one. "You'll get the most talented cook... But I can't guarantee her beauty... or as a matter of fact, the lack of it..."

Takuma laughed merrily, seeing how Kain's face fell and Kain simply rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Cruel Mr. President..."

-

The trio was welcomed warmly by Cross himself at the garden entrance. The orange glows from the paper lanterns were illuminating the place, hung among the trees and casting mysterious yet warm and inviting patches of light. Cross led his guests towards their booked partition through the inner garden, all the while happily chatting about how it was so nice to see them here this night, especially Kaname.

"I wish you were here on the opening day, Kaname-kun." He was saying as they passed by the stone lantern and walked around the large koi pond, the young men admiring the poetic scenery.

"I thought it would be better to enjoy this beauty after things calmed down a bit, but I see that the place is full even though it is still early." Kaname amended.

"Isn't it?" Kaien beamed. "Thanks to your support and generousness, we already got full reservations for a month. Though the private areas are not always occupied, I am sure they will become the most popular thing about The Imperial."

Takuma smiled. "So, it is already a success... I am glad that we got the best place even though it is packed full." Kaien stood before the largest partition and slid the door, letting them in. "You are always welcome here no matter how full the restaurant is, Takuma-kun."

The young men got in and made themselves comfortable, all the while admiring the beauty of the room and the scenery of the garden. Their table was already decorated with several appetizers and cups of cooled sake and Kaname took a bite from a deep fried tofu, enjoyment written on his face.

"Shall I turn on the floor heating or is it warm enough?" Kaien asked. "It is good, Cross-san, leave it like this." Kaname nodded. "So, who is the best cook here?" He asked, already feeling his hunger demanding to be appeased.

"I will send her immediately, Kaname-kun." Kaien declared with a twinkle in his eyes. "Will it be a full course?"

"Yes." Kain reached for his sake cup. "We are so hungry..." Takuma smiled.

Kaien nodded and left the room, rushing to find Zero.

After a few minutes, Zero was standing before the door, taking off his zori. He was feeling somehow nervous even though this was the fifth night he was to serve after the hectic but completely wonderful opening night. Kaien had told him earlier that tonight Zero was going to serve to really important guests of him, so he should be extra careful and do the best of his best.

Zero put on his neutral mask and slided the shoji door and let himself in, without looking at the faces of his patrons.

"Good evening, I will be the one at your service tonight." He bowed slightly, waiting. But to his surprise, he met with silence. Tentatively, Zero raised his head and looked at his patrons' faces to see if there was something wrong.

There sat two blonds, one of whom had a wild shock of hair darker than the other's, and a brunette with longish wavy hair, all in their impeccable suits and looks, eying him as if there was something on his face. Zero panicked. For the first time since the opening, he was meeting with a reaction like this. He felt his cheeks color up and he bowed again to cover that.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Zero asked softly and for some reason he felt unable to do anything.

The weird atmosphere was dissipated by a wonderful laughter. It was the light blond haired male. "Well... Who would have thought that the best cook would also be such a beautiful lady." He lightly spoke, making Zero look up at his face in puzzlement. _So, they didn't realize? _Zero thought, inwardly relaxing and ignoring the comment about him being 'a beautiful lady'...

Takuma glanced at his friends' eyes which were still fixated on their server's person. Quickly understanding that he had to do something about it, he continued.

"Pardon my forwardness...um..."

"Kiryuu, sir." Zero supplied, deeming it fit to give his surname instead of his fake, stupid alias.

Kiryuu-san. Thanks for your efforts." Takuma smiled again and discreetly nudged Kain's and Kaname's knees under the table.

As if waking up from a stupor, Kain smiled crookedly and Kaname immediately reached for his sake cup to cover his obvious slip.

"How may I help you tonight?" Zero asked, trying his best to ignore the earlier stupefied expressions on his patrons' faces and act normal.

"Um... I would like to start with a yudofu." Takuma again was the one who spoke first, eying his menu. "You, Kaname?" He coaxed his friend to speak.

Kaname closed his menu and looked at Zero, face all of a sudden expressionless and serious.

"Will you prepare it before us, Kiryuu-san?" He questioned.

For a moment, Zero was nearly about to bite his lower lip, feeling overwhelmed under Kaname's gaze for no earthly reason.

"Ye.. Yes, sir." He stuttered, hoping the powder that Yuuki applied him tonight was enough to cover the color of his suddenly flustered cheeks. What was wrong with this... this Kaname person? His eyes were hard and sharp like a knife. "If you all chose it, I will cook it here."

"Alright." Kaname averted his gaze to Kain who was now watching him with a raised eyebrow. "If you too would like that, Kain?..." Kain nodded and turned his attention to Zero. "But I might want some additional things in it that are not listed in here."

Zero bowed his head slightly and told him that he would do his best, silently scolding himself to get a grip and not be intimidated by a couple of strange patrons.

"What would you like for the main course?" He asked, eyes trying to avoid Kaname's and seeking for Takuma's, since he seemed to be the most agreeable one among the rest. Takuma, realizing that their server was affected by the weird atmosphere, quipped in without much thinking about a good choice and asked for beef teriyaki. Zero nodded and glanced at Kain who was looking at the menu and he murmured that he wanted kitsune udon. That made Zero's eyes widen as he realized that all three were apparently going to choose different things which Zero was unsure if he could dish out at the same time.

Kaname gazed at the face of their server, his garnet eyes easily reading Zero's uneasiness and with a spike of need to antagonize him, he muttered his own choice. "I will have yose nabe." Zero's face paled.

Were these people doing it on purpose? There was no way he could dish out two hot pots and a grilled dish at the same time, with the same speed... He should have told the Chairman that all the diners of the partitions should be allowed to choose only one or two kinds of dishes in one sitting, because there was no way for him to do all of these and serve sake and prepare other side dishes all by himself.

"May I ask you sir if you want me to cook the teriyaki here, too?" He asked Takuma and hoped that he would notice the position that he was put by that Kaname person's request.

Kaname answered before his friend could, smiling for the first time that night. "If you aren't going to prepare it before us, what is the reason of us choosing here to dine, Miss?"

Zero paled even further. That smile was not meant to assure him but to nag him, this man was clearly mocking him... Chairman's important guests or not, no one had the right to torment a servicer like this.

"Then _my good_ _sir_, I will require some assistance from my staff, if you don't mind." He spoke to the smug looking Kaname with a slight challenge. _I am not a clown that you can ridicule, you pampered rich boy..._

Kaname raised one delicate eyebrow, seeing the rebellious glint in those silver eyes. He decided that he liked seeing it in them. "You are the head waitress?" He asked and received a polite nod. "Then, Kiryuu-san, we are waiting to see you and your staff's performances." He spoke softly, eyes drinking in the elegant sight that their servicer presented.

Zero bowed and let himself out, his face immediately contorting into a vivid display of fury. The nerve that man had! Was he doing it because his cover was blown? This was the first time that his diners treated him like this, as if he was not a performer but a mere servant. That air headed Chairman was surely entitled to get an earful. That person, Kaname, was purposefully rude. It was as if Kaname was trying to see if he deserved the title of being the best cook here as the blond, Takuma, said when he entered.

_Well..._ Zero thought, eyes narrowed down, feet rushing to the kitchen area to place his orders. _I will show him what I am made of! _

As Zero was rushing around to find Cross to inform him that he needed some extra hands, the trio was snacking and drinking.

"Had I known that she would be troubled by my request, I would have gone with one of your choices to ease her work." Takuma distractedly played with a skewered delicacy.

"Don't you see, Takuma? It was Kaname's intention from the start to trouble her..." Kain sipped his cool drink and leaned back.

"Kaname?" Takuma turned to his friend with a questioning look on his face which turned to playful disapproval when he saw the satisfied half smile on Kaname's lips. "You are either too hungry or too bored tonight, Kaname..." He shook his head.

Kaname shrugged a shoulder with a soft look in his eyes. "Isn't it natural for me to test the so-called best servicer of my restaurant, gentlemen?"

Kain laughed. "So that's why you simply look amused whenever I call you the 'Cruel Mr. President'..." Kaname gave his friend a mockingly warning look. "Best cook or not, at least she is a real feast for the eyes." Kain continued with a devilish smile.

"Kain..." Takuma lowly berated him. "Please be discreet, okay? And she is Kaname's test subject tonight, so leave her alone..." He added as an innocent gibe, not actually meaning his words.

Kain stopped smiling and looked at his two friends with apparent shock. When Kaname didn't refute Takuma's playful claim and remained amused, Kain pointed at his friend with wonder in his eyes.

"Oi, Takuma... He is serious."

Takuma, too, leaned in and took a glance at Kaname's face with unbelieving eyes. "I just meant it as a joke, Kaname. Please let this evening end without a major scene." He tried but Kaname arched an elegant eyebrow and simply shrugged.

His lips quirking up with a half, devilish smile, he murmured lowly. "Well, I can't promise for anything."

Takuma closed his eyes... "Here we go again..."

-

_TBC..._

**AN:** This is the first part of their dinner! Not a very good start for Zero, ne? Kaname might seem like a big meanie, but I am doing this on purpose because I like him when he is this way; that sly, sexy bastard. XD

Here are the food pics. None of the below images belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.

Yudofu: http: //www. flickr .com/ photos/ varf/45700384/

Nabe: http:// www .flickr. com/photos /gkao007/380991183/

Kitsune udon: http: //www .flickr. com/photos/ chibietotoro13/2257623881/

-

Next part might be up sooner than you expect, you can make it even sooner with a review! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter starts right from where we were in the last chapter._

**Chapter 4**

Already shaken off the strange feeling he got in the private partition, Zero rushed back with determination to do his best. Taking a deep breath, he announced his entry and with a plate full of his yudofu ingredients and a ceramic bowl, he took his seat and apologized for making them wait. Without losing time, he heated one of the in-built stoves and with a bowed head, he started his preparations.

As the other two occupants of the table were immersed in a talk among themselves, Kaname chose to watch Zero prepare the first course of the night. Tonight, Zero was wearing a deep purple colored kimono, and his obi was a golden one, gently wrapping around his middle with colorful cords hanging from his sides. The motif of the kimono was the same, cranes taking flight before a mountainous scenery. But somehow, he looked really different from the rest of the staff with that striking lilac eyes of his and his silvery hair, adorned with a lush, white rose. Zero had been wearing extensions since the opening night and long strands of silver hair were coming down from the loose bun on his nape.

Kaname certainly thought that there was something very different about Zero, but he didn't even realize that he was indeed a male. Sure, Zero's voice was a little low and rich to belong to a female and he was really tall compared to the average girls Kaname saw around, but that was all. Kaname was clearly intrigued by him, but not because of the reason Zero feared of.

He watched Zero put the ceramic bowl on the stove, green konbu already soaked in it. His pale long hands were chopping the blocks of silk tofu with expertise whilst he waited for the water to boil. Zero heated up the other stove next to him, on which a sheet metal was built and poured some soy oil on the grill and dumped half of the cut tofu to fry them. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"I have never heard of fried tofu in a yudofu, Kiryuu-san." He commented. Zero raised his head to look at the owner of the deep voice and found Kaname skeptically surveying his work.

"I am sure you'll like it, sir." He murmured with a neutral tone.

"It is Kuran." Kaname quipped calmly, continuing his observation. "I will add the fried bits first, Kuran-san." Zero went on, hands deftly frying the tofu on the one side, while he prepared the main sauce on the other. "By the time I add the raw tofu, the fried ones will be softened a bit, but still seem meaty on the tongue."

For a stronger flavor, Zero decided to make niban-dashi, using the already ready-to-use dashi that he brought along. Putting another small bowl on the stove, he poured his dashi mix in it and added a piece of kelp and some bonito flakes and let it reach to a boiling level. He took out his fried tofu and put them into the main soup. When they simmered enough, he added the raw tofu and took his dashi pot from the stove.

The dashi stock was ready in less then ten seconds thanks to Zero's quick and sure movements and truth be told, Kaname was amazed. He had never seen such sure elegance in a female cook.

"How long have you been a cook?" He asked Zero. Zero looked up from his work, even though his hands were still busy with mixing the dipping sauce on the stove. There was a pleasant look in Kaname's eyes and it stole Zero's attention for a moment. The brunette's eyes were soulful and calm but Zero refused to believe that they were sincere.

"For as long as I remember, I have been cooking, Kuran-san." His reply drew the others' attention, too.

"You are a young person, how long could it possibly be?" Kain asked.

Zero heated together some soy sauce, sweet sake and the dashi he had made and turned off the stove. "I have been earning my living doing this job since I was five." He added. That made her patrons raise their eyebrows at him in astonishment. But it was true. Zero had worked in the orphanage's cafeterias for money since the time he knew he could hold a knife without cutting himself.

"So you are a hard worker..." Kaname commented, eyes languidly following Zero's every movement as he poured the soup into three bowls, shared the dipping sauce in small ceramic cups. Zero's eyes flitted to Kaname's face and he thought he saw an appraising gleam in his eyes for a moment.

"Well, let's see if your hard work is also delicious." The brunette urged Zero to make his service.

With slightly shaking hands, Zero passed the bowls, topped with bonito flakes and chopped scallions. He placed the dipping sauces near them and asked Kain if he wanted something different in his soup before he handed him his service.

"Please add my bowl some grated radish instead of those flake things."

"You sure have weird tastes, Kain." Takuma smiled and took a tofu from his bowl and dipped it into the warm sauce. Zero prepared Kain's order and quickly went for filling the sake cups behind his patron's seating as they began to ate.

Kaname wasn't even hearing them, he was openly gazing at the neckline of Zero as the latter bent slightly forward to fill his cup.

It was so pale and smooth looking, brushed lightly by those silky looking silver strands and adorned with the leaves of the rose in his hair. _She_ smelled good, too... Like... lilacs.

Eyes widening, Kaname immediately reached for his sake cup and drunk a huge gulp from it, the rich taste of the chilled sake burning his throat. Zero, realizing that Kaname's cup needed to be filled again, turned back and sat beside the brunette to fill his cup, unaware that Kaname hadn't even tasted his soup but been single-mindedly watching him.

Catching himself in the middle of something he had never done before, Kaname furrowed his brows and waved his hand to indicate Zero to leave it. With wide eyes that clearly betrayed his confusion against Kaname's reaction, Zero stood up and went to his place, wondering what was wrong this time. Shaking his head slightly at himself, he decorated the table with the accompanying small cold dishes and waited for his patrons' first comments before he left for the ingredients of the main course.

Kain clearly expressed his delight and asked Zero to leave the chilled sake on the table before he left. Takuma told him that he especially liked the fried tofu bits in it and praised the strong flavor of his sauce that went well with the cold sake. Kaname didn't even raise his head or look at him. He simply nodded and declared with a sour face that it was alright.

Zero bowed his head slightly and thanked them, all the while gritting his teeth and forcing himself to smile. He collected the used dishes and put the sake down near Kain's side, leaving the room with a pain in his chest. _What did I do wrong this time?_

Was Kaname purposefully being difficult or was there really a problem with his soup? Or maybe he wasn't being polite enough... Was he talking a lot or were his comments boring? Maybe he wasn't making small talk enough...

Zero bit on his lip in agitation. He had never felt like this before. Of course, in the past he had dealt with many fastidious patrons who were even ready to start a fight. He had never taken it upon himself personally if the food he presented was criticized or not liked. But this was different. Even though some of the ingredients he used were the ready-to-use kind, it was he who cooked them and turned them into a proper meal. Why he had to feel personally offended just because a simple soup wasn't well received? He didn't know.

As he was rushing back with Kaname's and Kain's orders, he ran into Yuuki who was returning with an empty silver tray. He was told that Shiki and Aido were going to help him as their rooms had no reservations tonight. Zero realized that Yuuki was also serving around the regular area. Was he the only person getting tormented tonight? He thanked her and rushed back.

Entering the private area again, Zero found the trio engaged in to a quiet chat meanwhile they continued with their soup and starters. Without losing time, Zero heated up two stoves and placed one ceramic bowl over one of them and a skillet over the one closer to Kaname. He was at least going to start with Kain's and Kaname's orders before Aido and Shiki came to his aid.

"Kiryuu-san." It was Kaname again.

Zero raised his head and saw that at least the sour look was now gone from the brunette's eyes. "Yes, Kuran-san?"

"Can you make the main dishes enough to serve us all? I also want to taste udon and beef teriyaki." Zero looked at him like a deer caught in the head lights. Yes, Kaname was being difficult intentionally and very much enjoying it. Was there a challenging gleam in his garnet eyes, too? Yes... The brunette was trying to rile him up. But Zero was no child.

"Of course, Kuran-san." He pointedly ignored the brunette male by turning to the other two who were watching their friend with somehow uneasy looks and asked them if they would also like to have a taste of yose nabe. The blonds numbly nodded their heads and Zero smiled. Guessing something like this might happen, Zero had already brought the ingredients enough for three.

"I will start with Kuran-san and Kain-san's orders and another server will shortly bring in your order, sir." Zero bowed at Takuma.

"It is Takuma, Kiryuu-san. And it is alright, don't worry." Takuma beamed. Zero thought that this blond was really a good and likable guy compared to the brunette demon sitting beside him. Without ado, he turned to his task and filled both of the pots using the leftover dashi from the soup, since he had made lots of it just for this reason. Leaving the bowls to boil, he made a generous mix from sweet sake, sugar, and soy sauce for the udon and poured it into the dashi in the ceramic bowl. Turning to the skillet, he did the same, replacing the sugar with salt and also adding acidic sake to the mix.

Though he was still talking with his friends, Kaname's focus was on Zero and he was getting agitated just because of the simple ease with which the silver haired server was dividing his attention. Zero wasn't even listening to them, they were talking about some stock exchange related business junk, but he was aware of Kaname's eyes on him. How could someone, who had seemed like an amiable person at the first sight, be this much intimidating?

Just as he began to feel uneasy due to the intense garnet gaze that dissected him, he heard Aido's voice and raising his head, he smiled softly and brilliantly without even knowing. Kaname felt his lips part at the sight in awe, forgetting even what he was planning to say as an answer to one of Takuma's questions. What was happening to him? He frowned, immediately averting his narrowed down eyes.

With his soft but cheerful voice Aido entered, Shiki tagging behind him, their arms full with teriyaki and salad ingredients that Zero had ordered before. At last, the focus of the patrons diverted from Zero and he took a relaxed breath. He opened room for his friends, nodding at them and telling Aido that he was to make udon with the already boiling broth and Shiki was to prepare the teriyaki on the sheet metal stove near him.

"Make them all enough for three persons, okay?" Zero asked with a purposefully hushed voice, mindful of not using neither their aliases nor their actual names. They nodded their heads and started their work.

Handing him the deep fried tofu pieces and the sauce that Aido was going to use for making his udon, Zero concentrated on his own work. Finally, his skillet was boiling, too. Zero poured some of his mix in the skillet and started adding six generous pieces of salmon and six clams in it, leaving them to simmer a bit before he would add the other things. Meanwhile, Aido was boiling the tofu to get rid of the excess oil from them and Shiki was making the teriyaki sauce as he fried six medium sized pieces of fat-less sirloin beef, already marinated with sauce.

Their patrons ceased all small talk and watched them with rapt attention. Their performers were so quick with their hands, all minding their business. But Zero, who was obviously the most experienced one there, was handing them anything they might need even before the other two asked for them, all the while doing his own job.

"You work in such a tandem that one might actually think that you have been cooking together even before getting a job here." Takuma observed. Zero smiled at him softly, with precise order he was adding the other things, waiting for them to simmer according to a clock in his head. And during those time intervals, he busied himself by making several kinds of salads.

"That's right, sir. We can prepare different things as we mind what the other is also doing." Shiki provided calmly. He started to boil his mix made of sake, sweet sake, brown sugar and ginger juice, adding a bit of corn starch. His beefs were nearly done. "Would you prefer them overdone or medium rare, sir?" He asked, his maroon bangs covering his one eye, thanks to the way Yuuki brushed them.

Takuma was obviously enjoying what he was seeing and he wasn't even hiding it, there was a kind smile on his face as he uttered a subdued "All medium rare, please..." Shiki continued with pouring the ready sauce on the frying pieces of meat, unaware that Takuma's soft green eyes were observing him with a gentle expression in them.

Aido dried his tofu and got up to get more noodles from the shelves to add the sum Zero had ordered before, since it wasn't enough for three. When he returned, he asked Kain if he would like any other thing in his udon. Kain leaned forward, one elbow placed on his knee, chin resting on his hand with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Would you recommend something to me, Miss?" He drawled with a lazy lift of his lips.

Aido stilled for a few seconds by the look he encountered in the fiery blond's eyes. _What the hell? _An eyebrow twitching, Aido smiled nervously. "Maybe some soy beans or fried mushrooms and carrot or onion rings?" He offered.

Kain's smirk widened upon the effect he caused on Aido. "Why not you put all of them?" He asked with his deep voice, making Aido cringe and Zero to look up at him. If the devilish intention written on this Kain person's face was any indication, he was clearly trying to flirt with Aido. How fantastic... These young men were certainly a weird bunch and Zero's displeasure slipped off his neutral mask slightly.

"Is anything the matter, Kiryuu-san?" Kaname asked with an amused face. Caught unawares, Zero immediately schooled his expression and added the final ingredients to his skillet, which were shiitakes and enoki mushrooms. "No, sir." He murmured, facing Kaname's luminous eyes.

But Kaname was no fool, he clearly had seen the disapproval shown on Zero's face when Kain inevitably acted himself. Obviously, these three were friends and Zero was the one who felt himself responsible of them. Though Kaname looked amused by the display of emotions on his silver haired server's delicate face, he also secretly accepted that he esteemed Zero's thoughtfulness towards the other workers, friends or not.

"It will be ready in a few minutes, would you all like to start with nabe?" Zero turned to Kaname and received a silent nod. He decorated two bowls of rice with the seaweed cucumber salad and one bowl with a radish carrot salad and served them, giving the last one to Kain. On the table, he set pickled plums and served hot sake that he heated under his stove and started to serve the nabe.

The patrons, each receiving a plate of salmon, cabbage, mushrooms all decorated with parsley and chrysanthemum greens, started their meal again. Immediately, Kain's and Takuma's faces brightened up, showing their delight.

"Oh, this is cooked just perfectly, Kiryuu-san!" Takuma's face was shining with a big smile. Zero felt elated. Kain took a bite from his specially made salad and grinned. "Hmm... Radish goes well with salmon, too..." He muttered, pleased for getting special treatment.

Kaname silently took small bites from his nabe, rice and cucumber salad, imbibing a small sip from his hot, strong sake with a serious face. He turned to Zero, who was watching him with pride in his eyes.

"Do you think nabe is made like this?" He asked to his server sternly. Zero's face immediately fell, lilac eyes widening._ What? _Fumbling for words, he muttered with slight trepidation. "Is it not good, Kuran-san?"

Kaname narrowed down his eyes, the room silencing at once. Takuma and Kain were gazing at him with wide eyes. "Kaname, this is wonderful... The salads, the seafood... What is wrong?" Kain asked.

"Hand me a new set of chopsticks." Kaname ordered to a blanching Zero. Shiki, who was closer to the drawers under the stoves, handed Zero a new set on a napkin. Zero passed them to Kaname with a slightly trembling hand.

Distracted by the small patch of skin revealed when Zero's sleeve fell back, Kaname grabbed the chopsticks and took a small mushroom and cabbage piece with it from his bowl and stretched his arm to Zero.

"Here, taste it and see yourself." He demanded with a low voice. Zero stilled, unable to understand the situation fully. Kaname was trying to feed something to him from his own bowl? He could very well have ordered him to take a serving for himself from the skillet.

"Eat this." Kaname insisted, face a complete mask of displeasure and fury.

Shiki was observing the situation with calm yet hardened eyes, Aido with open shock and anger. Zero did what was the best thing to do and he leaned in, rising on his knees, gracefully stretching his pale neck, long hair bits thumbling over his shoulders and a napkined-hand raising up to catch any stray drops of sauce from falling on the floor. With an inward satisfaction, Kaname watched the scene he presented. Zero was a like swan, caught and subdued with those worry filled, bright eyes of his. Feeding him, Kaname kept his dark eyes on the parting lush lips, with the hunger and attention of a hawk.

But Zero was too troubled to realize the way he was being eyed. He accepted the morsel, hating the every millisecond of it, and returned to his earlier position, chewing slowly.

What was this man talking about? It tasted delicious... The sauce was perfect, the chunks of vegetables were cooked just the right way.

Bewilderment clearly written in his eyes, he faced his patron. "Sir, I really don't understand..." He muttered. Kaname sighed exasperatedly and his face suddenly softened in an amused disappointment. "A cook who can't even tell what is wrong with her meal... Really Kiryuu-san, nabe is a simple dish but can both be delicious and horrible according to the one who cooks it, just as any other meal..." He shrugged elegantly, putting down his bowl and the used chopsticks by his side. "This certainly isn't horrible but it lacks a personal touch... And I am disappointed with the result."

"Kaname..." Takuma started. "That was harsh... This is certainly wonderful, cooked just the right amount and goes so well with the sake's flavor and the salads..."

"That's your taste, this is mine... It is as simple as that." Kaname opted for drinking his sake and eating his rice and salad. But Zero wasn't listening to him. He was fisting his hands on his lap and biting his lower lip, head bowed. The Chairman was right... He, too, was unable to detach himself from his work and took every comment on a personal level... He felt insulted.

"The teriyaki is ready, sir... If you like, I can service it for you." Shiki intervened and drew the attention to himself, trying to give Zero the time to collect himself.

"Serve it." Kaname nodded, his gaze lingering on Zero, waiting patiently for him to say or do something. True to his expectation, Zero raised his face and demanded the others to leave room in their stomachs to get another taste of his nabe. Bowing slightly, he excused himself and left the room.

Immediately after his leave, Kain furrowed his brows at his friend who was now eating teriyaki with a calm and guiltless face as if he hadn't just been cruel to some clueless worker for no reason. He turned his attention to something much more pleasent and entertainting, Aido, who was cutting pink and white skinned fish cake slices with a sour look on his face.

"Don't you think a dish prepared with such a look on your face would also taste sour, Miss?" He asked, trying to brighten up the mood. Aido startled and he was nearly cutting his finger. "Oh, easy... There is no hurry." Kain drawled with a smile.

Without knowing what to say, Aido apologized and looked up at Kain to find the same flirtatious glint in his brownish eyes. He gripped the knife in his hand harder and imagined himself cutting that grin off of his patron's lips. But it was Shiki, who spoke in his place, meticulously slicing the meat and decorating it with sauce. "Kiryuu-san will certainly find a way to make it suitable to your palate, too, Kuran-_san_." The _-san_ part was obviously added as a gibe. "We are here to please your tastes and meet your standards... So, if you think that she has run away, you are mistaken... Please be patient with her and us."

Kaname hummed with an arched eyebrow and regarded Shiki. "From whom did you learn to make teriyaki, Miss?" He asked, taking a bite from Shiki's dish. "From Kiryuu-san." Shiki answered truthfully. "It certainly shows..." Kaname smiled deprecatingly.

Takuma sighed and leaned into his side for a moment of privacy. "Aren't you going too far, Kaname? This is so unlike you..." When he leaned back, he saw a mischievous tint in those garnet eyes, that spoke of something only Takuma could understand. "Fine... Do as you wish." The blond relented.

Shiki and Aido served their meals in silence and when Zero came in, he told them that if they had finished with their work they could go and aid the rest. Though neither Aido, nor Shiki wanted to leave their friend like that, their job was done and they knew that Zero could handle the rest. With slight bows the duo left the room, bidding a good evening to the diners.

"They could have stayed, Kiryuu-san, it was fun to see different faces." Kain sighed, already missing the blond haired, red kimono clad beauty that served to him. "And I couldn't even praise her for this delicious udon, such a pity..."

"You can relate her your compliments when they serve your deserts, Kain-san." Zero quipped, composed and neutral looking again.

"Ah, that would be very fine..." Kain nodded.

Zero checked his stove. The skillet was still hot, resting at a very low temperature, but the greenery was already lifeless and bad looking. He took them out, and left the rest. The occupants of the room were talking among themselves again, Kaname occasionally asking him to give this or that and Zero silently complying. _I won't let this rest... I'll show him..._ Zero was fuming inside.

He started to prepare some sauce with the things he brought, even though nabe was not eaten with a dipping. In a few minutes' time he prepared three different mixes. Since he guessed that Kaname was someone who preferred mild and strong tastes, he made one sweet, one sour and one spicy mix. Using sweet sake, sesame oil, mushed pickled plums and ginger in the sweet one; using apple and rice vinegar, juice of cooked bonito flakes, lemon and garlic essence with a dash of cold acidic sake in the sour one... He meticulously prepared the third by cutting fresh mustard, leek, parsley and cress and then squeezing their juices into a bowl. He added a small dash of wasabi and soy sauce with a pinch of salt and mixed them all.

"Nabe can't be eaten with dipping sauces, Kiryuu-san..." Kaname spoke with that irritating languidness of his.

"Why not, sir? Is there a written law for how to eat one's nabe?" Zero challenged back. "I think you should give them a try... This time you won't be disappointed." He forced a smile laced with conviction.

"Alright... Serve then..." Kaname smiled back, but Zero felt cold to his core upon seeing it. He served new plates, distributed everything equally and put his sauces in three partitioned dipping saucers, replenishing the sake cups with chilled sake this time. Zero sat back and waited.

"Please try the clams and salmons with the green sauce. The mushrooms should go well with the sweet and clear one. The other vegetables might go well with the sour one. Ah, and also try them with the salads this time, please..." Zero coaxed and observed them doing as he told.

"Wow..." Kain looked at him with bewilderment. "I have never tasted sauces like these... The nabe was good before, but with these, it is simply fantastic..." And he made a thumbs up gesture to amuse Zero, receiving a bow of thanks.

Takuma was openly humming in delight. "Kiryuu-san... Thanks for your efforts. This is the most unusual way to eat nabe but the most delicious one..." Zero sighed inwardly before turning to Kaname.

Kaname tasted them all, took a sip from his sake and gazed down at his expectant server. "Well... Certainly, I have never seen anything like this green sauce. It goes well with the sea food. But..." He drew a hand through his dark locks and averted his eyes on the table. "I think amending for a poor taste in the nabe with some unheard of sauces which in fact should not be serviced with this dish is a cheap trick."

Zero sat with parted lips, shock written all over his face. For a moment, he simply looked at Kaname with a stupefied expression, eyes completely absorbed by the garnet eyes of his patron. With trembling lips he tried to smile and bowed his head a bit. "I am sorry to disappoint, sir." He murmured, swallowing a lump in his throat, mind at a loss.

"Look at my face." Kaname demanded. And Zero raised his head with a dazed expression upon the tone and the choice of words Kaname used. "You can improve, so, work harder..." Kaname said, but his face told otherwise. Zero was understanding something completely different. _You call yourself the head-waitress? Such a pity and disappointment...._

"Yes, Kuran-san..." He whispered. He didn't want to hear more. "Um... May I take your desert orders? The dance show is about to start..."

They gave their orders and Zero told them that in fifteen minutes he was to return with their deserts. He left with sagged shoulders and laden feet.

Kaname turned to his meal and hummed appreciatively as he ate Zero's dish, dipping the morsels in the sauces and rolling them on his tongue with apparent bliss etched on his features. His friends watched him with astonished looks, jaws open.

"You did everything on purpose, didn't you?" Takuma gasped. "You loved the meal yet turned to her and acted as if you hated it!" Kaname laughed softly. "Why, of course." Was all his reply before he took a few more quick bites from the salad and vegetables.

Even Kain was shocked. "Kaname, that girl might be crying now. Even I wouldn't force such a beautiful girl's face to show those emotions... What you did was really wrong on so many levels..."

Just then the rhythm of the drums and the flutes was heard and the lit garden became a stage for the dancers, wearing traditional costumes. Unashamedly enjoying his meal, Kaname sighed contendently and watched the Mai performers, a wistful look in his eyes. "If she is crying now, she certainly doesn't deserve to be the head waitress of a place like this. But I think she is not the crying type..." He murmured between his morsels. "She is the type to exact revenge." Was there an eager and evil gleam in his eyes?

Kain and Aido shook their heads at him and resumed their eating. "I wish she would have seen the way how you are wolfing down her dishes now." Takuma sighed.

Kaname smiled enigmatically and sipped his sake. "That was whole point of this, Takuma... Believe me..."

-

Aido and Shiki returned to serve the deserts and Zero poured them sweet plum wine to complement the taste. The rest of the evening went by calmly and Zero saw off his patrons. Kaname was the last one to leave the room, paying the bill in cash that he stuffed into the leather booklet. He stood before a bowing Zero, eyes involuntarily drawn to the bared long neck that was shown from his kimono's neckline. To distract himself from the sensuous sight, he whispered to Zero.

"I am glad that your eyes aren't red or swollen." He chuckled lowly in his throat. "I hope you'll still be around, Kiryuu-san, when I revisit here the next time." The soft velvety tone of that voice along with the taunting words made Zero flush and he found himself unable to look Kaname in the eyes when he straightened up. He simply stood there, an empty feeling filling his chest.

And with a smile that quickly dissipated, Kaname left.

-

Totally defeated, Zero collected the used dishes, stashing them up on the small food cart outside and called a waiting hand to take the cart back to the kitchens. Sure, he felt like a failure and angry with both himself and Kaname but, the brunette planted some disturbing questions in his head and Zero wasn't even looking around whilst he walked to the service staff area to catch his breath and collect himself a bit.

There he found himself alone with a person whom he was aware of her constant scrutiny and displeasure since the time they started their training.

"Oh, Rose-san..." The girl was named Ruka, a stunning private room server with long dirty blond hair and brownish eyes. "I guess you are here to take a break after the disaster you made of yourself..."

Zero halted in his steps and faced the very pleased and smug looking girl with surprise. Ruka sauntered her way to him in her blue kimono, throwing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Disaster?" He asked, eyes turning to slits. _Where does she...._ Ruka shrugged. "What would you call it? I saw your face every time you left your partition... And let me tell you, I also overheard some of the things that your green eyed patron told to Cross-san."

_Takuma..._ Zero felt his eyes widen. "What have you heard?" Ruka smirked and then her face turned serious. "Hm... Things like how Kuran-san made you do this and that and how he was not pleased with the result." Takuma didn't seem like a person who would do this, but Zero didn't care, he was already ready to go and talk to the Chairman about it nonetheless.

"Whatever..." He muttered. "I was just about to tell the Chairman the result anyway." He didn't like this Ruka girl and didn't want to talk to her about this.

Ruka raised her eyebrows and laughed incredulously. "You say _whatever_?! You really have the nerve, Roze-san... Kuran Kaname is the second shareholder of this restaurant and owner of this hotel who is a very rich and well known young man... You displease him and then just say _whatever_?"

Zero's lilac orbs widened upon the things she was saying. That brunette owned this place? It was obvious that he was someone important and rich from the royal way he held himself and from the egoistical way he talked. But this was certainly bad news... How the hell did he manage to dig his own grave this easily in a few hours?

"Ah, I see you didn't know it before..." Ruka chuckled, clearly satisfied by the way how she broke Zero apart. "Well... I won't be a hypocritical person, so I'll tell you this clearly. I don't think you deserve to be the head waitress... I am sure I can cook better than you do. So, now that we have learned there is nothing special about you, you can be assured that that partition will be mine."

Zero gazed at Ruka with a bewildered expression. This girl was challenging him? Pushing aside the thoughts of the situation he was, he covered his agitation with anger. His brows furrowed and he grunted. "Thanks for clearly stating the place you stand, Souen-san. I will be mindful of this in the future." He hissed. Zero's fury and icy cold countenance didn't even deter Ruka as she shrugged one narrow shoulder and walked past him. "Well... If you can magane to still be here at the end of the week, Roze-san... Then of course, we can see what you'll do about it." And she left the room.

Zero gazed emptily across the sitting area, hands clasped before him, eyes full of worry. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to lose it all just because he couldn't please the restaurant's owner? Were all these torment, self deprecation and stupid farce for nothing? How... How was he going to pay for Ichiru's medical expenses after losing so much time here?

Zero's hands fisted his kimono's front, eyes shimmering with hopelessness.

_Ichiru..._

_-_

_TBC_

**AN: **Kaname, you bad bad boy... Now, what will happen to poor Zero? Will Kaname amend for his cruelty somehow? We'll see... XD

If there are any Ruka fans among you, sorry... She will be like this ^^' -even though I like her more than Yuuki in the canon. (I am not a Yuuki fan, btw.)

Well, review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, it is basically like this." Zero finished, his fingers twirling the coffee cup around itself on the kitchen table.

It was around three in the morning and Yuuki, Zero, Aido and Shiki were all in the kitchen. Yuuki had forced Zero to talk about what happened that night after she had seen how agitated Zero was looking. She had pried half of the story from Aido's and Shiki's mouths during their train ride back but Zero hadn't said anything. He had been simply ignoring his friends as Aido described Zero's quirky patrons, especially the brunette one, Kaname, and how he had simply lied about the taste of the dish Zero had prepared. For them, there was no way for something that Zero cooked to taste that bad to be criticized so harshly.

Yuuki crossed her arms over her bosom and pursed her lips, closing her eyes. "That stinker, what was his name again, must be walking around with his nose high in the clouds all the time. So, I don't think that being unable to please a conceited, saucy little rich boy is worthy enough to demoralize you, Zero. Who is he to talk in such a manner anyway? Hmph!"

But Yuuki's words certainly didn't help with the headache Zero was having now. He hadn't told them yet who that Kuran Kaname was.

"Zero~." Yuuki tried to get the downcast young man's attention with a berating tone. Zero turned his eyes to see a scowling Yuuki. Aido and Shiki were also watching him with knowing eyes that Zero knew he could not escape from the silent question that they bore. _Is there something else that you don't tell us?_

"Fine." The silver haired boy gave up. "Kuran Kaname is the other shareholder of the restaurant who also owns the hotel, and apparently he is such a picky and pompous bastard that he could easily kick me out of there with a flick of his tongue."

All three occupants of the table gasped in unison, even Shiki. _So, they didn't know it, too._ Zero smiled ruefully upon the shocked expressions of his friends. "I have the best kind of luck, don't I?" His smile cracked down from his lips.

"That brunette is the owner?" Yuuki repeated in stupefied shock. "Were you aware of it, Zero?" Shiki asked. Suddenly, the air in the small kitchen was filled with tension. Zero shook his head. "The Chairman only told me that those men were his important guests and I should be extra careful. That's all."

"Then..." Aido started, "How do you know who Kuran is? Did the Chairman..." Zero drew his hand through his silver bangs and interrupted Aido. "No, I didn't talk to him. That Souen girl was the one who told me about Kuran."

"Ruka? Why would she know about tonight?" It was Aido again. The blond felt a sudden spike of fury upon the girl's name, because she was the one who made an objection to the results when they drew lots to determine who was to get which private section. Aido could still remember the passionate way she had talked to the Chairman about how she should be the one taking Aido's section since she was the second best servicer there.

"She says she has seen my face every time I exited the master room, Aido. On top of all, she claims she has overheard what Takuma, that green eyed blond, told to Cross-san about me and Kuran." Zero supplied his worried friends with a look of clear restlessness.

"This is bad..." Yuuki bit her lower lip, finally seeing the event from Zero's point of view. "But what was that witch doing around there, your room?"

Zero sagged his shoulders, eyebrows rising as he tried to alleviate his depressed thoughts with a deep sigh. "Well, Souen wants the master room for herself. And apparently she believes that tonight proved that I am no better than her." He covered his eyes with a hand and leaned on his elbow, coffee long forgotten on the table. "She came and bluntly said that she wants to be the head waitress and I am not worthy of the title."

Silence settled again in the room. Yuuki was fisting her small hands on the table with a murderous intent on her face. "Fine, she can get that title if she wants it that much!" She hissed. "Everyone there knows how good a performer you are and how well you manage the staff under you. She can't even be the mat under your feet." But somehow her words caused the worry in Zero's face deepen. Yuuki felt crushed under that expression, her eyes quickly watering.

"Zero..." She tried. She knew that if Zero was showing this much emotion on his face then it was clear that there was a tempest in the boy's mind or heart and he wasn't able to deter it from reflecting in his amethyst eyes.

"Can't you see, Yuuki? What Zero is thinking now isn't whether that stupid Ruka gets the master room or not..." Aido mumbled, his face pale.

"Forget about the damn title, Yuuki. That girl said I may not be there at the end of the week." Zero clarified with a withdrawn tone, turning Yuuki's face hopeless along with his own.

"This is so unlike you, Zero." It was Shiki who drew the attention away from the depressing subject. Zero turned to his calm friend with a question in his eyes. Shiki leaned back. "The you that I know wouldn't think such things... He would be angry now, but not feel defeated just because of a leery high-hat's whims..."

"Yes, Zero... We were there with you... We have seen the amount of tips you got from your earlier diners. Nearly all the partitions have been empty but you are the one whose room is always full. A few nights ago you even got three groups of patrons in a row..." Aido supported Shiki with firm conviction in his bright eyes.

"Don't doubt yourself, Zero." Shiki nodded at him. "Unless Kuran Kaname clearly expresses his dissatisfaction about you to the Chairman, there is nothing to worry here."

Yuuki smiled at it immediately. "Of course!" Her face turned determined. "Even then, there is the Chairman... He has a say in this, too... Also, apart from that Ruka witch, the rest of the staff likes you, Zero... You have memorized every girls' name in a night and they feel respected and acknowledged as individuals. Anyone would want somebody like you in their establishment. This is not the sole place for us to work..."

"Hah!" Aido waved his hand. "After working at such a place, I bet anyone would get us... All we would lose is the time wasted there for learning how to be _refined ladies of elegance and beauty_..." He mimicked Kaien's voice and exaggerated hand movements. Shiki nodded. "I don't believe that you'll lose this job for such a frivolous thing, Zero, but if it comes to that, we won't stay there, too. That would be meaningless and extremely boring."

Yuuki giggled at Shiki's show of 'bored out of his skull' expression and stood up, collecting the coffee cups. "Good money or not... If a place doesn't value its workers' efforts, I won't stay there, either."

"Whatever..." Aido stood up, too, going for the fridge. "Those kimonos are a pain to wear... And I hated the way I was ogled tonight by that Kain person... Acting like a girl is a degrading job, but that shit-eating grin of his was really infuriating..."

The trio started to talk among themselves, Zero gazing at them with widened eyes, unable to speak. How could he not love these people? They not only bolstered him up out of his depressed mode, but were also ready to follow him out of that restaurant's door if the place kicked him out. And with such sincerity, with such adherence... They were too selfless for their own good and Zero would hate himself if it came to the worse and they would quit their jobs just because of him. He wouldn't have that...

Degrading or not, ridiculous or not... He knew that with the money they would earn Shiki, Aido and Yuuki could all be able to pay their tuition fees next year and pick up their courses from they left whilst living a relatively easier life than before. Zero would never hinder them from achieving that. Shiki was right... He should feel angry, now, not disappointed with himself. He would do his best to stay at The Imperial and show that Kuran that he could be better, he could be stronger. Running away, his tail between his legs was not an option to him, not after enduring the humiliation and stress that he went through.

He was sure that that pretty boy would show up in the restaurant again, after all, he was the owner. And when that happened, Zero would certainly be there to look him in the eyes... He would make it. Yuuki wasn't calling him _bullheaded_ for no reason.

He stood up, one hand taking support from Shiki's shoulder, squeezing it in silent gratitude.

"Aido, Yuuki..." Zero started, urging them turn to him and listen. His hand still on Shiki's shoulder, Zero continued, gazing at his dear friends' faces, taking courage from them. "I can't accept this." He stated firmly. "I can't simply keep silent when you guys tell me that you can this much easily follow me to anywhere, anytime..."

"But, Zero..." Yuuki tried to interrupt him with sudden worry on her face. "No, Yuuki... You have got dreams to follow... not me and my troubles... So, I'll make sure that I will stay there. No matter what, even though I hated tonight to my very bones, I have so much to lose. We all have... So, tomorrow, when we go to get our first payments, I will settle this." He watched as his friends' faces relax and smile at him.

"That's our Zero..." Aido smirked, his hands full with a packet of rice and some vegetables. Zero frowned at the things he was holding, suddenly changing the subject. "Whose turn is it to prepare tomorrow's dinner?"

"Me and Aido's!" Yuuki chirped, grabbing a plastic bowl to wash the vegetables in it. _Time to show them your gratitude, Kiryuu... _Zero smiled, feeling like himself again for the first time that night.

"Go and get some sleep. I can manage it." He spoke, leaving no room for further argument.

"But, Zero..." Aido started, yet the things in his hands were already taken by Zero. "No buts... I don't feel like sleeping, I need something to busy my mind with." Zero shrugged and opened the rice packet. "You all go to your beds before I change my mind."

They all relented and left him in the kitchen to his own thoughts after bidding him a good night.

Zero waved them off with a patronizing smile on his face, his eyes surveying the things he got on the small counter. "So, it will be miso soup and... Vegetable tempura with some salad..." And he forgot his worries in his work.

-

Kaname was idly playing with his food, eyes not seeing what was on his plate. He wasn't aware that Kain was watching him from the corner of his eye. The two of them were having their lunch somewhere near Kain's workplace and apparently Takuma wasn't going to make it. Stuck together with the silent brunette, Kain settled for observing his friend's face as a form of entertainment. There was a melancholic expression on Kaname's face as if he was in deep thought, a thought not so pleasant as it seemed.

"So, has your conscience finally returned from the vacation it took last night?" Kain asked sarcastically.

That drew Kaname's attention and he looked at his friend with dazed and empty eyes, betraying the fact that he wasn't even listening to him. Kain smiled and stopped eating.

"Really, Mr. President... Were you even aware that I was here all this while?"

Eyebrows furrowed slightly, Kaname reached for his water, his face a picture of discontentment and boredom. "Sorry, Kain. What did you ask?" He murmured after taking a slow sip.

Kain simply shrugged. "I was saying that your conscience finally seems to catch up with you today. I guess it was either drunk or you simply forgot to bring it with you last night."

"Oh, that..." Kaname smiled to cover up his earlier distraction. "It was nothing. I was just thinking about the meeting of this afternoon. Do I seem like I care about last night?"

Kain observed his friend's light and nonchalant attitude, not fooled by it a bit. "Don't act like you feel totally fine about what you did to that girl, Kaname. I understand your motives and even though you might be cruel when it is due, you are not heartless."

"Hmm?" One of Kaname's eyebrow's arched and he relaxed against his chair. "Maybe you are giving too much credit to my heart..." He spoke evasively. Kain leaned back, too, smiling.

"Yeah, then you are thinking about a meeting with a look on your face that clearly reeks of infatuation and remorse... Girls would love to hear about that..." He laughed.

"Infatuation?" Kaname repeated lowly in his throat, suddenly his uneasiness readable over his fine features even though he immediately squashed it with apathy.

"Bingo!" Kain leaned in on his elbows. "Don't deny it, I saw how you looked at that poor girl when you fed her. Forgive me but, it very much seemed to me like you were eying her lips as if looking at a piece of strawberry cheese cake."

Kaname's eyes narrowed down and he felt a spike of sudden pleasure upon the memory Kain's words evoked. This was ridiculous... He wasn't a simple man who could be effected by only a pretty face and a patch of skin involuntarily and unknowingly shown... Especially in a girl whom he had never met before. And how could his friend be able to read that emotion when that silver haired server hadn't even noticed.

He smiled deprecatingly at Kain who was watching him with victory written on his features. "You think I was ogling her the way you do with any and every girl you meet? Kain, you miss the main point here."

But Kain shook his head, a lazy smile gracing his lips. "Not every girl, Kaname... Only the beautiful ones. But that's beside the point. What I say is that, you are effected by that girl. Accept this. No sane man would leave that place without at least marveling at her beauty and talent. And you are no exception, Mr. President."

Kaname listened to him, anger building deep inside. He suddenly felt furious but not with his friend, with himself. To suppress it from showing on his face, he murmured dangerously. "Kain... That girl is just a server. A woman without a future... And you belittle me by saying that I am interested in her after seeing her for only a few hours. I can't accept this."

Kain's face fell serious. He had never seen his friend using this tone of speech about a woman. Kaname usually wouldn't even utter a word about the women that came and went from his life, much less take offense from just talking about them. This was serious. Kaname was clearly effected and he was trying to hide it by deprecating the girl. Both last night and today...

"Since when has the social status of someone become a bother to spend a good night with a good woman?" He asked, changing tactics. And he immediately saw what he was looking for. Kaname sighed, his luminous eyes turning to slits and lips thinning in distaste.

"Look, Kain." He began. "She certainly was something, I accept this. But I am not interested in simple things. And she is a simple girl with a simple life who is probably sad by now because I didn't ask for her number. The so-called, refined and proper ladies around us think nothing but how thick or thin our wallets are. You can guess about what a girl like her might have thought when she understood that she couldn't please me with her efforts... And I certainly don't look for trouble. You can never know what her kind might do when they realize that they are nothing more than a means of having a good past-time with."

_Now, that's cruel and heartlessly practical..._ Kain thought to himself. Impressed by the lengths Kaname went just in order to express himself, Kain furrowed his brows in silent contemplation. "Okay, I got it, no offense." He began, leaving the matter aside. "But you purposefully turned her night into a nightmare there... I think she at least deserves an amendment for the trouble you caused her. You can be a gentleman if nothing else."

Kaname chuckled at that, apparently finding the notion of playing the gentleman funny. Suddenly a mysterious glint hit his eyes and he took up his cutlery, his appetite returning him with the idea that invaded his mind. Kain rolled his eyes at his friend. "You have a plan, don't you?" He asked with playful disapproval.

Kaname shrugged. "For some reason I have a sudden craving for freshly made yakisoba and teppanyaki." He smiled, making Kain's face turn mockingly exasperated. "And what better way could there be to make a cook happy other than watching her patron's delighted face and hearing his compliments?"

A perfunctory smile etched itself to Kain's face and he raised an eyebrow, amused. "Yeah... How could there be?"

-

Next afternoon came quickly. Zero was the first one who got dressed, fixing his extensions in front of the mirror. Yuuki was still helping Aido to put make up on without turning it into a mess and Shiki was trying to comb his maroon hair to a side to create room for his hair pin.

Butterflies were dancing in Zero's stomach and his friends mindfully avoided asking him anything related to his imminent visit to the Chairman. It was a Friday again and the end of their first week as active workers of the restaurant. Tonight, a big group of patrons were expected and Zero was to serve them since his room was the biggest one. Zero wondered if that serving would be his last one here.

Refraining from sighing openly, he stood up and checked himself for the last time on the mirrors and turned to leave the room. Without a word, Zero exited the room, his friends sharing silent glances behind him as if they were assuring each other that everything would be fine.

There was half an hour to the restaurant's opening and as usual, Zero entered the Chairman's room just after the head of the chefs had left. Kaien would like to have a word with them before the opening, ask them if they were encountering any difficulties or if they had seen any problems in any of the staff that worked under them. He would give Zero the list of the booked tables and want him to assign the girls to other places if need arose.

Trying not to think too much about what was going to happen, Zero chose to stand while he waited for the Chairman to finish signing the papers before him.

Kaien looked up with a smile on his face and handed him the list of the night's reservations. "The others must be waiting for you Zero-kun..." Kaien started to talk, opening a drawer in his desk and taking out neatly arranged envelopes. "Here, please give these to the girls according to the names written on the envelopes."

Zero took them, knowing that these were the pay cheques of the staff. "Yours is in it, too." Kaien adjusted his glasses and for the first time looked at Zero's face closely. Zero seemed sour and agitated and Kaien knew the reason. "Umm... About last night..." But Zero didn't let him to finish his words.

"Yes, about last night... I wanted to find you and talk to you about it yesterday but then I thought that today would be better." Zero started, holding the numerous envelopes firmly in his hands. "I am sure you have heard the result from Takuma-san." Zero looked up to see a serenely smiling Kaien.

"Yes, Takuma told me about how Kaname-kun gave you a hard time there."

"Why didn't you tell me that Kuran Kaname is the other share holder of the restaurant, Cross-san?" Anger was seeping in Zero's voice.

"Oh, but then Kaname-kun would get upset with me. He specifically asked me to keep silent about it." Kaien answered merrily.

Zero frowned, sending a death glare towards the relaxed and calm man sitting before him. "So, what was the reason for it?" He queried. "If it was some kind of a test, I know that I didn't pass it." He added, bowing his head in irritation but feeling obliged to tell the Chairman the truth.

"Ara? What makes you think that you didn't pass it, Zero-kun?" Kaien raised his eyebrows with apparent puzzlement on his face.

Zero barely kept himself from growling in his throat. "That man totally hated my cooking... Not only that but he blatantly said that he found them poor in taste and he didn't even utter a word of approval to anything I did yesterday. It was as if I was the worst cook he'd ever met." Well, that certainly took a lot from Zero's pride and he blurted out the words as quickly as possible to minimize the frustration he felt whilst speaking.

Kaien watched him with wide, unbelieving eyes before he sputtered an started to laugh.

Zero gritted his teeth, no longer hiding his anger. "What is so funny now?" He asked harshly as he watched the bespectacled man laugh to his heart's content. Just as Zero was considering to leave the place all together to never come back, Kain dried his eyes and sighed happily to himself.

"Actually, Zero-kun... My young business partner can be so intimidating and harsh when he wants... But I am surprised that he got under your skin this quickly. You must be much more soft-hearted than you let on." Kaien took off his glasses and started to wipe them clean.

"What does it supposed to mean?" Zero was getting nervous by the second.

"That means, Kaname-kun is a really fine actor if he was able to convince you that he hated what you cooked, which in fact is the absolute opposite of the situation." Kaien smiled and got up from his seat, walking around his table to stand before a stunned Zero. "He loved the meals. He said that he would like to eat more of your dishes and also he was impressed by your patience even when he acted deliberately impolite and picky."

Zero stood in the middle of the room with an empty look on his face. It was clear that he was unable to fully grasp what Kaien was saying to him.

"Roze-chan~" Kaien beamed at him, successfully _helping_ Zero to gather his scattered wits and anger back. "In fact, Kaname-kun will be coming tonight, too..." He made the swooning gesture and put a hand on his forehead, declaring, "Ahh~. My Roze-chan must have mesmerized Kaname-kun with her delicious dishes that he immediately comes back for more! Aren't I a genius for making Roze-chan the head-waitress?"

Zero furrowed his eyebrows, envelopes slightly creasing in his strong grip. _That bastard played with me? And he is coming back tonight? For what? To laugh at my face as he happily stuffs his face with more of my dishes! The nerve!_

"So, Chairman, you're literally telling me that last night he made a fool out of me and turned my night a living hell for what? For just to see if I would snap or dunk the whole nabe pot over his smug face?" He spoke his mind, not caring a bit if talking about the owner of the place he worked at in this manner would cause him trouble.

Kaien immediately turned serious and put one of his hands on Zero's shoulder. "Kaname-kun is actually not a rude or bad person, Zero-kun. But I can only guess what you felt last night. So, consider that I didn't hear your opinions on him." And he winked at him, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "But isn't it a good thing that you have experienced such a trial? Kaname-kun was acting, but some other patron might do the same to you for real and cause you trouble. Now, you know how to react, now you know yourself better thanks to last night. Consider that as a lesson and don't forget that I wouldn't have expected any less from you."

"Yeah, certainly..." Zero rolled his eyes, still angry and still refusing to see the point that Kaien was trying to make. "At least I can assure you that he very much enjoyed tormenting me there." He murmured, face pale. "As an owner of such an establishment, he should have at least cared a bit for what his workers might think about him if he always goes and continues to bully people for no reason."

Kaien took a few steps back and observed his worker with a different eye, completely serious this time. Zero looked as if he didn't sleep well last night and under his anger one could see the sadness and nervousness he tried to hide with his best effort. Kaname must have really hurt Zero's feelings if Zero's current downcast eyes and tired face were any indication. Then, Kaien understood what might have ailed the young man till he had learned the truth of the last night.

"You though I was going to fire you, didn't you?" Kaien asked softly, startling Zero and causing him to shift his eyes uneasily to the side. Zero would very much like to refute Kaien's claim but it was true and lying had never been an option for him.

"Zero... Please know this." Kaien started, slowly walking around Zero and returning his seat. "I have eaten your dishes, many people did... None of them uttered a word of complaint to this day and I am proud of it on your behalf. Certainly every artist has always room to improve and I consider serving and cooking as an art. You have some weak points, too, but you are improving. Even if Kaname-kun actually hated your servicing and cooking, I would keep you here."

Kaien watched the display of emotions on Zero's face, anger leaving, surprise and contentment filling his delicate features pleasantly. "I can guess that you have a heavy burden on your shoulders and you work sincerely and selflessly for its sake. How can I fire a worker with such a strong will? How can I not respect you?"

Zero blinked, suddenly feeling his chest tighten with an emotion he refused to recognize.

Kaien smiled assuringly and continued, "As I said before I can't detach myself from my work emotionally. You are the same. I have seen your face last night. And I decided that I would keep you here as long as you are willing to stay and work with us."

Zero didn't know what to say, he simply nodded dazedly, rapidly blinking his eyes for he realized that there was at least someone who had the same ideals as himself, who valued what he was trying to do.

"Thank you, Cross-san." He mumbled, bowing slightly. Kaien clapped his hands and beamed with starry eyes at Zero, immediately killing the mood and replacing it with his overly enthusiastic cheerfulness. "Ahh~. My Roze-chan looks so beautiful when she is moved by words!"

Forgetting that he had been immensely grateful to the man before him a moment ago, Zero gritted his teeth. "Are you sure that you are not a manic-depressive, who's constantly stuck on the manic mode?"

Kaien stopped, for a moment blinking innocently. "What is a manic, Zero-kun?"

Zero raised both eyebrows and he sighed in exasperation. Yes... This man was for real. "Never mind, Chairman... Never mind."

-

Feeling better than he had before, Zero pushed his worries at the back of his mind and concentrated on his work. He started to give everyone's envelopes, finding the girls who were already scattered around the restaurant and the gardens. After giving his friends' shares and assuring them that everything was going fine, he looked at the remaining envelopes. One of them was addressed to Ruka.

The said girl confidently approached him and eyed him from head to toe with a deprecating glint in her brown eyes. "Ah, I see that you have been kept for this night to earn the full salary, Roze-san." She smiled.

Zero didn't even want to talk to the girl but a few words were needed to thwack some sense into the dirty blond's head. "Thanks for your concern." He smiled, handing her pay cheque. "Everything is alright, Souen-san, So, don't worry your little head off for my sake."

Ruka immediately flushed, suddenly her eyes blazing with fury. "What? Didn't you get fired after that disaster?" She asked incredulously.

Zero, enjoying every bit of Ruka's jealousy and anger, shrugged. Some of the other girls were looking at them now, their attention drawn by Ruka's high pitched question. "Apparently, it wasn't a disaster as you have thought, since I will be here for some time..." Zero answered, handing out some more envelopes to the girls who approached him.

Really, it was disconcerting on some level to be treated like this by Ruka when all the other staff girls smiled at him and thanked him as they got their first salaries from his hands. When no more envelopes left, Zero checked his list and started to announce who to serve where. The partition servers came closer, Yuuki, Aido and Shiki watching Zero with happiness, Aido particularly looking smugly at Ruka who was fuming and did nothing to hide her feelings.

"There must be a mistake!" Ruka was saying. "Who do you think you are?"

Zero wasn't even listening to her, talking to the girls and assigning them with their duties for tonight, all the while with a serious look on his face. "Ayame-san and Fumi-san, number five is yours, there will be three guests at half past six. Hanae-san and Chise-san, you two will assist to the regular servers until ten pm, and then you'll have five guests, so help out Eirie-san...." Zero went on and on, explaining them their schedule.

"Fine! I will go and talk to Cross-san!" Ruka declared, frustrated to be ignored.

Zero stopped, eyes turning to slits. "Souen-san. There is nothing to talk with the Chairman. But if you insist on being uncooperative, you can go and speak to him by any means."

But just then a young boy approached them and asked, led by a staff girl. "Um... Who is Kiryuu-san? I have a delivery for her." He gazed around the beautifully dressed girls with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"It is me, is something the matter?" Zero turned to the boy, distracted.

The young boy smiled and procured a very elegantly wrapped bouquet of red roses and handed them to a surprised Zero. "These are for you, Kiryuu-san. Now please, I need your signature here."

Zero looked at the roses with a slacked jaw, wondering if there was a mistake. Surely there had to be a mistake. Who the hell would send him, a boy, a bouquet of heavenly smelling roses? "This must be a mistake." Zero tried to push back the flowers into the delivery boy's arms but the boy looked up at his chart and shook his head. "You are Kiryuu-san, aren't you? These are sent to you."

"But by whom?" Zero asked, belatedly regretting his surprise induced reaction. Now, everyone present there was going to learn who was the sender.

The boy gazed at his chart again and smiled. "By Kuran Kaname. He also sent this card to you, Miss."

Zero, shocked and angered beyond belief, impulsively snatched the card and flowers back, then begrudgingly signed the chart. He waved the boy off without giving any tips, since there was no money on him. The girls around him started to whisper and chuckle, making dreamy expressions, sighing wistfully.

"Oh, Roze-san... Those are wonderful!"

"Ah, I want my boyfriend to give me a bouquet, too."

"Who's this Kuran Kaname? Is he Roze-san's boyfriend?"

"An admirer?"

"Wow... He must be a fine guy!"

Zero, hearing the whispered words of the girls, flushed to the root of his hair, barely refraining himself from crushing the roses in his arms.

"That's enough, everyone! Return to your assigned places, the lights are being lit!" He grumbled under his breath, scaring away the girls effectively. He would never admit to himself, but his hands were trembling and his cheeks felt hot even under the foundation and the powder he had put on. _That bastard sent me roses! That bastard actually dared to send me roses!_ He was swearing in his mind, trying to suppress the whirlpool of disturbing emotions he felt. He was belittled and treated like a common, stupid girl, for goodness' sake.

When he glanced around, he could only see Ruka, who was gazing at the bouquet in his arms with an equally flushed face. "He... Kaname-sama... He sent you roses?" She mumbled, unable to believe. Zero gritted his teeth. The girl looked absolutely envious. "-Sama?" Zero asked, baffled by the way how Ruka was addressing Kuran as if he was some kind of lord or aristocrat.

"Yes, -sama!" Ruka glared. "And I thought that he hated you and your dishes. What did you do to him that Kaname-sama sends you flowers?"

Zero narrowed down his eyes. "Maybe you should ask that to your _dear Kaname-sama_ when he comes tonight." He hissed, forgetting about his embarrassment and checking the list in his hand again. "Oh, but it seems Cross-san has assigned you to my partition, you'll help me out, there will be a group of eight people. Tell Yuuki and Aoi to be ready around seven pm, they will help us." He supplied, hating the fact that he was stuck with Ruka for at least two hours.

But Ruka wasn't listening a word Zero said.. "He will come tonight, too?"

Zero glanced back up her face. "Say Souen-san... Have you known Kuran Kaname before you came here?" Ruka blanched, averting her eyes. When she didn't say anything, he nodded to himself. "I thought so..." Zero murmured.

This girl knew the brunette even before she had started working here and apparently she had a crush on him, too. _This is troublesome..._ Zero thought, but for some reason he felt sad for Ruka. Kuran Kaname was an unadulterated bastard and a girl like Ruka had no chance with him other than being his play thing just as he himself had been last night.

"Souen-san... If he does not specify a particular server, I will send you to him. Maybe you can prove how a wonderful cook you are and then stop pestering me about it when you get his praises." Zero offered this with good intentions, but Ruka understood differently.

"Oh, sure, Miss head-waitress... How very kind of you." She seethed and turned, throwing her long hair back coquettishly and leaving Zero to himself. Zero shook his head. Everything was already as grueling as it could be and Ruka was pouring oil to it all unwittingly. But Zero had much more pressing matters at hand now.

He looked at the roses and the card, still fuming deep inside and hating himself for still being flushed. He knew that Yuuki and Aido would pester him about this later as their earlier amused glances had been on him when he had received the roses.

How could one explain such a thing? A guy, who was admittedly a very handsome one though also a pampered snob, had sent him flowers... Not any kind of flowers, but red roses. Zero could tell that there were at least twenty five of them in his arms. But what was the most fabulously ridiculous fact here was Zero was a boy... And that brunette was thinking that he was a girl whom Kaname had to be regarding as a simple minded, banal and most probably stupid enough to be fooled with a bunch of flowers.

Zero sighed and suddenly felt disappointed. Did he really look like that? Did he really give the impression that he was such a person? Not that he had anything against the female kind, but he was a man, too, and he would never treat a woman the way this Kuran Kaname was treating him.

He shrugged. _I am going ahead of myself again._ He though and decided to go to their changing room where he could open the card without any prying eyes around.

He sat down on before the mirrors, putting the roses near him and opened the silver envelope. The material of the paper felt like silk under his fingers, it had to be really expensive. And the card was a pale violet one. Just like his hair and eyes. Zero frowned, biting his lower lip. This could not be a coincidence, Kaname must have chosen these colors on purpose. Trying not mind it, he read the neat handwriting.

"_Kiryuu-san. I hope you'll overlook my boldness in sending you these. Yet, I wanted you to know that I actually enjoyed your dishes last night and forgive me for acting otherwise. I am sure you'll want to listen to my reasons. I will be more than happy to discuss them with you over your dishes tonight. Kuran Kaname."_

Zero's eyebrows rose and the corner of his mouth twitched. He was to serve that stuck-up prude again? "Alright, Kiryuu... Calm down... Things like this can happen and will happen in the future, too, as long as you work here. He wants to talk? So he will get his talk if he can find a moment from stuffing his face." Zero talked to himself, standing up.

For some reason he refused to acknowledge, he didn't even consider throwing away neither the card nor the roses. Instead he carefully tucked them away, unconsciously sniffing the smell of the fragrant flowers and letting it calm him down.

Tonight, he will make that Kaname Kuran apologize him and will enjoy every second of it.

-

TBC...

**AN:** _Sorry for the slow update and for this boring chapter. I was feeling down. I couldn't even response to your lovely reviews. I will rectify that as soon as I feel a bit better. Next chapter will be wholly on Kaname and Zero and I'll try to make it as humorous and as IC as possible. _

_While planning the details of the plot line, I realized that this fic is going to be around 25-30 chapters long, though I'll do my best to not go over 25 chapters. I don't know if this is a bad news or good news for you ^^. _

_Some of my readers who also read _**Incarnadine**_ ask me when will I update that fic. Incarnadine requires much more effort and time than this fic requires since it has a detailed plot and is an AU. I don't plan to look at it until September or October when I will hopefully finish _Moon Drop_. But be assured that I will finish it. Well, since that story doesn't have many reviews or readers, I guess this is not a problem._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Before we begin, I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews and support. You people are great! -bows- Also, I want to thank my anonymous reviewers, too. I don't forget you, guys! So here is your present, eighteen pages long chapter full of KaZe.

Onwards with the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

It was nearly nine o'clock when Zero left the rest in Aido, Yuuki and Ruka's hands and exited from the master room to check if everything was going alright. He took a small stroll in the regular dining area and observed how the other girls behaved and dealt with their tables. Walking around the whole square slowly in his restricting kimono took his ten minutes and he started for the stone paths of the inner garden, eyes unseeingly gazing at the serene scene this traditional oasis represented in the chilling night. The season was becoming colder and colder, autumn making itself apparent even among the trees and flowers of the small strolling area. Even the koi pond was now heated internally via a special system.

Zero gazed into the vast pond and its over-sized, colorful occupants, trying to suppress the building nervousness he was feeling. He very well knew the reason of his trepidation but he doggedly refused to acknowledge it. It was as if Kuran Kaname would silently make another score against him if he succumbed to admit that he was feeling anxious because of the said brunette's imminent arrival.

_How stupid... _Zero gritted his teeth. He deemed that he was wasting his precious time by pondering over someone whom he had met only once. What was more unnatural and disconcerting was the fact that he was doing this as if he knew Kuran for ages. Surely, for a man to possess such a hold over him after meeting only once, Kuran Kaname had to be someone really formidable and arrogantly influential. But nobody had the right to treat another like Kuran had done to him. Zero felt like he was getting nervous over nothing, because people like Kuran generally got the kicks out of ridiculing and shaming others as a past-time activity to keep themselves amused._ Stop this, Kiryuu!_

But try as he might, Zero was unable to break free of his consternation. He looked up to the night sky that was visible from the garden and simply settled for listening to the sounds around him. The completely packed place was alive with a pleasant hum of voices and laughter, the wind was rustling the golden leaves of the trees, the fish in the pond were making sloshing sounds and soft foot steps were roaming around the place he was standing.

Zero closed his eyes and concentrated on everything that surrounded him. All together, it was a fairly beautiful night and Zero felt himself relax and he smiled, giving a silent sigh. He was so immersed in his attempt to calm himself that he didn't even realize when somebody approached him behind the willow tree that shadowed the pond and where he was standing.

"Enjoying ourselves?" A deep, musical tone asked much too close for Zero's comfort and he startled, immediately opening his widened eyes and turning to the source of the amused voice.

No more than a few feet away, Kuran Kaname was standing with a serene expression on his fine features, hands in the pockets of a black, unbuttoned trench coat, eying Zero as if he was the most entertaining thing in the whole world.

Berating himself for his folly and swallowing his heart down, Zero tried to school his face into a much more neutral mask of apathy but it was too late. Kaname was smiling now. "Did I startle you, Kiryuu-san? It was not my intention."

Zero glared, not believing the words a bit. "No, Kuran-san. I was taking a breather. I am sorry if I made you look for me around the place." He bowed his head in greeting, his face completely relaying the opposite of what his words were telling.

Kaname shrugged elegantly and turned his attention to the pond. "I just saw you when I entered from the garden's side and thought that maybe I could accompany you a bit and see for myself what is the thing that made you smile like that."

Realizing that he had been watched when his guards were down, Zero turned his head to the side, keeping himself from scoffing.

Kaname watched as Zero's eyes widen with surprise before they were averted with the most beautiful looking shyness he had ever seen. _So this stubborn looking Kiryuu girl can also become flustered with words... How typical._

"It... It was rude of me, sir, to stand here and forget myself like this..." Zero tried, groaning inside for his ineptness. _Fabulous, Kiryuu. Go on, stutter like a first grader._ He bit on his lower lip, very much aware that Kaname was watching him with that ever present smugness etched on his face. "If you please so, I can take you to your table, sir." He gestured with his hand, trying to lead the brunette to the room waiting for him.

"There is no hurry." Kaname shook his dark head, his wavy locks swaying in the wind with the motion. As if as an after thought, he added, all the while gazing at Zero from head to toe. "Are you feeling cold? Though I believe that wonderful kimono must be cozier than it looks."

Zero felt himself as if he was being undressed by that through gaze. _What the hell?_ This man was a demon and he knew it, because he was using his intimidating garnet gaze and deceivingly sweet smile and hushed melodic voice to the full extend.

"No, it is alright. I wouldn't want you wait." Zero quickly came up with a lame answer, heart beating as if it was in his throat.

Without averting his eyes, Kaname openly drank in the sight Zero presented. Tonight, he was wearing a deep green kimono with brick-red patterns on it. His hair was like light beams, as if plucked straight from the moon itself. And the way his translucent amethyst eyes shone made Kaname remember the moon stones that his mother had been so fond of. His golden obi was hugging his sides snugly and Kaname found himself wondering how would it feel like under his hands when he untied it. Catching himself enjoying a vivid mental picture of himself doing that act, Kaname frowned at the though, his eyes turning cold involuntarily.

Zero was looking anywhere but him, long white fingers playing with the strings of his obi nervously. He wasn't aware of it but Zero looked absolutely ravishing in such a simple and elegant way that Kaname felt frustrated by the effect the server was producing on him by merely standing by his side.

He, too, could see that he was making Zero uneasy and nervous, but this wasn't the same thing. For goodness' sake! This was their second meeting and they were unwittingly acting like a couple of foolish soap opera characters in a traditional setting. Kaname would have sworn crudely had he not been raised as a gentleman. This _girl_ was driving him crazy for all the wrong reasons and he couldn't help but remember Kain's words.

"_No sane man would leave that place without at least marveling at her beauty and talent. And you are no exception, Mr. President." _

_Clever Casanova... _Kaname gritted his teeth, silently thinking that if he was feeling frustrated, what better way was there to alleviate it by reflecting it to the person who was the reason of it in the first place? Just as he opened his mouth to make a snide remark about the roses he had sent, Zero beat him to it.

"Kuran-san, maybe you'd like a walk around the garden rather than standing beside the pond? And if you want something warm to drink I can call someone to bring you warm wine as we walk around."

Kaname was pleasantly surprised by the new glint of professionalism that he saw in his server's face. Apparently, his silver haired companion had made the same decision in _her_ pretty head and was smiling at him now softly. He wondered if Zero was aware that he was looking downright provocative with that smile of his._ Apparently does. She plays the innocent in such a well practiced manner that no one can tell it is fake. _

"Hmm?" Kaname arched an elegant eyebrow, eyes nonchalantly sweeping past Zero's now confident looking, lean frame and he murmured, faking boredom. "So, you want to get over with this as quickly as possible? Am I bothering you this much, Kiryuu-san?"

Zero's earlier resolve crumbled under the blatant way how Kaname expressed their current situation. With widened eyes, he shook his head. Crap. Was he that much obvious? "Oh, do I give that impression? I just didn't want to bore you, Kuran-san..."

Satisfied immensely by the alarmed expression he caused on his server's face, Kaname smiled deprecatingly. "And here I thought I hurt your feelings last night, Kiryuu-san." He shrugged, hands still in his pockets.

Pleased garnet orbs observed how Zero's face paled as Zero seemingly struggled with himself for a moment before answering. But suddenly Zero's eyebrows furrowed, his glossy lips quirking up with a belittling smile. "Things like that can happen, sir. We are trying to be as professional as possible. And even though it was a disappointment on my part, I am positively glad that you enjoyed my dishes... behind my back." _Two can play this game, Kuran!_

Kaname bowed his head in feigned regretfulness. "Ah... So, I have clearly hurt your feelings, I see..." His voice and eyes were melancholic. "But I hope you got my roses, Kiryuu-san."

Zero refrained from pursing his lips in distaste and nodded once. "I did." But he had no intention to thank him. Instead, he looked straight into his patron's eyes, challenging him to utter a word of complaint.

Kaname quirked an eyebrow, mockingly hurtful. "I thought that ladies would thank the ones whomever sent them some flowers. Isn't it common courtesy?"

"Oh, is it?" Zero raised a delicate hand to cover his mouth in mock incredulousness. "I totally forgot that there was actually a common courtesy that was called 'thanking' when someone does a good thing for you." He waved his hand and smiled. "I guess not hearing it makes one forget saying it, too." Zero's face turned completely serious, suddenly feeling tired of their game and just wanting to get over with it as Kaname had said earlier.

"Now, sir, if I humored you enough for the starters, please follow me to your table and let me show you if I have improved from bad to bearable within a night's time." He turned away, not wanting to see Kaname's face, because he was sure he would see that soft yet disparaging smile on those lips yet again.

True to Zero's guess, Kaname regarded his silver haired server with a look of wonder. Suppressing a smile, he followed Zero through the garden, all the while watching how the lights from the paper lanterns were reflected from his silvery hair and pale face. "You surely are a peculiar lady, Kiryuu-san." His voice was low and sincere.

Zero didn't miss a beat. "So I am told many times, Kuran-san. That's why I choose to take this as a compliment." By now, Zero actually thought that he could forget his anger and focus on doing his job to please the picky snob that sauntered beside him to one of the smallest partitions. He wondered if Kaname was as witty as he was cruel. If so, he wasn't planning to step back from any challenge he might be planning to dish out before him. From the corner of his eye, Zero saw Kaname's gaze on him and he slided the shoji door to let him in first.

The small rooms were much more cozier and away from his own master room. Zero silently felt glad that Ruka wouldn't be able to watch him or pry on him here. Though he had initially offered her to send her to Kaname, there wasn't anything he could do now, since Kaname asked specifically for him in the card. Zero hoped that she would not throw a jealousy tantrum after she realized that her precious Kaname-sama was his guest again.

Since the room was already heated from the floor, Kaname quickly discarded his long coat, Zero helping him slide it over his shoulders. The heavy material of the dark coat felt like silk under his hand and Zero quirked his lips in distaste after he saw the brand name of the luxurious thing. Even _filthy rich_ would be an understatement to describe Kaname, Zero thought. But suddenly as he was hanging the coat in the corner only to turn around and find a comfortably sitting Kaname who was watching him with expectant soft eyes, Zero flushed.

How come this could very well be a scene from the domestic life of a couple? Zero gritted his teeth, hating his traitorous mind for coming up with that embarrassing thought. He tried to convince himself that these kind of scenes were natural to occur, because they were practically in a room that might very well belong to a house. He quickly busied himself with the sake stash, sitting before Kaname.

"What would you like for the starters?" He looked up at the brunette who didn't even bother to check the menu since he already knew what he wanted.

"Hmm..." Kaname watched his server with luminous eyes. "Miso soup, I guess. I want some potatoes and onions in it."

Zero nodded. "And as the main course?"

Kaname smiled amiably in an innocent manner. "Teppanyaki and yakisoba... If two dishes at once won't be much trouble to you, Kiryuu-san."

Zero decided that he hated that sweet smile the most. Kaname was at it again, but thankfully this time what he wanted were much more easier to do. "Of course not." Zero assured, "Those two generally go together, anyway."

"At least they are not as complicated as nabe, aren't they?" Kaname rejoined with an apathetic face.

Zero looked up from his preparation of appetizers, trying to find any indication of malice on the brunette's face. But, damn, Kaname was actually a good actor as the Chairman said before. "Nabe also is a simple dish, Kuran-san. We have never claimed that we are creating miracles here. Maybe you should sometime come and dine in the regular area to see how our chefs are much more up to your standards than we the ones here are."

"Aren't you underestimating yourself?" Kaname realized that he was actually enjoying this small banter with his server. He liked the way how Zero kept on par with him with his come backs, keeping a straight face even though his softly spoken words were laced with sarcasm. Though he believed that Zero was playing the 'tough girl', Kaname deemed that he liked _her_ attitude.

"Oh, do you think so...suddenly?" Zero looked up at him with faked innocence.

Kaname, unable to hold down his mirth any longer, laughed openly, garnet eyes squinting and pearl white teeth flashing in a big smile. Zero had never seen such a wondrous thing in his life before. Sure, he loved his brother's happy, heartfelt laughters the best, but the brunette's laugh was like the chiming of bells. With wide eyes, Zero drank up the sight unaware that he was openly ogling Kaname with a positively mesmerized expression on his face. He didn't even remember the fact that he should be offended by the laughter.

Kaname's laughter softened into a smile and he bent one knee to rest his elbow on it, leaning his head on his hand. When he realized that he was being watched by Zero with that utterly surprised face, he murmured. "Please don't take offense. Your answers just amused me so much that I guess I needed an outlet to relax a bit."

Catching himself, Zero quickly bowed his head, silently fuming at himself for rudely watching the other male as if he had done a very special thing. He decorated the table with various small appetizers and stood up to fill Kaname's cup with warm sake. "It's alright." He managed to tell, sitting beside where Kaname's left hand rested and leaned in to do his job.

Being slightly taller than Zero and due to his current position, Kaname found himself gazing at the naked nape of his server. Tonight, Zero was wearing his extensions in a firm bun and that left his neck and nape bare to the eye. Kaname found himself gazing at the small, silvery bits of hair decorating that patch of pale skin and a sudden urge to just lean in and smell it filled him without a warning.

When Zero straightened up and turned his head to ask if he wanted any other thing before he left to get the ingredients from the kitchens. He found himself face to face with the brunette, who apparently had slanted closer to him when he wasn't looking. His heart in his throat, Zero's eyes widened when Kaname's breath brushed against his face and the brunette's intense eyes followed a path from his lips to his eyes slowly.

_Whoa... _Was the brunette hitting on him? Zero's mind swirled to find something to utter to break the embarrassing atmosphere but Kaname's serious scrutiny and entrenched attention were not helping.

"Yes?" Kaname asked, his face lit with a sudden smile and curiosity which completely masked how ardently he had been looking at Zero before.

_Crap... _Completely befuddled, Zero quickly got up and unsteadily went for the sliding door. He forced a nervous smile on his lips and with a bowed head asked Kaname if he would like anything else.

Kaname watched Zero as the latter practically scrambled to put some distance between them, his smile dissipating, aggravation bubbling up deep inside but with whom he couldn't tell. "No, thank you." He murmured and averted his eyes from the silver haired server who was refusing to hold his gaze.

Zero quickly left the room. His face paling as he dashed to the kitchens. _What was that?_ He was asking to himself continuously, trying to come up with a logical explanation to what he felt back in the room. His heart was hammering in his chest and anger was burning in his stomach. He was sure that they weren't that close initially. And Zero realized belatedly that Kaname had been looking at his lips!

In a blink of an eye, Zero found himself in the left side of the kitchens and he stood there, completely stupefied. _Shit! Something is wrong with that Kuran. He was hitting on me, a boy, for goodness' sake!_

"Ah, Roze-san, what is your order?" He regained his wits with the call of his co-worker and placed his order. The man gazed at him with suspicious eyes and prepared her order quickly.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, handing his ingredients.

Zero nodded absently and wondered if it was a good idea to return so quickly back to the room after that episode and for a moment, he seriously considered to call Ruka and dump the tray in her hands and send the girl to deal with Kuran tonight.

Then, he took a moment and stopped in his tracks.

A sudden grin broke over his lips and Zero had to keep himself in check to not laugh out loud. He bit his lower lip, snickering uncharacteristically. Really, it wasn't a common occurrence to see an admittedly very handsome male trying to hit on another male, thinking that he was a girl. How much more ridiculous could things get? Zero wondered into what kind of a priceless expression those cool looking features of Kaname would distort had he known that the girl whose lips he eyed like a hawk a moment ago was indeed very much of a male like himself.

Poor Mr. High and Mighty was wasting his charms on him and Zero was all but too elated to feel offended for being treated like this just because he was sashaying around as a girl. He composed himself and marveled about if Kaname was not aware of how he acted or if it was his plan to embarrass him by openly flirting with him. Either way, it was too amusing to not to have a hearty laugh at a fellow male's unwitting or planned attempts to attract a supposedly female. So, Kaname was not immune to good looks or to the level-headed members of the opposite sex, huh? _How typical..._

Finding courage in his thoughts and with a small smile, Zero re-entered the small room and proceeded to sit before his patron and prepare Kaname's soup. He wasn't conscious of Kaname's narrowed down eyes on his person.

Where was this confidence in his server coming from? Kaname felt like a fool for losing himself in the moment before and openly displaying to Zero that he actually might be affected by _her. _Probably... Maybe... But now Zero was looking too calm and contented with himself as if he was making fun of him silently. _Simple girls, too, do have some tricks up their sleeves, then?_ He thought with hardened eyes. To get back at Zero, he nonchalantly asked. "Kiryuu-san, is that rose on your hair real?"

Zero raised his head from his work, hands still mixing the dashi stock for the soup. "Pardon, sir?" What was Kaname at again?

"I wondered if the rose pin on your hair is real or not." Kaname repeated, sipping his warm sake and intently observing Zero.

One of Zero's hands absent-mindedly went up to touch his blue hair pin which was made of velvet cloth in the form of a real rose. "No, Kuran-san, it is an imitation." He murmured, not understanding the point of the brunette's question.

Kaname's lips lifted up in an imperceptible smile. "Blue doesn't suit your kimono's color, why didn't you pin a red rose instead of it?"

Zero's eyes widened in belated comprehension and he quickly glanced at his soup bowl to hide his irritation. "I don't think it is right to use those roses for this. It would be like I am flaunting something when there is nothing to do so."

"Hmm? Who told you that I meant the roses I sent to you?" Kaname continued innocently.

Zero gritted his teeth. Kaname was surely getting good at this. "My mistake." He muttered and didn't even look up to see his patron's face. But fairly enough, Kaname didn't pursue the subject, changing tactics. "That reminds me... Did you like them?"

_Fantastic. _Zero's hands stilled for a moment. Was Kaname expecting him to blush and sigh dreamily? He decided to humor him. "They were as pretty as any other flower could be." He started to cut down the already peeled potato and considered if he should do something different and use some earth apples, too.

Kaname calmly watched him, impressed by Zero's evasiveness. "But I would really like to see one of them on your hair, Kiryuu-san, as a token of your acceptance of my peace offering."

Now that made Zero flush a bit faintly. He got up and went to the drawers near the entrance to look for some of those tubers. Finding what he was looking for and enough time to compose himself, he sat down and peeled off the skin of the vegetable. "Why are you doing this, Kuran-san?" He asked without looking at him.

Kaname raised his eyebrows, feigning innocence but feeling his heart beat faster upon the unexpected question. "Why am I doing what?" His voice was completely serious and that made Zero's hands still again before he shook his head at himself and cut down the sweet smelling tuber to add to the potato cubes.

"At least tell me that you are enjoying this, then I will just be silent and nod at everything you say. Because I am here for the enjoyment of my diners." With a straight face, he dunked the vegetables into the boiling soup stock to simmer them for a few minutes. He refused to meet Kaname's eyes, but appallingly enough, he wasn't feeling any ire towards the other male.

"Are you asking this with some kind of rancor or out of pure curiosity?" Kaname leaned back on his chair, luminous eyes never ceasing their watchful attention over Zero.

"Had I felt any rancor or resentment towards you, I would have refused it when you have asked me to accompany you tonight, Kuran-san." Zero was surprised with himself. He had never acted so calm in the face of a situation like this before.

"Would you look at my face, Kiryuu-san, while you are talking to me?" Kaname's voice was devoid of any hard feelings, too, as if he was simply imploring Zero to be more considerate with him. Zero found himself unable to refuse that request.

"I was rude, pardon me." Zero bowed his head a bit and looked up. Kaname didn't have that smug expression any longer. Actually, for the first time since they had met, he was looking at him like a person, not like a woman, not like a cook or like a lesser being than himself. It was a nice change for Zero and he wondered what the brunette was going to tell him.

"I would really like to see it, Kiryuu-san. But I am not saying this to make you nervous or uneasy. I wouldn't want to disrupt your work. That was just a simple wish of mine." He smiled assuringly and indicated the boiling bowl with his head. Zero's attention quickly turned to it and he added the onion slices he had gotten ready, gently stirring the soup once.

"Maybe I can do something about it." Zero offered, a sly thought entering his mind, because he didn't believe in Kaname's sincerity. The brunette was just flirting and it was a golden rule in flirting to pamper the lady's ego with mildly embarrassing requests like wanting her to wear this or that, put on those and these because you wanted to see how they look on her... Cheap tricks they were, but Zero, without knowing, was actually amused to see Kaname's efforts getting wasted on himself.

He scooped out some soup from the bowl and dissolved miso in it with quick movements. Pouring it back into the bowl, he turned the heating off. He prepared a service of it for Kaname, decorating it with chopped green onion and tiny fried tofu bits. He served the soup and got up to replenish Kaname's cup with more warm sake. Before he left to do the thing in his mind, he patiently waited for Kaname's comment.

Kaname chose to eat the dish with a spoon since Zero had purposefully cut the things into really small bits. But the result was wondrous, because the tubers somehow seemed both meaty and melted into the stock just the right way. The normally not used earth apples were sweet and went well with the sharp taste of the onions.

"Wonderful." Kaname praised truthfully. "But things should have been a little more close to bite sized pieces... Not everyone likes using spoons." And he continued his meal silently.

Zero bowed his thanks and left the room, rushing to the kitchen utilities area. He purposefully had cut the vegetables so small, because he had remembered that in their first visit Kaname had used a spoon to drink the stock of the yudofu, though many people would prefer to not drink much of it. Kaname seemed to like soups and it was Zero's duty to observe his guests' preferences to help them enjoy what they eat. Apparently, Kaname wasn't aware that there was something called as 'special treatment'.

But Kaname was very much aware of it and he felt begrudgingly glad that Zero considered his preference. Begrudgingly, because he knew Zero was treating everyone like this and Kaname was categorized among them. It wasn't a favor solely and specially reserved for him. But that knowledge didn't deter Kaname from nursing a sudden tinge of jealousy in his chest.

When the shoji door slided again, what he saw was enough to make him sputter his soup had he not been a person known for his self control.

Zero, in mere minutes, managed to find a vase and tuck all the roses in it that Kaname had sent him and brought the flowers back. With a straight face he sat beside Kaname and put the vase on the table, a bit away from the dishes and started to arrange the flowers to make them look less awkward. He was grinning inside at the look on Kaname was giving him.

"Oh... I see that the roses are... doing fine, Kiryuu-san." Kaname murmured, eyebrows rising.

"Why, they are happy to see their sender again, Kuran-san." Zero smiled back cruelly, sitting calmly beside Kaname as his hands busied themselves among the crimson flowers. He watched Kaname from the corner of his eye as the brunette sighed in surrender and put his spoon down, bowing his head with a soft smile.

"Now that actually stung a bit. I wanted to see them on your hair not under my nose, looming over my soup."

Zero withdrew his hands immediately, turning his gaze to Kaname, face a perfect mask of incredulousness. "But since you wanted to see them so badly, I thought you wouldn't mind if a stray petal or two fell here and there."

His server certainly knew how to get back, didn't _she_? Kaname's eyes narrowed down with dangerous sensuality and he reached to pluck a few red petals. Putting them into his soup, he took his chopsticks and deliberately dipped one of them into the stock. Slowly, without breaking eye contact with Zero, he put the crimson petal between his lips, sucking on the sauce from the velvety thing, chopsticks still pressed against his lips.

Zero watched the lascivious display without blinking, suddenly speechless, as Kaname's voluptuous lips parted to accept the petal into his mouth. Kaname made a soft delighted noise in his throat and nodded, smiling. "They would have certainly look good on you, but since you seem like the kind who would use even these kind of things in her dishes, I thought that I might go and give it a try before you offered." The taunt was lowly spoken, adding to the general sensuousness that Kaname showed off with that simple stunt of his.

Zero blinked, catching his mouth open in fascination. Damn, he was dumbly ogling the brunette again while sitting this close to him. He glared to divert the attention from his suddenly flaring cheeks. _Okay. Point given, Kuran._ Zero got up to start on the main course. "Then I am glad that they are at least good for something."

Kaname was not even a little bit ashamed of what he had done. "So you are still sour about last night, aren't you?" It was time to take things more seriously now.

Zero didn't deem lying and refuting what Kaname had said as being honest. Instead, he chose a roundabout answer, sitting before his patron again and heating the sheet metal. "In your card, you wrote that you would like to discuss some things with me. I can listen to you as I cook the teppanyaki."

Kaname smiled silently and continued his soup with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Do you think the number of the partition staff meets the demand, Kiryuu-san?"

_What is with the sudden question?_ So, Kaname was going to be roundabout, too... Zero thought about the question seriously, cutting chinese cabbage, green bell peppers, carrots and potatoes. "I guess in a few weeks, the number of the guests in them will increase in number. Sometimes a server can't handle a room herself when the guests come in large groups." Zero remembered last night with distaste.

"Hmm... The master room can take in up to twelve persons, right?"

Zero nodded, taking marinated chicken fillets in his hands to roll them around enoki mushrooms, green asparagus and pepper slices. He put the ready rolls on the sheet to grill.

Kaname watched patiently as Zero grilled the vegetables, marinated beef and chickens, de-shelling scallops and cooking them aside with shrimps. "So, as the head waitress, what is your solution to this?" Kaname asked, utterly enjoying the sight of his server as Zero went about preparing different sauces.

"Maybe we need five more servers to get more help when needed. Maybe they would take their salary based on the number of evenings they serve..." Zero thought out loud.

"Good idea." Kaname nodded, playing with a rose in his hand. "Do your diners like the pre-made stocks?"

Zero bit his lower lip in concentration. "I actually don't know, chefs make ready nearly all kinds of soup stock before-hand for that evening's use."

"Do you remember when I told you that your nabe tasted plain?" Kaname reached for his sake cup.

Zero nodded and looked up, understanding brightened up his eyes. "Every server should prepare them for their own use?" It was like a question, but Zero felt doubtful. "But there are so many kinds and not each of them is guaranteed to be used in a night."

Kaname's eyebrows rose as if he didn't know the answer for it. Zero made some miso dipping, using soy sauce, grated onion and apple, mixing it with sugar and sesame oil. He proceeded to make a sauce from ketchup and honey, suddenly an idea coming to him. "Maybe when the reservations are made, one day before the guests arrive we might make them confirm what they'd like to eat. So, every server can prepare their own stocks and sauces beforehand."

Zero looked up to see Kaname smiling at him with approval in his eyes. "Another good idea... Kiryuu-san, what would you do, say, if you needed something during cooking but being the only one here now, you can't leave the room or else you might burn the dish you are making?"

Mixing ketchup and honey with soy sauce, Zero added some pine apple juice and carrot juice in his sweet dipping sauce. He turned his attention to Kaname. "Now that's a real problem actually." He conceded, recalling that he had had to wait for Aido's arrival to cook the teriyaki last night.

"Say, you are outside, but I need something, how can I call you or someone else?" Kaname persisted, garnet following Zero as his server made the green sauce that he had liked so much yesterday.

Zero gave it a hard thought. Actually, that had happened a few times and a few patrons clearly stated their displeasure. Then he recalled Kaname's question about the extra staff. Zero had initially thought that they could be part-time workers but now he had a better idea.

"Maybe those five servers could be used for stand-ins when the actual server is not around... There are three sides on this garden, each having five partitions, we can hire three more people to help us when we need something from the kitchens. And... Maybe the customers and us can use bells to call them..."

And Zero served the grilled sea food with his green sauce. Standing up, he took a chilled sake from the stash and sat beside Kaname to fill his cup. Kaname followed his every movement and smiled when Zero finished his serving. "Now, tell me... How were you able to realize all these, Kiryuu-san?"

Zero turned towards the brunette and gazed up at his serene face. Suddenly realizing that they had been talking without taunting or deprecating each other for the first time. And all these problems and solutions were realized thanks to Kaname's earlier pestering and picky nature at which Zero had gotten immensely angry and hated the man for it. "Experience?" He asked with a really innocent face, eyes wide with wonder.

Kaname softly laughed, pleased and playful. But Zero didn't find the picture aggravating, in fact, it was welcome and soothing this time.

"You had purposefully cut the miso soup's vegetables in tiny bits, why?"

Zero's eyebrows rose, all of a sudden he found himself unable to hold the sincere gaze of the brunette. "Because you seem to like drinking soup's stock and I wanted you to be able to drink it easily with a spoon."

"You had served Kain a radish salad, too... Are all the servers here this considerate and watchful of their diners' palate?"

Damn, Zero felt himself flush under the earnest luminous eyes. "Oh, the grill..." He used it as an excuse to put distance between them again and returned to his place. "I don't know, Kuran-san." He murmured truthfully.

"Maybe you should make sure of it sometime, Kiryuu-san." Kaname dipped a shrimp into the green sauce and took a bite, making a nearly inaudible sound in his throat as the morsel crisply gave way under his teeth. Zero watched him in rapt attention, face expectant and full of trepidation.

"This is good..." Kaname nodded. "Are the chicken rolls ready? I want one filled with mushrooms."

Zero quickly complied, decorating a plate with chickens after cutting them into bite sized morsels. He served them with the sweet sauce and waited for Kaname's approval. It was ridiculous, but now he realized that he wanted the brunette to like them not because he tried to assert his skills but because he wanted to see the simple bliss that appeared on Kaname's face in each bite. Was it normal?

Kaname thought that he loved that excited gleam in Zero's exquisite eyes and took pride in putting it there himself. _She_ looked, dare he say, cute... And it was a nice change from _her_ earlier cynical and aggressive attitude, not that he didn't like that, too. "Wonderful." He nodded appreciatively. And without knowing what he was doing Zero smiled brilliantly with a bowed head. Kaname could barely suppress a wistful sigh upon seeing that smile on Zero's delicate features. Why was he feeling breathless all of a sudden?

Unawares, Zero left the rest to grill by themselves, occasionally serving Kaname the smoky meats or veggies. His mind was full of what Kaname had said and made him realize earlier. This man looked like a complete bastard, but in reality, he had been teaching him a lesson last night. Sure, he seemed cruel and brick-headed, but Kaname was actually helping him to become better in his responsibilities. The realization erased nearly all the bitter feelings in Zero's heart, except for the deep worry he had felt crushed under with the thoughts of Ichiru. Kaname could have told him these at the end of yesterday's meal, instead of taunting him like that before he'd left.

As if reading his thoughts, Kaname asked. "Kiryuu-san? Did I really hurt your feelings yesterday?"

The sincere tone of that melodic voice alerted Zero and he simply nodded as he cut the yakisoba vegetables. "A bit... Maybe..." Who was he kidding, he didn't even sleep.

"You are so pale and seem like you haven't slept at all. Was I that harsh?"

Was that regret on Kaname's face? Zero refused to take it as what it was and shook his head. "It's okay. I understand your earlier behavior. Now that I think about it, it will help me in the future."

Kaname laughed at that, an actual, real laugh. "You mean now you know how to deal with mean, pampered and rich patrons like me?"

Zero's face paled a bit, surprised that Kaname knew how others might be perceiving him and was even joking about it when most of the people from his status remained ignorant of their fallacies. "Sir, you misunderstood. I meant that you helped me see the things that are not going well around here by making me experience them in practice yesterday. And I am glad that you spared your time for it." He bowed his head, continuing his cutting and slicing.

"Does this mean you no longer have any hard feelings?" The brunette smiled when Zero shook his head. "Then perhaps you might tell me your name."

Zero looked up at him with widened eyes. Kaname was in his flirting-mode again, because that devilish glint in his eyes had returned. He thought that the brunette would easily learn it from the Chairman, but there was no need for the fuss that might follow it. "It is Roze." He murmured begrudgingly and saw Kaname's eyes lit up with mirth.

"Then you must accept this and keep this Roze, otherwise I can't leave this place with a guilty conscience." He leaned in, rising on his bent leg and offered the rose that he had been playing with all along.

Zero watched the display, as Kaname's partly buttoned up black shirt delightfully slided with the motion to reveal a part of finely sculpt pale chest, his collarbones exposed, nearly one of his nipples showing behind the silk material. Flushing furiously, Zero tore his eyes from the sight and quickly reached to take the offered flower, all the while amusing Kaname unwittingly. _Alright, another point is given, Kuran. With a bonus._ Zero gritted his teeth and glared at his rose before hastily leaving it aside, belatedly realizing that Kaname hadn't add a -san at the end of his name.

Finishing chopping up the already grilled meat and vegetables, he heated oil in a skillet and furiously fried the meat a bit, adding the veggies in the mix, all the while trying to erase the image of the brunette from his mind. He would never do that before a girl. Really, some guys had no sense of modesty. Zero frowned to himself, preparing yakisoba seasoning from various spices. Men like Kaname certainly had to be thinking that they had every right to flaunt. They had the money, they had the status, they had the power... and the good looks to top it all.

Nothing was fair in this world, Zero knew it from the first hand. But he found himself wishing that this Kaname person was not one of those jerks who saw everyone beneath their feet as if they had the right to toy with them just because they were what they were. Kaname seemed one time sincere and compassionate, the other time taunting and smug. It was a given that he was a snob, but admittedly a charismatic one at that. And Zero no longer found his company aggravating or torturous like he had done yesterday.

He added his noodles into the mix, poring some water. He covered the skilled with a lid. He came to himself with Kaname's question.

"Do you enjoy your job here, Roze?"

"Yes, it is actually pretty good." Zero answered from Roze's point of view. "Though I would like it more if I wasn't required to sit all the time." He smiled, his legs were killing him when he returned home.

Kaname calmly ate whatever Zero was occasionally serving to him without complaint and found that he was very much enjoying it when Zero acted less nervous than he was before. "Kimonos are bothersome things to sit in them but I like the elegance that they add to a lady. And I think they look good on you, Roze."

Zero's lips quirked up in a forced smile and he mumbled his thanks, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes. "Your shirt looks good on you, too, Kuran-san." He tried to mock the brunette, but it flew over Kaname's head.

"Ah, you think so? Then I should wear it more often." He smiled softly.

Zero raised an eyebrow, astounded with the forwardness of his patron and checked his yakisoba. It was nearly ready. He added the seasoning and stir-fried the dish, all the while thinking that maybe Kaname was mistaking his come backs as his way of flirting back. Irritating.

"From whom did you learn to cook?"

Really now, the brunette was never giving up, bombarding him with personal queries. "By myself, of course."

Kaname's eyebrows rose in surprise. "_Of course_? I thought that you've learned it from your mother..."

Zero's face fell and he vigorously stirred his noddles, feeling the chopsticks in his hands tremble with the force. "When you have no mother to begin with, you learn many things by yourself, Kuran-san." He forced his answer through gritted teeth, wondering why he was disclosing this information to the curious brunette. _Go on, pity me, Kuran..._

But contrary to his expectation, Kaname smiled in an understanding manner. "So, you are also an orphan..." He murmured but didn't say more on the subject, making Zero wonder if Kaname was an orphan, too. "I know it is hard to cope with everything alone, when one is like that." He added, his face suddenly melancholic.

Zero gazed at him, somehow drawn to the silent sadness he could see flickering in the reddish brown orbs of his patron. He was itching to ask Kaname if he was like him, too, but thought better of it. "I wasn't alone. I have never been..." He spoke truthfully, thinking of Ichiru, thinking of his friends.

Kaname drank up the fascinating sight of a Zero who was smiling with closed lips, dazedly preparing him a service of his yakisoba. "Are those servers from yesterday your friends?"

Zero nodded, handing him the plate he decorated with green sea weed and red pickled ginger. He looked at the garden to see the dancers getting ready for tonight's performance.

"It must be nice to have friends like them. They seemed very fond of you."

Zero was surprised to hear the note of envy and longing in Kaname's voice. "I think it also must be nice to have friends like yours, too, Kuran-san. Especially Takuma-san seemed like a very thoughtful and nice person."

His server's absent-minded comment caused something to burn in Kaname's chest and his face went completely serious. His eyes narrowed down without his knowing and he regarded Zero with something akin to fury.

Zero looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, not understanding what made the brunette tick again. "Did I say something offending without knowing?" He asked, voice barely audible. Kaname could be very intimidating when he wanted, becoming the complete opposite of his calm and easy demeanor from a moment before.

Catching himself, Kaname started to eat his yakisoba to distract himself from the disturbing thought that his server might have taken a liking in Takuma. Sure, his blond friend was handsome. He was utterly charming when he wanted to be, he was kind and had the personality that could relax others, too. But why Takuma? All through the night hadn't he been trying his damnedest to show _her_ that he li...

His thoughts came to a screeching halt. Ridiculous... What was he thinking? Was he jealous of this simple girl... from his dear friend? Now that was a complete nonsense. He prided himself for having the most exquisite taste in everything he laid eyes on, and he would never go out of his way for this girl who was a nobody in his eyes.

Foolishness... He had to be really tired for his mind to go astray like that. "It was nothing." He answered over his sake cup. "I just remembered something, that's all."

Zero nodded his head, but he was not convinced. Maybe a change of topic would be better. "Did you like it, Kuran-san?"

For a moment Kaname stared at him in incomprehension, still consumed by this thoughts. Then he looked into the yakisoba plate. He simply nodded his approval and resumed his eating.

The music for the Mai performance started and Zero thought that it was time to leave the room for him to let his guest to enjoy his meal alone. He stood up, taking another plate of the bite sized cut chicken and beef and the ceramic sake jug with him before he sat down beside Kaname again. He was curious why the atmosphere suddenly turned tense and sour, but he persuaded himself that it was not his business. It was better to leave the all of a sudden serious and harsh looking brunette alone.

Just as he made to stand up and ask him if his patron wanted anything else, Kaname reached up and held him down from the sleeve of Zero's kimono. "Stay here."

Surprised a bit by the unusual demand, Zero turned to Kaname, smiling nervously. "I thought I should leave you alone so that you can enjoy the show and your meal, sir."

Kaname shook his head, his wavy locks dancing around his face. "You can stay. Do you have another reservation for tonight?"

"Yes, around half past eleven... Must be some kind of a late-night oden party."

"How many people?"

"Four... Why do you ask, Kuran-san?" Zero didn't understand a bit. Normally, since the place was open until one am in the morning, late nighters were common, especially businessmen in groups. But Kaname's sudden interest after his earlier sourness was something really curious.

Kaname ignored the question and went on, "Are you hungry?" He was watching Zero over each morsel or sip as if he was eating or drinking Zero. With growing uneasiness, Zero could only associate that predatory dark look in Kaname's eyes with that. True, the brunette possessed a mysterious allure and sensuousness, but Zero didn't like it a bit to be the object of those emotions on Kaname's features.

"It is forbidden for us to eat together with our guests, Kuran-san."

"It is Kaname, Roze. And take those clean chopsticks and taste your own dishes for a change. Eating alone is boring."

What kind of a reasoning was that? Zero glared. And calling the brunette by his first name? _Hell no! _

But something in Kaname's poise and demeanor at that moment told him that he had better do as his patron said. Was this a test, again? "Kuran-san, this is not a good idea, I must refuse. But I can sit here and accompany you." Was the brunette getting drunk? But he drank even less than yesterday.

"Do as I say Roze, you are my worker, aren't you? So, you'll do as I say." Kaname insisted, all the while watching his silver haired companion with the rapt attention of a deadly snake. He rested his elbow on his raised bent knee and leaned his head on his hand, hair entwined through his long fingers. He wasn't even pretending to watch the show any more since his own personal attraction for the night was sitting beside him, looking nervous and pale with trepidation shining brightly in those amethyst eyes of his.

Zero struggled very hard to not flush and averted his gaze to the table. Reluctantly, he took up the chopsticks and took a morsel from the cooled down beef. He chewed, eyes still not meeting his tormentor's, knowing that Kaname was ogling him with those compellingly smothering eyes.

"Take some from the yakisoba, too." Kaname lowly murmured, pushing the plate towards Zero.

Zero suppressed a sigh, telling himself to relax and just play along with Kaname's game. But taking something from someone else's plate? It was a no-no. "Thanks, I don't want to." He politely refused and went for the meat plate but Kaname harshly pushed the yakisoba plate before him, the other porcelain crockery sliding away. "I said yakisoba."

Zero bit his lower lip. This was too much, what did he do wrong this time to deserve this torment? With hardened eyes, he turned to Kaname to make him stop with his stunts, but he faltered. Kaname was smiling. "You act well under pressure, Roze. Some other server might be either trying to blind me with those chopsticks or would have flushed to the heaven and back."

How demented could this guy get? Zero very much wanted to growl and bury his chopsticks in each of those wondrous eyes, but he controlled himself and sighed. "There are better ways to test a person's limits, _Kuran-san_." He bit on his name, not amused a bit. "Whole night you lectured me about how to be a better head-waitress here and meet your standards. I don't complain, thanks for your help. But if you'd be so inclined to listen to a piece of mind from your slaves.. ah, pardon, workers, I would say you this. Having good motives certainly does not justify using bad means to convey them. You taunted me yesterday before you have left, me and crying and all... I would never cry over something like that, but wouldn't it be more considerate of you to make your point directly by talking instead of using roundabout ways?"

Kaname smirked dangerously. "Aren't you forward, Kiryuu-san? Telling me what I should do and what I shouldn't..."

_Kiryuu-san?_ Zero's eyes went wide and the color drained from his face when he realized that he had been openly berating the brunette as if he was a small child. But he was right, damn it, he didn't want to apologize. Excusing himself and never coming back here was the best choice before he turned this night into another disaster. But before he could leave, he heard Kaname's laugh.

"I am too harsh, aren't I? I sometimes forget that some people around me can find their own ways without me forcing them through thorn covered roads. But I am like this. Rather than telling them that they have to go through that road and endure it, I push them towards the thorns without explaining what awaited them. I am really sorry for forcing you like that, Roze, both today and yesterday."

Zero was stunned. The brunette was apologizing him and on his face there was that sublime mirth but he seemed sincere and more friendly. "You sure can shift between different moods so easily, sir." He commented with awe and that amused Kaname more.

"If you were a businessman like me who wrestles with wolves and foxes each day, you'd be like me, too." And as if as an after thought, he bent his head a bit and let his dark bangs cover his face becomingly. "But Roze doesn't need to learn bad tricks like that, she is fine the way she is." He whispered lowly, an admiring glint lighting his eyes up.

Now that was a bull's eye hit. Zero gave him that. _Okay, another point, Kuran. _He raised his hand unconsciously to his mouth to cover his burning cheeks instinctively. He was sure his face was getting tired of changing its color so often and rapidly tonight. And how come he felt effected each time enough to give this reaction? He wasn't a girl, damn it, but he was blushing like one. Frustrating, but he admitted that Kaname had this strange air about him that would make even a stone wall flush under his intense scrutiny. _Typical lady-killer who tries to hide it under his cynical and cold demeanor... _Zero placed the label on his patron.

"May I take your order for the desert?"

"I thought you said you'd stay here until I am finished. I don't want anything for desert."

Finally, maybe to persuade Zero to sit beside him a while longer, Kaname diverted his attention to the dance show on the garden and continued with his yakisoba. Zero sat there silently, observing him from the corner of his eye and he too tried to enjoy the colorful traditional dance and music. Truth be told, he was more comfortable now since he wasn't the focus of the brunette's attentions anymore.

Eventually, Kaname finished his meal and laid his chopsticks down, thanking Zero for his patience and the delicious meals. He didn't knew why but upon his thanks the way Zero's features lit up with pride made him happy. He didn't think about how such a small, insignificant thing could elevate his spirits, too. Zero was simply enchanting and Kaname realized that seeing her happy or relaxed was much more endearing than making her angry and agitated with his deliberate teases.

Zero poured him some warm umeboshi wine and left him to bring his bill. Kaname enjoyed the silence in his server's absence and his eyes went for the flowers again. After leaning in and smelling the deliciously fragrant roses, he picked up a blossom among them and cut the stem short. Twirling it between his fingers, he waited for Zero.

After a few minutes, Zero came in and handed him the leather booklet. He diverted his attention to the long black coat hanging on the corner, giving Kaname some privacy as the brunette stashed some bills in the booklet. Taking the rose with him, Kaname stood up, slightly tipsy with the alcohol he had drunk. He let Zero help him in putting on his coat.

He turned towards Zero, adjusting his collar. "Roze, would you pin this rose on my collar?"

Zero looked at the velvety blossom with apprehension, mind considering whether he should humor Kaname or not. They were standing so close and it wouldn't be appropriate to do so. But the soft look on Kaname's face was very persuasive and harmless, he couldn't bring himself to refuse it. He nodded his head, taking a step forward, entering Kaname's personal space. With trembling fingers he tried to fix the stem of the rose into the button hole of the collar, but his fingers were shaky and the rose was coming down from the small hole each time he put it there.

Without thinking, Zero looked up with furrowed brows to tell Kaname that he couldn't do it, but he stilled. The brunette was looking down at him, a silent smile on his lips, eyes expectant. Zero realized that he was shorter than Kaname and the way his own head was raised up to the other's face suddenly made him conscious of the position he was in. He bowed his head with a nervous smile, the corner of his lips twitching. Damn, that looked like they were about to kiss, didn't it? Kaname had to be purposefully doing this, that bastard... "Sorry, it falls from the button hole." He murmured with a deep frown.

"Then would you use a hairpin from your bun? I really want this..." Kaname requested innocently.

Damn that melodic tone of his that could persuade even a fanatic to apostatize. Wonderful, because Zero found himself actually complying to the request. He tentatively slid out a black pin, decorated with a fake stone, from his bun and took the rose again and fastened the stem to the button hole with it. The crystal stone shone brightly under the red rose and Zero smoothed out the collar before he took a step back and gazed at his work.

Kaname practically beamed at him with closed eyes, ivory teeth flashing in a smile. He leaned in and smelled the rose from his collar, eyes never leaving Zero's. "Thanks, Roze... It looks great." He murmured his appreciation sensuously.

Zero bowed his head to hide his troubled features, silently fuming inside. _So, this settles the match as Kaname: four, with this last minute score, and Zero: null... How fantastic! _

"Sorry to tell you that I won't be returning the pin." The brunette went on, pleased by the sight as his server whipped _her_ head to him, eyes wide in surprise. "I hope it is not much of a trouble."

"No, of course not..." Zero mumbled, fuming inside for being caught in this situation again. And Kaname bid his good bye.

"Now, thanks to me, you also have an experience to help you in the future when a spoiled, stuck-up rich man flirts with you unabashedly during your service." The brunette laughed merrily, exiting the room, leaving behind a mortified Zero who stood still behind him mutely, watching him go as if the whole night was nothing for Kaname but a simple game.

_That despicable bastard did everything knowingly again?_ Zero was trembling in rage. _And I blushed and fidgeted like a damn girl all the while! _But then, a small smile appeared on Zero's face and he relaxed. At least the brunette hadn't been hitting on him seriously. That was a relief for Zero because he certainly didn't know how he could cope with such a persistent man had he been really interested in him, a male... Even the thought of it made Zero shudder.

He turned back to collect the used crockery and cutlery, eyes drawn to the single rose by his sitting place. Zero took it with an exasperated smile and decided to keep it with the card without putting too much thinking in it. But there was something he knew for sure.

"You lost all those points, Kuran, and that bonus is gone, of course." Zero murmured to himself with a sly glint in his eyes.

Outside, Kaname was walking to the garden exit, lost in a silent contemplation, his face a complete mask of apathy. But when his hand raised his collar to his face, he smiled softly, taking in a whiff of the rose's scent, silently wondering how _his_ Roze would smell...

He didn't even see the long haired, dirty blond server who was watching his every step, her brown eyes full of hatred and jealousy towards a certain silver haired beauty that occupied his thoughts.

-

_TBC..._

_Whew... Finally finished. I couldn't proof-read this time. So, I am sorry for the mistakes. I hope it was up to your expectations and you enjoyed it. Next chapter, we'll deal a bit with our other pairings and more Ichi&Zero brotherly love._

Review? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hi there, dear readers! I hope you are not angry with me for making you wait for so long, but as I wrote in my profile, my life had gone through major changes this month and I was trying to pick up the pieces and start anew. But I am back, sorry for the wait. Hopefully the updates will be more regular from now on. Thanks for all the support via reviews whilst I was not here. Your comments were great as usual!

This chapter is a filler for the purpose of giving some back bone to the other pairings. Don't worry, I won't be talking about them this long in upcoming chapters but I had to write this to make the side pairings a little bit more solid. I hope it won't bore you guys. I promise that the next chapter will be much more better and full of KaZe.

On a smaller note, from now on I will refer our main servicer trio as she-her-hers whenever I present them from the eyes of Kaname, Kain and Takuma. But when I talk about them from a neutral point of view -even when our suitors are present there with them- I will call them he-his and so on. I know up until now some readers were confused because I kept talking about Zero as _he_ when he was with Kaname. I was using italicized forms of _she-her_ whenever we heard Kaname's thoughts about Zero, but I guess it was not clear enough. I hope it won't be confusing anymore.

Will read over later to correct the mistakes... Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think at the end!!!

-

**Chapter 7**

Waking up late into the morning with no work waiting for him in the evening was a sort of reward for Zero. Last night was really tiring and considering that he hadn't slept well the night before that, he had really needed that peaceful sleep.

He opened his groggy eyes to find a mop of tousled silver hair under his nose. He smiled. Ichiru was sleeping partially on him again, using his shoulder as a pillow. His twin had this habit of ending up sleeping on his arm or shoulder and inadvertently causing the said limb to fall asleep, too. But despite the numb pain that slowly started to make itself known on his side, Zero didn't care a bit. He didn't want to bother Ichiru, knowing that his brother barely had the time and chance to indulge in this childhood hobby of his.

Ignoring his stiffened arm, Zero observed the slumbering face of his twin. Ichiru was working without stopping and Zero suspected that he remained up until the time they returned from the restaurant, which was around three am in the morning. Apparently, Ichiru had assumed the daily routine of his friends and Zero to spend more time with them. They usually got up around midday and Ichiru slept with Zero until then, waking with his brother and not doing any work until the time Zero and the others left for work around five pm.

Zero would return from work and check Ichiru's progress. Sometimes the amount of pages that his twin translated astounded Zero. Ichiru was covering twenty to thirty pages a night and could finish a book in only a few weeks. The silly kid was trying to earn as much as he could and Zero was sure once they left the apartment, Ichiru was sitting before his computer and never getting up for anything other than filling his tea mug or visiting the bathroom until the time they came back from work.

There were faint dark lines under Ichiru's eyes, even the long silvery eyelashes were not long enough to cover them from Zero's sight. Zero's eyebrows creased in worry. With gentle fingers, he touched under Ichiru's left eye, concern clouding his amethyst eyes. His gaze swept to the parted lips of his twin, touching them just as softly and with a sudden pang of alarm noticing that they were somehow cold and bluish. The rushing breaths of Ichiru were much warmer than his skin and Zero bit on his own lower lip.

Were the medicines not working enough? Was Ichiru in pain? Was he neglecting Ichiru? Though he made sure that his baby brother ate all the things that his doctor prescribed to him... Maybe he was feeling cold at nights? Staying up that late and staring into nothing but at the screen of a computer, surrounded by many books and dictionaries... This was no life for an ill person like Ichiru.

Damn, the kid was pushing his own limits even when Zero was strictly forbidding him from staying awake past eleven pm. Didn't Ichiru know that his hard earned money would never go past from Zero's throat? Zero was perfectly capable of making enough money for both himself and for Ichiru. There was no need for Ichiru to feign asleep when Zero went to bed each night, knowing that his brother had jumped into the bed just before they entered the house. The still hot-to-the-touch computer case told it all.

Zero hugged his brother closer with a fierceness he couldn't contain even though he knew that he might wake up his fragile other half by doing so. He breathed in his twin's scent, barely keeping himself from crying.

This body he held so dearly in his arms was identical to his own yet Zero couldn't help but notice how each breath trembled in that warm ribcage of his twin, how his skin felt colder than his own, how there were less muscle and fat covering those long pale limbs... Ichiru was fragile and he hated to be treated like that especially by Zero. But Zero couldn't help it. He couldn't help his heart give a sudden lurch whenever Ichiru clutched at his chest in pain. He could never get over the instinctive urge to keep him safe, warm and away from the harm's way even though he was aware that Ichiru was more or less capable of looking after himself, too.

Pressing his lips to the silvery strands of his twin, Zero thought bitterly that this boy was all that was left to him in a cold and merciless world and he would do anything to see Ichiru happy and well, even to the point of sacrificing his own happiness and well-being for that cause. Zero knew that he was being too protective for Ichiru's taste but he was sure that had Ichiru been in his shoes, his twin would have done the same thing for his sake. That knowledge was enough to spur these feelings that filled Zero's heart and he hoped that Ichiru was not resenting him for acting like this.

His twin stirred to wakefulness slowly, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and kissing it once. "Morning, Zero." Ichiru drawled sleepily, making him chuckle at the ticklish sensation of the small kiss. "Morning, sleepy head."

Ichiru felt warm and contented, happily taking in the clear scent of his elder and snuggling further, causing Zero to chuckle more as Ichiru's hands gripped his ticklish sides on purpose.

"Hey, hey..." Zero was trying not to move much. "You are going to make us fall off the bed, you know..."

"I don't care." Ichiru raised his head and smiled brilliantly at Zero who was trying to free his stiffened arm under Ichiru's head. "Hmm... No... Stay here a bit more."

Zero huffed good-naturedly and let his cat like twin have his way for a couple of minutes more. "How are you feeling?" He asked, unable to keep the concern lacing his voice.

"I am good."Came Ichiru's automatic response as he settled deeper into the warm blankets and draped an arm over Zero's stomach.

"Are you sure?" Zero whispered, lazy fingers combing through Ichiru's hair. "Your face is pale, you seem sleep deprived and tired."

Ichiru didn't like this morning routine during which Zero would pester him about his condition until he would tire him out with his questions. "I feel fine, Zero-nii." He answered back, tightening his hold over his elder as if to make him stop with the questions. "You always do this, but I am fine." He was aware that his tone of voice was close to complaining and scolding, but he really hated it when Zero was unnecessarily worried over him when he already got lots of other things that tormented his mind.

"Please tell me whenever you feel tired or in pain, okay?" Zero whispered as if pleading with Ichiru to not hide anything related to his health before the symptoms were disregarded and an attack would occur.

"Okay, busybody." Ichiru resisted poking his tongue at his brother. And he made a cute yelping sound when suddenly Zero flipped their positions and towered above him with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Busybody, huh? This brother of mine needs a lesson on how to treat his elders, it seems..."

But Zero's amused tone was far from being threatening and Ichiru chuckled, trying to free his wrists from Zero's grip and attack his twin's sides to tickle him to tears. But Zero was merciful this time and didn't let him struggle to save his energy and leaned in to rest his forehead against Ichiru's.

"I heard that some silly kiddos stay up late and work until their brother come home." He spoke seriously, looking into Ichiru's immediately widening eyes. "Don't those kiddos know that they make their brother really sad when the brother understands that the kiddos feign asleep every night?"

Ichiru closed his smarting eyes, finding himself unable to hold his brother's piercing, sad gaze. "How does the brother know?" He murmured as if choking.

"The computer case is always warm, Ichiru... As if the machine was shut down just a few minutes ago."

"Stupid old fans..." Ichiru bit sourly.

"Look at me, Ichiru." Zero demanded and watched as his twin relented to his voice and opened his eyes. "Six hours of working and one hour of break. You'll be in bed by midnight. Or I will never ever talk to you again, and you'll never get to sleep beside me from now on."

The hurt Zero saw in Ichiru's eyes upon his threatening was heart breaking, making Zero swallow dryly and painfully.

"Zero-nii, don't!" Ichiru pleaded with him, eyes shiny with a sheen of quickly collecting tears.

"You know how stubborn I am, Ichiru... So, make a choice." He was cruel, wasn't he? But using the lack of his affections as a threat to make Ichiru relent to his demand was the only thing Zero could do to guarantee Ichiru's well-being and safety when he was not around.

Ichiru sighed and nodded once. "Alright. As you wish, Zero..." He closed his eyes.

Zero smiled, assured. "Promise?"

"Yeah, it is a promise." Ichiru sighed again and opened his eyes, looking directly into Zero's pleased gaze. "Where did you learn this sneaky tactics, Zero-nii? You used to be so innocent and easy to trick before." He pouted, rapidly blinking away his tears.

Zero laughed and hauled Ichiru up into a sitting position as he, too, got up from the bed. "Look who is asking? Is it any wonder since I have learned from the best?" He poked Ichiru's nose and smiled knowingly, watching him blush slightly and avert his eyes.

"Okay, okay, you win... But it was really cruel, know that!"

Zero tousled his still put out, sulking little brother's hair and got up from the bed. "Then to elevate your spirits, what about the two of us going out and spending some time together?" He offered since he exclusively planned this free day of his as a means to be together with his brother and stroll around until Ichiru felt tired or bored.

That offer alone was enough to brighten Ichiru up with a big smile.

-

In an hour's time, the twins were riding a bus, going downtown. Since the others were still scheduled to work tonight, Zero had woken them up and practically ordered them to not leave on empty stomachs and wear warm clothes for the evening because the forecast was saying that the night would be chilly tonight.

Ichiru resting contentedly against his shoulder, the two of them were gazing through the bus window while Ichiru was energetically talking about how close he was to finishing the book he currently translated. He was particularly happy this time, because the company he worked for finally promised him to cite him as the actual translator of the book instead of crediting his hard work to their other well-known translators. Zero was attentively listening to him since Ichiru's unhidden joy seemed contagious.

"I will earn more from now on, Zero..." Ichiru was saying. "Once the market evaluates my work, I am sure I will quickly get a name for myself."

Zero smiled. His brother was really wonderful. Being ill most of the time during his childhood unfortunately ha rendered him stuck to the bed very often, away from all the activity a young boy at his age would love to involve himself in. Instead, Ichiru had read a lot, studied a lot and in no time he was fluent in speaking and writing three other languages other than his mother tongue.

Zero would find it immensely sweet whenever he happened to hear his twin murmur in his sleep in those foreign languages he had been learning. He would wonder about what his baby brother was dreaming as he would gently stroke Ichiru's sweat drenched silver strands, hoping that at least in his dreams Ichiru was roaming around unknown lands, meeting with kind people and running and laughing. Ichiru would never tell him that he was having nightmares instead of lazy strolls taken around exotic countries that he was learning the languages of. He would be lost, left behind, forgotten. But Ichiru knew better than disturbing his twin with his own troubled mind and thoughts, so he simply ignored them all and concentrated to have a nice day together with Zero.

What the twins did was mainly shopping. Zero dragged Ichiru from store to store, buying him an extra fluffy blanket for the coming winter, a new gray winter coat that suited Ichiru as if it was tailored for him, and warm boots to replace his old and well worn ones. It was such a nice feeling to provide your loved one with things that seemed insignificant to others and yet very meaningful to them.

Ichiru was sporting a fine blush as he protested Zero at every turn, telling him that he could buy these, too, when he got his new pay check, but Zero wasn't listening to him. It was heart warming to hear Ichiru's weak protests because he could easily see how his other half was delighted and enjoying every moment of it.

"I will buy this coat's black twin for you when I get my payment." Ichiru was hugging the new coat to himself in the store as he tried it, his hands already searching for the black counter part of the said coat. "Then we can wear them together and hang around like those cute silly twins who wear the same things."

Zero was smiling at his brother's antics and nodding his head, trying to block out the admiring looks of the sales girls as they did their shopping.

Together they saw a new movie in the shopping mall's cinema and then Zero treated Ichiru to a light dinner since the time flew by and it was already evening.

Ichiru was asking questions to Zero non-stop over his favorite food, tempura. "Zero-nii, do you like your job?"

Zero was already full and peacefully watching his brother eat. "It is going fine, though it is sometimes a bother to walk around as a girl." He smiled ruefully, sipping his hot tea.

Ichiru chuckled over his food. "I want to see Zero-nii in those kimonos, too..." He winked mischievously at Zero, making his brother huff in exasperated amusement.

"Don't tell me you have weird tastes like that crazy Chairman, Ichiru."

But Ichiru was too amused to care. "Why not? I bet all the guys that come for you are ogling you like hawks... Why so suddenly stingy to hide that sight from your dear brother when those guys could see you every night like that?"

Zero sighed and rested his head on his hand. "Really now, Ichiru... Imagine yourself dressed and put make up like that, trying to do your job as a rich bastard scrutinize your every movement ready to eat you... It is not a good feeling, but at least it pays well, so everyone's happy."

Ichiru sobered up immediately, his lilac eyes narrowing down. "Is there a guy that is troubling you there?"

Being highly perceptive was one of Ichiru's strengths but Zero knew he could have done very well without it tonight. "Nothing like that, I was speaking in general." He evaded the question but Ichiru didn't seem to be fooled, stopping his eating.

"Liar." He smiled wickedly. "There is someone who is pestering you, isn't there?"

Zero's eyebrows rose and he sighed audibly. Hiding something from Ichiru had never been his forte. "Alright, you win..." He conceded. "There is this very rich and pampered brunette who came twice and turned my night into a living hell. Happy now?"

Ichiru leaned back and sipped his own tea. "Did he... did he do something improper to you?" He asked dangerously, reminding Zero that his twin could be very sinister and sly when he wanted to be, the absolute opposite of how he acted around him.

"Nothing like that, Ichiru, hold your horses." Zero smiled perfunctorily to ease his twin. "He is a perfectionist and he is one of my bosses actually. He simply wanted to test out how his head-waitress coped with stress and a demanding bastard as her patron."

"And?" Ichiru raised one of his eyebrows. Surely his brother had been able to hand that man his ass, hadn't he? He couldn't think the otherwise.

"And he apologized me last night, telling me that it was all a game and I passed it... Something like that." Zero's gaze turned distant as he remembered their parting episode with Kaname, feeling his face burn at the memory of their unwanted yet forced closeness.

Ichiru silently watched the play of emotions on his twin's face, wondering what kind of a man that boss was to have this affect on Zero. He hoped that he would never come back again.

"Is he handsome?" He asked suddenly, blurting the first question that came to his mind to erase that look on Zero's face.

Zero was startled by the question, but nonetheless nodded his head imperceptibly. "Yeah, you can guess how his kind is... Seeing everyone below themselves just because the gods blessed them with everything without a reason to do so."

Ichiru looked down at his cooling tempura vegetables, suddenly feeling angry without a reason. "How did he look at you?"

Zero's gaze turned to his twin who was not meeting his eyes. The question felt awkward and he really didn't want to think about it. But Ichiru seemed troubled all of a sudden and he didn't like the sight of it. "Heh... Probably like looking at an insect or something completely repulsive to him." He quickly quipped, his mind mocking him by making him remember those soul consuming garnet eyes of Kaname.

"Really?" Ichiru asked solemnly. But when his eyes met with the uncomprehending look that Zero was giving him, he smiled. "Then he must be a stupid guy... Anyone who would look at you, especially if you're in something that elegant as a kimono, would simply trip over their own feet and fall face first into the dirt." He laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Zero smiled. "Not everyday one would see an ugly girl impostor around, trying his damnedest to look even remotely girlish and failing miserably in doing so."

"You misunderstood, Zero..." Ichiru smiled ruefully. "You are so beautiful that even though you were covered with mud, you would still mesmerize anyone."

Despite himself, Zero blushed slightly, eyes widening upon his brother's compliment. Then to cover it up he tried the patronizing act. "Says so my twin... We share the same features. I bet you would look as hilarious as me in a kimono, too. So, stop mocking me, kid."

Ichiru ducked his head as his hair was tousled by Zero in a loving manner. But it was true. Zero was beautiful and handsome in a different way that he never hoped to even imitate. Even though Ichiru knew that calling a guy as beautiful was not appropriate, Zero was beautiful, body and soul. Anyone would want him for themselves even though Ichiru was loath to admit that he hated the idea of sharing his brother with someone.

It was inevitable, Ichiru knew, that some day someone would come along and sweep Zero from his feet, but Ichiru wanted that moment to delay as long as possible while he was still alive. When he died, soon, Zero would be free of his burden and could love whomever he chose. But until the time of his death arrived, Ichiru selfishly wanted Zero's love for himself, telling himself that this much selfishness could be forgiven since he probably had a few years left to spend by his brother's side. Then, when he was gone, that one person who stole Zero's heart would have him to themselves for a lifetime... This was not too much to ask, was it? This innocent crush of his was the sole thing that lent him the power to hang on, so Zero would not deny him that, would he?

As if sensing his twin's depressing thoughts, Zero reached and held Ichiru's hand between the cardboards of food and squeezed it gently. With determination shining in his eyes, he assured his twin. "Ichiru, you are my number one and nothing will change it, know this." He tried to smile for him. "So stop thinking silly things and finish those tempuras. I will be here with you, I am not going anywhere without you."

_Even when you would fall in love?_ Ichiru wanted to ask, but bit his tongue. He trusted Zero, he trusted Zero to save him a place in his heart even when he would fall in love in the future. He smiled at his brother and silently promised himself that if he would be lucky enough to live past his illness and find somebody to fall in love with in the future, he would certainly save half of his heart as Zero's place and nobody else's.

He would do anything for his brother and knowing that he would always be Zero's number one was enough to keep this weak heart of his beating stubbornly.

-

Just as the twins were having their fun while strolling the city park as the night fell, a certain blond was cursing the heavens for his bad luck yet again.

Aido's first customer for the night was one lazy fiery blond who was currently reclining against his seat with a languid half smirk on his lips as if he had no troubles in the world. Aido was gritting his teeth imperceptibly and trying to prepare what his patron ordered him to do, all the while aware that he was being closely ogled like he was some rare species of a chimpette in a freak show. Actually, when he thought about it, Aido certainly felt like it. He must be looking ridiculous in that get up of his, covered with make up. It couldn't be helped now, but it didn't mean that this smug bastard should have the right to scrutinize him like that with those rust colored eyes of his.

Knowing that was not helping to improve his mood, so Aido stopped gritting his teeth before they would fall out of his mouth and he concentrated on his work. He was making oden of all things and it needed to be done carefully to not let the ingredients soak in the boiling broth too much and get soggy.

Kain watched his cutely flustered servicer with contentment. He could see that he was making the smaller blond agitated with his insistent gaze, but he simply couldn't avert his eyes from the pretty sight of her.

Aido was wearing a baby blue kimono tonight and even though he wasn't aware of it he actually looked good with his hair decorated with extensions that resembled to a messy pony tail at the back of his head, covered with fake, orange colored chrysanthemum flowers. His hands were nimble as he stuffed small poaches of fried tofu with mushed potato and cheese before he tied up the poaches with strings of sea weed.

His broth was already boiling on low temperature, made of sake, soy sauce, sugar, salt and dashi stock. Potatoes, hard boiled eggs, radish and carrots were happily dancing in the pot as the delicious stock bubbled up with the heat.

Kain sniffed the resulting aroma of the cooking vegetables with a serene expression on his face. It was relaxing to be here, in the presence of this particular server, watching her prepare him this heart warming dish as he idly sipped his warm sake and indulged in the small delicacies that Aoi had readied for him.

Aoi was such a spot-on name for this girl, Kain was thinking. Those brilliant eyes of her shone in such a perfect tone of turquoise that it was impossible to feel offended or scorned even when the owner of those eyes looked at him with murderous intend.

Kain could laugh at the irony of it all. Here he was openly admiring someone and that someone was not giving a damn about it. He knew that this time he tossed to a hard rock, but all in all, this made everything much more fun and worthwhile to strive for.

He knew that Kaname would most probably call him an incorrigible womanizer for dropping so low as to wag his tail at the sight of this petite blond, but he didn't care a bit. This girl was unknowingly providing him with some peace of mind, and it was all there was to it. He could sit here like this all night and feast his eyes with her and that wouldn't even be enough. He wondered if Kaname felt the same when he was with that silver haired beautiful girl.

He came to himself with his server's soft query.

"Would you like some beef tendons in it, too?" Aido asked without looking at Kain, hearing the small hum of his assent. He was sure that the shameless fiery blond was raising his eyebrows at him in disapproval of his icy treatment, but Aido couldn't care less. Tonight was an exceptionally cool night and the floor heating wasn't enough to raise his spirits up due to the place he was currently sitting. Yet, his patron seemed either tolerant of the occasional cool wind filling the partition or too distracted with eye-humphing him to notice it at all.

"What did you say your name was, Miss?" Kain broke the silence with his out-of-blue question, startling Aido. Though he ha learned the name of the girl from the Chairman when he asked for her service tonight, he just wanted her to say it herself.

"I never said what it was in the first place." Aido furiously mumbled with furrowed brows.

"Then you can grace me with the knowledge now, can't you, Miss?" Came Kain's unperturbed request.

Aido tried to ignore the flaring need to stab something in Kain's guts and begrudgingly told him his alias. "It's Aoi, sir." He glanced at his patron to see his triumphant smirk, etched there as if he had won a victory.

"You don't like me, do you?" Kain drawled lazily, head resting on one of his hands, waiting patiently for the first serving of the oden he had been craving for whole day.

Aido visibly stiffened and barely kept his expression in check from slipping into mortification caused by the question. Crap, he thought, apparently Kain was forward with words as well as with his overdone scanning of him from head to toe. He tried to smile but it turned out to be stricken and forced. He wished he had been as good as Zero in hiding his emotions.

"Of course not. A patron is a patron." He mumbled. "And since you have nothing to do at the moment, I guess watching me is the only thing that might entertain you here. I am used to it." He tried to make it sound as a gibe but unfortunately for him, Kain proved to be unabashed.

"Oh? Girls who have confidence in themselves would talk like that even when they knew they were being closely ogled." Kain laughed and sipped his sake, delighted to see the flush he caused on Aoi's cheeks.

Aido shrugged off the taunt and busied himself with turning the pieces of meat and vegetables about in the broth. His mind was screaming at him about how Zero would react to someone like Kain. By finding the answer, he hoped to imitate his friend to fend of the smug bastard before him before he ate up him instead of his oden.

Then he remembered Kaname, this Kain person's friend, who was equally -if not more- irritating and pestering as Kain. Zero must have had a hard time but had managed to survive Kaname. He could do so, too.

"Maybe you would like to have some other means of entertainment other than watching me doing my job?" He asked as good-naturedly as he could considering his foul mood now.

"Hmm... Like what?" Kain was enjoying himself immensely.

"Like talking..." Aido suggested, inwardly adding, _Not that I am dying here to talk to you, you red shrimp!_

Kain thought about the offer a bit. "Why not? Would you like to know anything about me? You can ask what comes to your mind. Let's get to know each other better."

Aido raised his head from his work just in time to see the mischievous wink that accompanied to the suspicious words of the fiery blond. A fine string of expletives ran through his mind at the audacity of the other male, but he contained his ire.

"So... How was your work today, sir?" Better be on the safe side, Aido thought and started to prepare different sauces as they waited for the oden to cook.

Kain smirked, the question was too obscure and not personal at all. "It was a hard day." He sounded tired for the first time tonight.

"Oh?" Aido's tone somehow sounded as if he was deprecating Kain's complaint. He caught himself and momentarily looked up to see a bored and tired face.

"Well, you might be thinking that what could be hard for this businessman who owns everything and anything... But we too can't have everything we want now and then." Kain sighed exasperatedly. Then his eyes suddenly shone dangerously. "For example, I obviously can't make a particular girl smile at me and take me for serious at the moment."

"Pardon me." Aido ducked his head, eyes widening. He was finally realizing that Kain was here solely to flirt with him. The idea was both mortifying since he was not a girl but the man before him thought he was, and also it was humiliating for his pride. What did he do to deserve to have such a flamboyant, such a smug, such a shameless man to be stuck together with here? Heavens had to be hating him... Yes...

"Why was your day not good, if I may ask?" He quickly quipped in to veil his growing uneasiness.

A small smile danced on Kain lips before it died quickly. "Family issues." He explained shortly.

Aido looked up at him again, his eyes suddenly curious and somehow filled with worry. Seeing that made Kain happy. At least someone was kind enough to care, even though it was a stranger doing so.

"I hope everyone is doing fine in your family." Aido spoke sincerely because he knew how much it would hurt to see your family members ill or in pain.

Kain smiled at him. "No, nothing like that, Aoi..." He sighed. "It's okay if I call you like that?" He added as an afterthought.

Aido kept himself from huffing. _You already did so..._ He gritted his teeth as he nodded. "Then what is it?" But as soon as the question left his lips, he regretted it. It should be none of his business, right? He wasn't a busybody who loved putting his nose into other people's business. "Ah, sorry if I am pestering you." He smiled nervously.

"The truth is I have one jerk of a father who loves turning other people's lives into a living hell... And his favorite past time hobby is making me miserable, that's all." Kain told his server. Why he was telling Aoi this, he didn't know. Talking about your personal problems with a stranger was an easy thing to do for many people, because they didn't know you and didn't have the enough knowledge of you to judge you. But Kain knew that this was not about it.

The look in those turquoise eyes of Aoi spoke of compassion even though Kain doubted that she was aware of it consciously. It was easy to open up to her, not because she didn't knew him and wouldn't judge him, but because Kain felt, hoped that she would understand him.

Aido smiled at the other blond's declaration inwardly. He wondered if Kain was aware that he had just described himself. It always amazed him to see how some people had it all yet were always whining about them continuously. He assumed that his patron was exaggerating his situation with his father. It was impossible for him to imagine a father who would consciously torment his son so. "Maybe you don't know the right way to approach to your father, sir..." He honestly voiced his opinion about the matter and put aside the first dipping sauce which he readied.

Kain sighed. "Then please teach me how you would approach to a crocodile." He smiled at his own remark, imagining his father's reaction if he had heard what his son called him as.

"Aren't you a bit cruel? He is a father and even though sometimes even the fathers can do wrong, they always want what is best for their children." Aido was aware that he was babbling, but remembering his own father and how he had so many fond memories of him made him unconsciously take sides with Kain's father.

"Your father must be a kin and loving one, Aoi..." Kain commented, relishing the relaxed look that his server was sporting on her face now.

"Yes, he was a fantastic father." Aido smiled wistfully.

That caught Kain's attention. "Was?... What happened to him?" He was curious.

Aido deftly prepared some miso sauce without looking up at his patron. "He died, along with my mother, in a car accident. I was a child then."

Kain's face fell, his pleased look disappearing from his face completely. "Sorry to hear that." He mumbled.

But Aido smiled to himself again, stirring the miso sauce vigorously as he added the ingredients one by one. "It's okay." He shrugged. "I like remembering them."

Kain could see that. The meek, wistfully happy Aoi before him seemed to have had a wonderful childhood and though her loss had to be bitter, she had something to hang on. "How did you survive up until now?"

Aido turned about the still cooking oden ingredients slowly. "I was sent to an orphanage. It is not the best place to grow up in, but at least I was lucky enough to have some wonderful people around me."

Kain's interest piqued again. "Like that silver haired head-waitress and that auburn haired server?" He asked and received a nod. "I am assuming all of you are orphans, correct?"

"Yes."

"Must have been hard for you... But believe me it is even harder to have two parents at home and feel like an orphan each and every day." Kain mumbled enigmatically, rubbing his left arm distractedly as if he felt cold.

Aido turned towards his patron, hoping for him to elaborate but Kain was not looking towards him anymore and seemed in deep thought, so he let him be.

After preparing three different sauces, one spicy, one sweet and one sour, he divided them into small dipping cups and checked his oden to see if it was ready to be served. He decorated the table with a radish salad, remembering that Kain was fond of it and put the sauces before him.

On a small bowl, he collected some potatoes, cabbage, carrots and filled tofu poaches and handed it to Kain who hungrily accepted the hot bowl and immediately took a steaming pouch and started eating.

God, it was delicious. Especially for someone who felt cold both on the outside and from the inside. The plumb and soft vegetables and fried tofu raised his spirits up but he decided that he needed some attention from his server to feel better.

With a sudden decision, he put his bowl down and sneezed, watching Aoi's reaction from the corner of his eye. When his server didn't even turn her attention to him, he shivered and hugged his arms, rubbed his hands over them, muttering to himself about if he was coming down with something.

That caught Aido's attention.

Just as the turquoise eyed blond turned towards him, Kain ducked his head, assuming a miserable countenance as he forlornly gazed into his oden bowl.

"Are you feeling cold, sir?" Aido asked with concern and saw Kain sniff discreetly and hug his brown jacket to himself. "Would you like me to do anything for you?"

Kain was congratulating himself inwardly for his acting skills. "I would be grateful if you could slide the shoji screen closed and bring my coat."

Aido got up to do as he was told, silently fuming about how Kain had refused his earlier offer to close the garden shoji when he had come. Now he was shivering before him and making him feel somehow guilty for being inadequate to please his patron completely. _It is his fault if he falls sick!_ He thought bitterly but he couldn't subdue the pity he also felt for the fiery blond after his confession of his distress he was having because of his father.

He made his way back to his _seemingly_ shivering patron and offered him his luxurious coat, but Kain raised his head to him, eyes pleading for his server to put the coat around his shoulders as if he was loath to let go of his jacket even for a bit. _Lazy bastard!_

Seeing that made Aido's agitation grow, he visibly showed his ire as he sat on one knee before Kain and leaned in to cover those board shoulders of his with the insanely soft material. Kain closely scrutinized the flaming face of the other blond as Aoi placed his coat over his shoulder. "Thank you, Aoi..." He murmured with an innocent smile that made his server flush to the roots of her hair.

Quickly scrambling to his feet, Aido returned to his place but Kain sneezed again. Really now, he was the one whose back was turned to the earlier wind but he actually couldn't believe someone like Kain, who had apparently a strong frame and healthy look, would catch a cold so quickly because of sitting before a cool breeze for an hour or so.

As if sensing what might Aoi think about his sudden display of sickness, Kain lamented over his misfortune. "I was feeling a little bit unwell before, but I guess the breeze made it more apparent."

Aido was nodding at him continuously. He simply thought that Kain was doing all these to get his attention. The fiery blond was sly and what better way was there to gain a girl's sympathy than faking an illness and playing the forlorn puppy under the rain. _Old tricks..._

"Actually, if you could make me some miso soup from that broth, I would appreciate it." Kain spoke again as he quickly went for finishing his first bowl of oden.

Aido smiled with narrowed eyes and immediately started to make a quick soup for his poor, little, shivering and sniffing bast... patron. He handed Kain another bowl of oden, this time full of small beef pieces, boiled eggs and fish cakes. He stirred his miso soup in another small bowl as he watched Kain wolf down his second helping with his salad.

"It is so good..." Kain was murmuring around his bites. "Much better than my crazy sister's best attempt to poison me with her cooking." He happily revealed.

Now that was a piece of news for Aido. "Rich people cook for themselves?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Kain shrugged. "My sister uses me as a guinea pig for her concoctions... I feared for my life tonight when she offered me to make some soup to warm me up, but I thought if I was going to die, I would die after I ate something from your hands... That would be a fine death."

Another wink and Aido looked at Kain's lazily relaxed face with a slacked jaw. _This... This man is a __pervert! _His mind made a short circuit at the man's audacity and his lips twitched. Right... Here he was sitting before a perverted rich son of a... man who acted like an old geezer and he was still trying to act civil. Someone had to congratulate him for his heavenly patience.

He served the soup and Kain immediately took a sip from the small bowl, face a picture of bliss. "Ah, this is like a medicine!" Kain hummed. "From now on, whenever I fall ill I will come here and eat your soup, Aoi!"

Aido smiled a totally appalled, irritated smile. _Please never come again, not in a hundred years!_ "Of course, sir..."

"Ah, stop calling me sir, call me Kain, please." Kain turned his face towards him with an infatuated look on his face, trying his best to look charismatic, using his deepest tone of voice. "Now that I am saved by you, you can call me anything, Aoi..."

All Aido could do was suppress his gag reflex and wish silently for Kain's father to strangle his son in a corner and rid him too from the trouble of doing so, because his fingers were beginning to itch.

"Of course, Kain-san."

_Someone please kill me..._

_-_

Unbeknown to Aido, Shiki was having a relatively good night a few partitions away, totally ignorant of what his blond friend was going through because of one persistent and totally love-struck friend of this Takuma Ichijo that sat before him.

Takuma was enjoying a clear soup with chicken and snow peas in silence and Shiki went about preparing beef teriyaki for the somehow subdued looking but nevertheless smiling blond. Shiki was aware of the depressed mood of his patron and normally he wouldn't stick his nose into other's lives, but this blond was a different case. He was a kind soul and he had helped Zero that night when the other friend of his, Kaname, acted all aloof and merciless. Even this much was a good reason for Shiki.

Whole night they had made polite talk about this and that, mainly safer and more general things, and even though the green eyed blond had been acting quite cheerful and pleasant, Shiki could tell the difference. Though this was only the second time he served to this particular patron, Shiki was quite observant and cared about what the people around him felt and did. It was a weakness of him to look generally bored and disinterested, but somehow, he felt compelled to help easing the people a bit from their troubles.

"Takuma-san, if you won't think that I am meddling, I want to ask something."

Takuma raised his eyes to his server and smiled. "Of course not. What is it?"

Shiki invisibly relaxed a bit more when his patron acted his tolerant and easy-going self. "Is there something occupying your mind? Something troublesome?"

Takuma's eyebrows instantly shot up, his hand stilling in mid-air, clear broth dripping from his chopsticks. Tonight, he had purposefully come here alone, just to enjoy a quiet moment in the relaxed and comfortable company of this server. He actually didn't know why he insisted to be served by this particular girl, but here he was, been seen through by his server with whom he had only met once briefly. What he had been hoping to find in this auburn haired, light blue eyed girl's company he didn't know but certainly, he hadn't been expecting to be read so easily by those remote, dispassionate looking eyes of hers. He surely was surprised.

"Ah, well..." Takuma's smile faltered and was laced with growing uneasiness, the faked happiness dissipating quickly. "Today was a really a bad day for me at work." He explained with a chagrined look. He watched as his server's eyes brighten with patience and intelligence as if she was waiting for him to clarify his comment.

Takuma shrugged to himself, all the hesitance about if he should confide something personal to him to a stranger. _Why not?_ He asked himself. What was there to lose?

Shiki didn't avert his eyes from his patron yet his hands continued to mix the teriyaki sauce as he waited for Takuma. He could at least listen to him if not be of any help.

"I have driven one of the companies I manage into a corner unwittingly to a financial crisis." Takuma smiled ruefully, eyes downcast, looking into his soup as if he tried to find something miraculous in it. "And now I have to fire some of the workers to save the company by financial shrinkage. I don't want to lose it, but firing some people and leaving them jobless don't suit to my tastes, either." Takuma frowned at himself, something he rarely did, and pursed his lips in distaste.

Shiki turned about the sizzling beef pieces on the grill as he listened carefully. "Is it not possible to buy some of the company's stocks through a shadow company to raise the value of it and then resell them to the actual share holders and use the profit to sustain the existing workers?"

Takuma shook his head. That was a nice idea but the company was owned solely by him and his grandfather would hate it if he let a door open for other people to interfere with their business even though that particular company was a relatively small one. "No one would sell the stocks back to me no matter what price I would offer to them later on. And the person in the name of whom I manage the stocks doesn't approve of the idea."

Shiki poured down the thick sauce over the grilling beefs and waited. "Are you sure _there is_ no one, sir?" He asked, thinking about a certain brunette.

Takuma's eyes widened for a fraction before he realized whom his server was talking about. "Oh, no... I can't ask for help from Kaname. I caused the mess and I had to solve it by my own means." He shook his head.

Shiki didn't understand people, didn't understand why pride had to be a matter between friends. He lowered his head to his work and began to take out his boiled green soy beans from the pot and put them into another small bowl buried in ice to cool them off. He was going to serve them with cold beer together with his teriyaki.

"Takuma-san... You have seen Roze-san, haven't you, our head-waitress?" He asked, glancing momentarily at the blond before him.

Takuma nodded, not understanding why his server was talking about that beautiful girl all of a sudden.

"Did you respect her for how patient and talented she was?" Shiki received another nod with a somewhat uncomprehending look accompanying it.

"Did you also find her prideful, Takuma-san?"

Takuma blinked. "I... In fact I admired her greatly for her enthusiasm and talent for finding solutions to things... But don't misunderstand..."

"Of course I am not... You are different from Kain-san." Shiki smiled imperceptibly at his patron's confused face. "Roze-san is certainly prideful and she is level headed, too..." Shiki continued. "But when it comes to the troubles of others around her, she is able to forget her pride and ask for help from her friends." Shiki raised his head to look Takuma in the eye.

"She is the one who keeps us together but she knows her friends are ready to help and I believe that it is a strength to be able to ask for help."

Shiki's eyes turned to his beefs and he fell silent.

Takuma watched his server with a sinking feeling. Wasn't Kaname the one who kept them together, too? Like that silver haired girl... And she had seemed as full of pride as Kaname did. But just like her, Kaname would ask for his or Kain's help occasionally. Yet here he was sullenly thinking about what would his grandfather think of him if he went and asked for help from Kaname.

He could easily persuade Kaname to buy half of the company. Then, by using his own secret shadow companies, Takuma could buy them back from Kaname in small pieces and create a situation in which Kaname and his shadow companies would seem to rival for the stocks to raise the price. And then, he sell the stocks again in even more smaller bits to later collect them back through his shadow company at a very low price when it was understood that the company was on the brink of collapsing. He could transfer all the stocks back, earning enough profit and no one would have to suffer because of his failure.

Yet suddenly an idea struck him. How would a simple server know such tricks were common in business arena? He turned his attention back to the auburn haired server only to be shocked by her yet again.

"I believe you can pull it off in two week's time if you already have a few shadow companies existing at your disposal, sir. All you need are some carefully spread rumors and a good friend who can keep it a secret, that's all." Shiki's normally dull and bored eyes twinkled with intelligence and confidence for a moment enough to be caught by Takuma's befuddled eyes.

"Are you secretly a broker or something?" He asked.

Shiki shrugged. "I am studying business administration." _I was..._

Takuma smiled, positively surprised. "It shows..." He dithered a bit and realized that he wanted to learn the name of his server, impressed by her quick mind and the way how she encouraged him to rely on his friends when he felt cornered. "May I learn your name?"

Shiki, unlike how Zero and Aido had felt in the same situation, simply told Takuma his alias without a second thought. "It's Shiko."

Takuma faltered. The ready-to-utter, automatic reply _'it is such a nice name'_ died on his lips as his mind translated the name as _'stone'_.

Shiki was cutting the grilled beef into thin slices and went on as if he expected Takuma's sudden uneasy smile. "Shiko is such a spot-on name for someone stony as me. You thought that, didn't you, sir?"

Takuma furiously blushed and awkwardly tried to cover it up by politely complementing to his server, but if the relaxed and detached expression on Shiko's face was any indication, she seemed to not care.

Shiki served his teriyaki, decorated with freshly cooked rice, salted green soy beans and a glass of cold beer. He sat back and let Takuma finish his profuse apologies to have a taste of his main course.

Takuma stopped with a sigh and turned his attention to his warm dinner and cold beer, taking a bite from everything with a new found appetite and took a huge gulp from his beer and turned back to Shiko. "Thank you, Shiko." He murmured.

And Shiki understood that Takuma was not only talking about the meal.

-

In a lavishly decorated office of a large building, a certain brunette was looking out of the window at the busy downtown under the night sky.

Kaname was finally alone in his half dark office after a long and tedious meeting done with a few of his partners about their current progresses in their investments. Today had been exceptionally boring for him because he knew where his friends had gone tonight when he hadn't been able to accompany them due to his work.

One hand in his jacket's pocket, the other leaned against the wall near the window, Kaname sighed silently. Had he been free, would he have gone to his restaurant again this night? He highly doubted that. Even though at the back of his mind, there was this disturbing longing to see those wondrous lilac eyes and that serious looking, grumpy but beautiful face again, he desisted. Yet his fingers were still unconsciously playing with the thin metal object in his pocket.

He hated weaknesses and that longing was also a weakness no matter from which side he looked at it. His lips thinned in distaste against himself as he realized that his eyes were gazing at the direction of the Imperial in an unwitting effort to persuade him to just get in his car and drive to the place, maybe sit at the bar area and try to get a glimpse of that accursedly beautiful, provocatively level-headed girl, Roze, even for a short while.

His delicate brows met in the middle and he purposefully pushed the soft flesh of his thumb against the sharp end of the metal enough for it to dig into his flesh. But the dull pain only served to spike up his need when a vivid image of himself inflicting that small bit of pain onto those sweetly pinkish pale lips with his teeth played in his mind's eye .

Kaname groaned in frustration and fisted the hand in his pocket. With a sudden sting, he realized that he had cut his thumb. He took his hand out of his pocket and looked at it distractedly. A small drop of blood was welling up upon his flesh and the bright fake stone attached to the metal hair pin between his fingers was shining in the dim light.

What was the solution for removing a weakness from a man's heart, he asked himself, watching the blood and the white stone. His mind quickly provided him the answer. One could not become stronger by ignoring a weakness but by simply squashing it until that weakness no longer threatened him. Yes... Ignoring it was only giving him a headache. Ignoring her...

With a new resolution, he closed his lips over his smarting thumb, licking away the blood. And he smiled, the fake stone on that cheap hair pin shining on the corner of his vision, reminiscent of its owner's exquisite eyes.

-

_TBC..._

_Is everyone still alive/awake? If you are, tell me what you think with a review... I know I am not the best in replying you guys back, but I'll do my best. XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Real life issues and my run-away muse are the reason of this. Yet it was a first for me to be called an 'idiot__' for being late. It made me a little sad, you know…Sending me such reviews(!) don't fuel me to write more, believe me. _

_On to something good… This is a double chapter, thirty-one pages long! I hope you'll like it! A halloween treat for you and my patient friend **Archer.000** who helped me out through the writing process of this chapter. _

Enjoy!

**-**

**Chapter 8**

Yuuki was silently watching the sleeping face of a feverish Ichiru, sitting by his bedside. Worry was creasing her brows but she was patiently looking after the ill young man, until the time Zero would come back with Ichiru's medicine.

It was the middle of the week and this morning everyone woke up to find the younger twin drenched in cold sweat yet feverish at the same. Yuuki shivered as she remembered how much fear seeped through Zero's suddenly remote eyes and deadly pale face when he had realized that Ichiru had a very bad cold and he hadn't seen the symptoms early enough to act on it and do his best to lessen the impact of the fever that his other half was now going through.

A doctor had been called and he was informed of Ichiru's already weak condition due to his heart and the doctor prescribed the sick twin with lots of medicine after a through examination of his patient. Even though he had told Zero that there was nothing to worry as long as they would look after Ichiru well for a couple of days, Zero had been furious with himself and the general situation tore Yuuki's heart.

It was a lucky thing that Yuuki had the day off today and had the whole day and night to sit beside Ichiru. In fact, Yuuki had planned her day off as a perfect excuse to hang out with Ichiru by tricking him into going out for shopping, maybe sit and dine with him this evening and treat him to expensive things, too, with her first salary. She had been actually hoping for a date but she knew well that Ichiru would simply ridicule her attempts with that boyish smugness he only reserved for her.

Yuuki smiled through sad eyes, trying to see good in all these. Yes, her plans were thwarted but at least she could be useful for her secret crush by staying by his side. Had it been any other member of their small group who was ill, she was aware that none of them would be this worried over a simple cold. But when it came to Ichiru, all Yuuki could do was to worry herself sick just like Zero had been doing since they had been children.

She really loved all of the members of their small family, but Ichiru had a place in her heart no one could take or fill. Maybe that was why she was the only one that Zero could trust Ichiru with. Because he was aware that she had been in love with his twin all along since the time they had met in the orphanage's play ground. Those were the good days, as Yuuki would suffer the taunts thrown at her way by one cute, little Ichiru who had apparently enjoyed making her blush and furious with his remarks about how Yuuki was flushing whenever he looked at her in the eyes or held her hand to persuade her to sit and read him a story as he would rest in his bed.

Yuuki sometimes thought that the younger twin of her affections was also aware of her feelings for him, but he was yet to accept them for what they were and Yuuki's heart was breaking whenever she thought that perhaps... perhaps Ichiru was waving her affections off to keep her safely away from breaking her heart further by accepting her love and then leaving her all alone in the near future.

_Silly jerk..._ She smiled through her rapidly collecting tears. Ichiru was simply too selfish and even much more block-headed than Zero in realizing that he was already hurting her so much with his persistent ignorance and occasional teasing.

But that was fine. As long as Ichiru wouldn't push her away with cold and emotionless eyes that he was very much capable of showing sometimes, it was alright with Yuuki. At least she had the privilege of staying by her loved one's side and experiencing the feeling of being useful for him in some way or another.

Yuuki's depressing thoughts came to a halt when she heard the door of the twins' room open slowly and quietly. Zero slipped into the room with a bag of medicine and a serious look on his pale face. Yuuki tried to assure him by smiling up at him, silently gesturing with her hand that everything was alright. Zero nodded at his kind friend gratefully and approached the bed.

Setting the medicine bag on the nightstand, he carefully sat beside Yuuki and put a hand on her slender shoulder. "I hate to leave him when he is like this." He murmured for Yuuki's ears with a pensive look on his face.

Yuuki straightened up a bit and proudly pointed at herself with her thumb. "While I am here, there is nothing to fret over, Zero."

"Of course... And it is good to know." Zero smiled at her sincere enthusiasm and ruffled her hair, something that would annoy Yuuki.

"You used to hate it when it was done to you, now you're doing it to us, Zero."

Watching her flush and pout, Zero relaxed a bit, thanking Yuuki silently for being able to bring in their life a sense of normalcy even for a bit. "Because now I know what it means." He whispered and turned his attention to his twin. "Let's not wake him up before lunch time and go see what Aido is up to."

He hated watching Ichiru sick in bed, and he knew that Yuuki had been close to crying when he had entered the room. His brother was sleeping peacefully now, so there was no need for Yuuki to keep sitting beside him on an empty stomach. He gently coaxed Yuuki to stand and leave the room with him, trying to assure her that Ichiru would be fine. When she smiled at him with tired eyes, he tried to find courage in her, too. So much for being the mother hen of the house…

Aido was clearing away the last night's dirty dishes, heating some water to wash them with a strangely contrite look on his face when the duo entered the kitchen. "How is Ichiru doing?" He asked over his shoulder, pouring hot water over the dry dishes and lathering up a sponge.

"Sleeping now..." Zero was the one to answer and he straightly went for the fridge, taking the shopping bags with him to put the things he bought into it. "I am preparing breakfast." He announced and watched Yuuki fold up her sleeves to help Aido with the dishes.

They were all silent as they went about their work. Aido washed the dishes and Yuuki rinsed and dried them while Zero cooked rice and made egg rolls, decorating the small table with fruit juice, fried sausages and bowls of miso soup.

"Don't put a serving for Shiki, he is not at home." Aido grumbled, hands vigorously washing the used pots.

"Then I'll put aside his share." Zero shrugged, dividing the steamy rice on small cups.

"No need to that, either. I guess he'll go to the Imperial directly from his date." Came Aido's second grunt.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at her friend, obviously not understanding why Aido was so worked up. "A date? Where did he go?" She asked.

Zero turned around, too, to see what was bothering the blond so much. "What is it, Aido, did you two...?"

But before he could finish, Aido passed the last pot to Yuuki and rinsed his hands. "Zero, you'll never believe it when you'll hear it." His eyes were alight with fury.

Zero threw him a towel and beckoned him to sit at the ready table. Aido did as he was told and his shoulders sagged a bit. Yuuki sat before him after she finished her task and Zero took his seat and dug into his rice, waiting for Aido to explain.

Aido pursed his lips in clear annoyance and stabbed a chopstick to one of the fluffy egg rolls on his plate. "That sly bastard woke up very early and wore a kimono that he said he rented the previous day, put on make up and went out for a date with that green eyed blond, Takuma."

Forgetting his own worries for a moment, Zero's eyes went impossibly wide and he choked on his rice. Aido patted his back as if this was happening everyday and went on with his sour look, this time talking to Yuuki who was looking at him in mortification.

"I was just going to kick his sorry ass for making me wake up that early, but guess what he told me. _Oh, sorry, Aido... I don't want Takuma-san to wait up for me._"He imitated Shiki's bored drawl and dispassionate face and stuffed his mouth with Zero's breakfast.

After watching the irritated yet all the more comical display of Aido's fury and hearing what Shiki had done, Yuuki could keep it in no longer. She burst out laughing, covering her mouth with a napkin to contain her laughter.

At first Zero was about to laugh at the ridiculously funny picture that Aido's description planted in his mind, too. But after a moment he understood why Aido seemed so angry. "This can be troublesome..." He furrowed his brows and laid his chopsticks down.

Aido sighed. Yuuki stopped laughing at Zero's serious tone. "Why so?" She asked. "We can't tell him with whom to date and with whom to not."

Zero started playing with his egg rolls and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Of course we can't Yuuki... But, Aido says Shiki has gone to meet that man as a girl... What he is doing is not professional at all, if he went to meet with Takuma-san on his own accord."

Yuuki began eating, too, her face showing that she still didn't understand something. "How else could he go there other than by his own choice?" she muttered.

"You see," Aido began. "Zero is trying to say that Shiki could have been tricked into meeting Takuma-san... But I think that blond isn't such a man and our stupid Shiki simply ditched us. I heard from him that Takuma-san had visited him last Sunday. Maybe they even exchanged phone numbers." He laughed at the situation at hand with a rueful grin. "Shiki really has some nerve to carry on with our masquerade out of the restaurant."

Zero nodded his head at Aido's comment silently and he went about with his late breakfast, too. "Well, what is done is done. As long as he keeps it discreet, I trust him to guard our secret." He mumbled, his mind quickly back pedaling from Shiki to Ichiru's current problem. At least now he had a few more hours to stay by Ichiru's side before he had to leave for work. Then he could leave his twin to the caring hands of Yuuki to whom he trusted unquestionably.

Yuuki was pursing her lips in contemplation. "I wonder what kind of a man this Takuma-san is to persuade Shiki to go out with him... in a girl's get up..." She murmured to herself and Aido simply huffed and drank his juice in a few large gulps.

-

Ichiru came around in the afternoon, finding Yuuki waiting for him with a bowl of vegetable soup, sitting at the edge of the bed. He groaned and one of his hands went to his forehead. "It feels hot..." He mumbled to himself.

Yuuki beamed at him and came closer. She put the tray of food on the nightstand and helped Ichiru up a bit. "How do you feel?" She asked.

Ichiru leaned against the bed post and tried to smile. "As if I've run a hundred miles in a desert..."

"So you are thirsty..." Yuuki put the tray on Ichiru's lap carefully and pointed to the soup. "It is cool enough to eat now, it will help."

Ichiru looked down at his soup, suddenly feeling hungry, too. "Who made this?" He asked, quickly taking his spoon in his hand and scooping up some.

"Zero... As usual." Yuuki rolled her eyes and poured some water for Ichiru to drink with his medicines when he finished.

Ichiru smirked at that, too, as he lazily started eating his food. "So many pills and syrup bottles again." He complained.

"Stop whining, Ichiru. And eat up your soup. You don't know how much you worried Zero and me." Yuuki gently berated, but her words made Ichiru suddenly become sullen and look as lifeless as he felt.

"I am sorry for the trouble." He mumbled through his hoarse throat. "It seems all I am good at doing is making you and Zero-nii sick with worry, aren't I?" And he silently continued with his late meal.

Yuuki's face fell, too. Her eyebrows creased in the middle and she flushed a bit. Then what Zero would do in a situation like this came to her mind and she leaned in to ruffle Ichiru's hair. "You very well know that it wasn't what I meant, you big baby... We love you so much that we couldn't help but fret over you. You are not troublesome. You are our dear Ichiru, that's all." She quipped with her fond smile.

Ichiru brightened up at that noticeably. He knew that he was treated as the invalid of the house, always in need of caring and careful treatment. It hurt his pride but it was the reality. He knew that his brother loved him and Yuuki cared for him more than she cared herself, but from time to time, he couldn't help but capitulate to the nagging idea that all that love he thought he was drowning in could in fact be simple pity and a sense of obligation to keep their brother and friend well and happy.

He was generally acting clingy and spoiled, but he needed to be assured that he was not mistaking love as pity. He always wanted to be reminded of that through words. That was why he rejoiced it selfishly whenever Zero or Yuuki told him that he was loved and held dear for them. He was aware that he was being pathetic for craving that verbal assurance, but that was the only thing that saved his pride even for a fraction.

Trying to dissipate his disturbing thoughts, he smiled wickedly at Yuuki, who was preparing him his medicine. "So you love me so much and that's why you fret over me... Hm, Yuuki-_chan_?" He drawled lazily, watching her over his spoon.

Yuuki immediately blushed furiously. And as he expected, her movements turned awkward and she dropped the tablets in her hands. To cover it up she laughed, but it came out stricken and forced. "What are you saying, you idiot!" She uttered between her broken laughs, hands searching for the dropped tablets shakily.

"Oh, did you get a fever, too?" Ichiru asked, enjoying every second of Yuuki's embarrassment. "Your face got red all over."

Finally realizing that she was being teased mercilessly again, Yuuki turned towards her smirking tormentor and pointed at his chest accusingly. "Call yourself lucky, you dope! Because, if you weren't down with a cold now, I would kick your sorry ass to hell and back!" She declared heatedly, causing Ichiru to laugh heartily at her.

Between his coughing and laughter Ichiru managed to say, "God, Yuuki... You swear like a sailor..."

For a second, Yuuki seemed like she was about to say something, but she huffed and turned around, showing her back to a still smiling Ichiru. It was at times like this when she felt both happy and hopeless at the same instant. Ichiru was certainly cruel.

In the resulting silence after Ichiru's teasing, Ichiru managed to finish his food and Yuuki handed him a glass of water and his medicines. But before the silence turned uncomfortable for Yuuki, she was saved as Zero and Aido entered the room, already dressed to leave for work.

Ichiru swallowed up his pills and drank his sour syrup. After running a hand over his forehead to wipe up his sweat, he smiled at Zero, who instantly came nearer and stuck a thermometer into his twin's mouth.

"You were pestering Yuuki, again, weren't you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, knowing his twin's habits too well.

"Noo...'mm naat, Zelooo..." Ichiru answered over the thin glass thing under his tongue, causing the other occupants of the room giggle at his effort. He huffed and fell silent.

Zero leaned down and took the thermometer from Ichiru's mouth, checking it closely. "Hmm... It's a bit better. I guess when the medicines kick in; you'll feel better, too." He mumbled as if talking to himself.

"I already feel fine." Ichiru protested, letting Aido collect the tray and the glass from his lap, hearing him snort at his comment.

"You look as if you've run a marathon, Ichiru, don't try to fool us." The blond said before he left for the kitchen.

Zero looked at his twin in contemplation, all the while he tried to adjust Ichiru's pillow into a better position and struggled to cover his twin's shoulders with the blanket.

"Zero, stop now or I'll sneeze into your face and make you sick, too." Ichiru swatted away his brother's hands, instantly assuming a defensive position.

That made Zero smile, but didn't deter him from tucking Ichiru more securely under his blankets.

"Yuuki, say something!" Ichiru pleaded, sweat beading on his brows.

Yuuki simply grinned evilly and got up, not helping a bit. "You're stuck with me tonight, Ichiru. I simply can't wait for it..." She smiled innocently.

Ichiru huffed and relented, relaxing against the bed. "Zero... You might find either of us no longer alive when you guys return tonight, I tell you..."

Zero shrugged. He knew very well that the two would be alright, as long as Ichiru wouldn't turn Yuuki crazy with his taunts and teasing. "Be a gentleman and help Yuuki." He ordered his twin with a half serious face. "I want to find the house in one piece when I get home, understood?"

"Okay... Okay..." Ichiru conceded exasperatedly. "Now leave me alone, you worrywarts, I wanna sleep."

Zero's smile faltered as he watched his twin fall asleep almost instantly. His eyes landed on Yuuki and they shared a look as if they were silently asking for and giving a promise. Only then Zero was able to leave the room with a somewhat elated heart.

-

Kaname wasn't having a good night. He had been in the neighboring city to sign and celebrate a contract with one of his partners and his whole day was spent there, busy with meeting new people, chatting with the others he already knew, listening to them and trying to find ways to assure them and satisfy their every whim. Yet, he hadn't stopped from turning others' day into a living hell, either. He was known for his _an eye for an eye _tactic and he had given back as much as he had got.

He was watching the downtown through his limo's window, a bored and tired expression on his face, his driver silent but mindfully aware of his passenger's agitation. The driver had put a classical music CD earlier as he drove back to the capital city and the soft notes of a piano and cello duet was filling the silence.

Even though Kaname felt a bit elated by the company of the soft music, he was restless. But more importantly he was hungry for some comfort-food.

As his driver expertly glided the limo past a grand flower boutique, Kaname's eyes lit up when he caught the sight of the red flowers that decorated the lavish display windows. Somehow the flowers helped his mind in conjuring up the lovely face of one particular server at a particular restaurant he owned. Kaname asked for his driver to make a quick stop.

He got out of the limo without even waiting for his driver to open the door for him, smiling softly at himself, feet already carrying him into the boutique.

Kaname knew just the right thing that could alleviate his boredom with a side bonus of getting to appease his sudden craving of some freshly made tempura. _Roze…_

-

Tonight was a relatively warm night with no breeze at all, the diners all happily trying to benefit from the last calm days of the settling autumn under the lit lanterns of the Imperial, all chatting away peacefully, surrounded by delicious dishes and cool sake or umeshu.

Yet one Kiryuu Zero was not having any fun.

His night started with a quarrel between Aido and Shiki, the blond being the one creating the ruckus in the private changing room reserved for them. When they had reached the restaurant, Shiki was already getting ready and he hadn't even offered an explanation to Aido who was still livid about his brunet friend's escapade with his green eyed patron.

Of course that was not his business whatever Shiki had been doing with his date whole day, but Aido was still wary of the consequences and more than a little paranoid about the possible problems that it might cause if their true identities were found out through this way.

"Heavens forbid," Aido had been saying, "What if Takuma-san falls for you, Shiki, and discovers through some embarrassing ways that you have the same package down there as him?"

And just as Zero had expected, Shiki hadn't even answered, which was the main reason that Aido was still furious.

It wasn't as if Shiki instantly fell in love with the guy after only meeting him twice or thrice. Aido was aware of it logically, but he still had thought that the whole thing was careless and very unprofessional of Shiki.

Throwing meaningful glances towards Zero, who had been ignoring him and appearing busy with donning his extensions, Aido had tried to get Zero say something and side with him; but he had given up when his attempts were thwarted by Zero's monotone tone. "You are getting worked up over nothing again, Aido."

"Fine…Fine! Do as you wish, twit!" Aido had been fed up and unnerved by the way how Shiki had acted more like a stone than he already had been and how Zero had refused to partake in his worries but chosen to keep silent about it through the rest of their eventful dressing up session.

Zero sighed audibly. That was not the complete story. Tonight had been ruined for him further by another block-headed person who went by the name Souen Ruka. Zero clenched his teeth shut with a barely suppressed growl when her smug face reminded him of the torment he had gone through tonight.

She had been late. She had been frigging late when she had been informed earlier that her partition had been reserved and she had been asked for particularly. And what had that dim witted know-it-all girl said him when she had found Zero in her partition, already serving to their somewhat put out patrons in her place? _"Are you this much desperate to get high tips since you dare to snatch away someone else's partition which was already booked?"_

Zero had never before in his life wanted so much to bang a female's head from wall to wall. Ruka not only had dared to say this to him, but also had done this in front of the patrons, in a voice, though hushed to keep appearances, loud enough to be heard by the diners.

Zero hadn't planned to stall there any longer after Ruka had arrived to her appointed partition, and when she had come in, he swiftly excused himself and later on refused to get the tip the diners left for especially for him out of their reluctant courtesy because they had already been eating their main courses prepared by Zero.

He didn't need the money that was given to him for a reason other than thanking for his efforts and dishes. But he had never thought that the other servers might be jealous of the tips he was earning. Certainly he was getting more than anyone else did, considering that he was the head-waitress and his services were booked almost twice every night, but in Zero's eyes, he deserved them with his inhuman patience and the way he devoted himself to his work.

Yet day by day, as he saw the reservation list handed him by the Chairman, he was getting suspicious glances here and there. Zero quickly got himself a group of regular diners who were also really well off. He never paid attention to any of their faces or the thickness of their wallets, but apparently he was being closely scrutinized and watched by his colleagues.

Zero didn't give a damn about it since none of his diners had proved to be a problem for him except for a certain garnet eyed brunet and as long as his patrons treated him carefully and respectfully, he didn't mind a bit. Ruka and the others could all go and cool their heads in a bucket of ice for all he cared. He had better things to do than to sit and bicker with the likes of her.

He was currently in the master room, cleaning and stashing away the used dishes and utensils to get the room ready for an informal business meeting that would take place over stir fried udon and tonjuri. He was glad that he wasn't among the ones appointed to be the servers for the large group, for they expected nine people and Zero had reached his tolerance limit for constant conversation, laughter and noise tonight.

He was still worried over Ichiru and all he wanted was to end the night without another major problem, left alone to his own thoughts, in peace –if there was any left. Of course he wouldn't know that there was a mischievous deity up above who got the kicks from tormenting him enough to make him want to crawl up the walls.

-

Just then, Zero's special form of torment was sauntering his way into the restaurant through the garden gate in all his dark glory, with a serious yet all the more expectant look on his face, eyes illuminated with anticipation.

Kaname made his way on sure feet, carrying a small box by his side which was elegant and resembled so much to a present's wrapping. His searching gaze wandered around, hoping to catch a glimpse of a silver headed beauty, but failing. A waitress, who showed the diners to their tables, immediately recognized Kaname and approached him to assist him. Kaname told her that he wanted to dine in the partitions and asked for Roze, hoping that her services weren't booked earlier. She quickly checked her small book and informed Kaname that she would show him to a partition and inform Roze-san of his arrival. Kaname was delighted.

The waitress led him to a room that was partially hidden behind some willow trees, in front of the large pond. Thanking the waitress, he was about to enter the room when he heard a soft feminine voice call his name.

"Kaname-sama…"

He turned around to find a long haired dirty blonde who seemed oddly familiar. Kaname couldn't place the name, but he knew that he had met the girl somewhere. He had a really good memory of the faces he had seen.

"Welcome. How may I help you, Kaname-sama?" The girl asked, face hopeful and full of adoration.

Kaname desisted from rising one of his eyebrows at the way the girl talked as if she was a close acquaintance of his. "Oh, I am sure I _did_ ask for Roze-san. There must be a mistake." He informed dispassionately, watching the girl's face contort into a sudden display of barely suppressed grimace.

"She must be busy with some other diners now; I can certainly assist you in her place." The girl tried to cover her earlier slip.

Kaname didn't want to be assisted by anyone other than his chosen server. The reason why he bothered to come here was her in the first place. "But I was told otherwise by the hand-in-wait." He replied in cold detachment.

The girl, taken aback by his immediate terseness, flushed a bit, seemingly unsure of what to do with her hands all of a sudden. "Ah, then I am sorry, my mistake, Kaname-sama."

Really now… She wasn't only using his first name, but also choosing to address him with a _–sama_ at the end as if she was someone who was directly working under him. "Pardon me but, do I know you by any chance?" He asked, curious.

The girl immediately flushed and proudly told him her name. "I am Souen Ruka, sir."

Ah… Souen… The name rang a bell in Kaname's mind. He had once made a partnership with a Souen-san when he had been still green in the business arena. But it had been a fruitless thing, something Kaname didn't like to recall, and had ended badly for the Souens, with Kaname getting away, costing him only a mild dent in his wallet.

"So you are the daughter of Souen Rui-san?"

Ruka nodded at once, seeing the recognition dawning in those garnet eyes of her object of admiration, she felt elated and happy.

So, he had probably seen her around her father in some gathering of sorts. Kaname didn't even bother to smile at her even out of obligation, though he somewhat felt sorry to see the daughter of that Souen-san working here as a server. So they had fallen to this low after the mistake that Rui-san had made blindly despite all his warnings.

"Please relate my regards to Rui-san." Kaname inclined his head a bit, getting quickly aggravated by the totally enraptured look the girl was giving to him. But his comment caused that look in her eyes to falter a bit.

"He is dead, Kaname-sama." Ruka informed him but her tone was devoid of any sorrow or wistfulness one would expect to hear from a girl whose father had passed away. Instead, she seemed full of resentment and suppressed ire.

Kaname understood that she was probably blaming her father for her current situation. "I am sorry to hear that, Ruka-san." He knew the kind this girl belonged to. She was not lamenting the current circumstances that she was in. She was indeed woeful of the chance and money that had flown away from her hands because of her father's idiocy.

But apparently this Ruka girl was quick to stir the conversation away from unpleasant things for her. "Kaname-sama, there is no need for you to keep waiting here. Please enter; I assure you that my cooking is as delicious as Roze-san's." Ruka offered, again with too much enthusiasm for Kaname's taste.

Kaname kept himself from openly showing his distaste, realizing that his earlier coldness had a reason. He instinctively labeled Ruka as a mindless admirer, the likes of which Kaname was acquainted well with and would feel better off without. Ruka reminded him of the girls at the soirees he attended, the ones who were ready to throw themselves at his feet, infatuated with either his looks or his fortune. Easy and simple girls, every single one of them was… So ready and willing to be conquered, without even feeling shameful of being hollow and banal, these girls were… And Kaname was sick of it.

"I am really sorry to say that I came here only because I like the food particularly prepared by Roze-san." Kaname tried his damnedest to be polite, though he didn't know why he even bothered it for someone he didn't even know closely. "Maybe next time, Ruka-san, I'll happily try your dishes, too…" He bowed his head a bit in farewell and turned to enter the room, sliding the shoji door.

Just then Ruka saw the small box he was holding by his side and instantly turned red with envy, thinking that it was a present for Roze. Her small hands clenched into fists, she fumed as Kaname discreetly shut the shoji door on her face and left her standing there. Ruka was boiling inside and that was how Zero found her.

Suddenly greeted with a practically fuming Ruka in front of a partition, Zero faltered in his steps, thinking that Ruka was still where he had left her at the beginning of the night. But he was wrong.

With venom dripping from her voice, Ruka openly sneered at him, eyes ablaze. "Greed is a nasty thing, Roze-san… And you are one greedy woman."

Zero simply stood there, mouth hanging open, as Ruka hastily made her way into the regular sitting area. _What the frigging hell?_ What was this woman's problem? Didn't she know that what she had just done was insulting her superior and could cost her her job?

He decided that he got enough of Ruka's bitching and moaning. He would fill a formal report about her before the night ended. _Let's see if she can still be smug about it after the Chairman has a private talk with her._

Still gritting his teeth, Zero exhaled an audible sigh to compose himself and announced his presence before he slid the shoji door open. As usual, he entered the ornate little room with a bowed head and greeted his patron formally, hoping against hope that his patron would be someone agreeable and kind enough to not grate on his nerves. The hand-in-wait hadn't told him who the diner was but it was not long before he found out how presumptuous he could be.

"Good night to you, too, Roze." The low timbre of that very familiar, melodious voice caused Zero's head to whip up, only to meet with sharp garnet eyes that regarded him with a contended smile. _Kuran Kaname…_

Apparently, Lady Luck was on a vacation tonight. Because there was no way that Zero could explain why he was this much rottenly hapless at every turn he took.

He quickly squashed the readily rising feeling of displeasure and ire from showing on his face and nodded once more. "Welcome, Kuran-san."

Kaname was already seated before his table with a superior air as if he owned the place and a few small hills around, which was partially the case, and it didn't surprise Zero when he detected a faint trace of amusement on his patron's face.

"Are you tired? I heard you sighing before you entered." Kaname asked off-handedly, a lazy smirk faintly lifting up his lips. _Really… This girl's face is all too expressive for her own good._

_Crap…_ Zero had forgotten that the doors were merely made of rice paper. He smiled nervously to cover that up and proceeded to sit before his patron, hands quickly busying themselves with dishing out small delicacies and chilled sake that could appease Kaname until he could prepare the first course for him. "Tonight was a bit hectic, sir." Zero mumbled truthfully, suddenly finding himself reluctant to hold the brunet's inquiring eyes.

Kaname's long fingers played with the cutlery and the expensive china that decorated his table. "So you do that every time you enter a room?" He asked rhetorically. "Now, that's not very professional, is it?"

_Here we are at it again_, Zero inwardly scowled to himself. Oh, how much he would like to appear unperturbed by Kaname's comment, but there was no way in seven hells that he could hide the slight furrowing of his brows and the clenching of his teeth.

"Forgive me, sir." He gritted out, laving his gruffly uttered apology with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Kaname's smirk threatened to take a dangerous edge, but he knew better than showing it to his server. There was no need to rile her up this early, was there? After all, the night had just begun for him.

Though he was not consciously aware of it, Kaname felt his mood lift up substantially the moment Roze had entered the room. Surely, it was because of the certain promise of entertainment he would get by teasing her, because Kaname didn't want to further question the light feeling that was filling up his chest which resembled suspiciously to happiness. _Absurd… _

He went on with his teasing, not deterred by his server's apparent reluctance of coming up with a witty comment. "Though you seem a bit reluctant tonight, for a moment I really thought that the hand-in-wait made a mistake and you were busy with some other diners even though I particularly asked for you." Kaname murmured, distractedly following Roze's gentle fingers, as he watched her decorate the table with salty appetizers.

That caught Zero's attention. _Then Ruka was…_ "Kuran-san, were you offered another server by any chance?" He asked, rising his curious eyes at Kaname, completely ignoring the bit about his_ reluctance_.

Paying a second's worth to lament to the fact that Roze didn't rise to his bait, Kaname, who was not aware of the situation, answered truthfully, chopsticks in hand. "Why, yes… Ruka-san offered me to take your place, but I refused."

_Shit…_ Zero thought, averting his eyes. So that was why Ruka had been so furious. Damn woman must have thought that Zero was stealing away her precious _Kaname-sama_ from her as a means of retaliation for her earlier rudeness. Why was he always had to be the center of every animosity and trouble? Especially for the sake of this very particular trouble maker that sat contentedly before him like a well-fed wolf.

But Kaname had said he had _particularly_ asked for his service, not hers… How could Ruka think that he was the one wagging his tail after Kaname? She could take and smother the brunet to death with her affections and Zero would gladly watch the scene with pop corn in hand. This man was unwittingly causing trouble for him and Zero hated Kaname for that even more now.

"Is there a problem with that?" His patron asked, apparently catching the agitation he felt reflected on his face.

Was Roze troubled by that Ruka girl's presence? _How quaint…_ They had to be rivals here, though Kaname believed that the rivalry part was going on Ruka's side, since he couldn't peg Roze as someone who was that banal and unconfident to stoop down to that level. No, Roze was full of pride and Kaname wondered how far that pride went and what the price of it was.

"No, not at all, sir... I guess it was a small misunderstanding on Ruka-san's part." Zero muttered stiffly and proceeded to pour sake in Kaname's glass. A small voice in his mind was making snide comments about how Kaname had insisted for him to be his server, and how that meant that he now had a new name on his _frequenters list _that he could be better off without Kaname's name in it. To shut that voice up, he asked.

"What would you like as the starters and the main course, sir?"

Kaname seemed thoughtful for a second, and then he smiled around his sake. "Well, would you recommend me a soup? Something warm and easy on the stomach would be fine…"

Zero eyed his patron carefully despite himself. Kaname looked as tired as he himself was at the moment. Considering that the brunet liked soups, immediately the best choice popped up in Zero's mind.

"Kabocha soup is known for being a good remedy for an upset stomach, and it helps relieving stress, sir. You seem wounded up somehow. Maybe it could help." Zero offered, without thinking why he was commenting on how Kaname looked. He cared for his diners and no matter how much of an ass a patron was, Zero would see it to appease them even if it was someone like Kaname. Every person was worthy of some consideration in his eyes.

Kaname found himself smiling. Though he knew that it was a small thing, he admitted that he felt flattered by Roze's caring nature. He wondered if she was paying the same attention to each and every one of her guests. He wanted to think otherwise, because he selfishly wanted to be the only one that his silver haired server treated with such attentiveness. Where this possessive streak was coming from, he didn't know, but his mind didn't even dare to categorize the feeling as jealousy. Kuran Kaname didn't have that word in his book.

"It is Kabocha soup then. And I'll take tempura as the main course." He leaned back.

Tempura… That dish instantly reminded Zero of Ichiru. His twin was very fond of tempura and the thought made Zero frown to himself as he nodded and got up to leave the room to fetch the things he needed.

Kaname watched his server leave the partition silently, sharp eyes catching the thoughtful look etched on Roze's delicate features and he wondered what had caused his server to look suddenly so glum and worried.

Roze didn't seem as hostile as she had been in their earlier meetings. In fact, Kaname could even say that she looked depressed and subdued for no apparent reason. He caught himself puzzling over this change of behavior of hers. His brows furrowed despite himself. Why should it bother him if Roze was upset over something or not? He was already having a bad day and letting his mind meander over a simple server girl's possibly dull problems was not something he should do if he wanted to just sit back and relax a bit.

No one could get under Kuran Kaname's skin, and if he wanted to have some fun, he would have it.

Kaname sipped his sake, his eyes turning to slits as they suavely roved over the small box that sat beside him.

Just then, his personal form of entertainment diligently entered the room, balancing the trays in her pale hands. Roze was wearing a rose colored kimono tonight, not completely red, not pink either. The hue was soft and the motifs and the obi she was wearing complemented it just perfectly. Long hair bits were dangling down from her left shoulder and her silvery hair was decorated with a white orchid which was, in Kaname's opinion, not very suited to the kimono's or her hair's color. But it could always be fixed, he smirked inwardly.

Zero, though by now accustomed to the surveying eyes of his patrons on himself, quickly felt uncomfortable under the brunet's gaze. Why, oh, why he had to feel like this when it came to Kaname? Why he simply couldn't shrug off the feeling of awkwardness and self-awareness that could only be induced in him solely by these reddish brown eyes? He knew that Kaname was doing it consciously, for Zero was sure that his uneasiness showed even though he did his best to hide it.

So much for wanting to end the night peacefully…

With deft movements, Zero set two bowls of water on the stove to boil, one of them large, the other small. He started to peel the hard skin off of the pumpkin slice that was already heated for him. The hard skin came off relatively easily and in a minute he was chopping the pumpkin into small bits. Setting that aside, he chopped some onion and started sautéing it with butter for a while. The soft sizzling sounds filled the silent room as he went about his work without raising his head even once.

Kaname thought that he could watch Roze cook whole night. The single minded attention that his server was pouring over the food that she prepared always amazed him. It was relaxing to watch the seemingly easy steps of the cooking, but by now Kaname had learned and somehow had come to respect the fact that what Roze was doing deserved its own compliments.

It was too easy for Kaname to picture his own mother in the kitchen, doing the same thing, after watching Roze's cooking. His mother, who was long gone by now, loved cooking for her husband and son. Though they had had many servants and kitchen staff in the house, whenever Kaname would feel down because of something, his mother Juuri would close the kitchen door and let him watch her as she would cook him piping hot tempuras of all kinds.

Kaname smiled to himself, silently curious about whether Roze's tempura would be as great as his mother's.

But as he followed Roze's hands, he couldn't help but ask himself with a nearly permanent scowl like hers on that delicate face, would the soup or tempura really taste heavenly? Was he the reason of her silent treatment and reserved countenance again? He thought that they were already over that. But despite he had told himself firmly that he would get his entertainment, this subdued and detached demeanor of his beautiful server bugged him. He wanted to know the reason why Roze was upset.

Suddenly, his chopsticks hovered mid-air and his eyes widened slightly. He had openly thought that Roze was beautiful… He, who had never looked at a woman's face more than twice, was admitting to himself that a poor girl who worked in lent clothes was indeed beautiful.

But… Damn, hadn't just a moment ago his treacherous eyes been unashamedly feasting on her sight whilst his mind couldn't even find the courage to admit that Roze was beautiful? In every sense of the word…

Kaname silently grimaced and one of his hands ran through his hair, mussing the chocolate locks further. He didn't like this. What he hated most in this world was being not in control. And currently he was not in control of his mind that came up with infuriating notions. That was something unheard of and quickly turned Kaname's mood palpably sour.

Zero had already sautéed the pumpkin pieces in butter, adding the vegetables into a boiling mixture of water and chicken bouillon. As if sensing Kaname's suddenly darkened mood, he raised his head and ventured a glance at his patron.

Kaname not only looked tired, but he also seemed somehow troubled over something. He realized with a start that he wanted to find out the reason, but he knew better than meddling with others' affairs, especially Kaname's. Yet, he oddly felt obliged to lift the heavy atmosphere that settled in the room, as if he was the one responsible for Kaname's current dour countenance. A silently brewing Kaname was even worse than a smugly deprecating one, Zero decided with an inward roll of his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Kuran-san?" Zero asked softly, one hand stirring the soup, the other collecting the ingredients for a Shiraae salad to lift up his patron's spirits.

Kaname's distracted gaze zoned in on Roze's inquiring eyes. Roze was regarding him with an innocence that disturbed Kaname without an apparent reason. _Innocent, as well as beautiful…_ He thought bitterly. _Such a fine mask… _He was on the verge of regretting this visit, not understanding how Roze was capable of both creating a false sense of peace with just her presence and urging these disturbing feelings inside him at the same time.

"I guess I am not being an easy patron to you tonight, Roze." He answered good-naturedly, hating the bitter taste the words left in his mouth. He didn't want to utter pleasantries now, he simply wanted to hold her from her shoulders and shake her as he would demand what she was doing to him by simply sitting there before him. So confusing and frustrating…

"Oh, that's not it." Zero tried to smile, leaving the soup to boil a bit. "I think I am not being the best server tonight. I guess I am boring you." He told how he actually felt and averted his eyes to his work.

Kaname raised one delicate eye brow at Roze's comment, thinking that Roze was aware of the effect she was on him and playing dumb oh so cleverly. "So, this night is really not for the either of us." He murmured. "To tell the truth I had a boring day at work and on the road back I remembered you." It was high time to show her that he was not easy to take a bite from.

Zero's eyes widened upon the comment. He didn't dare to turn his face to his patron from the boiled and then dried tofu that he was mashing now. Surely Kaname didn't mean it like that. _Surely he could not…_

Enjoying the slight flush that spread across Roze's porcelain cheeks, Kaname didn't see any reason to not further his explanation. "I came here only to see you and eat my favorite dish, tempura, from your hands…"

Was this man for real? Zero turned red up to the roots of his hair and swallowed nervously, not knowing what to think or what to say. But he had to give an answer, damn it, to cover that insufferable, stupid blush that burned his face.

"Thanks, sir, for the compliment…" He uttered the first thing that came to his mind brokenly, instantly lamenting that he didn't have anything better to say.

Kaname loved that blush. Knowing that he was the cause of it also fired the satisfaction he felt as he observed Roze vigorously mash the innocent tofu bits as if she wanted to carve them into the wooden cutting space before her.

"Oh, but that was not meant as a compliment." Kaname continued, earning a swift, surprised glance from Roze. "I was only stating my expectation from you as a patron would do. Why are you blushing?" He commented, garnet eyes narrowed down with hidden amusement, elbow resting on a raised knee, his favorite sitting position.

Zero could have sputtered indignantly had he been not already blushing harder than before. Kaname was openly mocking him and he wanted to growl and show him the middle finger but all he could do was to cover the half of his face self-consciously and stutter a flat out lie.

"I… It's a bit hot here b-before the ovens, sir…" _Shit, way to go, Kiryuu…_

His silver haired server was close to combusting, so Kaname refrained from laughing out loud to not further demean her. But something was not completely right, because normally Roze would overcome the shock quickly and look at him with scornful lilac eyes. But she was bowing her head over her work and hiding her prettily flushed face from him and biting on her lower lip in agitation.

Kaname didn't like the kind of agitation that hung over Roze. It was different from the kind he himself caused with his remarks. It was serious, because Roze seemed accepting in a helpless way and Kaname wondered what could be stronger than his server's resolve, enough to turn her into an obedient and silent girl.

It was boring.

Zero had smothered his rancor and was already boiling a mix of sweet sake, soy sauce and sugar. He dumped some carrots and shiitake mushrooms into the mix and let them boil. Water was boiling in another large pot and Zero mercilessly soaked some spinach in the scalding water, imagining that he was boiling Kaname's grinning face, and hoping that the image that popped in his head would satisfy his anger a bit. But to his horror, he found himself thinking what a waste it would be to mar that handsome and alluring face of the brunet even though he deserved it a hundred times. Zero shook his treacherous head and took out the spinach to let it cool down.

Finally the soup was about to get ready. It already smelled wonderful. Kaname felt his mouth water a bit, watching Roze mash the mixture in a blender and then pour some milk into it.

Zero left the soup aside again, and returned to his salad. Indulging in his work already helped his moods a bit, but apparently Kaname was not very happy about it. He looked bored, hungry, tired and very put out. Just like a small child who came home after a long day in hopes of getting the attention he wanted and finding none, sat back and sulked.

The image the brunet portrayed was certainly something sweet and inducing itches on Zero's maternal instincts but Zero was no longer a novice to be fooled by a pretty face and an innocently wistful smile the brunet was throwing at him whenever their eyes met. Only he knew what kind of a demon that angelic mask was hiding under. _Jerk…_

Just as Kaname was getting bored out of his mind, Zero served him his soup, seasoning it with pepper and salt. Without waiting for Kaname's comment, he chopped up the spinach, mashed the tofu bits and added the carrots and the mushrooms to the tofu. Adding some grained sesame seeds into the left over mix of soy sauce and sake, he seasoned the salad with it. Finally adding the spinach to the salad, he mixed it with tofu and served a generous amount of the salad to Kaname.

Giving a small dejected sigh, Kaname reached for the spoon and scooped up some of the hot soup. Taking a whiff of its fragrant scent, he tasted his starter with a skeptical face.

But it was delicious… So different and so refreshing it was, even though the color of the soup made it seem as if it was something sugary and very thick, it certainly was not. He ate spoonful after spoonful in silence, occasionally stopping only to take a bite from his Shiraae which he liked almost as much as his soup.

Zero took Kaname's silence as a compliment and smiled inwardly. _At least the pouty demon knows how to appreciate a good meal._

Then again, despite his sworn enmity towards the other male, Zero continued to watch the brunet from the corner of his eye. Why he didn't know but daring swift, covert glances at his patron as he ate his dishes in silent bliss was making Zero proud of himself. Apparently his food was the sole thing that could shut Kaname's pretty mouth and etch a relaxed and unguarded look on his face even for a few minutes.

Tucking away the strange feeling that this knowledge aroused in his chest, Zero quickly started to prepare for the main course, tempura, his brother Ichiru's and Kaname's favorite dish.

The large bowl of water that he had put aside earlier, was already boiling. So, without losing time, Zero started skewering the already cleaned and cut vegetables and sea food to prepare them for boiling. Using long, wooden skewers, he got ready a few shrimps and prawns, some sweetfish pieces and the meaty insides of several scallops. He dumped them together into the bowl and let them boil for a few minutes, adding sake to the boiling water. After taking them out to cool down, he added several slices of carrot and eggplant, cubes of sweet potatoes and yam, some lotus roots and green beans. As they happily danced about in the boiling water and sake, Zero poured a little bit soy sauce in the mix and waited for a few minutes, eyes sweeping over his ingredients in search of mushrooms. Finding none, he cursed silently and took out his vegetables to cool down before he excused himself to get some mushrooms of different kinds.

Kaname raised his eyes at his server and nodded at her, inwardly smiling to himself. _It seems she hasn't learned her lesson from our second meeting… _He thought. Now that was actually a negative point for Roze, because he was very much serious of his suggestions that night.

When Roze reentered the room, apologizing, Kaname put down his spoon and regarded her with a seriously put off face.

Feeling the heavily scrutinizing eyes, Zero sat down quietly and took a glance at Kaname, eyes shining in silent query.

"I see that you haven't done anything that I suggested to you, Roze." Kaname said icily. "How many nights has it been? Don't tell me that you actually haven't had the time to speak about them with the Chairman."

Zero's eyes widened as he quickly caught what Kaname was going on about. Suddenly fearful and more than a little bit guilty about impeding his duties as the head-waitress, he searched for an explanation in his mind, but he couldn't find a credible one other than how hectic everything had been going in the restaurant and in his personal life recently. Yet he doubted that Kaname wanted to hear some pathetic excuses right now.

The look on Kaname's fine features spoke of a vivid discontentment, and once more Zero felt reminded of how intimidating that solemn expression could be. There was nothing he could do other than bowing and apologizing, because he wasn't someone who would bitch about to cover his own failures.

Kaname watched Roze pale visibly, pinkish lips trembling as if she was about to say something, anticipation rising in him. But Roze did what he didn't expect and she formally bowed, silver hair tumbling over her shoulders and kissing the tatami floor.

"I am deeply sorry to disappoint, sir. Your suggestions will be discussed formally with Cross-san tomorrow and I'll do my best to not repeat this again." Zero mumbled, hoping that Kaname would leave it be, because he didn't want to be regarded like that by those garnet orbs any longer.

A disappointed look crossed over Kaname's face and he returned to his soup after a final glance at his pale and guilt-stricken server. Where were the heated remarks that Roze was so fond of using? Or where was the enthusiasm to do better which she had shown before?

This Roze was boring, this Roze was humble and yielding… Just like anyone else before him. And Kaname hated to see her like this.

Zero, grateful that the matter was left alone for now, turned on the deep-fry set embedded into his stove and poured a generous amount of sesame oil into it, leaving it to heat up. He took out a bowl and beat an egg in it. Pouring some ice-water, he added soft wheat flour and some salt into the bowl and mixed the small amount of batter a few times with chopsticks.

After checking if the oil was hot enough, he dipped a skewered carrot and shrimp into the batter and put them directly into the oil to fry. Immediately a sizzling sound covered the silence that hung between him and Kaname now.

Zero was still fuming at himself for being stupid enough to overlook something important like this, getting caught up with everything that was happening around him and to Ichiru. Remembering his twin rapidly dampened his already crawling mood and it reflected on his face.

Kaname watched the troubled look Roze was carrying and he thought that he had had enough of seeing it. He was far from enjoying the evening and the idea that he could get this much chagrined just because a girl he barely knew was upset made him angry with himself.

He raised a hand and exasperatedly drew it through his hair, sighing softly. "It will be a wonder if that tempura won't burn or taste like a brick when they are prepared with such a face, Roze."

Zero's eyes quickly met with his patron's ruefully smiling face. Was his expression that much dreary? Damn, he wasn't being a good server tonight and no wonder Kaname seemed this much bored and tired, dealing with a detached and forlorn looking server, alone with him… _her_, with a constant and nerve wracking silence being the only company.

He tried to smile, sensing that even his smile was looking stricken. "I am really sorry. I am aware that I am a disappointment tonight and I apologize for it."

Kaname raised an eyebrow at that. "It seems tonight you are very fond of apologizing. What does trouble you so?"

Not knowing what to say for the umpteenth time tonight, Zero tried to relax himself by mixing the tempura dipping sauce. "Please don't bother yourself. I am sure you wouldn't want to listen to such petty things when I have already bored you this much, Kuran-san."

"Oh? How do you know if I will think of them as petty without you even talking to me about them?"

Mixing dashi stock, mirin, soy sauce and sugar, Zero swiftly took out the shrimp and carrot tempura and poured some of the sauce in a dipping cup. He felt nervous even though his mind told him that there was no reason to feel like that.

Serving the first batch of the piping hot and crispy dish, he looked up, hesitation in his eyes. "There is no need to be kind, since I don't deserve it because of disappointing you." He told truthfully, deciding that he didn't need the compassion since he didn't believe in Kaname's sincerity. Most probably the brunet just wanted to find out something useful enough to use it to further taunt him.

"Are you still bitter towards me? I thought it was all history now. It would seriously vex me if serving me is still a nuisance for you, Roze." Kaname added with a sincerely regretful look in his dark eyes.

Zero gaped at the brunet for a second, befuddled to find out that Kaname was upset because he thought he was still a nuisance for Zero. Suddenly this discovery amused him and warmed up his heart. Though this man was a player and a huge bastard at it, he actually had a child-like side to him. _A bored child, finding his favorite toy already broken before he could do the damage…_

Kaname had to be seeing him as a toy; the idea was somewhat heart-breaking, but Zero refused to acknowledge it. And Kaname was as cruel as a child could be which was also unnerving and troubling on some level. _So our darkly sensual demon only likes it when he is the one who causes the damage… How typical… _

Zero couldn't help but laugh outright at the idea. His face shone with the mirth and his amethyst eyes squinted into shiny gems. "Kuran-san, please excuse me but…" He began. "Sometimes I can't tell apart whether you are having fun at my expense or actually serious."

Kaname could only stare, caught off-guard by the suddenness of that small laugh and bright eyes. It was beautiful, he admitted begrudgingly. But he was quick to shake of the stupor induced by his server.

"You laughed…" He suavely smiled. "For the first time tonight..."

Zero immediately sobered up and flushed a bit, biting on the immediate response _Pardon me_. Instead, he gestured towards the still hot tempura that he served and muttered. "Please try them while they are still crisp."

Kaname took up the offer, picking up the skewered shrimp and dipping it into the sauce, feeling strangely elated for no apparent reason.

God, it was fantastic… Crisp and easy to consume, fried just the fine way and much more delicious than you could have expected from a simple deep-fried dish.

Kaname nodded his approval and smiled around his bite, remembering his mother's tempura. This certainly tasted different from it, but in a good way and Kaname suddenly felt filled with an urge to try his hand at cooking some for himself and maybe for Roze, too.

He quickly finished the ones offered to him and got up from his place, startling Roze.

"Kuran-san, is there a problem?" Zero asked hastily, not understanding why the brunet was all of a sudden standing on his feet and approaching the cooking area. With wide and panicked eyes, Zero watched Kaname come closer and sit gracefully on the mat next to him, all the while ready to bolt from where he himself was sitting.

"Sir, is everything okay?"

Kaname drew a hand through his chocolate bangs, getting comfortable on the mat, bending a knee and resting his weight on one of his hands, smiling charmingly at his server, who seemed nervous like a taut bow.

"Teach me how you make it." He demanded, leaning into Roze's personal space impertinently.

Zero instinctively leaned back, face paling and then flushing. _What is he doing?_ His mind was screaming at him, but his eyes were glued to the deep, shimmering garnet pools of his patron, mesmerized by the mischievous glint that shone through them. _Such haunting eyes…_ He found himself thinking. _The hell?_

"W-what?" He asked stupidly, making Kaname smile at him again.

"Tempura… How do you make it?"

Zero panicked, turning his upper body to Kaname, hands in the air. "Kuran-san, please, what are you doing? This is wrong, please return to your seat and let me serve you… How can I let a patron…" His imploring was cut short by Kaname's laugh.

"Roze… Stop this. I want to learn and I mean it. You can't deny me when I am the owner of this place, can you now?"

For a moment Zero looked like he was about to argue more, but he shut his mouth up and his gaze flicked to the sizzling oil and the skewered ingredients that he had made ready. _Shit… This man is not only child-like but also acts like a kid sometimes… _He gruffly thought. _And he is too close…_

Why the close proximity bothered him Zero didn't know, but he practically felt goose bumps quivering up his spine. In a good way… And Zero didn't like it. Huffing to himself, he made up his mind. _If he wants to have fun, I'll give him that. _He grinned.

Kaname was eyeing Roze with a satisfied expression on his face. Watching her internal struggle was always something to behold. The silver haired girl would scowl to herself, her eyes would squint into lavender slits, plump lips pursed becomingly in concentration. But her determined face was even more enjoyable to observe.

Zero turned to the brunet, handing him an empty bowl unceremoniously. "Here, let's start by making the batter anew." He began, assuming a teacher-like voice. He could have his fun out of this, too.

Kaname blinked stupidly at the large glass bowl in his hands and watched Roze break an egg into it.

Zero handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Beat the egg a little." He ordered, barely keeping himself from cracking up at the way the brunet obeyed him silently.

Kaname did his best for a complete novice in anything related to culinary activities. He floppily used the chopsticks, cradling the bowl securely in his lap, not minding what might happen to his pristine, black slacks if his hand would slip.

Zero was smiling to himself as he observed the childish concentration that Kaname poured over his work. Now, it wasn't a chance you could get everyday to watch a businessman whip eggs, sitting indian style on a mat in his suit that was expensive enough to buy you and your family seven times, was it? The image Kaname presented was just so comically cute.

"Done?" Kaname asked and received a pleased nod.

"Now, we should add some really really cold water to it and some finely grained flour and salt." Zero did that as he talked, mindful of avoiding making any stains on Kaname's trousers. "Mix them a bit."

Kaname quickly started to whip them harshly only to have Roze's hand on his, stopping his vigorous beating.

"Not like that, it would ruin the crispy effect." Zero told gently, closing his hand over Kaname's and instructing him as their hands moved in unison, mixing the batter slowly.

Kaname felt a tingly sensation crawl up his hand to his arm as he dumbly let Roze's impossibly warm hand guide his, holding his breath. Within that single moment he realized many things, like how fresh Roze smelt, how gorgeous her eyes were, how glossy her silver strands were. He simply stared at her in rapt attention.

"There… Like that." Zero mumbled and looked up. And that broke the spell. With a sudden movement and panicked eyes Zero withdrew his hand as if he was bitten. The expression in Kaname's eyes turned from fascination to vexation quickly.

"Is it that repulsive?" Kaname asked, face suddenly serious.

Zero felt a blush creep to his cheeks. What should he say? How should he respond? "I… It is not that." He rushed an answer. "I just surprised myself." He admitted. Because it was no where near repulsive to touch the brunet. To his horror, Zero realized how natural that came and how natural that felt.

Kaname looked deeply in Roze's eyes as if he was searching for a lie. When he thought that she was telling the truth, a small smile graced his lips. "I am glad." He murmured enigmatically, enjoying the darkening red color that adorned Roze's cheeks.

Zero, who by now was totally freaked out by his own physical responses, tried to maneuver the subject. " Um… The batter is ready, let's fry some tempura."

Kaname nodded, setting the bowl between them.

Zero took a vegetable and dipped it into the batter, nervously talking. "You should dip it until it is completely coated with the batter and put it into the oil which should be around 350 F."

Doing as he told, Zero nodded to the awaiting vegetables and sea food. "Try doing it." He coaxed.

Kaname hesitantly took some skewered scallops and mimicked the way Roze dipped it into the batter and then he put it into the deep pan. The resulting sizzling sound brought a smile upon his lips. "Am I doing well?" He asked.

Zero resisted shaking his head at the brunet's antics. Kaname was enjoying this too much. "Yes, for a first-timer it is pretty good. You didn't even let the batter drop on the floor." He declared with the air of a teacher.

"Let's make some more." Kaname said and took the ingredients plate and started to cook his own food.

Zero watched him from the corner of his eye, reminding Kaname to take out the cooked ones with a tong. Meanwhile he started to prepare some steamed mushrooms for Kaname.

Kaname was enjoying himself immensely. He was eating at the same time and asking Roze how he should prepare the ingredients before he used them in tempura.

Zero told him everything he knew, as he cleaned and chopped up some enoki, shiitake and shimeji mushrooms.

"Don't tell me that you are going to try making this at home, Kuran-san." Zero told him with a doubtful smile.

"Why not? I can cook this as fine as you have done. And I love tempura. Not everything is this simple with a wonderful outcome in life, is it?"

Now that was true, Zero nodded. "But be careful to not burn yourself and wear something less smart so that when you stain it with oil, you would feel less sorry for ruining it." He spoke playfully.

Kaname shrugged, nonplussed. "I am aware that I must be looking ridiculous here frying shrimps and potatoes while wearing a silk shirt. Go on, laugh at me."

Zero actually rolled his eyes and chuckled at that, putting the mushrooms in a pan, pouring some sake, soy sauce and salt over it before closing the pan with a lid. He set the pan on the stove over high heat and returned his attention back to Kaname.

"You obviously don't know how hard it is to get rid of oil stains or cooking odor from silk. You should see the way how Chairman fawns over these kimonos when they are ruined."

Kaname laughed. It was so easy to imagine his older friend whilst he mourned over the silk clothes. "Well, that's not because he is a stingy person but because he himself was the one who drew the patterns that they carry now. He must be considering the kimonos as a work of art."

"No wonder." Zero replied. Hell, it was suddenly such an easy feat to feel relaxed and absurdly happy around the brunet. As if they were friends… Under that cold and cruel exterior of his, Kaname was actually a cheerful person whose company was shockingly enjoyable. Zero would have never believed it had he been told that Kaname would come down from his high horse and cook with him here. It was both unheard of for a man like him and at the same time really strange and comically awkward. But Zero found himself liking the feeling.

He turned his attention to the mushrooms and opened the lid. The steamed vegetables smelled wonderful but Zero knew something that could make them much more delicious.

Deftly taking the remaining vegetables and sea food from Kaname's hands, Zero handed him a small block of cheese. "Would you grate it for me, Kuran-san?" He asked and took the mushrooms into another pan. Kaname did as he was told, wondering what his server was going to do.

Heating up the small oven that was hidden under his work space, Zero took the grated cheese from Kaname and sprinkled it over the mushrooms and pushed the pan into the oven. Now, only two things were left.

He grated a piece of daikon, dressed it with a little bit wasabi and soy sauce, thus preparing a small salad. Setting that aside, he took out an elegant cocktail glass and poured some strong sake and a bit lime juice in it, mixing it with ice.

Kaname sat back and enjoyed observing Roze as she stashed away the used crockery, cleaned up her work space and quickly made servings out of tempura, daikon salad, dipping sauce and freshly baked mushrooms. She set him his cocktail and bowed a bit for him, waiting Kaname to taste them.

Kaname smiled. Everything looked delicious, smelled heavenly and knowing that he helped out Roze with this made him feel strangely sated and relaxed.

"We'll eat together or I won't eat anything." He declared, stunning his server once more.

Zero eyed him with incredulous eyes, thinking that Kaname was joking. "Kuran-san, I have told you before, it is forbidden for us to eat what we cook…" He started, but he was interrupted by a scallop tempura, dipped in sauce, held out before his mouth.

Kaname was smirking deviously. "I order you to eat."

Zero gritted his teeth. Why was Kaname this much impossible and irrepressible? "Sir, I really shouldn't…"

"Open up."

_Shit…_ He hated this. But nevertheless he leaned in and opened his mouth, trying his damnedest to not flush.

Kaname watched with hungry eyes as Roze's lips parted and that scowling mouth closed over the small bite. He wondered if those pouting lips were as delicious as these tempuras, a spike of want coursing through his body.

To detach himself from that amounting need, he pushed the plates in the middle and without a hesitation he took a bite from the scallops with the same chopsticks, eyes all the while watching the reaction of his server.

With unblinking eyes, Zero observed how those lascivious lips sucked on the chopsticks as if Kaname was trying to savor an unseen delicacy from them. Now that earned several profane expletives but Zero bit on them and flushed at the implications of the act instead.

"What would you like next? Some sweet potatoes?" Kaname asked smoothly with an ardent edge in his voice.

Zero scowled openly and hurriedly grabbed a new pair of chopsticks, eyes averted, brows furrowed. Kaname only chuckled.

In companionable silence they ate, Zero barely having a few morsels, Kaname practically wolfing down his main course, admiring everything and anything that was presented before him.

Zero's eyes were downcast, mind drifted to Ichiru, wondering silently if he was alright and if there would ever be a day for them when he could cook the same things for his brother, too.

"Will you tell me what is bothering you, Roze? Look, I have even come here and cooked for you to cheer you up, haven't I? I think I deserve to know what is troubling my best server…"

Zero nearly gasped at Kaname's request. Chopsticks in hand, with a befuddled look in his eyes, he took in the words. Kaname did this for him? Kaname wanted to cheer him up?

He was about to laugh at the impossibility of the situation, but the sincere wonder and worry in the brunet's eyes stopped him. Which of the Kanames he had seen so far was the real one? The one that mocked and teased him? The one that seemed like a block of ice and loved intimidating others? Or this one that carried a soft expression on his handsome features which somehow resembled to caring and sincere worry? Which one?

Sighing softly to himself, Zero set his chopsticks down and shrugged. "I have a brother and he is very sick now, at home… I had to leave him tonight and to tell the truth my mind is there with him." He confessed.

Kaname paused in his eating, too. "Have you called him?"

Zero shook his head, face troubled. He couldn't even afford a damn cell phone and he hadn't had the time to call home when everything was this much hectic.

Kaname stood up and returned to his former seating, taking up his jacket and the small box from there. Returning, he fished out a thin, black cell phone from his jacket's inner pocket and pressed some buttons.

"Here, call home. I guess you can only return home late at night. We wouldn't want you eat yourself up with worry until that time." Kaname offered.

With disbelieving eyes Zero regarded the cell phone, having an internal war with himself. Should he? He was so worried…

His brows furrowed and he reached out, taking the small device. Kaname seemed to return to his meal and Zero thought that leaving the partition would be rude after what the brunet did for him. He dialed the numbers and anxiously waited for the phone to be picked up. It was still around eleven pm, so at least Yuuki had to be awake.

The phone was picked up in the fourth dial tone and Yuuki's voice greeted him. _"Hello, Yuuki is speaking."_

"It is me, Roze." Zero mumbled, inwardly cringing at his fake name. A small silence and after that came Yuuki's hushed voice.

"_Oh, you must be calling from the restaurant… I guess there is someone there__ with you… Okay, okay! I understand, Roze Nee-chan."_ She sing-songed the last bit.

Zero gritted his teeth. "How is he? Did he eat anything?"

He could see Yuuki's smile in her voice. _"Yes… He ate all of his dinner, took his medicines and behaved like a gentleman. He is sleeping like an angel now!"_

Zero smiled at that, too. "How is his temperature?"

"_Gone down, I am always near him, don't worry, okay?"_ Yuuki assured him with her gentle voice.

"Okay…" Zero conceded, heart elated and very much grateful to Yuuki's patience and kindness. "Thank you, Yuuki… I owe you one." And he ended the call with a soft smile.

Kaname, who was listening to the exchange silently and watching Roze, sighed audibly. "Your little brother is really lucky to have a big sister like you. I envy him."

Zero suppressed a snort at the little brother comment and without thinking, handed the cell phone back.

Instead of putting the phone aside, Kaname did something by pressing a few buttons and smoothly returned back to his meal, muttering. "Now I have your home number and can call you whenever I want."

Zero's mouth dropped, one eyebrow twitching. "What?!"

Kaname shrugged and smiled.

"You lent me your phone just to learn my number?" Zero asked, anger flaring in his chest at once. And here he was thinking that Kaname was such an understanding and kind person. _My ass…_

"Of course not... I did it out of the kindness of my heart. Do you doubt it?" Kaname pulled an innocent face shamelessly, sipping his iced sake.

"Absolutely yes!" Zero declared, lilac eyes darkening with anger both at his own stupidity and at Kaname's effrontery.

"Now that's not a look you should give to someone if you want them to cooperate, ne Roze?"

Not all the cuss words could cover how pissed Zero felt right now. He sighed, reminding himself that he had to be acting like a lady, not like a street thug. He opened his hand and asked politely. "Would you please let me erase my number from your phone, _Mister_?"

Kaname stopped and looked at her for a millisecond and then burst out laughing. "No chance! Who would erase the number of such an entertaining girl like you?"

Zero just wanted to go rampant in the small room and kick Kaname in his family jewels for laughing at his face. "Fine! But don't come back whining when my father beats you up for using our home number for a fun line!" _Such a lame and girlish line, Kiryuu!_

Kaname chuckled at that only more. "You can't fool me; you don't have a father… Just like me…"

That tiny bit of information stopped Zero's ire for a while. So… This bastard was an orphan, too? _How very fitting…_

"Roze, do you want me to erase it this badly?" Kaname made him forget about it quickly.

"Yes."

"Then go out with me for a dinner. Only then I will let you erase it." He stated smugly, dangling the phone from its short, black strap.

Zero looked at him with a slacked jaw. _This prick! How dare he?! Asking me out as if I am a damnable girl! _

Zero was boiling with anger. But a sudden thought struck him and made him blush furiously. _This man wants to date me!_

Watching the rapidly changing color on his server's face, Kaname waited, hopeful. He had never felt this much anticipation before a girl in his life and he was not complaining about the feeling even a bit.

"Your answer?"

"No! You can do whatever you want with the number for all I care." Zero spat, folding his arms before him. Then he raised a pale eyebrow and smirked slightly. "And since you seem really bored out of your mind, maybe that could entertain you for a while… _Kuran-san_."

_Oh, wow… Now that was my Roze…_Kaname regarded her with infuriatingly sly eyes.

"I will talk about my suggestions to the Chairman and how you didn't inform him about them… Hmm?"

_Shit! _So Kaname was serious about them. Zero paled visibly. _Not good, not good…_

"This is sly…" He scoffed, heart beating madly. Why was he getting this much worked up over a stupid jerk's offer? Then something came to his mind, disturbing him further.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" Zero feared the answer.

Kaname sobered up immediately at those questions. "Roze, no man would offer an outing to a woman just for the sake of spiting them. Or does it seem the other way around when it is me who does the offering?"

That explanation seemed all too wittily crafted to sound safe and innocent. But nevertheless Zero relaxed a bit. "Actually it does." He confessed with narrowed down eyes. "And to top it all, I am against it. It is a very unprofessional behavior. I am not someone who goes out with whoever comes and asks. That's not something… couth."

Kaname sighed derisively, smiling slightly. "I am not asking you out for a _date_, Roze. You can consider it a business dinner if you like."

Zero immediately flushed to the roots of his hair. _This bastard…_ Why was Kaname so skilled at twisting the conversation around? _How can he make me look like I was the one thinking of a date when all he does is flirting with me shamelessly?!_

He didn't want Kaname to know his phone number, he certainly didn't want the Chairman learn about those suggestions from Kaname. There was nothing he could do.

"Okay." He bit harshly. "I accept." He watched Kaname's eyes brighten with contentment. "But for your information, I am only free on Saturday nights."

Kaname nodded and handed Roze his cell phone. "Saturday night, eight pm. I'll get my driver pick…"

"No!" Zero interrupted. "I am sure you can figure out a way of informing me of the location, Kuran-san." Zero slyly commented, quickly erasing his number.

Kaname simply smiled at her stubbornness and took back his phone. "You make such a hard bargain."

Zero huffed and cursed inwardly, thinking what was going to happen when his friends and Ichiru would learn this. He was so screwed but there was no way out of this.

Glancing back, he deemed that it was now time for a dessert or some coffee since Kaname was about to finish his main course.

"What would you like as a dessert? I can suggest some dorayaki…"

Kaname shook his head, not in the mood for a dessert. "I just want some plum wine."

Zero stood up, going for the boards that stood near the entrance. He was going to make some umeshu with tonic water. He returned with an ornate glass jar, containing plum wine and sat before Kaname. Scooping up some of the liquor with a silver dipper, he poured the liquid in a crystal glass elegantly. Adding some tonic over the wine, he decorated the glass with crushed ice and a slice of lemon and served it.

Kaname quickly took a sip, liking the bitter-sweet taste. He sat back and his hand brushed against the box that waited near him. His eyes glinted with mischievousness.

Zero watched Kaname quickly putting on his jacket and then procuring a small, decorated box seemingly out of nowhere. Kaname opened it and revealed two magnificent roses resting side by side.

"Would you pin this on my collar?" Kaname murmured, taking out one of the bloody red flowers and taking a whiff from it.

Zero's gaze was stuck on the pretty flower. It was such a deep red that it reminded him of the reddish shimmers in Kaname's eyes. Zero took the rose, somehow he was getting used to the whims of the brunet. Thinking ruefully that Kaname had a thing for red roses, he scooted a bit closer after taking out a pin from his hair.

Kaname smirked slightly. "You are a fast learner, Roze." His breath ghosted over his server's face and he inhaled audibly, taking in her scent.

Zero bit his lower lip, belatedly and regretfully realizing how close they were, cursing himself for falling into the same trick twice. How much more stupid he could get for goodness sake? He felt warmth burn his cheeks as he leaned a bit more, stubbornly refusing to lift his head up because he was sure there would only be a hair's width distance between their noses.

Embarrassed beyond reason, Zero pinned the fragrant rose on the brunet's breast pocket, pushing the pin somewhat harshly and making Kaname gasp. Feeling his flush intensifying, he heard Kaname's low voice purr above his ear. "Careful, Roze… It hurt." But damn it all, that gasp didn't sound as if it hurt even a fraction. And Zero just wanted to dig a hole in the ground to hide himself or bury the insufferably sensual jerk alive.

Finishing his work, he quickly scooted away, turning slightly to his left and busying himself with stashing away some used crockery until he got a grip of himself.

Kaname suppressed a sly grin. Teasing Roze would never tire him as long as she gave such marvelous reactions to his advances. She was so simple to figure out but it was all the more funny.

"And I brought this for you… For your hair..." He mumbled, taking the other rose out.

Zero's eyes widened and instinctively his hand went up to his hair, touching the fake orchid. God, he should just hurry up and leave the partition for good. He didn't want this. This much foolery was enough for one night.

"Take that out, Roze." Kaname coaxed. "This will suit you better."

No… He didn't want to be subjected to the same embarrassment again. _Stand up and get the bill, Kiryuu…_ And he tried to do as his rationale dictated only to be stopped by Kaname's hand, boldly yet gently taking a lock of his silver extensions. Zero's hand quickly closed over to the place where he had fastened it. Fearing that it might come loose, Zero followed the motion of Kaname's hand.

Kaname made Roze turn around to him, as if catching a glittery fish from its tail. "Take that orchid out, Roze." He murmured again, watching her lower her head and do as he told.

Zero waited, nervous beyond belief.

Kaname leaned in towards her and his fingers touched her chin, cool and soft.

Zero's heart was hammering in his chest. With shaking fingers, he handed Kaname the pin in the orchid and closed his eyes despite himself as the brunet's deft fingers attached the beautiful rose in his hair. This was crazy, this man was crazy and for letting him have his way this easily he was crazy, too.

Taking the opportunity presented to him, Kaname admired the soft texture of those silver strands by tucking them behind Roze's ear, earning a flush from her with his action. He pinned the flower in her hair and boldly caressed it and the side of his server's delicate face, letting his fingers swipe past her ear and neck.

Opening his eyes just in time to catch the maddening sly smile of his patron, Zero wanted to scream… Or better, he wanted to pluck those garnet eyes of his tormentor out.

"There… All better now." Kaname leaned back, wishing that he could have the chance to continue caressing the luxurious hair of his Roze. The feeling was addicting.

"Thanks." Zero muttered, quickly scrambling to his feet, not daring a glance at Kaname's smug face. "I shall bring your bill, sir." And he hurried out the room, his knees weak and his heart in his throat.

Kaname took another gulp from his umeshu, bringing his hand before his face. As he waited for his favorite server to appear again, he kissed a finger that had touched Roze's fair skin and sighed ruefully to himself.

The things he were doing for a poor, simple girl that he could find and have anywhere and anytime he wanted… He had to be either really stupid or as Roze had said, bored out of his mind. Because there was no other way to explain why he liked the cheap thrill of being with her, talking to her and teasing her with his looks or touches.

He couldn't help but vaguely wonder if Roze was something really different as she posed to be or if she was just as cheap as the others, ready to be bought with a classy dinner and a few flattering words and sultry looks…

He would learn the answer within a few days… His eyes sharpened as he decided on where to take her out for the dinner. And as a precaution, he guessed that he should book a room in a hotel, preferably not in one of his own. He didn't want to be seen by his own staff, entering to the lobby with some unknown, random girl. He would never like to give the impression that he was bedding girls here and there.

Though the idea saddened him a bit for no reason, he was sure that the outcome of the night with Roze would be like this, in a king-size bed, tangled between silk sheets. He just wished that it would be worthy for the trouble he had been going through. He didn't like being disappointed, especially in bed. He frowned.

Yet how could Kaname the lady-killer guess what Lady Luck was reserving for him, snickering somewhere above?

-

_TBC…_

_Who wants to kick some tight brunet ass? :P_

_And here is a link for you, take out the spaces and copy it on your browser. This is a very cute pic, done by LeaNicolaie, for Moon Drop. Please take a look at it. And thanx Lea! _

http:// raisin-mucchin. deviantart. com/art/Demon- 139666271


	9. Chapter 9

_Again so late… __But believe me I write thinking of you expecting a chapter soon every time I find time and motivation to sit and write. So, forgive me. This chapter is 28 pages long, not Beta-ed as usual. Please tell me if you see a mistake/if you can still be awake after reading it XD And thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!_

-

**Chapter 9**

Takuma was playing with his dinner in a rather dejected manner as if he didn't want to be there even for a bit, despite his friends and a few other people that he knew well being there and dining with him at the large table.

Of course, his sullen expression, even though veiled by skillfully applied smiles here and there, didn't escape from his two friends' sharp observation. And though they wondered the reason behind his moody countenance, this was not the time to ask private questions, because Takuma's grandfather, Asato Ichiou was present at the head of the table, too.

Asato was celebrating the successful outcome of his new investment in a new area and his shareholders were joining him in this small gathering of sorts. The elderly gentlemen seemed contend and maybe bit tipsy due to the quality alcohol that had been served, but the sole three young men among the group were on the verge of banging their heads on the table due to boredom.

Kain was sitting next to his father who was a close friend of Asato and he was just as stiff in his seat as Kaname who was sitting opposite to him across the table. They were exchanging subtle glances, both trying their damnedest to not check their watches and thus appear rude.

Takuma was somewhere deep in his mind, lost in his own thoughts, yet miraculously managing to keep answering the random questions thrown at his way now and then. He would rather be at somewhere else instead of sitting together with these old farts –in Kain's words- and ruining his evening completely. His mood darkened further when his treacherous mind reminded him that he could have been in the company of one blue eyed brunet named Shiko, rather than moping around here and trying to act the perfect grandson for Asato and a bunch of other fools who didn't even care a bit about him at all…

Kaname was there solely out of obligation. He had been taken care of by Asato after his parents died, so, it was also his duty to be beside him whenever the old vulture wanted to boast his power by showing Kaname around and giving the signal that even someone like Kaname owed him for the past. The old man had a tremendous ego and it was hard to satisfy it. The brunet despised this with all his heart.

Yet it was no surprise to hear Kain's father declare that the young men in their company might have gotten bored so they should be able to leave the dinner whenever they wanted.

Kaname was quick to take up on that offer and he made it seem like he was dragging Kain and Takuma with him, too. "If you kindly won't find it rude of us, we'd like to attend some other gathering that we had promised to before, gentlemen." He spoke diplomatically and easily convinced all at the table.

"Of course not, Kaname-san… It is still early for the young, please enjoy yourselves."

And the group simply fled from the stylish restaurant to enjoy some quiet time together over a few drinks in a quiet pub.

-

"God, I thought my head was going to combust!" Kain shut the driver seat of his sports car noisily, quickly followed by Kaname and Takuma into the upscale place.

They took their high seats before the intricately polished main bar and sighed to themselves.

The bartender, knowing them well, served them their favorite drinks even before they asked and left the bottles before them, because they seemed wounded up and only a few shots wouldn't be of any help.

"Thanks for that smooth line, Mr. President… If it were up to Takuma, we would have still been there, glued to our chairs." Kain dipped his glass above his head and grimaced at the taste of his strong Scotch.

Kaname smirked slightly at that and turned to Takuma who was looking at his tonic with an empty look. "Takuma… Would it have been better if we had gone to The Imperial? Even though that server would be unavailable, we could wait in the bar with you." He murmured with a slightly sly smile.

That caught Takuma's attention finally. He looked up with widened green eyes and then remembered himself and smiled. "Oh, no… It is already too late…" He answered.

Kain laughed at his blond friend who looked stoned even before he had taken a sip from his drink. "Forgive me Takuma but… You utterly look like a forlorn love sick high school student right now."

Kaname smiled slightly at that but Takuma's face registered a dreamy expression as he took a sip from his gin tonic. "Is it that obvious?" He asked, smiling ruefully.

Both Kaname and Kain turned to him at the same time.

"Woa, woa… You… Are you really serious, Taku?" Kain's voice held his surprise. "Man, you have seen the girl only twice!"

Kaname was stunned, too, but he kept quiet.

Takuma shrugged enigmatically, still smiling. "We were on a date on this Wednesday. She had her day off, so…"

Now that was news for Kaname, too… Who could have thought that out of the three of them Takuma could be the one who would be this sneaky and quick in his moves?

Kain, after overcoming the initial shock of the news, laughed a bit and raised his shot glass as if in cheer of Takuma. "It seems hanging around me finally rubbed something useful on you from me. That was a quick and sly move, Takuma."

But Kain's comment immediately sobered Takuma up. "Not like that, Kain…" He spoke in a careful tone. "I respect her."

Silence fell among the friends, Kaname turning to face the mirrors of the bar, Kain raising his eyebrows, and Takuma taking a huge gulp from his drink.

"Well, that sounded pretty serious…" Kain muttered, twirling his shot glass between his long fingers. Now he could understand why his friend had seemed that much troubled, because everyone knew what Asato Ichiou thought about people of lower standards and status. This might cause Takuma a heavy heartache and some real trouble in the future if that _respect_ actually turned out to be love.

To elevate the sudden heavy mood, Kain turned towards Kaname with a lazy smirk on his face. "So… Those roses you bought this evening, before we had reached to the restaurant… For a new girl?"

That piqued Takuma's attention from his deep thoughts, too. "Yeah, you never send red roses to the girls that force their way to get you. Who is the special one?"

Kaname snorted at that quietly. "Special?" He huffed deprecatingly. Without turning to face his curious friends, Kaname filled his wine glass again and shrugged. "She is the simplest girl that I have ever met, that's why she deserves red roses…" He added with a bored expression.

Kain's smile disappeared. "So, how shall we interpret this now, Taku? That she is so pure and so uncomplicated that she has an elegant simplicity that doesn't tire a man, or… Or, she is just a faker who acts complex and mysterious but fall short and actually is simple as in the most banal of ways, thus deserving the red roses to congratulate her on her stupidity for stepping on a land mine named Kuran Kaname…" Kain took another shot from his whiskey and grimaced, not at the taste of it but at the way that his friend might be thinking. Because he already knew to whom those roses were sent to.

"Do you actually expect an answer to this, Kain?" Kaname asked, gazing into the blood red shimmers that bounced on his wine glass, imagining a rose in the same color decorating the hair of one silver headed beauty.

"Don't tell me that you are going to ask Roze-san out, too?" Kain murmured, somewhat disappointed.

Takuma, who was watching the exchange silently, observed the small smile on his brunet friend's face. "Roze-san? You have already asked her out, didn't you, Kaname?"

Kaname shrugged. "I simply listened to Kain's advice…I guess something rubbed on me from him, too, in that department."

"Come on, now, Mr. President… I am the last man whose words about women should be taken seriously… And to top it all, I can't believe that you two actually beat me in this matter! I have only seen Aoi twice. But you two…" Kain stopped and sighed to himself.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice once in a while…" Kaname narrowed down his eyes and met his friend's dejected look in the mirror.

"I can't follow the same pattern every time… At least not for this Aoi girl… She… She is different." Kain drawled as if to himself.

But that comment made Kaname to look at him over his shoulder with a small dark grin on his lips. "Now don't tell me you are actually serious about that girl. It would be ridiculous for someone with your reputation, Kain… And after all the things you said to Takuma…"

"I know. I know…" Kain interjected. "She just gives me a different feeling, that's all… And I simply want to know what that feeling is. At least my intentions are better than yours this time, Kaname…" He counter-attacked and that was effective enough to erase that dangerous smirk off of Kaname's face.

Predictably, Kaname didn't answer to that. He sat there silently, engrossed by the soft piano tunes that resounded in the pub.

"So, those roses… Did you actually ask Roze-san out?" Takuma raised an eyebrow towards Kaname.

"Why so surprised?" The brunet looked at his friend.

Takuma leaned in, resting his elbows on the polished counter. "She didn't seem the type to relent easily to something like that, especially if that offer comes from someone like you, Kaname."

That made Kaname laugh softly as if what Takuma had said was incredulous. "She is a woman… And just like any other woman, she would like to spend some quality time with a man who offers her a luxurious dinner, some sightseeing under the moonlight and maybe a good hotel room at night…"

Kain choked on his drink, coughing. "Kaname… Don't tell me that you have already booked a room with a twin bed! That's even faster than my fastest…"

Kaname smiled enigmatically, Takuma frowned. "Aren't you expecting too much for your first date, Kaname?" He spoke with a small voice just for his friends' ears.

"I am now at the place I am because I expect too much… I am aware that everyone has their limits and I want to see how far Roze's limit goes which I am nearly sure that it is as short as any average woman's…"

"Ha ha! Please don't take me as rude Mr. President but, I must say this…" Kain laughed heartily. "Guys with such prejudices are always in for some really nasty surprises… Don't take Roze-san lightly. She looks as unconquerable as she is. Even I wouldn't approach her like this."

"I agree to that." Takuma nodded. "She looks delicate but… Well… She has a shell that must be hard to crack. And I don't think that you could crack it with such intentions in your mind, Kaname."

Kaname snorted at his friends, swallowing a large gulp from his glass. "You know that I am not someone who flaunts with his personal life, but… On Monday, remind me to take you two to The Imperial, so you can see for yourselves how you bet your money on the wrong horse." He talked smoothly.

"I would even pay money for that… To see your face on Monday morning, Mr. President…" Kain raised his shot glass and he exchanged a changeling smirk with Kaname, Takuma rolling his eyes at them.

-

Zero was seriously wondering if disasters had become a part of his daily life.

First, his prick of a boss had to trick him into an evening outing –it was absolutely not a date, dammit- and then he had to endure a long recruiting interview after he had talked to the Chairman about Kaname's suggestions on how they could lessen and improve the efficiency of the partition staff's work.

Well, it was fine at first. But he had to be the one who needed to teach the new girls what they were supposed to do. They also had hired a young man around Zero's age who was to be responsible of showing the diners their seats or rooms. A light system was installed on the partitions, in the form of an elaborate lantern, which shone red if the server needed something, thus alerting the hand-in-wait girls. And Zero had to be there two hours early for three days to observe the progress.

Ichiru was recuperating and Zero hadn't even had the time to see him for more than a few hours since last Wednesday. This also added to Zero's darkening mood and fed his guilty conscience.

To top it all, something that never happened before had occurred to him at Thursday night. Even thinking about it was making Zero growl in great annoyance and agitation.

One of his patrons, a first timer, had openly made improper remarks and tried to flirt with him. His advances had been nothing like those of Kuran's –which had some sort of a bearable finesse to them, even though equally annoying. This man was outright rude. He had looked at Zero as if he was just a street slut that he could buy with enough money, since the old fuck must have been thinking that everyone had a price to them.

Zero never knew that Kaname could be so right when he had told him that a time would come and he had to work under such pressure and struggle with himself to not poke a dozen of chopsticks into the eyes of his patrons. That old fart really, really had deserved it.

The man and his friends had enjoyed Zero's squirming and struggling as they had laughed at their friend's advances and at Zero's immense patience. They had even tried to touch his hand and wrist as Zero had handed them their plates or cups. And to top it all, they had said to him that _she_ was recommended by one of their friends who _loved_ her cooking… Zero wondered who that sick prick was.

The one who had observed Zero like eyeing a piece of meat, had even grabbed his hand when he handed Zero back the cheque book and toothily declared that he had left _her_ a tip the same amount the dinner bill, so _she_ should be glad and serve him better next time.

Zero had never felt so disgusted by someone's touch.

Of course, he had been mentally preparing himself against people like Kuran Kaname, but that man was entirely something else and Zero never wanted to be subjected to the same treatment again… At all costs… Because he had been this close to blurt out a lousy curse and kick the man in the jewels, revealing that he was actually a male, not a girl… Not an easy bite at all, even in seven hells and back…

What Zero had done with the old geezer's tip money had caused the Chairman's eyebrows rose. Zero had found a small box in the kitchen area and put the money in it, with a pen and a paper on which the name of the man and the amount of his tip was written. He had given the box to the Chairman and asked him to keep it for him. When the Chairman questioned why he was doing this, Zero had told him the whole thing and said that he didn't want tips given to him for reasons other than thanking him for his cooking and his efforts.

Not knowing what to do, the Chairman had put the box in one of his lockers.

"We can do something good with that later." Zero had said and the Chairman only nodded, contemplating seriously about what had happened to Zero that night.

But this was not the end of the story. Friday afternoon and night had also been a hell to endure.

True to Zero's guesses, Kaname had sent him roses again, just as he was handing out the girls' salaries. The same boy as before had come directly to him and handed him a gorgeous bouquet of red roses and a card. Kaname, _his highness_, had used this method to inform Zero of the restaurant that they were to dine on Saturday night.

It was fine for Zero until he had felt the questioning eyes of not only all the girls around him, but also his friends. And never forget to add a coquettish dirty blonde's killing glares into the equation. Ruka had been there, and she had seen no problem with coming closer to him and asking if he was dating with her precious Kaname-sama.

And thus, his friends had learned the reason why they had seen a bag from a kimono renting shop in their changing room earlier. Zero had purposefully left earlier and wanted to talk them about it at home, not in the restaurant, among prying eyes.

He promised himself that someday he would make Ruka pay the hell for her random bursts of her idiocy.

So, after thinking through all the things that had happened within a few days, Zero could only recall one thing that had been a nice surprise among all the crap he had been through.

On Wednesday night, when he and his friends had returned home, they had found Yuuki snuggled next to Ichiru, sleeping on his and Zero's shared bed peacefully. Aido had smirked knowingly at the sleeping duo, Zero had smiled at them ruefully and Shiki ushered them out of the room and handed Zero a spare pillow and blanket, showing him the couch in their living room.

What followed after he had finally landed his head on his pillow, Zero didn't know. It had been Aido's turn to cook the next day's meal and Shiki's turn to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. So Zero could only guess what Aido had made Shiki go through with his endless questions about Shiki's date with Takuma-san.

Zero groaned. It hadn't been a particularly ego boosting experience for him to make his friends –especially an insanely giggling Yuuki- understand that his outing on Saturday with Kuran was just a business dinner and that was all there was to it.

Aido was still furious about how his male friends were getting themselves tangled with some other very male people, moreover their patrons… Shiki was silent, he wasn't one to poke his nose into other people's affairs and Yuuki was still making fun of him at every possible turn.

But for Zero the problem was Ichiru. And he was having a very troublesome evening currently. Zero cursed his reflection in the mirror silently, because Ichiru was sitting behind him and observing him putting on make up with a really pouty and put out expression on his face.

"Don't use that much eye shadow, it makes you look like a girl." Ichiru stopped him. "And don't ever dare to use that flashy lip gloss that Yuuki gave you before. It smells fruity and thus it is girlish."

Really now… Zero was already having a hard time to not puke at his own reflection which, according to him, didn't even resemble to himself. Ichiru was making things even harder with his watchful eyes and sharp tongue.

"Okay, Ichiru. I won't use it." He relented with a huff and cleaned the deep lavender eye shadow from his eyelids. He tried his best to ignore the burning glare his twin was directing at him and chose to not overdo it with the make up and simply put on some dark blue mascara and forgo with the lipstick and any other sweet smelling, shiny stuff.

He brushed all his hair back, only leaving the fringes over his left eye and tied it up in a pony tail firmly.

"Your hair gets longer by the day. It is now as long as mine." Ichiru commented again and Zero kept silent. He clipped in a short fake pony tail which was the same color as his own hair and then used a few little red roses to decorate the right side of his head.

He got up from his seating and smoothed his kimono, not daring to look at his twin who was indeed ogling him as if he had seen him for the first time.

"Zero-nii…" He murmured. "Do you look like this at the restaurant, too?"

Zero raised his head and sighed at the uncomfortable weight of the extension on his head. As if the kimono was not bad enough…

"Yeah… Though, the kimono's patterns are different there." He mumbled, putting on his lacquered black zoris and taking the small black hand-clutch. He didn't want to be seen dead in these clothes, but alas, he had to endure them just for tonight.

"You look beautiful." Ichiru admitted, head going down. "You look so beautiful that I fear that boss of yours might try something stupid when he sees you…"

Zero stood there dumbstruck for a second, taking in his twin's dejected, miserable expression. "Ichiru… You are forgetting that I am a guy. And stop calling me beautiful, geez!"

"But that asshole thinks that you are this…" Ichiru made a motion with his hand, "this stunning girl… And no man is a priest out there, Zero…" He finished with an angry huff.

"Ichiru… If things were to come to that, you know I could easily hand him his ass even as he drank his wine and try to act cool…" Zero tried to cheer his brother up, but Ichiru was staying as despondent as he had been.

"Then you'd lose your job…" He argued.

"Yeah, most probably… Though the salary is good, I can always find another job somewhere else." Zero tried to smile.

"I am sorry, Zero." Ichiru whispered, hugging a pillow to himself and hiding his face behind it. "I am really sorry for making you go through all this trouble for me."

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How many times he was to assure Ichiru that he was fine with everything, and nothing was Ichiru's fault? He wanted to punch something hard, but not because he was angry with his twin.

"Look, big boy…" He began, walking up to where Ichiru sat. "You aren't making me go through anything I don't want for myself… It is alright, okay? You worry too much and it doesn't help me a bit. I have to go there and I'll go. He is not that much of a bastard as you imagine him to be. Kuran is just a delusional rich boy, very much bored out of his mind with too much time spend. He can never best me, I assure you." He ruffled his twin's hair and leaned in to rest his forehead against his.

Ichiru looked at him seriously for a moment, and then grinned. "This is disturbing…" He declared, making Zero frown.

"What is?"

"Had you been a real girl and not related to me, I would have gladly been your lapdog for an eternity." Ichiru smiled mischievously.

It was fun to watch Zero's face contort into one of playful fury even though Ichiru was tossed backwards and bested by his _female_ doppelganger in such an indignant way.

"You'll never grow up, will you? You crude kid!"

When Ichiru's laughter ceased a bit, he reached out for Zero's hand and prevented him from getting up and leaving.

"Zero-nii… Please be careful, okay?" He pleaded and squeezed his older twin's hand.

"Ah… I will, Ichiru." And when Ichiru released him from his hold, Zero checked himself one more time and left the room, leaving a very sad and worried looking Ichiru behind.

-

Kaname checked his wrist watch for the umpteenth time since he had been shown to his table in the European style restaurant, waiting all by himself with a wine filled glass as his only companion.

He knew that he had arrived a bit early, as was his habit in his every appointment or meeting, but waiting had never been his forte even though neither his face nor his actions ever betrayed it. It was ten minutes past eight o'clock and still _her highness_ hadn't showed up. He was starting to believe that he had been stood up in the classiest, albeit most common way possible.

Kaname frowned to himself and took a long draught from his white wine. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by seeing that even the simplest of all women could use such tricks to get under the skin of a man. Yet he still felt somehow offended by the twenty minutes he had spent by simply sitting here, alone.

But his bad mood suddenly lifted up when he saw a familiar silver head slowly approaching to his table, led by the head waiter of the restaurant. He quickly schooled his features to one of apathy and let his eyes drink in the sight of his long awaited companion.

Roze approached him with small steps, wearing a kimono, a nervous expression on her face. It was evident that she wished to be anywhere else other than this place. Now that amused Kaname and helped him forget the dark thoughts he had a few moments ago. He stood up and reached for her hand, seeing the alarmed look that passed across her face as he brought the warm hand to his lips shortly. "Good evening, Roze." He smiled at her, holding her hand in his longer than necessary and even boldly squeezing it a bit.

Roze's face was priceless.

"Good evening, Kuran-san." Zero bit out, trying his best to act polite and calm. He quickly retracted his hand from Kaname's clutch and resisted to wipe the back of it on his kimono.

The waiter bowed his head slightly at them and left, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

"Did you like the table, Roze? If not, I can…"

"No, no… It is fine." Zero cut in, sitting down, minding the elaborate knot at the back of his obi. It was going to be a bitch to sit like that throughout the evening without leaning back in fear of destroying the knot, but well, it was the last of Zero's concerns at the moment, because Kaname's eyes were practically undressing him with some kind of frustrating amusement written all over their russet depths.

"You wear kimonos all the time?" Kaname asked, apparently finding it amusing that there were still women around who preferred the formal kimonos as their daily clothing.

Zero felt his cheeks coloring in anger and he simply nodded. "They are comfortable." He mumbled, eyes sweeping over the place, looking anywhere but Kaname.

"Certainly they are, but don't you think that they are a bit old fashioned nowadays?" Kaname pestered, his lips deviously quirked.

"Well, I am old fashioned." Zero answered, finally meeting Kaname's gaze with a challenge in his eyes.

Kaname stopped smiling for a moment, liking the comeback. "Don't talk as if you are some middle-aged woman. I bet you aren't even older than twenty." He tried.

Zero smirked lightly at that. "It is rude to guess-talk about women's age, Kuran-san."

"Ah, yes… Forgive me." Kaname smiled softly and indicating his glass of wine, he asked. "Would you like some or shall we order the starters?"

"I don't drink." Zero answered and reached for the black velvet covered menu, missing the way how his comment made Kaname's eyebrows raise in surprise. In fact, he had lied back there. He would certainly like to try out a few of the expensive beverages offered here even though he had never drunk before, but he didn't think that it would be a good idea to get tipsy when you were with someone like Kaname. He neither wanted to embarrass himself nor become vulnerable around the brunet than he already was in these clothes and in this pretense. Yet he didn't know that his comment only amused Kaname further.

_So, she is trying to live up to her old-fashioned-ness, hmm? Not very convincing…_

The menu Zero was holding had all different names in different languages for the dishes. Already knowing that this posh place was for the high class European travelers who longed to have a taste of their own local food in this land, Zero interestedly scanned all the names and realized that there were some not well known local dishes from England to Turkey, which he doubted that even Kaname knew how they tasted.

"Would you like me to help you with the names, Roze?" Kaname offered innocently, arrogantly assuming that his companion was at a loss of words before the unknown languages of the dishes' names.

Zero smiled, understanding. "Not at all, I can perfectly read all of them." He spoke detachedly.

"Oh… You know this many languages?" Kaname sounded surprised.

"Of course not, Kuran-san… But I know nearly all of them. I study world cuisine at the college."

_Smooth__…_ Kaname thought, and here he was trying to teach to the expert not knowing that he was the one looking ridiculous… "That's some news…" He covered his slip. "It explains why your dishes are superior to the others'."

Zero forgot his nervousness for a second and inwardly congratulated himself for his first score of the night. "Thanks for the compliment." He murmured, setting his menu down.

"Decided?" Kaname asked and after receiving a nod, his eyes found one of the waiters who stood immediately beside them.

They both ordered soup for the starters but Kaname ordered a meat based main course from French cuisine while Zero preferred an Italian dish. Kaname was courteous enough to ask for a soft drink for him and an exquisite wine for himself.

Alone again, Zero felt his nervousness making itself known. Okay, here he was in a really luxurious place and about to dine with his boss who believed that he was a she and who tried to flirt with him all the while trying not to make it seem like flirting. Zero didn't even want to remember Ichiru's face and his friends' words but he felt like a fish out of its safe and cozy aquarium, flopping on the floor. And Kaname was the naughty kid who watched him struggle, enjoying every moment of it. The knowledge was making Zero crazy, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Kaname watched Roze; she wasn't meeting his eyes even for a second. It was easy to read the anxiousness that surrounded her but even though it was entertaining to watch her squirm, he didn't want to spend the night with someone who acted like a high school girl on her first date.

"Are you feeling fine, Roze?" He asked, taking a sip from his white wine. Roze's attention was immediately drawn to him.

"Yes, thank you." Zero mumbled, his fingers playing with the long sleeve of his kimono under the table.

"I hope this place is up to your expectations." Kaname spoke again, observing the minute changes on her face.

Zero looked surprised for a second. This place was the most renowned western cuisine restaurant in the city and Kaname was asking if it was up to his expectations… Heck, Zero had never been in one of these places before, even when he had been looking for a job. Was the man flaunting his wealth and means?

"I don't care about the place, actually." He turned to his boss. "It would not matter to me even though you would have given me the instructions of an oden stall in the shopping district."

Kaname's eyes widened and then he laughed softly. "You are too modest. Did you really expect me to take my best server out to a place lesser than this in excellence?"

Zero shook his head, very serious. "Not at all… I predicted that much."

Kaname quirked an eyebrow at that. "So, you find me predictable?"

Zero grinned inwardly. "To some extent, yes… I can't imagine you taking out someone, anyone for that matter, to somewhere which wouldn't show off your power and status. First rule in business is to intimidate and awe the other party and to show what you can buy with money as if it was nothing."

Kaname continued to smile but his eyes narrowed down a bit. "Then you must be thinking that I am a show off, who tries to intimidate you by inviting you to such a place. That was a bit harsh, don't you think so?"

Unperturbed, Zero shrugged. "Well, since you are my boss and since we are at a business dinner, I can freely think so."

Kaname was speechless for a few seconds, unable to counter Roze's claim. He also felt suddenly irritated because Kuran Kaname had never been rendered speechless before… Much less by a server girl who shouldn't be versed in sarcasm... But then again, this was what made Roze interesting and entertaining. Watching her blush after making such brusque and daring comments was strangely satisfying.

"But I still don't understand what I would possibly want to achieve by inviting you for a dinner in this place… I don't think that you are someone who could be influenced and intimidated by wealth or show of superiority even they were subtly or directly shown to you. Am I wrong?"

Zero's lavender eyes focused on Kaname' russet ones, searching for a hint of derision. "Is it also some kind of a test that you are so fond of using me as its subject, Kuran-san?" He asked stiffly, his shoulders tensing despite himself.

Catching the change in Roze's posture Kaname leaned back, relaxed, as if he wanted to say that he wasn't posing a danger for her. "You don't trust my words, do you, Roze?"

Zero huffed, turning his head away. _Damn right I don't trust a word you say, bastard._ "Well, you gave me plenty of reason for that, Sir."

Kaname's eyes softened. "Would you like to hear a secret, Roze?" He murmured, a mysterious and positively seductive smile gracing his lips.

Taken aback both by the question and that beautiful smile, Zero nodded rather eagerly.

"There is something about you that makes me want to infuriate you." Kaname confessed, watching those brilliant lavender eyes widening. "You give such precious reactions to my words that I love every single of them. Your comebacks are witty, your spite is childishly cute and your patience with me is portentous."

Zero could only stare. "So you simply like toying with people's emotions?" He asked, choosing to take Kaname's words wrongly.

Kaname raised his hands as if in surrender, eyes suddenly full of hurt. "You are doing it again. You don't believe a word I say and immediately dig for the second meanings, Roze. I sincerely apologize for everything I have done or said you before, but what I said a moment ago is true. That's why I have been pestering you since the time we met. And it is precious to me… I mean your patience and tolerance for me, Roze."

Zero was not aware but he turned pale as a sheet of paper, his heart hammering in his chest uncomfortably. Why should such stupid words affect him this much? Kaname had to be lying again, trying to gauge a reaction from him to later remember and laugh at… But this time, Zero was unable to convince his treacherous mind which was totally under the spell of Kaname's words. It would be a lie if he told that he didn't feel flattered and esteemed, the thought making him blush slightly.

Kaname felt a bitter taste in his mouth after his declaration, but not because what he had said was a lie. On the contrary, he had been daringly truthful. But he had never known that truths could have a bitter taste, too. Maybe that was because his own words and the soft, pale face before him disturbed his conscience. His hand quickly went for his wine glass and he tried to wash away the taste from his mouth as if he could also swallow away the feeling behind it.

The uncomfortable silence was disrupted by the waiter as the man served them their first course, _bagnun_ for Zero and _soup au pistou_ for Kaname.

To get his mind away from his current rather disquieting thoughts, Zero quickly scooped up some of his anchovies based soup and appreciated the distinct taste of it. This restaurant's chief was a well known one and he surely lived up to his reputation.

"How is it?" Kaname asked after tasting his own soup.

Zero smiled faintly at him. "Nice…" He murmured. "Did you know that the chef of this place gives an applied course on European cuisine as a guest in my college?"

Kaname seemed delighted for a moment. "Then you must have seen how he cooks."

"Actually no… He is teaching the second years and I had to suspend my registry this year due to some reasons." Zero lamented, not knowing why he was even letting Kaname know this.

"That's unfortunate." Kaname suspected that the reason had to be the money problems Roze surely had to be going through. "Are you saving money for the tuition fee?"

"Yes, as much as I can. But to tell the truth, that is not the only reason why I am working. I am lucky to find a job in The Imperial, though it has its own hardships, too."

That piqued Kaname's interest. "Would you mind telling me the other reason?" He asked, suddenly wanting to learn more about the girl before him.

Zero's face fell a bit, remembering Ichiru's illness; an image of his bed-ridden state came to his mind, disturbing him further. "It is something rather personal, Kuran-san, I wouldn't want to bore you by talking about it." He surely didn't want to share that information about his brother's illness and cause pity, and worse, yet another thing for Kaname to look down upon him because of it. He wouldn't be able to overcome such a thing.

Understanding that he stepped on a touchy subject, Kaname nodded empathically. "I see, excuse my rudeness in asking."

Zero's eyes quickly found the russet ones of his boss and he tried to smile reassuringly. "No, that's not a big deal. Please don't feel bad about it."

"Okay…" Kaname conceded. "Then tell me why working in The Imperial has its own downsides? Is there anything bothering you there, Roze?"

Thinking back to the rude old patron he had this week, Zero resisted grimacing and shook his head hastily. "Nothing other than the usual rush and the recent modifications we made in the partition rooms and the serving staff. Everything is going alright."

Yet Kaname didn't seem a bit convinced. The trepidation in Roze's eyes told him volumes. Something had to be wrong but she was avoiding the explanation. "There is nothing I can't solve or correct if there is something out of place in the restaurant, so I trust you to tell me when you are troubled by something."

Zero nodded his thanks, elated to see that Kaname was being a gentleman tonight and not pestering him as usual. "I certainly will, Kuran-san."

They returned their cooling soups and enjoyed the now companionable silence. Zero's eyes were taking in the magnificence of the restaurant, silently admiring the way it was decorated and how the staff worked.

The place had a star shaped interior, the walls providing a sense of privacy and different views from the most expensive part of the city. The floor was decorated with Turkish marble of various colors in arabesque motifs and the chandeliers above and on the walls provided a bright yet soft illumination. As far as Zero could see, there were original paintings and sculptures from the Baroque period, with heavy velvet drapes hanging down the ornate windows, creating a rather romantic atmosphere. The waiters wore suits resembling to tuxedos, all pristine.

There was a grand piano in the middle of the huge room, a young woman around his age playing a soft tune on it for the diners' entertainment. Zero liked it and for a moment he stopped eating and gave his attention to the young woman and her beautiful piece. He remembered his orphanage days when Christmas was close.

"Do you know the piece she is playing?" Kaname asked, his attention also drawn to the pianist.

"It is Beethoven's, I guess. Number 28?" Zero immediately answered.

Not expecting her to answer correctly, Kaname barely kept himself from looking at Roze slack-jawed.

Finding the surprised look in Kaname's features amusing, Zero actually chuckled. "You didn't expect me to know something like that, did you, Kuran-san?" Watching Kaname's reserved and cool attitude vanish into thin air was fun because he looked like a cute little child who was lost.

Admitting that tonight was Roze's night up to this point, Kaname relented easily. His lips quirked up to a rather embarrassed yet charming smile, he told the truth. "Forgive my presumptuousness, but I certainly didn't expect you to know something like this."

"But, I expected this much." Zero countered the brunet's smile with an alluring one of his own.

"I must be getting old for being this much predictable." Kaname laughed, for a moment forgetting that he was losing to Roze in their silent competition.

"No, I think you are using the wrong approach, Kuran-san." Zero joined Kaname's small laughs, too.

"How so?" An elegant eyebrow quirked, russet eyes dancing with mirth.

"Directly talking about something as if you assume that the other party also knows the subject is a safer way. And watching the other party squirm their way around the subject is a much better entertainment if they don't know a thing about it, yet act as if they knew how far the Milky Way is on foot from the point of their nose."

That made Kaname burst out laughing in such a beautiful way that Zero stopped for a second to observe it. He was gorgeous in every way possible and though Zero was loath to admit it to himself, the brunet was a pleasure for the eyes. Blushing slightly at his thoughts, Zero averted his gaze to his cooled soup and suddenly found that watching Kaname smile was a much better treat than the dish before him. It was a somewhat frightening revelation and Zero chose to ignore it for now.

When Kaname finally controlled his laugh, he reached for his water glass. "Then don't tell me that you have been reading through all my attempts to infuriate you and you have been humoring me up until now." Somehow Kaname didn't think that it was a disaster if Roze was able to see into his flirt attempts and found them ridiculous. Roze was witty as hell and he loved how he found his match in such a beautiful and smart girl, albeit a poor and simple one.

By then they had forgotten their soups and were simply enjoying the playful banter, all nervousness lifted up from Zero's shoulders. "Actually not... That first night was an experience from a horror movie, but after our second meeting it was an eye for an eye on my part." And somewhere in Zero's mind, all of the brunet's flirt moves played themselves. _You can never guess how well I can read you, Kuran… You'd want the earth to swallow you up, if you knew it._ He smirked inwardly.

_So she is still at it or she is carefully playing the dumb…_ Kaname leaned back with his own inward smirk. "I must have given such a bad first impression." He lamented playfully.

"That was exactly my thought after that night, Kuran-san. But experience is experience. I am now glad that at least it was my boss who treated me like that. Some customers can even be beyond your acting skills, believe me." That old geezer popped up in Zero's mind again and his face momentarily turned bitter with the memory.

Seeing that, Kaname sincerely wanted to ask if there was anything going wrong in The Imperial but his silver haired companion spoke again.

"The soups are cold…" Zero ruefully smiled, now feeling unreasonably more relaxed than before. He was happy to show Kaname that he was no dim witted pretty face with nothing to offer in the company of someone who was from a different world and social status. And he could tell that the brunet was somewhat a bit ashamed of his earlier actions and also positively surprised.

"Then we should have a taste of our main course." Kaname agreed, nodding imperceptibly at a passing waiter who quickly disappeared only to return back with his _pansette de gerzat_ and Roze's _arrosticini_.

The meat based dishes smelled and looked utterly delicious and were eaten in a now comfortable silence during which Zero could feel Kaname's eyes on him. But he ignored the ardently observant gaze for the sake of the skewered meat and homemade Italian bread decorated with virgin olive oil.

Kaname's mind was not on the tender lamb meat cooked in wine; his attention was focused on Roze's features, her shimmering silver hair and her long pale hands.

Roze was wearing a fine silken kimono, decorated with tasteful motifs of white and red winter flowers against a black background. Her obi was of pure white with gold colored cords and deep red strings hanging here and there. Her paleness and the lavender of her eyes were augmented by the kimono's formal colors. She looked fragile yet untouchable with a hidden inner strength. She really lived up to the traditional upbringing she had claimed to have. And Kaname wondered if one could pull up such a perfect act or if Roze was what he secretly hoped her to be yet refused to believe in.

"So, how is your brother? I hope he is better now." He spoke again casually.

"He is alright now, mostly…"

"Having a little brother that you have to look after must be hard thing to do." Kaname mused, somewhat impressed by Roze.

Zero couldn't help but smile at it. "Actually, he isn't all that little. We are at the same age." He answered, watching how Kaname's eyebrows rose.

"You must be very fond of him, then, to get worried over him that much."

A soft look appeared on Zero's face and he smiled fondly. "He is all I have and very precious to me. Though we are the same age, I can't help but treat him as my baby brother…"

Kaname found it really interesting, the way the girl talked about her brother… One could easily get jealous over the affection with which Roze was speaking of him, but he was not one to lower himself so and there wasn't any need for him to do so.

"I don't have any siblings, so I can only presume what kind of a feeling it is to care for a brother or a sister." He confessed.

Now it was Zero's turn to feel surprised. He realized that he knew nothing about the brunet's life other than his character. "It is a sad thing." He said. "Having a sibling can teach you many things about life, the good and bad included. But if you love them with all your heart, you can easily welcome the bad things, too."

"You have a caring personality, don't you?" Kaname observed, smiling a bit. "Someone like you can't be found everywhere. I bet everyone around you loves you dearly."

Zero blushed a bit, brows furrowing as he averted his gaze. "I guess…" He murmured.

"Unfortunatelly, there wasn't anyone like you around me when I was growing up." Kaname's voice sounded melancholy. "Your brother is a lucky person."

Zero bit on his lower lip, thinking bitterly how lucky his brother was _indeed_ with all the loneliness and the illnesses he had been going through.

"But at least you had your mother and father with you, Sir… That is also a priceless thing to have."

"Yes…" Kaname leaned back, leaving his cutlery next to his plate. "For a while, I had them… But they died when I was only eleven years old. From that day on I have been alone, too, just like you."

"Yet you had the means that brought you here. It is much harder to try to build up a life out of the nothing in your hands when you are left to your own devices after the orphanage puts you out of the door." Zero bitterly spoke, his face paling.

"I can only guess, Roze…" Kaname suddenly wanted to erase that pain from that delicate face. It was such a strong desire that he had to ball his fists to suppress the need to reach out and hold her hand in assurance. It was disturbing to feel like that out of the blue.

"Losing your parents or not having them at all when you need them the most, when you face the world like this hurts quite a bit. I am indeed lucky to have known the warmth of a family for a while, but now everything seems cold and barren when you go on alone this long."

The sad and tired expression that suddenly flooded those beautiful features made Zero's heart ache for a moment. Even though Kaname had the money and the luxuries of life, he was alone and bitter about it, too.

"I envy you…"

Zero's gaze whipped to that of Kaname's.

"I envy you because you seem so strong. You said that at least I had the means to build myself a life… Even though you seem bitter about your lack of good fortunes, you have a much better thing than money. You have strength to face it all, both for yourself and for the others around you. It is admirable, Roze."

Finally relenting to his desire, Kaname reached over the table and patted Roze's hand softly, eyes still on her.

That soft touch of that warm hand suddenly made Zero's chest tighten and the words uttered with that melodious voice engraved themselves deep into his mind. He swallowed and averted his eyes from the sincere emotion reflected in the russet eyes of the brunet, and he found himself wishing that the contact hadn't been so brief. This was crazy.

The tingly sensation at his fingertips and the very much vulnerable look on Roze's face at that moment could have made Kaname gasp had he not been controlling himself this well. Something was captivating about Roze and making him crave for the silver haired girl more strongly than he had ever felt for anyone. Had they been in a private place now, Kaname could easily forget himself and about his need for control and lock his lips with hers long enough to make her forget why she had been this sad and vulnerable before. Alas, he couldn't do that here…

"I… I am surprised to hear that you think so of me…" Zero shakily smiled, busying his slightly trembling hands with his cutlery.

Kaname's eyes were deadly serious now. He meant everything he had said; he was neither trying to seem courteous, nor flirty. If he believed anything about Roze, this was it, that she was a strong person. And he was one of those people who admired strength and intelligence. Finding them in a person who stood below him in the wealth and social status ladder and respecting them was not something to feel ashamed of, he told himself. But apparently Roze didn't expect this much from him.

"I may seem condescending and distant, but that doesn't mean I can't tell the truth."

Zero shook his head in refusal. "I didn't mean it that way, Kuran-san. I apologize if I am misunderstood."

Kaname smiled at that softly. "It is nothing, Roze. Please go on with your meal."

Zero nodded slowly, feeling so full with the emotions he experienced that he didn't feel hungry anymore. But to humor Kaname, he took a few bites more.

Seeing that Roze wasn't eating as enthusiastically as before, just like himself, Kaname chose sipping his wine instead of continuing with the rest of his own dish.

When Zero couldn't take another bite any more, he told that he was ready for the final course, Kaname calling the waiter.

"I'll take an espresso." Kaname informed the waiter but Zero cut in politely.

"If I may do so, I'd like to recommend you Turkish coffee, Kuran-san."

The brunet raised an eyebrow at that, nodding.

Zero wanted Kaname to taste something really different and authentic.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with two little cups of coffee and some small pinkish Turkish delights served in glittering copper trays.

"What are they and how do we eat them?" Kaname asked curiously inspecting the small bits of sweet smelling treats.

The childish expression on the brunet's face was positively funny and made Zero smile. "They are little sugary confectionaries, baked twice and dusted with fine sugar. Take one with your fingers and have a sip from your coffee."

Kaname did as he was told, taking a piece of the small treats cautiously with his fingers and he had a sip from his strong smelling coffee. His face lit with pleased surprise.

"These things are rose flavored…" He muttered, enjoying the taste immensely.

Zero raised an eyebrow at that, taking one and eating it slowly. Damn, Kaname was right. The treats had been made with rosewater. Seeing the mischievous smile on Kaname's lips he scowled.

"So that's why you like them."

"Rosewater isn't the only flavor used in this." Zero muttered begrudgingly, taking a sip from his coffee.

"But from now on this is my favorite dessert. I shall gift some to you, too." The brunet took a few more and delightedly continued to savor them.

Zero blushed, refusing to utter the rude _do whatever you want_ that was on the tip of his tongue.

"These cups are too small." The brunet changed the subject.

"That's because the coffee itself is too strong to drink more than that at one time." Zero answered, easily entering his _chef_ mode.

"Did you know that people use them to read the fortunes of the drinker after they consume it?"

"Really? How?" Kaname asked with the same curiosity before.

"They believe that the shapes left by coffee grains after you put the cup upside down for a while can show what you truly wish for and what will happen to you."

Kaname smiled gently and took another sip from his cup. Emptying it, he closed the saucer over the cup and turned it upside down, leaving the cup on the table.

"Then will you read my fortune for me, Roze?"

Zero burst into laughing. "Kuran-san, I know how to prepare that coffee but I am sorry to say that I can't see into the future."

Kaname made a pouty face, disappointed. "Someone as skilled as you can surely do that much. You are avoiding it."

Damn, that pout was too cute. Zero wondered if the devil had the same charms as Kaname had. "I think not knowing what the future holds for us is better than spouting lies over a few coffee grains, Kuran-san."

"Okay, you win, Roze… But you'll teach me how to brew this coffee and I will pay my gratitude with buying you some of these Turkish delights from Turkey itself."

Zero smiled warmly, relenting to the childish deal and the brunet's alluring smile.

-

The bill Kaname had paid with ease so casually did not at all surprise Zero, since he already knew how generous Kaname was when he tipped him in The Imperial. All in all, he wouldn't complain if they had actually dined at an oden stall, but seeing this famous place and what it offered had been a nice experience for him. And since he wasn't the one to pay, he could say that he had enjoyed the evening even though he had been nervous at the beginning.

They were walking along the ocean coast line now, Kaname insisting that the night scenery being marvelous to behold here. He had driven Zero with his black sports car, parking it somewhere near the strolling line.

The scenery was indeed beautiful. The sky was clear and a half moon was shining brightly among the stars. The coast line could be seen from where they were walking, among the long trees and high, decorative lamps that illuminated the scarcely used path that they were following.

A soft breeze from the ocean was playing with their hair, making the skirts of Zero's kimono swish silkily and the lapels of Kaname's black velvet jacket dance around his well trimmed waist.

"Have you seen this place at night before?" Kaname asked, his voice somehow a little bit deeper than before, as if he didn't want to disturb the silent night.

"No… Before working in The Imperial I was making two shifts and all I could think of was when I would sleep." Zero laughed ruefully. "I didn't have time for such fancy things."

"Then I am glad you are seeing this when I am with you."

Zero didn't answer to that, biting on his lower lip. He really didn't want Kaname to ruin the night with his flirt attempts, because he was enjoying it and it was thanks to the brunet, he couldn't deny it.

Kaname, on the other hand, was admiring how moonlight was bouncing off from the silvery bits of hair that adorned his companion's face. Roze's eyes were shining brightly, now a deeper hue of lavender, like gem stones.

"Moonlight suits your face and hair." He declared, unable to stop himself.

Zero turned towards the brunet with surprise written on his face, but he had nothing to say to Kaname's comment again.

At first, he had found the brunet's misdirected flirting ridiculous, but now he didn't find it funny anymore. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was aware that everything Kaname did or said was affecting him. This wasn't good if what was happening was what he suspected it to be. This was so dangerous and unacceptable. He was an impostor, dammit, and here he was listening to another man's compliments as if he was actually a girl. To top it all, he doubted that Kaname meant them for real or did them with well intentions in mind. Heck, who could blame the guy when Zero himself gave this much material to him to use, this many reasons to approach him this way.

But against all, Zero was secretly hoping that Kaname was sincere and had a pure heart. Then Zero could only blame himself for the imminent disastrous outcome of this thing, whatever it was, that was blooming between them.

"Are you feeling cold?" Kaname tried again for a conversation, receiving a shake of that silver head.

"It is a miraculously warm night." Zero spoke, frowning at himself to dispel the dangerous thoughts from his mind.

"My mother loved nights like these during the autumn. She would walk and walk… Sometimes humming something under her breath as she would gaze at the sky..." Kaname's eyes wandered above, watching the stars twinkle.

"She must be a beautiful woman." Zero commented, watching the brunet's face from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, she was… But day light would look much better on her than the moonlight." Kaname turned towards Roze. "Apparently, moonlight is created only for you." He watched a Roze bowed her head and he could even see the distinct hint of a blush on her face. "Am I embarrassing you, Roze?"

His voice had a tone of amusement, but Zero couldn't find it deprecating or irritating even though he tried to. "A bit, yes…" He admitted, wishing that Kaname would stop with his pleasant nothings.

"Pardon me, please. But I say what I think."

"Thanks." Zero whispered, his hold on his small clutch bag tightening. He was glad that there weren't many passers by around to witness them, because right now he wanted to dig himself a hole and hide in it.

Just then, Kaname's cell phone began to ring and he excused himself before picking it up. The brunet listened for a while what the person on the other side had to say, but thinking that standing there and listening to the conversation was a rude thing, Zero slowly turned around to walk a bit away.

Kaname didn't stop Roze, watching her go closer to the railings under the trees where a few people also were watching the ocean from.

Without thinking what he was doing, he started walking, listening to one of his managers' report on a meeting with his partners that he missed on for the sake of taking Roze out. There was a problem with one of his partners' shadow company that was helping Takuma in collecting the shares he recently had sold to raise money to refrain from discharging a massive amount of workers. He couldn't believe that it had to be tonight. But work didn't wait.

As he suggested a few new strategies to his manager to not alert the old geezer Asato of the situation, he continued walking in his rapidly darkening mood, not realizing he left Roze alone.

Zero stood before the railings, wishing that there was a bank to rest his feet. Kaname seemed to take long and he was sick of the kimono he was wearing. The people around him cleared away, too, leaving him all alone. He felt exposed and vulnerable and he hated it.

Just then two people approached where he was standing and one of them spoke to him in a rather deprecating sing-song tone.

"Wow… You look ravishing, cutie."

Not believing his ears, Zero turned to the man, who had a sly smile on his lips, grinning to expose uneven yellowish teeth. _Cutie?_

"She must be a geisha impostor. Man… Her kind is expensive, are you sure?" The other man spoke, making Zero's mouth drop, fists balling into iron.

"Heh, say cutie, how much do you want for a blow job?" The taller of them made a rude gesture with his hand and tongue, that shit eating grin still on his unshaven face.

"Nah, I wanna take her from behind, her ass looks perky." The other laughed, reaching to touch Zero.

Zero saw red, literally. He grabbed the man's hand and twisted it, making the other's face contort into a painful expression.

"I am not a whore you dick heads! Fuck off!" Zero yelled, eyes burning in anger, nostrils flaring.

"Bitch!" The man shook his wrist out of Zero's grasp. "Then why are you here, in this get up where whores wait to get picked up? We said we'll pay you, don't act high-classer, you street slut!" And he tried to slap Zero.

Maybe with the help of the anger, Zero managed to punch the man who was bigger and larger than him on his face despite his confining kimono. "Go fuck each other, you fucktards!" And the resulting sickening crack satisfied him to no end.

Blood gushed out from the man's nose, he bellowed. "Bitch broke my nose!" He covered his miserable face as his friend made his attack this time.

"You asked for it! We'll have our fun with you and kick you onto the streets, you stupid whore!"

But before he could get a grab of Zero, Zero punched him in the guts, too, wanting to tear the man into two and lamenting for not being able to do it because of his stupid kimono.

Yet the shaggy man proved to be a better fighter than his friend and kicked Zero's feet, making him stagger towards the railings.

Zero couldn't find his balance and while trying to avoid falling down and ruining the rented kimono, he badly twisted his right ankle.

"This bitch hits like a guy, I'll say." The shaggy one grinned again, nursing his stomach, breathing like an animal. And without giving Zero time, he slapped him so hard that Zero couldn't block it and his head whipped sideways painfully, his lip splitting.

Fear gripped Zero and he realized that he needed help. Where was Kaname again? What was going to happen to him?

The one with the broken nose grabbed Zero's arm and began to drag Zero as his world swayed with the pain, but he resisted as best as he could, hearing the men laugh crudely. _Shit, shit, shit… _Zero was swearing in his mind, struggling to free himself and land another punch to the brutes, but his ankle was killing him.

Yet just then, the crude hands left him alone, and he sank on the ground, trying to get over the pain. He raised his head only to find Kaname beating the crap out of the two men. Zero watched it with wide eyes.

One could have never guessed how a gentleman like Kaname, who always acted so spoiled, so deprecating, so self-absorbed, would defend someone else with his fists and kicks… His movements were precise and strong and in a minute the two attackers were on the ground, groaning in pain, pleading mercy and apologizing.

"Get lost!" Kaname roared at them, his body still frigidly ready to deliver more kicks if it was needed. Russet eyes darkened with fury, he watched as the men staggered to their feet and ran away like the dogs they were.

In a blink of an eye Kaname was kneeling before him, face full of concern and the still lingering traces of anger, he began apologizing. "Roze, I am sorry… I shouldn't leave you alone like this… I am sorry, are you alright? God, your lip is bleeding! Bastards! Sorry, Roze…"

"Kuran-san… Kuran-san, I am okay. Please stop apologizing." Zero mumbled, suddenly feeling ashamed and forgetting about his pain. Those guys… Those guys had called him a whore, a slut… They had seen him as a slut! Because he was in this fucking ridiculous attire, with this stupid pony tail, with this get up worn only by women who were either real, dignified traditionalists or some cheap whores… He _let_ them call him a whore…

Kaname was horrified, seeing that beautiful face contort in shock and pain, that pouty bottom lip bleeding sluggishly, this strong girl on her knees… All because of him, because of his stupidity…

Roze looked so sickly pale and so shaken that he couldn't fathom what those bastards had done to her before he could run back to the yelling and finding them dragging her towards the main road.

He quickly took out his handkerchief and reached for the bloody lip, wiping away the red, shimmering liquid from the corner of her mouth. Roze didn't even seem she was aware of the attention she was getting. She was looking at the ground with wide lavender eyes, disbelief and rekindled anger spreading over her features.

"Roze, are you alright? What is wrong Roze? Look at me."

Zero snapped out of his trance and looked up at Kaname's worried face. "I am alright, Kuran-san." He mumbled monotonously.

"What did they do to you, Roze, tell me." Kaname beseeched, still feeling terribly guilty over his mistake, over the way how pitiful Roze looked.

"They wanted to take me with them…" Zero couldn't find it in himself to tell more, since he was sure that Kaname had already understood what was obvious. And he heard Kaname swore under his breath.

"And I gave them their lesson." Zero tried to smile to forget the things the men said, but it came out shaky.

Kaname took Roze's hand, still balled into a fist, blood covering it. "You broke his nose… You did that, didn't you?" He asked incredulously. "You are both strong inside and outside, Roze." He also tried to smile for her, squeezing her hand gently, massaging the abused knuckles.

"I am really sorry…" He amended again, his smile crumbling.

Zero didn't want to see pity on that beautiful face, especially for this. "Stop apologizing, please… It is over now… And thanks for the help." He retracted his hand hastily, the brief contact making him feel much more ashamed of what he was and how he looked. "I want to go home."

But just as he tried to get up from the ground, the weight shifting on his ankle made him cringe and he clenched his teeth, swaying.

Zero was about to sink to the ground, but Kaname's strong arms wrapped around him and steadied him.

"Careful! Is your ankle hurt?" The brunet asked hastily, holding Roze close to him securely.

Why he didn't know, but Kaname's kind and innocent attempt to help him by holding him like this made Zero want to run away as far as possible. His stomach felt queasy and he felt trapped.

"Please let go… I can stand on my own." He bit out as politely as he could. What was this feeling? He felt dirty, he felt used all of a sudden. But not understanding how he felt, Kaname tried to support him by holding him from his waist and arm.

Kaname's touch burned… Even through the layers of cloth. Zero felt suffocated and he shook the arms around him off and made a small strangled sound in his throat, making Kaname freeze on the spot.

"Roze… I am trying to help you…" Came the brunet's soft voice, full of hurt. "Please do not mistake me as one of those brutes…"

Zero took a few deep breaths, many thoughts swirling in his head. The face of that old vulture in the restaurant came to his mind, coupled with his attackers' sickening laughter… _Stupid, Kiryuu… Kuran is not the same… He might be a bastard but he is not a dickheaded, sex depraved rascal who treats women like bugs…_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned around slowly, looking apologetic.

"I was a bit… shocked… Please don't get offended, Kuran-san." His hand went to his lip, nursing the small wound there.

Kaname held his arm and offered assistance again. "I am ashamed that you went through such a thing when I should have been beside you…" He spoke softly, flinching at his own impotence in protecting someone in his company. "Please let me assist you to a hospital, we should let a doctor see that foot."

Zero shook his head, adamantly refusing the idea. "I don't want to go to a hospital, I am fine…" He insisted, reluctantly accepting the offered arm.

Kaname didn't press on the matter further; instead he began to walk towards the place where he had parked his car with Roze on his arm.

Zero's gaze remained on the ground and he didn't utter anything, considering if it would be alright to let Kaname drive him home and let him learn where he lived. He worried his wounded lip, tasting his own blood on his tongue and damning his luck.

When they reached to the car, it was after some tediously slow walk and much pain on Zero's part. Kaname opened the back door for him and helped him sit comfortably.

"We should go to a hospital, Roze… Your foot might get swollen."

The brunet sat beside him in the spacious car, trying to persuade him, but Zero felt a bit better now and he didn't think he needed medical attention.

"I am going to be fine, really."

"Then let me have a look at your ankle." Kaname persisted. "Otherwise I am driving you to the nearest hospital."

Zero's eyes widened in alarm but before he could refuse, Kaname leaned down and gently took his right foot and discarded the lacquered zori from Zero's foot. Zero froze on the spot, his whole body tensing immediately.

Kaname carefully raised Zero's leg a bit, and rested it on his bent knee, nimble fingers went past the white tabi sock, touching the inner ankle gently.

Zero closed his hand over his mouth to prevent the gasp that the light, cool touch in that impossibly sensitive and vulnerable place caused. Damn it, what were they doing? How could a simple touch like that feel so caring, so intimate and so erotic? He blushed to roots of his silver hair and tried to free his foot but Kaname's cool hands gently trapped it and massaged it in the most sensual way one could imagine.

"Please bear with it." Kaname murmured, thinking that his ministrations were causing Roze pain.

But on the contrary, pain was the last thing in Zero's mind now, he was biting on his wounded lip, cheeks blushed, strange sensations coursing through his body. He was shivering and surely Kaname could feel it, too.

"Please stop." He coarsely whispered, but to his horrification those two words came out like a pleasured plea.

That tone of voice demanded Kaname's full attention. He raised his eyes, fingers still playing with the impossibly soft and tender inner skin of Roze's ankle. The embarrassed and flushed look on Roze's face triggered something within him, threatening to consume his mind for a single second.

Those men had tried to take away Roze… His Roze… They had tried to touch her, to feel her like the way he wanted to do. No one could do that, no one could take even a single tread of her hair… Only he could do that. Nobody dared to touch what belonged to Kuran Kaname.

Something was wrong with the way the brunet was looking at him now, Zero could tell. He had never seen somebody looking at him like that before, so intensely, so zealously, as if he wanted to consume the very life in him there and then.

No, no… He had to get away. Quickly…

"I should leave..." He tried to turn around and open the door near him, but suddenly Kaname shifted, causing his leg slide over his own, drawing it up higher and his hand closing over the lock of the door, thus trapping Zero in a cage made of limbs and steel.

"Kuran-san, what are you…" Zero began to panic, sensing the intentions written in the depthless russet pools shimmered before him that observed him just like a hawk.

"You made your lip bleed again, Roze." Kaname murmured huskily, his breath ghosting over the frightened, beautiful face of his captured prey. God, the desire in him was so strong that he could take the girl right there in the car, even ready to ignore the potential audience they would surely attract.

"What?" Zero was unable to move, heck he doubted that he could even raise a single finger had he been free. Warmth and trepidation caused his mind short-circuit, aware of the danger yet unable to run away.

"Let me clean that for you."

And that demonically handsome face tilted a bit and with widening eyes Zero watched Kaname's gaze sensually fall onto his lips.

He didn't even understand how it happened. A warm tongue traced the blood on the corner of his mouth wetly and then his lips were captured in a firm kiss. He gasped with the shock, unwittingly giving Kaname what he was asking for and he felt the same tongue expertly dip into his own mouth.

His head thudding against the glass of the window, Zero sat still, unresponsive for a few seconds. The brunet tasted of coffee and rosewater mixed with his own unique taste. Zero's senses were suddenly flooded with Kaname's scent, the feel of his hand on his leg and the numbing sensation of his long fingers at his nape. His breath was stolen and only then his mind clicked back.

He twisted his head, breaking the kiss, gasping for air, struggling. "Stop it, stop!" He pushed Kaname away, but only succeeding in offering him his vulnerable neck.

Kaname, by now driven only by his building desire, immediately delved into the offered skin. His breathing was shallow and his grip was strong. Nuzzling the crook of Roze's neck, he found the silky skin there, trailing his lips and tracing his tongue over the smooth expanse.

"Let me make you forget those men's words, Roze… Let me show you how much more precious you are than they could ever imagine." He nibbled skin behind her ear gently, his breaths puffing against the shell of her ear.

But that was what helped Zero regain his strength and bearing as he pushed back Kaname hard and slapped him soundly on his face.

"Liar!" Zero breathed rapidly, shallowly, cheeks ablaze, voice thickened. "What is your difference from those men who attacked me back there? Aren't you the same as them, using my weakness against me?" Zero seethed, eyes wild and accusing. "Your only difference is that you have the money and you think that everyone would crawl at your feet for that! Go and look at the mirror for once, you stuck up, spoiled liar!"

And he dashed out from the car, limping his way to the main road, forgetting his zori in the car.

"Fuck! Fuck you, Kuran!" He was swearing again, but this time openly. There were tears in his eyes and he loathed himself for the heavy feeling in his chest, that shocked russet eyes engraved in his mind.

He stopped a taxi and refusing to shed his treacherous tears, he nearly yelled at the driver his address, causing the man flinch in his seat.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand compulsively, he thought that no one had ever bested him this flashily in such a dirty way. Humiliation and self-hatred burned his chest and his eyes, but Zero refused to capitulate to his weak moment and closed his eyes with a deep sigh.

Kaname was still looking at the open door from where Roze had bolted out. His cheek smarted and he could feel the wetness of blood oozing from the corner of his lip; a wound blossoming there, mirroring the one on Roze's lip.

After overcoming the initial shock, he wiped the blood with his fingers, licking it off with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Roze tasted of those rosewater flavored treats and of blood.

Leaning down, he picked up the zori forgotten there and he began to laugh, throwing his head back against the leather covered seats.

His capricious cinderalla had forgotten her shoe and she had a damn hard slap…

But then his laugh faded away to concern. He really had gone too far too soon this time. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed his luck this far with Roze… But he wasn't remorseful of neither the kiss nor the evening he had with her, if only she would have been more open minded and eager as him.

But what he knew for certain that he was glad to be disappointed and proven wrong for the first time in his life. As he dialed the hotel reception where he had booked a suite from to cancel his reservation, he felt elated that finally he had found someone who was worthy of the extra trouble he went through for.

There would certainly come a day when that suite room would be of some use… And that day would come very soon, Kaname promised his reflection on the rear mirror.

-

_TBC…_

**EN:**_ I guess many of you think that I am a tease for delaying the inevitable… But I am not a fan of "_meet-have sex-fall in love_" circle that is made so hastily that it is hollow and meaningless. I guarantee you some good smex, and though many of you think that this story is a humor/crack fic, you'll see how wrong you can be around chapters 18-19 and onwards. Many twists are awaiting you, so please don't give up on this story and tell me what you think about it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Thirty pages long... I hope it will be enough apologies to make up for the long time. And thanks for the lovely support and reviews. I know I am very bad at sending you replies, but each and every one of them is precious to me and gives me energy to write more. *bows*_

_All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

_-_

**Chapter 10**

Walking on one bare foot, the knot on his obi ruined into an ugly mess, the pony tail extension at the back of his head brushing his shoulders lifelessly, Zero endured his way back to his apartment limping on his foot and with a deadly scowl on his still flushed face.

As he searched for his key in the hand clutch that he nearly ruined between his tightly clenched fists during the taxi ride, he cursed everything he knew with everything in his being. The irritating little key seemed to be lost even though the bag was as small as that Kuran bastard's brain. But what Zero didn't want to acknowledge was the fact that his fingers felt numb and his hands shook badly enough for him to become unable to get a grasp of his swirling emotions, let alone a small, innocent key.

Zero gave up searching for the tiny item and cursing yet again, his hand went for the door bell. But just before he rang it, he stopped himself, eyes widening.

It had to be around twelve or something and the only person in the apartment was Ichiru, no doubt awake and waiting for his return. His mind made a quick check up of his condition.

Well, he had a split lip which was still smarting faintly, his kimono was dirty on the skirt part, one of his zori was missing and his tabi sock was like a toilet rag now, his obi was a mess, his hair seemed to be coming loose and the worst thing was his sprained ankle which had to be swollen like a pig now.

Then his mind let him see a quick trailer of the scene that was about to happen if Ichiru saw him like this.

He had to be looking like a harassed little girl at the moment… Zero grunted, his face contorting into a display of fury.

Enough of this, already! His brain was screaming. He had enough deriding in a night to last him for a life time. Just because of his stupid attire… This ugly sight he presented… This stinking mask he had to carry around…

Unable to stop himself, Zero tore down the extension from his hair, ruining its clip. He swiped his hand over his lips for the umpteenth time that night to get rid of that feeling, that taste still lingering in his mouth.

For some reason nearly every man around him thought that he looked beautiful, that he looked ravishing even when Zero hated his reflection in the mirror when he wore these things and acted like a refined person, if not a lady…

_Ravishing, my ass…_ He swore with a bitter smile. They deemed him _ravishable_… As if he was up for anyone to take, as if he was not a person, but a thing.

His hand clutched at his chest where his heart was beating madly. _So_, he thought, _when this hurts Ichiru feels like this… _

Fool, fool, he was the worst kind of the fools to trust Kuran, to trust him that he was different, he was not after this fake and ugly mask. He was a fool… For giving the brunet enough reason to think so of him.

He felt defeated. Truly, utterly, completely defeated… And he despised the feeling.

But his whirlpool of emotions could wait to be sorted out later, right now, he had to face Ichiru.

He quickly put his hair into a semblance of normalcy, dusted off his kimono, lamenting silently to the fact that he had to pay a huge bill for it to be cleaned, got rid of his socks and tried to arrange the ruined knot at the back of his obi.

There was nothing he could do to create a lovely sight out of the disaster that he was, so he gave up and rang the bell, bracing himself to face Ichiru's wrath.

Just as he expected, the sound of rushing foot steps was followed by a quickly swung open door. And Zero met with Ichiru's taken aback features.

"What the!..." Ichiru began, eyes wide upon the sight of his battered brother, immediately reaching for Zero's face with worry. "What the hell is this?"

Zero suppressed a sigh and grimaced at the look of anguish and fear in Ichiru's eyes. Walking in, he forced Ichiru to step back and he closed the door, unable hold his twin's gaze.

Shocked and suddenly irritated by the lack of response from Zero, Ichiru shook Zero from his kimono clad arm, voice demanding. "Zero-nii, what did that fucktard do to you? Zero?"

His scowl deepening, Zero simply threw the single zori to the entrance and stormed into the living room on his limping foot, momentarily ignoring Ichiru.

But furious by the outcome of the night he hadn't even approved in the first place, the younger twin was taking none of it.

"That bastard tried to harass you, didn't he? I'll kill him; I'll rip his eyes out!" He began fuming until he saw how Zero was limping. "The fuck?! Zero, what did he do to you?"

"Don't yell before the door, Ichiru, come inside, and before jumping to conclusions let me talk." Zero gritted his teeth as he dumped his aching body upon one of the sofas in the living room, finally able to rest his aching ankle.

Ichiru immediately kneeled before him, taking the hurt foot in his hands and trying to see the damage.

God, Zero groaned internally. How he hated seeing Ichiru like this, face pale with worry, hands trembling with fury, lilac eyes darkened with an array of emotions that Zero abhorred himself for putting them there.

"Does it hurt? Zero, are you alright?" Ichiru asked rising his bleary eyes at his brother who watched him with a stricken expression.

"It wasn't Kuran… Some men attacked me, mistaking me for a…" Zero stopped, feeling something clogging his throat upon the word at the tip of his tongue, observing his twin's eyes widen. "For a geisha impostor…" Yes, that was a much better term, a euphemism to sooth his heart. "And they hit me… Kuran was the one who saved me…" He spoke, bitterly remembering the scene again, hating the fact that he was exalting that despicable brunet with his words. But Ichiru didn't need to know the real reason behind his vexation and dourness.

And from then on, it was _twenty questions _time for Zero, but he tired his best to cover his shameful encounter with the brunet in his car and all other flirt attempts that Kuran had thrown in his way through the night.

Ichiru was not relieved the least bit. His intelligent eyes were clouded with doubt as he helped his brother to soak his foot in an ice bath. He was biting on his pale lip, still angry that he had let Zero go out in this attire to meet up with that apparently incapable, insensible, useless and conscience-proof imbecile known as Kuran Kaname.

"What kind of a nitwit would take a woman out for a walk across that coast line at night? That area is known as the pick up place of whores and drunkards! People go there to get some privacy to do…things, you know!" He was saying, unknowingly making Zero cringe at the words _whore_ and _drunkard_…

"No couth man would go there if he doesn't have other ideas about the woman they are with." He accused with straight eyes, looking up at Zero seriously. "Zero-nii, how did you let him take you there? I thought you were sensible enough to be cautious with a hyena like him!"

Now that struck a cord inside Zero in a very painful way. He knew it, damn it… He knew that it was entirely his fault to trust Kuran for being a gentleman. He had let his guard down; he had been like a fucking mellow girl on her first date with her crush. And he invited this outcome to himself. But how could he had known that he had been played for a fool when the brunet had been smiling like that, had been whispering words that sounded sincere like that… How could he have guessed that he would be seen that much cheap, that much worthless even by people he had never ever seen?

Yet, what made him angrier, what Ichiru's words made him realize was that he had been a complete retarded to not understand the motives behind everything Kuran had done and said tonight… Kuran had wanted something… He had planned all this… He had hoped that the walk beside the coast line would result in something. Maybe Kuran had even thought that he had been giving him the message by bringing him to such a suggestive place, assuming that Zero knew of the reputation of the place.

Something was boiling inside of him now. Somewhere in his chest…

"I did not know, Ichiru!" His voice came out harsh and pained, his eyes averted. "How do you expect me to have an idea of which places are dangerous at night, which places are better when all I can have time to do is going to work and then coming back to sleep like a log?"

But just as he utter the last words, Zero instantly regretted saying them as Ichiru's eyes grew wide with hurt and then he bowed his head in acceptance of the harsh words.

"Sorry, Zero-nii…" His twin whispered his apology, thinking that he has the one who robbed Zero off of even that freedom of knowing these kinds of things that every young person their age who lived their life would know. He thought that his brother was right in his anger and half of the blame of why Zero was currently in this condition was his to bear.

"Ichiru…" Zero began, his voice soft and remorseful now. The last thing he wanted was to make his twin guilt trip himself because he was upset about what had transpired between him and Kuran tonight.

"I am the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to sound angry. It's just that… My pride is wounded now and I don't know what I am saying anymore." His voice hushed itself towards the end, Zero tried to massage his pounding temples.

Seeing his elder's agitation, Ichiru sighed, quickly forgetting his hurt. He reached out a hand and cupped Zero's cheek gently.

"Zero, are you sure there isn't something else that is bothering you other than those bastards?"

Zero resisted swallowing and averting his eyes from his twin's sincerely worried expression. "I am…" He whispered lifelessly, cringing inside at his lie.

"I am very tired, Ichiru."

Understanding that Zero needed some time to collect himself, Ichiru nodded and went about bandaging his brother's swollen ankle and helped him in getting up and going their shared room.

After drinking his pills while Zero changed into his comfortable pajamas, Ichiru tucked him into the bed before lying next to his brother. Yet, when Ichiru snuggled to him, as it was his habit, Zero tried his damnedest to not flinch away from his brother's closeness. His breath held firmly in his lungs, Zero struggled to remain put even as his mind was berating him about being afraid of his own sibling's touch.

This was insane, he knew it, but he couldn't help the slight tremor that coursed through him when he realized that the reason behind his stiffened body and thudding heart was not completely the taunts and dirty touches of those men tonight, but because he actually felt himself cheap and dirty just like the way those men had claimed that he was. He didn't feel worthy of Ichiru's warm half-hug no matter how much his mind and heart argued against it.

And this terrible taste in his mouth… Even after brushing his teeth vigorously before going to bed, he could still feel the touch of that impudent tongue, the texture of those sinuous lips and the taste of that hatefully warm mouth.

Feeling that his cheeks were burning upon the bitter memory, Zero cursed Kuran silently. Because now that there was nothing for him to distract his mind with other than the soft darkness of the room and Ichiru's steady breathing, the sole thing that replayed in his mind was Kuran, how he had acted and how he had kissed him.

Yet again embarrassed to the roots of his hair, Zero buried his face deeper into his pillow and tried to disappear under his quilts even though he felt unbearably hot. He shivered and closed a hand over his mouth, brows furrowed, eyes closed tightly.

He tried to coerce his mind into catalogue the brunet's touch into the same corner of his mind where he collected all his abhorrence and fury, where he kicked aside the sick amusement of that old fart and his friends in the restaurant and the laughter and accusations of the beasts at the coast line. But his mind was not cooperating, showing him that scene again and again, making him feel the same things over and over.

And slowly, as if he was submerging from under water, a thought struck him, causing his eyes to widen and making him gasp despite himself.

Kuran's touch did not disgust him like the others' did… Among all of the emotions that Zero felt, disgust was not one of them at all...

Zero felt horrified. His first kiss was stolen by a man, for Pete's sake! What could be more disgusting than that other than that man also being a rich and pompous player? How could he not hate Kuran for playing him for a fool in his stupid game of hunter and the hunted? How he not despise….

But his thoughts got another sharp turn when something inside him whispered into his ears, _you hate him because you think he is not serious about you…_

The fuck?!

Zero nearly yelled in frustration, his body jerking into a sitting position. He was suffocating, he was sweating profusely. Anger flared anew in his eyes and twisted his face into that of bloody murder.

"Zero?"

Ichiru's groggy voice momentarily stopped him from murdering that whispering thing inside him, whatever it was.

"I… I can't sleep Ichiru. I guess I'll watch TV for a bit." He forced the words out between his teeth, hoping that Ichiru would just nod him off and go back to sleeping.

"I can keep you company…"

"No… You'll rest, remember our rule." Zero mumbled as he got up from the bed and limped to the door.

"Nii-san, come back quick, 'kay?" Ichiru relented and Zero grunted a reply before he ushered himself out.

He headed for the kitchen and on autopilot he raided the fridge for the ingredients of tomorrow's lunch and dinner. He had to do something or he felt like going crazy upon his new discovery.

Cooking… Yes, cooking was his remedy. He could vent off some of his anger by imagining himself chopping Kuran's fingers instead of leeks, carving his eyes out instead of potatoes, boiling his face instead of rice and stabbing his guts instead of chicken breasts…

But he stopped, knife in hand, the water running over the veggies in the sink. He hung his head, looking unseeingly at the kitchen island.

Why did it hurt this much? Why the fact that Kuran was playing with him hurt this much? Why the motives behind that kiss being solely an empty lust stung him this badly? The thought of both of them being guys should have been much more disturbing to him than the thought of Kuran seeing him not as a person but as a tool to slake off his fleeting desires with. He should have been disgusted to be kissed by another guy, not drown in this guilty conscience about misleading Kuran into making him believe that he was a girl and an easy to get girl on top of that.

No, no… Both his thoughts and Kuran's intentions were turning into a very dangerous path. He didn't want this, he hadn't even asked for it, damn!

_What Should I do?_ Zero wracked his mind for an answer. _What should do to forget this hellish night and that face…_

But try as he might, Zero already knew that he was done for, his hands trembling with his suppressed chagrin.

-

The start of the new week began badly for Kaname.

Here he was standing before his bathroom mirror, a sour expression decorating his sleepy features and a deep frown etched on his face.

His split lip was still visible to the eye and the skin below it seemed a bit bruised even though it was smaller than an inch.

He observed his face, still frowning at his reflection.

How the hell was he going to hide this…this shameful display of his failed advances? And what the heck had he been thinking in promising to take Kain and Takuma to the Imperial tonight in celebration of his oh so grandly staged out seduction plans?

He gritted his teeth and scratched absently at his shirtless chest when he remembered what Kain had said then.

"_Guys with such prejudices are always in for some really nasty surprises…" _

Yes, that slap was really nasty, he admitted, resting his hands on the edge of the porcelain sink. But when he remembered Roze's fierce eyes, her bloody lips, and her warm breath puffing against his face… God, it trilled him to no end, shaking his very being.

But… Looking at his lip now, he surely could have done without that slap even though somewhere at the back of his mind he thought that he deserved it… a bit.

Even after a day, he could still feel her mouth against his, those silky lips, and her resisting hands against his thudding chest. It was a first for him to recall every single detail of such encounters he had experienced before and then quickly forgotten. His mind was mystifying him by the array of things that it had managed to catalogue about Roze during that quick and sloppy moment of his desire's expression.

Why was it so vivid in his mind, those accusing words that likened him to the guys who attacked her in the coast line? Right after the warm and gentle pleasure that remembering her lips and scent brought fort, his mind would immediately get assaulted by her hurt expression and shaky voice.

Kaname grunted in his throat and hung his head. He had never felt upset about hurting other people's feelings before, let alone the women who clung to him like a parasite would cling to its host. He would even derive some sort of satisfaction from causing pain by disappointing their delusional expectations from him.

Yet, this girl's, Roze's accusations were still lingering in his ears even as he tried to make himself believe that he would take whatever he wanted and then discard that thing or person from his life, never to turn back to it for a second time.

He was not remorseful of his bold actions, nor had he been lying when he had told her that he had admired her strength, her integrity, her natural beauty under the moon light. He would never lie on those things, not even for getting what he wanted. He wasn't a swindler or a player who would entertain a lady with falsities and then use them for his own amusement.

Yes, he would use people if it was necessary, but would never tell lies to bend them to his will or turn them to his side… People would bend before him or take his side either because of their respect or for their own interests. And what Kaname hated most in life was people who showed themselves unwilling in order to higher their price.

True, what he wanted from Roze was very similar to what those rascals had wanted from her. But he was neither a brute to force his way on an unwilling woman, nor he would stoop down to the level to lie and flatter to obtain his desire. He had principles, yet Roze was stretching his limits.

But here he was standing in his own bathroom, looking dejectedly at his lips and remembering for the umpteenth time what Roze had told him. He didn't like this feeling, this feeling of having breeched some invisible line between what is acceptable and what hurts.

Kaname let out a chuckle which didn't sound amused at all. Here he was guilt tripping as if he was bewitched.

Yes, he had to be bewitched. No person on the planet had the right to make him ashamed of himself for what he had done or what he wanted. And one pauper of a girl named Roze, one of his workers ready at his every whim, was no exception. At all…

The situation was far from amusing now, Kaname thought as he touched and pulled at his wounded lip. The girl was certainly beautiful. Hell, she was gorgeous. And she was providing him with the diversion he had been admittedly missing for so long in his life. But this was not the way Kaname handled things and this was _certainly_ not the kind of weakness that he wanted in his life.

He would get rid of it, he thought. He would scrape this girl off of his mind and for that, he knew what he had to do.

But firstly, there was this problem about his lip and his promise that he had made with Kain and Takuma.

Maybe he could get off the hook by saying that Roze had bitten him at the heat of the moment whilst they had kissed. Yes… That was believable enough. And about the other matter… Kaname got rid of his silk pajama bottoms and boxers, heading for the shower. If it would come to the worse, he would take his friends there. Yes… This was better than ruining his reputation and pride even though he knew that that would anger Roze more than anything. A pouty Roze was fine, but Kaname didn't want to ruin his chances by seriously angering her… But that was true if she had been actually not staging out a performance of a dignified and conservative girl that night…

Kaname _tsked_ with narrowed down eyes and readied himself to face the morning.

-

Working whole morning in a joint project between their firms, Kain and Takuma barely made it in time for their appointed lunch with Kaname. The two young men, especially Kain was really looking forward to seeing their brunet friend. Heck, who would turn down the opportunity to bug the infamous president of the Kuran conglomerate about his personal life when that very chance was presented by the normally detached and reserved man himself.

He was smiling crookedly as Takuma drove them in his personal car, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Kain, you seem really sure of the outcome already." Takuma was smiling, too at his friend's antics.

"Really now, Takuma… Don't tell me you can't guess the reaction that Roze-san would surely give to any men who treated her the way our cocky president planned to act." The fiery blond relaxed against the leather seat, watching the mid hour rush of the city.

Takuma shook his head in amused exasperation. "Don't tell that to Kaname. You know how prideful he is, he might say something not very pleasant, you know." He warned his friend.

"Heh," Kain shrugged his shoulders. "If Roze-san is not intimidated by him, then I would feel ashamed of taking his words to the heart." He laughed. But then his expression turned half serious and melancholic. "Whatever Kaname says I can never get upset over his words, Taku. The same thing goes for you, too." He admitted.

Takuma smiled his thanks and nodded. "I too think that he needs a lesson about relationships. Isn't it funny that he has found his match in such a girl? For some reason I really hope that Roze-san had given him that lesson, not the vice versa…" He sighed.

Kain's smile grew bigger. "Any sensible person would take sides with Roze-san. Pres is handsome, rich, classy, has an air that commands respect and awe… Yet, I can easily tell the last thing for that girl, too, even though she is from the lower class and poor. I admit that I would feel sorry for her if we see a smug looking and very relaxed Kaname today."

Takuma approached the parking lot of the restaurant that they frequented and nodded again before he stopped the engine. "Strange isn't it?" But that was not a question to be answered.

Together they entered the familiar and spacious establishment and easily found their way to their usual table, finding Kaname already seated, his lunch before him, acknowledging them with a barely perceptible tilt of his head.

Kain sat directly before Kaname and Takuma took the seat across them, quickly calling a waiter's attention with a small gesture.

Pouring himself a glass of water, Kain watched his brunet friend from the corner of his eye, quickly catching on with his usual mask of indifference and aloofness.

Yet at a second glance, he recognized that something was strange, off about Kaname's face. Inspecting carefully, finally his eyes located that minuscule difference as being the small wound on the edge of Kaname's lower lip. Raising his eyebrows at that, Kain congratulated himself and Roze inwardly, smirking slightly at his discovery.

"So, Pres… How was your night?" He asked, acting as if he hadn't seen the wound at all.

Kaname raised his eyes, looking as detached as ever. "It was fine." He answered simply, knowing that Kain had already seen the bruise and was humoring him nevertheless.

Their talk was interrupted by the waiter who took their orders before he left just as quickly.

"Now this isn't the face of a man who had conquered his intended game." Kain commented when he was sure that they were alone again.

"Presumptuous, aren't we?" Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow over his water glass and went on with his act, though he didn't know why he bothered to delay the inevitable.

"Then tell us a little bit more about it. Was Roze-san angry, did she make a scene, is there any hope of ray for a second outing?" Kain pestered even as he observed how Kaname's eyes slowly narrowed down to garnet slits and his lips thinned in distaste.

"Kain…" Takuma discreetly interjected even though he was smiling now, too.

Giving up, Kaname dabbed his lips with a napkin and leaned back, his eyes softening slightly. "You certainly are a bad influence and even worse as a friend, Kain."

"But you love me for it, don't you?" Kain arrogantly shrugged as a waiter approached and set their lunch before them.

"Yes, you certainly are presumptuous." Takuma huffed good naturedly and watched his two friends as the drama unfolded.

Kain started his meal lazily, still waiting for Kaname to tell his adventure. "C'mon, President… Even girls don't feign reluctance about talking of this thing among them. I bet Roze-san has already spilled the beans to her friends."

_Yes…_ Kaname thought, not a bit amused_. Had there really been some beans to spill in the first place…_

Relenting to his misfortune of having a childhood friend like Kain, Kaname chose a roundabout way of telling the truth. "The dinner was good. We both learned new things about each other, some of which admittedly surprised me. Then we took a walk along the strolling area on the coast line and Roze got attacked by two drunk men who probably mistook her as a… as an escort girl who was dressed as a geisha. Satisfied?"

Both Kain's and Takuma's expressions would be considered hilarious had Kaname not been still feeling guilty over the incident.

"Probably? What does it mean _probably_?" Takuma asked, incredulous.

"What have you been doing then, Pres? Were you star gazing as she got attacked?" Kain's jaw dropped at the way Kaname talked about the event as if he wasn't a witness to it at all.

"It happened whilst I was talking on the phone." Kaname explained, face full of vexation. "I had walked a bit away and unfortunately left her alone for a couple of moments."

"Then..?" The blonds asked in unison, meals forgotten.

"I beat them to their bones but Roze had her ankle sprained. One of the thugs had hit her before I could reach there, so she was bleeding in her mouth. And well, I guess her knuckles must be hurting since she had punched one of them so hard that the man had already gotten a broken nose when I reached there."

"Woa!" Kain leaned back, his face full of surprise and admiration for the silver haired server. "I knew she was a fighter in the soul."

"But Kaname, she must have been really shaken… What a terrible thing that is for a woman to be mistaken as something like that… You didn't do anything stupid after such a shock for her, did you?" Takuma asked, seriously doubting the answer.

Kaname's face looked crestfallen for a millisecond but Kain caught the expression just before the brunet schooled it back into a pensive mask.

"Don't tell me… Don't tell me that small wound was Roze-san's doing, too…"

"No, that's…" Kaname began, relaxed as usual, but tense to the core, only to be interrupted by Kain.

"No, no… I can tell the rest for Takuma, don't tire yourself." He smiled wickedly. "You saved her. And then getting courage from playing her white knight in disguise, you made your move on her… Being that frightened and deprecated, she mistook your advances as those of the drunkards and she slapped you, didn't she?"

A moment of silence ensued, during which Kain looked at Kaname, hands grabbing the edge of the table, Takuma's wide green eyes hopping between Kaname's deadly stare and Kain's dangerously evil eyes full of childish sense of victory.

And when Kaname averted his eyes in palpable displeasure, Takuma burst into a chuckle which he tried to hide behind his napkin and Kain congratulated himself by snapping his fingers, wickedly grinning.

"I hate you, Kain." Kaname murmured, stabbing his half eaten steak with a vengeance, yet unable to stop a ghost of a smile from appearing on his lips.

"Ah, I love you, too, Kuran_-sama_." Kain winked at the still chuckling Takuma. "And my friend, drink some water before you kill yourself over being discreet about the magnificence of the first text book example of our President's how to seduce a girl, part one, chapter one."

But that was the last straw for Takuma as he openly snorted once and then coughed, yet still trying to not hurt Kaname's feelings by laughing outright.

"I won't forget this, gentlemen…" Kaname threatened, but he let his friends have fun at his expense since he himself had dug his grave by making that bold promise that afternoon.

"But I admire your stance against the subject, Kaname. I really do." Kain admitted. "Guys who get the same treatment generally tell a few lies to cover it. For example…" He drawled lazily, observing Kaname. "They tell that their partner had bit on their lip in the heat of the moment. At least you respect yourself enough to not use this worn out lie to save the day…"

Yet, as he watched his friend's reaction to his words, Kain easily figured out that Kaname had thought about using that lie, too. His slightly widening eyes told everything.

"Or do you?.." He asked, already cracking into laughter.

"Alright, alright… I give up!" Kaname tossed his napkin onto the table and smiled his own evil smile. "But don't tell me that you've never been slapped or used the same lie. I will never believe you."

"Oh, he did…" Takuma interjected, very amused.

"Yes, yes… Who am I to lie?" Kain admitted. "I got slapped more than you can guess and even used the same line a few times. But isn't Roze-san just the girl? You know the kind… umm, what was that song…" Kain speared Takuma a side glance and hummed a tune unknown to the other two.

"She looks like a flower but she stings like a bee, like every girl in history. She bangs, she bangs…"

And a huge laughter erupted from their table, attracting a few amused glances towards them.

Even Kaname chuckled at Kain's mischief, both embarrassed and amused at the same time. "You have signed your death certificate, Kain." He murmured with a positively dangerous gleam in his eyes even as his lips smiled. "Do you have any last wishes before I reunite you with your ancestors?"

Kain raised his hands in surrender, bowing his head. "I am sorry, I am really sorry." But he was still smiling. "I'll take any punishment, Kaname, but… Don't you agree that she is admirable? Holy cow! She breaks her attacker's nose! Then she slaps Kuran Kaname and that same Kuran Kaname still lets her go in one piece… You too must be thinking that she is something curious. Am I wrong?"

"So you find the tomboy cowgirls in the Western movies admirable, Kain?" Kaname asked, even though he was of the same opinion with him.

Kain did not answer to that, choosing to only raise one of his eyebrows at his friend. He returned to his meal, snickering quietly.

Yet Takuma didn't let the subject end, fork and knife in hand, both eating and talking. "To tell the truth, I wasn't expecting you to act so calmly at Kain's remarks about this, Kaname. I thought you'd get a bit angry."

Kaname took a small sip from his orange juice, looking mildly disturbed by the comment. "Do you actually expect me to get angry or upset over a girl and her ridiculous attempts at presenting herself as someone who is conservative and dignified?"

Takuma's green eyes widened at the brunet's dismissal. "You think she was acting?" He asked in disbelief. Getting a nod and a slightly deprecating smile as an answer, he lowered his eyes to his plate. "Now that was a cruel thing to assume." He judged with a soft voice.

"How so?" Kaname asked, still a bit angry at Roze's accusations and being categorized in the same place as those rascals. He wasn't one to feel bothered over things of small magnitude like his, and that was why he was slightly angry and vengeful even though he denied it with a fervor he wasn't aware of.

"Imagine Kaname, she gets attacked and deprecated… And then you try to kiss her… Can you understand how she had to have felt about it all? Maybe you frightened her and she got the wrong message."

"Heh…" Kain rejoined. "She got the _real_ message, you should have said."

Shaking his head ruefully at Kain's boldness, Takuma continued. "And you think she was acting… I'd say you were careless."

"Whatever…" Kaname was quickly getting bored of the topic. "I guess she has some semblance of pride in her. If she had given in easily, maybe she thought that I would have never met her afterwards, thinking that it would mean as if she herself proved me how true the accusations of those men were."

"God, you are so heartless." Kain laughed with sarcasm. "Roze-san is doing the right thing by constantly refusing you. I wouldn't want to be in her place."

Kaname only narrowed down his eyes at that comment and feeling his mood going down the drain, he called a waiter to order some wine.

Takuma suppressed a sigh at his brunet friend's callousness and pitied Roze, for Kaname really seemed to think low of her yet was strangely obsessed over her for some reason.

"This means no free food tonight at the Imperial, eh?" Kain raised his eyes lazily and observed his thoughtful friend.

"Depends on your choice... If you want to watch a tormented server whole night, I can do something about it anytime." Kaname answered, still infuriatingly calm and indifferent.

"No, I'll pass on it. I don't like watching people squirm in unease before me as I eat. That's my sister's forte." Kain smiled sadly.

"I'll go alone if you don't mind. I want to see a cute blonde cooking for me."

It was high time for him to make his own move and Kain hoped that Aoi wouldn't misunderstand his intentions just like Roze had done about Kaname's. But in the end, it was all up to Kain to not act like a complete prick about his feelings like Kaname had done, wasn't it?

-

"Shut up, Aido."

"Damn, he harassed you! And you tell me to shut up? Are you nuts Zero?"

"For the love of God, Aido…. Please shut up! I am about to go crazy here!"

"You must be insane! That playboy must be insane, too! I told you to not go there! I told you that he has some other things going in his head. First he lets you get attacked, and then he turns around and does the same! And I am not even including the fact that you two are both guys! Guys, as in, males! Males, dammit! And what's worse than that, he thinks you are a woman! What will happen when he harasses you again? What will happen when he…. When he tries to grab your nonexistent…assets, for goodness sake! What will you tell him? That you have forgotten your breast pads at home or something?!"

Aido was making grabby motions with his hands, face beet red, and he was talking in an unstoppable fury as if he was an actor making his aside.

Zero was furious, too. Eyes closed, face disgruntled and creased into a terrible frown, all pale and sickly looking. He hadn't slept the whole night, cooked up a mountain of dishes that would last them at least three days and then he passed out on the sofa in the living room and had not woken up until the time they had to leave for work.

He had successfully managed to get away with his friends' questions until late afternoon, Ichiru filling them in with the details he knew. But ever so sensitive to Zero's mood changes, Yuuki and Aido had understood that there was more to Zero's grumpy and pissed off mood than he had let on. And when they had reached to the restaurant, due to Yuuki's insistent and relentless bugging, Zero had simply told them the whole story without mentioning the kiss at all. Yet, Yuuki had gotten the small and barely there to see hint and declared for her other friends that Zero had been kissed by their boss.

From then on hell broke loose for Zero as all of his friends looked at him with shocked faces, Yuuki bursting into endless giggles, Shiki raising his eyebrows in wonder –what a rare expression that was to see- and Aido panicking and starting his endless tirad of reprimands as if Zero didn't already know how wrong everything was and how bad he felt about it all.

"Aido… You are really becoming too much." Shiki said bored as Yuuki was doing his obi knot. "Don't you see Zero's face? He is already as tormented as he could be."

But Aido was not listening. "This is spiraling out of control in a maddening pace, I tell you." He grunted indignantly, turquoise eyes narrowed down. At least he was a bit calmer now.

"And I never knew you were a homophobe." Yuuki rejoined, her face a bit pinkish with the idea of his best friend being kissed by a gorgeous person, albeit a man at that.

"I am not!" Aido huffed, all too defensive. "People can fall for whoever they want. But do you seriously think that Kuran Kaname has got good intentions? And the problem is not as simple as that. He thinks that Zero is a girl… If he is serious about him, imagine what happens when he realizes that he has been wagging his tail all this time for a guy."

The irony of the situation was so comical that Yuuki burst out laughing, all the while apologizing to Zero. "That would be hilarious!" She was saying, ignoring how Zero's back turned to her was now stiff with tension and agitation.

Aido gave up and returned to his own dressing, waving a dismissive hand to Yuuki. With serious and now a very calm face, he said his last words on the subject.

"No, Yuuki. It won't be hilarious. You can never guess what a man like him who has the power and the money in his hands would do when their pride is at stake. I just hope that he is just a player and soon he gets bored of this."

Sobered up by Aido's ominous words, Yuuki nodded and bit her lip, her eyes travelling among his friends' pensive faces. Even Shiki seemed a bit crestfallen upon what Aido had told. Zero was still sitting on his bench, his back to them, ready and Aido was doing up his hair with a dreary expression on his face.

For the first time that evening, Yuuki realized the magnitude of how she had persuaded her friends into something they hadn't wanted in the first place. If Zero would get hurt in the end because of this, she would never forgive herself for pushing his friends into this job that day.

Of course, Zero had agreed to all this mess because of Ichiru's expenses, but she thought that had Ichiru known the real reason why his brother felt this belittled and this forlorn, he would surely have had a heart attack that instant.

The terrible thought of that left Yuuki trembling despite herself and she promised herself to keep an eye on Zero better this time.

Her friend looked so tired and in turmoil that she felt herself responsible for it. If she could look after the younger twin to his health, she could handle the elder as well just as easily, she thought.

-

"What?!"

"Go out with me."

Aido's brain functions chose that moment to get on a plane and take a holiday in Bahamas. He blinked stupidly at the fiery blond sitting before him who was looking at his face with a childish enthusiasm and expectance. Yakisoba was frying on a pan, and he was serving the fresh smelling kenchinjiru soup to his guest who was none other than Akatsuki Kain.

The man was waiting for a reply, hopeful and patient. "Yes, Aoi?" He was saying, chopsticks in his hand snapping to get his server's attention.

"Will you go out with me?"

Aido spluttered, catching a grip of himself, his eyes widened to brilliant marbles. "Are you crazy by any chance?" He asked, cheeks going red with his fury and embarrassment.

Kain, not expecting an answer like this leaned back and laughed, "Why do you say so?"

"I won't! My answer is no!" Aido stirred the noodles, looking scandalized. God, why was this happening to him right after he had castigated Zero for something which was not his fault in the first place? These bastards were of the same kind and now he understood that where that Kuran bastard was coming from. These men were friends; of course they were alike in their arrogant player attitude!

"But why not?" Kain asked again, truly mystified by the outright refusal and the murderous look the girl was giving to him.

"Look, sir." Aido began, "I am a worker here, not some toy who exists to please every silly whim of my patrons. I don't know you. I don't trust you. I don't like the way you treat me. So, out of which do you think is the best reason for me to refuse you?"

"Wow…" Kain sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "So, Roze-san is really furious over what Kaname had done to her."

"What does it have to do with that?" Aido was getting really angry now.

"Everything…" Kain lazily leaned back and played with the vegetables in his soup. "You think that I am the same as Kaname, that I am after you for my ill intentions, that I will embarrass you. But you are wrong."

Aido huffed, giving another stir to his noodles. "Hah, tell me who your friend is and I'll say who you are. I don't want trouble, sir. I cook, you eat… That's why I am here for, not to get myself tangled into the games of some bored people who have nothing to lose other than a few bucks from their thick wallets. Sorry, I am afraid I can't entertain you on this matter."

"And what if I tell you that I like being with you? Look at me in the eye and tell me I am not sincere when I say that I like your company and want to know you and wish you to get to know me, too…" Kain countered, really serious and ardent about his claim.

Aido was at a loss of words as he looked at that face, feeling his own change into a few hues of red. "What?" He mumbled stupidly, the metal chopsticks trembling in his hand. The sudden onslaught of emotions that whirled in him was all new to him. He felt anger flare up deep within his chest, then felt a surge of thrill upon the indirect confession of the fiery blond, unable to decide if he was feeling insulted or esteemed. Yet at the same time panic was spreading in his mind, clouding all other emotions.

It took him a few heart beats to realize that an answer was expected from him and Aido did his best to collect his scattered brains and think rationally, not emotionally. This man, whose eyes actually seemed sincere, whose body language told him that he too was as nervous as he was, was gravely mistaken on something… That he wasn't a woman… A new shade of crimson colored Aido's cheeks upon the thought but if this man was serious in his claim, which was obviously true, then giving him even the slightest bit of hope about this would result in a disaster.

Stupidly enough, Aido was secretly happy to receive such an attention from such a man even though he didn't swing that way… But he doubted that misleading another guy into making him believe he was someone that he actually wasn't would end in some laughter or polite exchanges of _'Ah, pardon me, my bad.'_ or _'Oh, sorry. I was simply having a bit of fun.' _like Yuuki had thought.

No one on earth liked to be played for a fool, and Aido was not about to try his luck.

"That's fair enough." He mumbled, his face drained of its color now. "But I don't want to." And he returned to his yakisoba.

Kain gazed at his server with dejected eyes, damning his luck to hell and back. Clearly Aoi was affected by what happened to Roze-san. And he thought that it was understandable for them to be this way. Here they were simple workers who tried to earn their breads and lead simple but problem-free lives without the headache of what a man of their station could bring. He knew how they saw them... They had to be giving the image of a nonliable, care-free man who wanted a relationship without strings attached, who did not offer anything in return, who had nothing to lose but a little money and time just like Aoi had stated before.

Even though Kaname was fixatedly claiming that Roze-san was after much more than this, that was why she played the hard-to-get girl, Kain didn't think so. There were some women who wanted something steadier, more reliable and based on mutual give and take, rather than a fleeting arrangement of exploiting the _benefits_ that each side could offer until there was nothing left or until one of them got bored of it and wanted a new adventure.

_Shit_, he thought. If Roze-san too had this adamantly refused Kaname's advances, how could his friend still not be able to see that they weren't acting? That they were actually… dare he say, afraid of something… of them…

He suppressed a groan, a sinking feeling anchoring in his chest. Now that he saw this, he wanted to get to know this girl even more than before… Aoi deserved it; she deserved his full attention, full effort and his utmost care in treading the pathway to her heart and mind. These girls were not simple as Kaname declared. They were something else, entirely different from the painted dolls that sauntered around them daily. That was why Kain was not about to give up.

"I have never been this flashily rejected before, Aoi." He murmured with a rueful smile on his lips.

Aido bowed his head slightly and formally apologized. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, sir."

"No, no… Not at all… I guess I deserved it by approaching you the wrong way. No wonder you don't take me seriously now. I understand."

Aido bit on his lower lip and felt something akin to sorrow in his chest for causing such a dejected smile to appear on that face. But things had to be this way.

"But, tell me, Aoi. Is it alright for me to come here again and chat with you on random things? Maybe we could try to be friends… I promise I won't be a bother to you on this matter from now on. But I simply can't let go of the opportunity of getting to know someone like you. Is it okay?"

Aido listened to his patron with wide eyes. "You don't give up easily, do you?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Kain smiled sadly. "Was it too much to ask?"

Damn, Aido got flustered all of a sudden when he saw that smile. He felt guilty for causing that but at the same time he felt happy to see that his companionship was esteemed like this.

"Fine… But don't try anything funny and don't look at me like the way you did when you first came here. It gave me the creeps." He smiled at his own words despite himself.

Kain huffed and smiled, too, feeling elated by Aoi's permission.

"So, won't you give me some of that yakisoba, Aoi? I think it is a bit overcooked now, but I am sure it's better than I could ever manage."

And Aido looked at his pan, seeing that he actually fried them for too long in his concentration. "Sorry." He mumbled embarrassed. "I will immediately cook a new batch."

"No… It is alright. Just make me a radish salad and we'll be even." He made a thumbs-up gesture and waited to enjoy his now very crisp noodles.

-

A week and a half passed by without a major event for Zero. The weather was getting colder and colder and the autumn rains were now chilling them to their bones. Thanks to the Chairman's precautions, now the partitions had decorative roofs made from dark polished timber which was installed in a day. Though the customers were now unable to gaze at the darkened skies above, the solution was but a temporary one until the next spring.

Zero's hands were always full now. He was serving to his patrons nearly every one hour and a half, sometimes hosting five or six groups until the closing hour. The late comers were generally sitting only for a quick main dish and chatting over large amounts of sake and Japanese beer. Zero hated this group the most.

This people were mostly of high status men and sometimes their mistresses. They would all come in after most probably enjoying their night at some posh place else and they would want to eat something solid and warm before they would return their homes and wives. The suits they wore were of renowned designer boutiques, the scarce amount of women would be beautiful and just as classy as the men they flirted and acted so intimate with.

But sometimes, there would be some groups which would be all too serious and nearly unapproachable in their countenance. Zero knew deep inside that these were the dangerous type. They were probably from some underground syndicate in appearance of business men.

Yet, each and every of them would request his presence for some reason. They would ogle him as if he was a monkey in a freak show. Some men, even though their woman companions would cling to them like insistent leeches, would eat him up with their eyes even as Zero would grind his teeth and try to pour his damnedest to seem subservient and polite. They would chew their every morsel whilst they gazed at him, request him to serve their sake by sitting next to them and even pay their bill after they would grab his wrist and forcefully place a kiss on the back of his hand with their greasy lips.

And Zero would just want to slaughter each and every one of them at the spot.

It was as if these people were all linked to each other somehow or maybe they were all coming here after one of the earlier customers had recommended him to the others. Then he would remember the old patron who had said him that he was recommended for his great cooking by one of his frequenters. This was most likely the case but it didn't mean that Zero had to like it.

Yet the worst thing about this development was the growing number of names on his list and the money that he was keeping in the box in Cross' locker. Cross too was not happy with the situation and he would strictly admonish Zero to come and directly tell him if one of the guests was going off the limits of civility in any way. Zero would simply nod at the man.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him this much if the episode in the coast line had not happened at all. He wondered if it was the habit of the men to turn to insensible brutes about women when they had the money and the means. It was as if they saw woman kind and people of lower standards as _things_ to amuse themselves with. As if money was enough to put them on a pedestal of sorts and the pea brained ingrates thought that everyone had to kiss their feet, men or women, since they were something holy now.

_Yeah_, Zero would think. _Some people believe that cows and oxen are holy, too…_

And thinking about this would immediately make him remember the brunet whom he fortunately hadn't seen his face for about twelve days now.

Kuran Kaname hadn't been around at all during all these. Zero had seen Takuma-san and Kain-san a few times. Shiki would be visibly happy to have the chance to interact with the blond male, but Aido would be a little pensive and even agitated. Of course Zero knew the reason behind it, since Aido could hide nothing from it even if he wanted to. They had talked about Kain-san's visit and his offer to Aido when the two had been in charge of the dishes and the next day's meals.

Zero had admired Aido's forwardness then, wishing that he could have been as firm as Aido towards his jackass boss Kuran. But their situation was different. Aido had been gently asked out, but Zero had been tricked into it. Even so, after a few days, Zero was finally able to look at the incident between him and Kuran with a cool head and without the unnecessary replay of the event in his mind.

Try as he might Zero was still unable to find it humorous the way he would have done during their first encounters. Aido was doing the right thing.

The thing that had been the constant reminder of Kuran's unwanted presence was a single rose that Zero received every night from the same flower shop errand boy. Aido would look at the rose as if it would be poisonous, Shiki would raise an eyebrow at Kuran's pestilence and Yuuki would be overprotective.

She had torn down the first couple of roses into its petals even before Zero could understand what was happening. The small, elegant card that would accompany it would also find its resting place in the dustbin along with the destroyed rose. But after the fourth rose, Zero had lost it against his curiosity and dared to take a look at the card when no one was around. He had taken it out of the dustbin and opened it carefully to not shred it further before he could read it and took a look at the neat handwriting there.

_Please don't throw me away, Roze._

And afterwards, he hadn't known if he should just sit there and curse the heavens or laugh his heart out. Yet one thing was certain that from that night on he had made sure to get each single rose and the card and hid them away to where he was hiding all the other roses that Kuran had sent him since they had met. In every card the same thing was written and every rose seemed to be the carbon copy of each other, a blazing red and so vividly fresh. And he would choose to not question why he was doing this, ignoring every little attached meaning to his action. He was simply admiring and preserving beauty; that was all.

Tonight he could feel eyes on himself.

It was around eleven pm and he was serving a group of four men who were all pristine in their appearances. Among them two of them were young and the other two were middle aged, maybe even older than that. It seemed to him that the young men were their bodyguards or something along that line, since they were sitting in a formal way and eating discreetly, not participating in the dialogue as one should expect. The other two were most probably fast friends because they were cracking jokes about each other's personal lives and laughing at them.

They seemed a normal enough group and as far as Zero could remember the names of them from the reservation booklet he carried around, one of them was a well known business man who dealt with shipping goods from the overseas. And that man was the one who was eyeing him from the corner of his eye without even bothering to be subtle about it.

Zero was trying to concentrate on his work. He was cooking teppanyaki for them, the sizzling sound of the grilling veggies and various kinds of meats was somehow filling the disturbing silences during which the brown haired man asked him questions, but it was quickly becoming disturbing to him.

He was asking his name, which he had to say even though he really didn't want to. He was asking his age, where he was from, where he had learned cooking from, what he would enjoy doing in his free time, where and with whom he lived...

What was the matter with this guy? Why was he being subjected to this? Was there something written on his face giving them the signal that he was molestable or something? He changed a few shades from light pink to deathly pale and then a sickly gray color. This was becoming too much to endure.

"Sir, I have to kindly ask you to refrain yourself from trying to learn personal information about the workers. It is strictly forbidden for us to talk during the serving other than the necessary times and I can't transgress that rule as a head waitress." He gritted between his teeth all the while keeping his head down and sharing the dipping sauces he had prepared into small cups.

"Look here, missy." One of the young men started with a condescending voice. "You are insulting our boss. Simply answer what is asked of you and sit there prettily as you have been doing all night. You lot are only good for that, aren't you?"

Now that made Zero see red as his gaze flicked between the ass kisser blond man and his so called boss who now ignored him altogether and stuffed his face with some pork chops.

"Are you aware that you are insulting me, sir?" Zero asked, brows furrowed and shoulders tense.

"You insult my boss and wait for respect when all you can do is clowning yourself here and expect us to enjoy the sight?" The young blond was speaking in such a refined and irritating manner that it would be no surprise for Zero if the man had said that he was a college graduate. You could never cure the stupid and never educate a jackass with text books.

"Sir, I am merely saying that asking for personal information of our servers is forbidden. Hence I have no obligation to tell you where I live or what I do when I am free. This establishment is not a geisha house. This is a restaurant."

Zero was doing his best to not yell at the men to simply fuck off. No one had to right to belittle his work or liken his cooking to mucking around.

"Then shut up and do your pitiful job, missy."

This time, it was the old brown haired man who talked. His face was crunched up into ugly wrinkles as if he was disgusted over something, his sake cup was in his hand and his bleary little eyes were narrowed down.

That was the last straw for Zero. Anger was boiling within him like a wild fire and if he was to endure this any more he left like he was going to combust with the force of it.

"Then my good sir," He bit down, not hiding the derision he felt from showing on his face or in his tone. "Maybe you'd want another of our servers to help you. I seem to be falling short in being able to fulfill your wishes."

He made a motion to get up from his thin cushion, intent on leaving the partition. His hands were trembling and he felt very disappointed with himself in being unable to act with a cooler head.

The room was silent now; the other guests were eerily quiet as a cold atmosphere permeated the room.

But just as he was getting up on his knee a vice like grip clutched his hand. "Sit there now Roze-chan." It was the old man and he was now down from his seat, forcefully making Zero sit before him, too. "Maybe I should have given your tip as soon as we entered the room." He said, all too close. His face was nearly before Zero's face now, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Zero felt lots of different emotion invade his senses all at the same instant. He felt an unreasonable fear at first. No patron in any of the places he had worked before had done this to him. He felt disgust churn his stomach. The man's eyes were looking at him just like the way the drunkards at the coast line had been looking at him that night. He felt fury grip his insides and tighten his chest. What had he done to deserve this disrespect, this callousness, this derogation?

"Unhand me!" He ordered; panic feeding his rancor, forgetting that he might cause a scene here before his colleagues, before his other guests. "Don't touch me!" And he tried to get up even as the other men around them tried to pull the brown haired men away and get him under control, but he wasn't relinquishing his grip.

"How feisty! She is as beautiful as they praise her!" He was saying in a sickly bemused tone. "What about I tip you a handsome round of 25000 Yen? Would you be willing then?"

Zero's mind went blank for a second as his mind failed to understand what the half drunk half crazy man was offering him. All he could hear was the other young man and the other old patron's words as they tried to coax the brown haired man to let Zero go and stop with his indecent offer.

"Nagashi-san! Nagashi-san stop! You are going to cause a scene!"

"Stop that Nagashi, you're embarrassing yourself. What if her boss is here? Stop this nonsense!"

But the men's urgings were unheeded of as the old man kept his cool act of persuading Zero all the while trying to get into his personal space more and more by crawling over his knees towards him. He reached a hand to cup Zero's chin as if to raise his face towards himself. But that was then when Zero snapped out of his stupefaction.

No longer able to care if he was going to get fired for his actions, with a tremendous force he shoved the man away from himself as he sprung up to his feet, ready to kick the man in the shins if it was needed. Yet, the brown haired man, called Nagashi, toppled back like a fat teddy bear and couldn't get up from his position for a few seconds until his men, too, rushed to help him.

Zero looked at the scene with widened, horrified eyes, face pale as a sheet, as the old man swore heavily under his breath and yelled at him.

"You little slut!.. If you didn't like the money, you could have told me, you whore!"

Enraged to see his boss kissing the tatami flooring, the young blond man made it as if he was going to hit Zero but in a blur of motion, somebody jumped into the partition from where it was opening to the gardens and in a dizzying rush, the person stopped the punch that was on its merry way towards Zero. All the men who were fumbling on the floor and who were now on their feet stopped at that instant with their curses and their accusations.

Still in his black coat, it was Kuran Kaname who was the second share holder of the place that was standing before them with murderous garnet eyes that were darkened to mere slits.

He had been sitting in the bar area, where he could see Roze work after learning from the hand-in-wait which partition she was in. Even though he had been adamant on not visiting her for at least two weeks, there he had been, at the most suitable place in the restaurant, watching her just like a cat would watch its prey.

This was not something to be proud of and Kaname even felt disgusted at his lack of self control when it came to getting a glance of Roze even from afar, yet he had sat there and observed her until he had realized that something was wrong.

And when that man had grabbed her wrist like that, tried to get in her personal space like that, he had literally seen red and had run into the room in such a haste that didn't suit him at all. But he wouldn't let some other men to touch his Roze. He wouldn't let it happen, not this time.

"What is the entire ruckus here about, gentlemen? Did you think that this establishment is a place that you could carry your stupid brawl here?" He asked, voice low and polite but all the more sinister and threatening.

"Kuran-san? Is that you, Kuran-san?" One of the friends of Nagashi spoke from the floor, apparently knowing him. The man, whom Kaname recognized now, was still trying to help the man in getting up on his feet. "Oh, God… We are terribly sorry. There is a huge misunderstanding here, Kuran-san."

And upon the word _misunderstanding_, Kaname's penetrating eyes landed on Zero who was breathing raggedly, flushed and looked so damn much pissed off. "Could you care to tell me about it, Roze_-san_?" He asked, holding those vivid amethyst eyes with his sharp ones.

Shocked to see the brunet appear right there at that right moment for the second time, Zero felt a mixture of relief and shame at the same time. It was just like a déjà vu of that night. But before he could even utter a word, Nagashi stood up and took a step towards Zero. "You are employing girls like these here, Kuran?" He asked, disrespect shown on his flushed, wrinkled face. "She is the devil incarnate! How can you let people like her work here? She disrespected a customer! She offended me and my companions!" He bellowed, his friend still trying to manhandle him into stillness.

"Roze-san, is that true?" Kaname asked to Zero who was watching the scene unfold like a badly written farce. With anger filled eyes, Zero looked straight into Kuran's hardened and detached gaze, fearless.

"He made improper remarks, he gripped my wrist and didn't let go!" He answered, lips trembling in his rage. He had to speak in a low voice, had to stand still, he didn't want to attract other patrons' attention here than it already was. He could see a few of the serving staff before the partition door where it opened to the gardens. He was sure that people had heard some of the yelling the drunken man was making. He felt so sick to his core that he wanted to vomit everything in his stomach. But the worst was yet to come.

The blond guy, apparently bent on covering his master's sorry ass at all costs, turned towards Zero and pointed at him as if he was pointing at a culprit.

"She is a disgrace for this establishment. She hit my boss for crying out loud! What kind of a place is this?!"

"Silence!" Kaname ordered and immediately the blond shut up. He returned to the first man who addressed him. "Arata-san, what exactly happened?"

The man called Arata bowed his head in shame. "It is just like the girl had said, Kuran-san. I guess she was so frightened that she pushed him away and he ended up like this."

Zero felt a flicker of ease in his heart and thanked the man silently for telling the truth. Kaname's gaze found his again and he didn't avert his eyes as if he wanted to show him that he had to believe him no matter what the others said.

Yet, feeling belittled among his own company, Nagashi pushed Arata away with a growl, his face contorted into a mask of fury.

"This girl attacked me and toppled me over not because she was afraid! She did that because she didn't like the tip money I offered her! She is such a slut that she is expecting more than 25000 Yen for her pathetic excuse of service!"

And in a blink of an eye, even before Kaname could react, he shoved Zero back just as hard as he had been pushed away, causing him lose his balance.

Zero couldn't catch himself and he lost his footing because of his kimono. Yet, the grill was just behind him and whilst he tried to grab on something to ease his fall, his hand landed on the still working grill, all his weight causing his hand to slide over the oily surface and get burnt.

Clamping his teeth over his lower lip, Zero immediately freed his hand but it was too late. Now he had a nasty burn over half of his palm which was now throbbing like a heart, still sizzling with the dirty oil from the dish he had been preparing. Tears sprung to his eyes but he refused to cry or voice his pain, he simply sat there, mind too lost in the words the man had just said before Kuran. Yet, for reasons unknown to him, he raised his head and searched for Kaname's eyes. He wanted to see how Kaname was looking at him, he wanted to see his reaction.

"You work pitiful women like this here? This kind of sluts will ruin this place's reputation someday, I tell you!" The man was still going on it, watching Zero's fallen form in a sadistic smile.

Kaname could only stare at the ugly wound on Roze's hand. Then as if pulled by a vortex his eyes met with hers and he was unable to hide the flicker of doubt he felt from showing in his eyes.

Zero understood, something in him breaking apart in realization. He had seen it… that disgust and doubt. It was enough for him. So he averted his eyes.

What transpired between them at that moment Kaname didn't know but when Roze lowered her gaze, something rebelled in him. He felt rage surge in him like a volcano. "Get him out before I do something I won't regret." He hissed lowly between his clenched teeth, unable to pry his eyes away from Roze's hand, mind swirling with questions.

_Did she really ask for more money? How could this man offer her an amount worth of the meal itself as tip money? Why isn't she saying something? Why is she sitting there as if she is guilty?_

"Tell her to apologize from me!" Nagashi demanded, cutting through Kaname's swirling thoughts. "Tell her to make a formal bow!"

Zero would prefer to die before he did that. So he simply stood up and with his bowed head, went to the sliding doors and made his exit before murmuring a small apology to Kuran.

"Hey! How could you let her go?"

"Shut up, Nagashi!" Arata yelled and surprisingly the drunken man stopped his bickering.

Exchanging a subtle glance with Cross who entered just after Roze's departure, Kaname looked at the mess in the room. "Chairman, this gentlemen will never be accepted into this establishment again under any condition." He made a gesture that excluded Arata. "Send the bill for the damages to this man and offer some of the best wine to the other customers in apology of the ruckus here."

And he swiftly turned back and exited the room to find where Roze had run away to.

Cross surveyed the scene and his face took on an edgy expression as he fixed his glasses over his nose. He had seen the way Zero had escaped the room with a burnt hand and slouched shoulders. He hated the fact that his fears about Zero became true in such a nasty way like this. He had no tolerance for the ones who hurt his workers that he came to like and admired.

"Who is the one that hurt my precious employee?" He asked in a terrifyingly serious tone, his eyes sharp as knives.

Zero had run to the first place that came to his mind, their special locker room. He had passed through the garden and done his best to seem normal when he stormed by the kitchen area, avoiding curious looks and kind souls who had asked him if there was anything wrong and if they could be of some help.

_No, no…_ He was thinking, eyes bleary with involuntarily collecting tears. _No one could help me with my own foolishness._

Now he was sitting in the empty room, on the edge of the rows of metal chairs that stood before the many mirrors. His back was to them, because he couldn't take it to look at his face now, shoulders trembling with the struggle to not cry or to not go back in and crack that moron's head into two and bake his none-existing brains.

The silence of the room was getting on his agitated nerves. In the whirlpool of emotions and ideas that wreaked havoc in his mind, he wished that one of his friends were here beside him. Not to talk… But just be there as an anchor that would ground him in reality. But on second thought, he didn't want anybody to see him like this, as he hunched forward, head in between his burnt hand and the other trembling one, tremors shaking his frame as if he had been in a blizzard.

This was a mistake. This had been a mistake from the start… He was losing his self respect here even as he tried to do his job with utmost care, tried to earn enough money to find a remedy for his twin's fragile heart… He was losing his integrity no matter how many times he had told himself that this was not his fault, this was not happening to him because he had called for it… It was no use.

He was worthless in the eyes of the others and would be so until he quitted this thrice damned job and find himself some other place to slave away his sweat and labors… This was unjust!

But deep inside, even though he tried to deny it to himself, what hurt him most was being called a slut twice before Kuran. He chuckled bitterly with an acrid taste in his mouth. No wonder Kuran was seeing him as such, too. How could he blame the other for thinking so when everyone around him openly voiced their opinion before the brunet without a reserve?

He hugged himself, staining his kimono with the dirty oil still clinging to his wounded hand. Why was he unable to hold Kuran's gaze after hearing that word when he had been able to gaze into his eyes levelly just a few seconds before? Why the thought of Kuran thinking so of him hurt this much? His eyes… He wished he had never searched for them at that moment. His stomach gave a lurch and he heaved, shooting directly to the sinks in the small bathroom.

After drinking mouthfuls of ice cold tap water, he was able to regulate his breathing for a bit. Still unable to face the mirror, he washed his throbbing hand and observed the ugly burnt that decorated it. Everyone thought that he was dirty, so this burnt had to be the solidified evidence of it.

He returned to his spot and started to gaze at the marble flooring with empty eyes. He wondered silently what his friends would say about the event. He tried to imagine how Ichiru would react if he had told him about all the harassment he had been going through during this couple of weeks was happening just because he was wearing this stupid, this ugly kimono and doing up his hair like some cheap prostitute would do so before she would go out to hunt for jobs.

The idea hurt something deep inside him that he never knew could hurt. He was a cook; he was a worker who only wanted to do his job… But here he was comparing himself to what? Now if that was not darkly humorous than what was? He was thinking of himself in the same way those beasts were thinking of him. Had he been this weak? Was his will this breakable?

He shut his eyes against the thought and tried to steady himself as best as he could. Ichiru would be sad to see him like this. It would hurt him. He just had to be strong for both himself and for his twin. He could manage it, yes, he could do this.

But just as his mind tumbled around to find a semblance of courage within himself to hold on, the door of the room was knocked and without waiting for an answer someone entered.

Zero's back was half turned to the door, so he was unable to see who the intruder was, but he also felt afraid of someone seeing his terrible state like this when he felt this vulnerable and this much down. So he kept his back turned to door and bowed his head, not wanting to acknowledge the person that entered. He cradled his hand on his lap and waited for the person to leave him alone, to his misery.

Kaname stood there for a few moments, his eyes narrowing down at the sight of a defeated looking Roze. The bowl of ice water he had requested from a staff as he searched for her swished in his hands, the cracking sounds coming from the ice filling in the silence.

He felt terribly enraged. The way the girl before him hung her head, her silvery hair falling down her shoulders lifelessly, the way she refused to acknowledge his presence as if she was afraid of being seen this way hurt him irrevocably. He ignored the trembling in his own hands as he gripped the edges of the bowl, loathing the fact that someone had hurt his Roze and she had seemingly accepted the blame with her sunken shoulders and shivering frame.

It was as if Roze looked smaller, that strong girl seemed so broken and in pieces. He abhorred the sight. But what he hated most was the fact that the reason of it all was someone else's words and actions.

Unreasonable jealousy gripped Kaname's insides as he gazed at her silent form and he was unable to answer to the question why. All he knew that someone else had dared to break his Roze and he had been this close to break that man's nose in return. But, where was her fighting spirit, why wasn't she saying anything? Why was she averting her eyes now when she had been able to hold his gaze daringly just a few minutes ago?

He gritted his teeth, angry at her for causing this much emotion to shake his control. He approached her, his shoes making harsh clanking sounds. He stood before her, watching how her shoulders shook… with rage? …with embarrassment? He didn't know, but he hated the sight.

"How long are you going to sit like that?" He asked icily, startling her. "Don't you have a job to attend to instead of sulking here?"

Zero's lips trembled in suppressed ire. So Kuran had come to berate him over the scene he had created… How very typical of the bastard. And here he was thinking of quitting the job. Kuran was going to fire him by sparing him the trouble. He bit on his lip and remained silent, nursing his hand.

Kaname's brows furrowed in agitation at Roze's silent treatment. The wound on that pale hand irritated him. The way she bowed her head infuriated him. What had this girl had done to him enough to pull these strong emotions out of him at her mere sight.

"Look at you." He taunted. "Your shoulders are shaking just like a bird's. You are bowing your head as if you are the guilty one. You are not that strong and level headed girl who slapped me and split my lip that night. That Roze would never run away with slouched shoulders like the way you did. You look pathetic." He griped, anger palpable in his voice. But with what he was angry he couldn't tell. Even as he hedged his mind for an answer he couldn't tell if he was furious at that man, at Roze or at himself. And the feeling was making him crazy.

Zero listened to the brunet with wide eyes. So he was pathetic? So he was the guilty one? So Kuran had believed what the other man had told there? What was he doing here standing above him, spitting his foul mind, taking his anger upon him? Who did he think he was?

"Stop that." He whispered between clenched teeth.

"Stop what?" Kaname asked, eyes dangerous pools of garnet stones. "Stop telling the truth?"

Zero fisted his injured hand into a tight ball. "Stop playing with me!" He yelled unable to take the derision any longer.

"Stop trying to goad a reaction out me for only to turn around and laugh at it! What do you think I am? Am I something existing for your fun? Am I someone you people can ridicule and insult to your little blackened hearts' content? I am a human being, too! I have limits, too! So stop with your sick games, Kuran!" He couldn't shut his mouth, couldn't rein his words. He had to get them out of his chest, he had to say them or he thought he might die.

His face now ashen pale, eyes scorching pools of true hurt, he looked up at his tormentor, intend on ending this here and now.

"Are you that much offended by my slap? Is this your twisted way of getting revenge? I am sure you loved every second of that masquerade. Did you like it when you saw how that man treated me just like the way those bastards did? Did you feel elated when he threw me down like some rubbish? Well, let me tell you this then, you lot are all the same! All of you are after the same thing! When you have the money you think you can rule the world and treat anyone as nothing but bugs! Am I the guilty one? Am I the pathetic one?" Zero snorted, his eyes brimming with tears. "Of course you'll think so… I am nothing but a simple person, but he is oh so noble and high just because he has his dirty money! Of course he is right and I am wrong. How could I defend myself after you looked at me with those eyes? How do you expect me to find strength in your gaze when all I see there is the same derision and doubt?"

Kaname stood still at the words that left Roze's mouth. With wide eyes he watched how those tears tumbled down her lashes and then were furiously wiped away dry by a now bleeding hand.

This girl wanted to take strength from him? This girl had been looking at him with those eyes because she wanted to see in them that he believed in her? Was that why after she had found nothing in his icy detachment that she had turned away and left the room without saying anything? Was she expecting him to defend her just like he had done that night without a second thought?

Kaname felt dread quivering up his spine as realization hit him hard. Roze was still seeing him the same, she was aware what he was after. She was clever enough to realize that he wanted her like a man would want a woman. She was suspecting him just like the way he was doubtful of her purity. So he had been right all along in assuming that she wasn't going to let go of him after a casual one night stand, she wanted more and she wanted to ensure that by pulling this needy act. And at that moment when their eyes had been locked, it had been his chance to prove her wrong and show her that he valued her, that he respected her… But he had lost that chance and even come here to rub salt on the wound.

This had to be another of her masks. She had to be acting yet again… He didn't know, he didn't have time to analyze her every word and action now. But all he knew that if he wanted to continue this… This thing that Roze believed was a game, he had to do something, to repair his broken Roze somehow before she fell down into pieces because of a total stranger's blow.

He fell on one of his knees and tried to reach for her hand, but even before he could attempt it, Roze flinched away from his touch, curling inside herself more. The reaction hurt him, he didn't know but it clawed at something within his chest.

"Roze, I am sorry… Roze, please look at me…" He tried, setting the bowl of water by her side. "Why are you still thinking that I am the same as those people? I was angry, yes. I was trying to goad you into anger rather than this dejected look you have now. I hate seeing you defeated, Roze… I thought, maybe if I could get you angry, then you would stand up and fight again… Please look at me, Roze."

"You are doing it again… You are trying to fool me." Zero sobbed dryly, disgusted with the way how his heart was thudding in his chest at Kaname's words, at how his tears refused to stop blurring his eyes.

"I am not!" Kaname felt desperate. "If there is a fool here, then it is me! I don't know how to approach you, I don't know how to voice what I actually feel. Those were merely taunts, not my real ideas about you! I'd never believe in what a drunkard would say over what your eyes would tell me, Roze. I am sorry, I didn't understand it there…"

And he sat there, right there on the floor, not caring that he was ruining his coat and trousers. He really felt stupid now for being this much dense about it all. He wanted this girl to be his, yet all he had been doing was antagonizing her as if she was his enemy when Roze was expecting him to believe in him. Why he hadn't seen this card before? He could have easily played for it and things could be less complicated now.

He snorted at the idea. The situation was already as absurd as it was.

He could never tell if she was trying to trick him into trusting her. Her tears looked genuine, but so was a crocodile's. She was adamantly trying to maintain her purity act even when men were attacking her like leeches. How could he believe into a bewitcher? This girl was a trouble magnet, but not all she attracted was trouble. People wanted a part of her, anything that could put hands on… No wonder that he wasn't the only one who was drawn to her like a moth. But what was her goal in trying this desperately to show that she was innocent and pure?

But as Kaname raised his head to look at her, he sincerely thought that he was losing something within himself to Roze that he didn't understand. The notion was killing him and enraging him to the point of wanting to grab the girl from her shoulders and shake her until she confessed that she was just a player and he was right from the start.

"Please leave the room, Kuran-san. I'll change and leave this place." Zero muttered, turned sideways to the sitting brunet. He was calmer now that he was able to shout everything he had been storing in his heart.

"I won't. Not until you look at my face and let me learn why you think so low of me." Kaname countered leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping is hands before him.

"Then why did you…" Zero began, swallowing. He had to ask this, he had to dammit, even as his cheeks colored. But he preferred to believe the reason being his anger. "Then why did you do that? Did you think that it would be a marvelous idea to molest me right after what those guys had tried to do?" He stopped and looked into Kaname's eyes again, now having the courage to meet them.

"Or maybe you thought the same? That I am a simple girl who is up for grabs, not some one who deserved your respect or not worthy of even asking my opinion about the subject at all…" He fisted his hand again, not able to recognize the pain any longer.

"None of them…" Kaname said, looking suddenly deadly serious and feral. "None of the things you said ever crossed my mind during that moment."

He stood from his place and dusted himself, then cautiously sat on a bench near Roze. He held out his hand, asking for Roze's wounded one, waiting.

Zero didn't want the contact and understanding what Kaname was going to do, he pushed his hand into the bowl and winced as ice and cold water bit into his damaged skin. But soon the pain lessened and Zero moved his hand in the bowl, painting the water with his blood.

Kaname was smiling slightly at the sight, a melancholic look on his handsome features. "This is what I like about you." He murmured. "You are so stubborn that even in pain or misery you hold your ground and look at me with those eyes. You never ask for others' help directly." He admitted in a low voice, looking at Roze's profile with a soft look in his eyes.

"You say I see you the same way as those men. But you are wrong, Roze, terribly, wrong. I only admire you." _Even if you're acting…_

"This is not my answer." Zero grumbled, feeling his hand go numb in the ice. He was nervous and agitated for another reason now. The way the brunet was looking at him, the way his voice softly echoed in the empty room was making his chest hurt.

"That night," Kaname began, scooting just a bit closer, "I was captivated by you, then… I just wanted to… I just wanted to hold you so that I could show you how much you had affected me by your inner strength. I… I guess I was jealous… That some other men thought of touching you…" He gritted his teeth imperceptibly at the admission. _No one can touch you other than me…_ His eyes took on a dangerous edge. "I… It is childish I know but, I wanted to express that feeling in some way… That I like you, Roze… More than you can imagine."

And he took out that cold hand in his hand and turned it palm up, bringing the blistered, abused skin to lips and ever so gently kissed it with reverence.

Zero was speechless as he watched Kaname adore the ugly, angry red skin of his left hand as if he was kissing rose petals. Not understanding completely what the brunet had told, he stuttered, face beet red to the roots of his hair, eyes wide and still damp, full of shock and fear.

"W-what?"

Kaname raised his eyes, the pale, trembling hand still in his clutch. He loved the way how his object of desire was looking at him now with bewilderment on her beautifully flushed face, with fear deliciously illuminating those vulnerable eyes.

_So, Roze… what will you say now when I pulled the stakes this high? _He thought with grim satisfaction. _If this is a game as you say, then you are my toy… Not the other way around! If you'll get broken, I will be one who does so, not others! And if you are not as pure as you claim to be, I will be the one who plucks your deceitfully captivating wings and send you to where you really belong_.

"I am just like those kids who tug the pig tails of the girls they like…" He smiled warmly even as his mind was convincing him that he was going to have the laugh of his life time.

"Because I like you very much, Roze."

_Don't temp the fates, my red rose… Don't temp the devil in me._

-

_TBC… _

_25000 Yen is around 280 USD. –I hope I am not wrong. And even if it is a ridiculous amount as a tip, if you consider that Nagashi was asking "something" in return, it will be understandable. _

_Don't get angry with Kaname. He is deluding himself into thinking that Roze/Zero is a liar, so he acts accordingly when in fact he is unable to picture a true girl because he had never seen one around himself. This could be considered as his self-protection mechanism against the heart breaks… Poor guy doesn't know what awaits him ^^._

I think I deserved a review :D REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!!!

_-_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, dear readers. As you can see I am not dead, nor about to abandon my story. It has been six months since I last updated and I am terribly sorry to let you hang in there, disappointing you. But until last month I have been slaving myself at work and then got transferred back to my home-city, I moved and dealt with boring RL stuff. It is not an excuse I know but, I owe you guys a big apology for my absence and a hearty thanks for being always there, supporting me even though I have been a bad girl about updating. _

_But now that things seem a bit settled down, I will update in regular intervals and try to answer to your PMs and reviews. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter, shared their thoughts and gave their support. This story is possible because of you and I mean each single of you. _

_This chapter is for you, even though it is a transition chapter, actually the last one before we pave the way to the big event that will change everything. So bear with it and stay with me. _

_**ZeroJouno**, this chapter is for you... _

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 11**

Surely even for someone as quiet and as indifferent as one Senri Shiki, hearing his two best friends, scratch that, his two male best friends getting their perhaps first love confessions from two other males had had to be one hell of a shell shocking occasion...

Well, the answer was a big fat no.

Senri Shiki didn't believe in coincidences and twists of fate. Things simply would happen because they had to happen sooner or later. And nothing would come to pass without a reason or a trigger behind it.

Of course that didn't mean that what had transpired between Aido, Zero and their patrons were his friends' fault. Shiki didn't believe he was one to judge that great misunderstanding which seemed to get complicated by the minute with intricate knots all around as a side bonus.

It happened, because... Well, Shiki mused. Because the situation, the circumstances were all suitable and ready to be exploited by the willing. And it certainly wasn't neither Zero's nor Aido's fault to meet two guys who were all too ready to take the bait, or more accurately, all too carefree to pursue some cheap thrill at all costs.

It was obvious that neither Kuran-san nor Akatsuki-san had thought that there was indeed something at stake on their part, too... Really, at this age and date, nearly every young man with a little bit of good looks and with just a little bit of a fat wallet in his pocket searched for these kind of thrills with girls they deemed relatively less problematic to shrug off when the right time to do so would come.

Perhaps they believed that they had the irresistible combination of all aforementioned three things, youth, good looks and money. And hey, why would a girl refuse to have a dreamy romance in which she could gloat herself with the idea that she was desired, sought out for and worthy of being claimed by these _heavenly beings_... Even for a little while.

Yet there were a few problems there, Shiki silently contemplated. Though the other party had been simply itching to get hooked, when they would learn the truth about their objects of desire were indeed a far cry from those easily attainable, less problematic and open minded _girls_, surely the hell would break lose. It wouldn't come to Shiki as a surprise if the seemingly _knight-in-an-armor_ would turn into a ravenous beast upon the news, claiming that they were played for a fool by two simpletons. Yes, they would feel totally used as if their innocence was usurped, forgetting that what they had planned to do was no more than having an affair with no strings attached and with no responsibilities.

And the resulting havoc that would inevitably break upon Zero and Aido would be called fair. Since they had deserved it. Since they had dared to swindle their pride, time, so called innocent feelings and perhaps their money from them.

A minuscule of a frown appeared on Shiki's eyebrows.

What was fair about it all? The most important thing that was forgotten here was the fact that neither Zero nor Aido had called for it. But did Kuran-san and Akatsuki-san know it? Of course not.

And there was another problem here, too. Zero was taking responsibility. Contrary to Aido who surprisingly stood his ground better, Zero was gnawed with a tremendous bout of responsibility and guilt about how things had come to this point.

Surely it was not the end of the world, Shiki thought. If all came to that point, Zero would simply quit the job, the sole thing that connected him to Kuran Kaname. Even though it was nearly impossible for him to find another job which was as good paying as this job was, if it came to that the most sensible thing to do was to quit and disappear all together, burying his fake identity as Roze to be never found again.

But things were not as simple as that. By nature Zero was a worry-wart. And his priority was not his well being nor his own peace of mind, but his twin, Ichiru and his current condition. What bothered Shiki most was Zero's readiness and willingness to take every possible course at hand and never to look back if it meant a difference for the better in his twin's health.

It was a frightening notion, to say the least, to be able to sacrifice and endure all just for your loved person's sake.

This, Shiki couldn't wrap his mind around fully... This, Shiki envied the most. Maybe because of this, because he never had a person in his life who was this much devoted to him, Shiki liked being around Zero and Ichiru. To see for himself what kind of a feeling was it to be loved and cared so much... Maybe even a glimpse of it.

Would he do the same had he been in the same position as Zero, Shiki honestly didn't know. But if there was something he knew, it was that he would never allow Zero to go all the way down that road which disintegrated a person's self worth and self respect.

Maybe that was why Shiki didn't categorize himself among his two friends who were currently dealing with the first repercussions of how applying to this job and meeting these three young men had started to change their lives. He wasn't like them who were desperately rowing against the current. He was simply drifting with the flow.

This certainly didn't mean that he had no worries or he was carefree. Shiki simply didn't want to fight. Because he believed that things would happen if they were meant to happen. Fighting against them or trying to change them when he had no means to do so or when the causes were not his own doing was just tiresome and meaningless.

That was why currently he was seated before Ichijou Takuma and was simply doing his job without thinking that Ichijou-san might also be after what his friends had been looking for. He just let it be and live the moment for what it was. Merely a past-time activity for Ichijou-san and a relatively enjoyable duty for Shiki...

But Shiki wasn't someone who could lie to himself to sugarcoat things or to justify his shortcomings. He liked this blonde's company. It was plain as that. Ichijou Takuma had a soothing personality. Neither his gaze nor his comments had bothered him so far. He was just like an old friend, at least Shiki felt so around him. And judging by the relaxed, unforced smile that usually adorned the blonde's face, Ichijou-san was finding his company enjoyable, too.

So, Shiki just let things be in their own course and waited patiently where they would flow into.

Tonight his patron looked really tired and his voice was a bit hoarse as if he had a mild cold. He was silently watching him prepare some tori-zosui with chicken and steamed rice. The soup was nearly ready, he was waiting for the chicken to cook before he added the beaten eggs and miso into the mixture. Hence, while he waited for the pot to boil, he busied himself with the preparations of the main dish.

"Ichijou-san, are you sure gyudon is a good choice?" He asked even as he started to chop an onion to fry with thinly sliced beef pieces. "Since the soup will be mainly consisting of rice, wouldn't you like something more different than a rice bowl with a topping?"

Takuma sheepishly smiled, picking at his appetizers and choosing an inarizushi with cheese filling. "I don't think I can stomach anything more complicated than that now, Shiko, but thanks for the offer again."

Shiki looked up from his work and nodded slightly. His patron looked pale and really fragile with those dark circles under his eyes.

"Pardon my intrusion, but... Shouldn't you have been at home now and have some rest, Ichijou-san?" He politely inquired.

Takuma's tired eyes widened and for a second he wondered if his presence was unwelcome. But his server's eyes looked genuinely concerned without any underlying implications hidden in them. Shiko was just blunt and to the point in such a rare to come across way. And Takuma thought that he liked that about this girl.

"Ah... Actually, I didn't want to go home." He confessed ruefully.

Shiki found the admission strange. "Why would it be?" He asked. He thought that someone as wealthy as this person would surely have a hoard of maids and hand-in-waits to serve to their every whim and pamper them when they were sick even if it was a mild cold and fatigue.

"There is nothing in that house to go back to." Takuma seriously commented with a quiet tone.

The sudden loneliness reflected in those green eyes of his patron moved something in Shiki's chest. "I am sorry to hear that, Sir." He added in an equally quiet manner as if he was walking on a field of land mines.

"No, it is alright." Takuma tried to smile, realizing that he might have made the girl feel bad for him for no reason. "It has been like that since my parents' death. I guess I am used to finding the house empty and silent every time I step into it. It has been a long time."He shrugged.

Shiki contemplated the evasive remark as he started to fry the onion and beef pieces. The soup was ready now. He quickly beat two eggs and mixed it into the pot, adding the miso and stirring the soup a bit.

"It is never a long enough time when it comes to things like that, Sir." He couldn't stop himself from adding his two cents. "I also know what kind of a feeling it is." He looked up after scooping a generous help of the soup in a ceramic bowl and decorated it with freshly chopped green onions.

He stood up from his place and served the soup, together with more inarizushi and some heated sake.

Takuma felt strange. The comment made his heart ache for a reason he didn't know. He watched his server place the sweet smelling food on his low table and fill his sake cup. Then Shiko stopped and looked into his eyes directly. "That's why I am glad that you chose to come here and asked for my service even though I might be only a poor replacement for the warmth that you have been searching for." She bowed and Takuma's mouth slackened at how easily she had read into his soul with just a few questions.

Shiki silently turned back to his stove and stirred his fry with wooden chopsticks, not aware that Takuma was still watching him with eyes full of wonder and the relaxed gleam of being understood, not pitied.

"I wonder if you will like the soup, Sir." Shiki commented with a minuscule of a smile that rarely presented itself on his face.

And that ended Takuma's momentary stupor. He took his spoon and ate some of the sweet smelling soup. The hot liquid burned down his throat as he swallowed but he welcomed the sensation. After a few spoons, his throat felt much better and a warmth spread to his body starting from his core. It truly felt like magic.

"It is so well cooked and delicious." He complemented to his server sincerely. "It has a nostalgic taste." Takuma added, meditatively. "As if it is something that could be cooked by a mother..."

Shiki's brows furrowed slightly. Though his patron's sight as he happily ate his soup and inarizushi was compelling and strangely comforting, what he had said caused Shiki to remember that woman.

"Yes, it really was." He said, pouring his mixture of sake, mirin, dashi and soy sauce over the sizzling fries.

"And who was that mother?" Takuma asked, clearly surprised that his normally reserved and silent server was really willing to talk tonight.

"My mother." Shiki answered, his disinterested tone suiting the irritation he felt towards the subject of their dialogue.

Takuma, unawares of Shiko's distress, wanted to simply talk on, liking the way his server was willing to share more of herself with him. "I bet she was a wonderful mother. And you are a lucky daughter to be able to have this soup whenever you were down with a cold." He smiled. But his smile quickly died on his lips upon Shiko's next comment.

"No, she wasn't a wonderful woman and I... I don't feel lucky at all to have her. Or more correctly, had her, I should have said."

Takuma fell silent, quickly understanding that he shouldn't ask more of it. So he continued his soup and sake, suddenly feeling sad.

For a few minutes, the partition room was silent as if that exchange had never come to pass. But Shiki didn't feel bad about speaking of his past or of his mother, so he continued.

"You see, Ichijou-san, she didn't fit into that of a mother stereotype which comes to everyone's mind when they hear the word mother. She was a weak woman. In fact, I could understand her position, too, now that I am over her. After the death of my father, she simply couldn't look after me. Maybe because of poverty, maybe because she was crushed under the responsibilities... I don't know, but all I remember was the fact that she abandoned me to the orphanage and disappeared without leaving a trace behind. That's why I said that."

Takuma, at a loss of words before her blunt honesty, could only stare with sad green eyes.

"Sorry to ruin your appetite with this tasteless story, Sir." Shiki added, his face indifferent and emotionless as if he had just been talking about someone else's past, not his.

Takuma found it much more hurtful to witness than the story he had listened. "You look in pain." He whispered, making his server's eyes widen for the first time. "Even though your face hides what you feel, your eyes say that you are in pain."

Not ready for such a reply, Shiki felt like a fish out of the water. How could this man tell it? How could he understand him even though he was apathetic as a stone could be in face of a thunder storm... He felt his chest tighten and the feeling was not completely unwelcome. The pain made him realize that he was understood, he was not pitied. And he felt strangely touched.

Thinking that this much was enough, he tried to show his smile as a thanks and looked up at his patron. "That's why I told you it is never long enough to get used to the feeling of loss, no matter what the cause of it was."

And that was then that Takuma felt elated and that he wasn't the only one who still searched for that warmth instead of choosing to grieve over the loss of it.

"You are exceptionally kind towards me tonight, Shiko." He smiled with a look of wistfulness. "I am really glad that I came here tonight to see you."

"Is it safe to assume that my presence is sought out, Sir?" Shiki couldn't help but ask. He had to know what this man felt about their current standing.

Takuma's eyes widened as a slight blush spread across his cheek. "You are really outspoken, aren't you?" He laughed. But quickly he sobered up. His eyes suddenly took on a sharp edge and he looked for any glimmer of hope, expectation or expediency that could shine through those russet eyes of his server. But finding nothing other than curiosity there, he felt a little shame for even thinking about it. He was not Kaname, who readily believed that everyone had an ulterior motive and nobody would approach him without a hidden agenda in mind. So he truthfully answered.

"Your presence certainly soothes the troubles I carry at the moment. For that I am grateful. And don't worry, I am not going to follow my friends' ways. I won't push you into an uncomfortable position. I think things are alright the way they are. Slow, but sure..."

Well, if that was not an acceptance of Ichijou-san's developing attraction to him, then Shiki didn't know anything concerning relationships. But did that bothered him? Should that bother him? He honestly didn't know. For someone who had never fallen in love, who was rejected even by his own relatives, he couldn't tell if desiring the attention and possible affections of a man was such a good idea, considering that the said man was thinking he was a woman.

Even if there hadn't been a problem on his side, what would Ichijou-san think of him had he knew the truth, he didn't want to imagine. So, he didn't want to shoulder all the responsibility by loving this man and thus deceiving him merely to sate his own starvation for a semblance of love, no matter how wrong that love was.

So he chose to not answer and busied himself with serving the gyudon which was now ready. He filled a deep bowl with freshly cooked chrysanthemum scented rice and topped it generously with the simmered beef. After he decorated it with red ginger, he served it silently.

Takuma, thinking that Shiko was also happy with the way things are, chose to take the silent treatment as an approval from her part and didn't probe the matter much to not embarrass her.

He liked her. It was a fact. And he felt lucky that she was not shying away even though he preferred that she could be a bit more outspoken about it just like she was of other matters.

He let it pass for the sake of the heavenly smelling gyudon that was set before him. One bite, two bites... He simply forgot to breathe as he enthusiastically devoured his beef bowl, momentarily forgetting his hectic business dealings and the things he had to hide from his grandfather whilst he waited for everything about his and Kaname's shadow companies to come clean. He was sure that things would settle down eventually, but he loathed his grandfather's backlash had he found it all out.

Life was excessively harsh on him nowadays, but sitting here and talking to Shiko was enough for now, Takuma thought as they started to chat about much more mundane but all the more relaxing things about life.

* * *

Zero hated this feeling with the force of a million blazing suns. He was feeling a little light headed and there was this gnawing feeling in his stomach that he couldn't tone down no matter how much he tried to instill himself some semblance of calmness. He couldn't stop his legs from compulsively moving on their own accord and he couldn't deter himself from checking his watch every two or three minutes.

He detested the sterile and disinfectant smelling corridors, all painted white, filled with people in white... It all looked fabricated, trying to create the illusion of pureness and peace when a hospital was far from it, being the house of all kinds of sickness and the chaos it brought within. Zero had never felt secure in a hospital, had never felt that he was here to find a cure when all he could see was illness and the torment of people. Not that he didn't respect the doctors or the nurses, he really was grateful to their existence. But whenever he was here, he felt powerless, stripped of his own free will and trapped within the vicious claws of the unknown that his fate set him up to.

For him, there really was not a worse feeling than that in all the world.

He was sitting in the waiting area of the Cardiology Department. Behind the doors, his twin was going through his regular check up routine. Ichiru's doctor was conducting many a tests concerning how his heart was faring, whether there was a sign of him getting a bit better and whether the medicines that Ichiru took were doing their job or not.

Zero sighed, resting his head between his palms, rubbing tiredly at his eyes and temples. His only consolation was the fact that now he was able to provide Ichiru with the first class treatment without worrying about the government's cut down on the money that covered his twin's medical expenses. He now even had the money if the doctor required Ichiru to stay at the hospital for a longer treatment which was a costly process for someone like him.

His mood darkened further. Yes, he had the money and means now, all thanks to his accursed job. His trademark scowl now twined around his eyebrows, he desisted from cursing his luck to hell and back. Even though he loathed his job and with whom it entitled him to meet every night, meaning his dastardly patrons, he was begrudgingly thankful for the tips and the handsome salary he earned thanks to it.

And speaking of dastardly customers... One Kuran Kaname instantly came to his mind as his harbinger of trouble and tormenter who was stuck on his side like a thorn or better yet, like a leech who fed off on his misery and anguish, not that the bastard would ever admit it.

His burnt palm still smarted even after four days, and with it, there was never a minute of respite when he could forget about the mocking and derision he had suffered simply to sate the perverse need of twisted entertainment that Kuran strove for to quell on his person.

So, Kuran liked him... So, he was like a boy who loved tormenting his love interest as a means of showing his rotten affections... So Kiryuu Zero was the unfortunate prey of those affections without even meaning to...

That didn't matter. That certainly didn't deter the brunette demon from preying on him even when he was the last man on earth that Zero would turn to in search of compassion or affection.

Who would believe a prude, a seasoned idiot, a man with the ego of a conceited and obtuse demigod, when he would declare in a blatantly fake innocence that he liked and admired him? Was there anyone who was still this green in matters of love to fall to that trap? If there really was, it certainly wasn't Kiryuu Zero who was a male and disappointingly far from the girl that Kuran had to be interpreting him as.

Though he was somehow finding it darkly humorous for the brunette businessman to fall for an impostor, Zero was very much aware how things could easily get out of hand if he stayed around the man any longer than necessary for business related reasons.

But there was no way around it. If he wanted to be away from the brunette, he had to look for another job and a well paid one at that which was nearly impossible in itself.

He didn't know what would happen to Ichiru in the near future, how would his twin cope with his rapidly weakening heart. Thus, he didn't know when he would need large amounts of money god forbid, if his twin's condition would take a turn for the worse.

If only he had had a large enough sum of money or the support of a family... Then he could have known what it tasted like to feel safe and sheltered. But that was apparently too much to ask from life for two orphans.

Whenever he had this thought, Zero felt guilty. It was a disturbing kind of a feeling, as if he was betraying the trust of his twin. Whenever he had wished for a sheltering presence in his life, be it the materialistic feel-good that money and means provided or the strength in the face of hardships only a family's presence could provide, Zero felt guilty, as if he was trying to escape from the reality, as if he was tried of the burden of Ichiru's sickness, as if he was wasting his energy that was granted to him in Ichiru's stead, too.

But then again, why was Kuran's face coming to his mind when he thought of a power that could shelter or a moral support that could ease his worries? Why the hell was that when all Kuran had been doing was being nothing but a pain in the ass, nothing but a reminder of how weak and helpless Zero was, even enough to rely on unhinged methods to earn his living and try to make his twin survive through his illness... How could Zero explain these twisted workings of his jumbled reason that identified Kuran as someone reliable, as someone dependable when the brunette was like a heartless child that picked upon a wounded bird, that plucked its feathers as if it was just a past time activity for him until he got bored of it eventually...

Zero bitterly wondered when the brunette was going to get bored of him, too. And the notion was surprisingly heart wrenching, instead of inspiring fury and the hurt of injustice. Still, Zero could not understand why he felt this way about his boss, why he felt this much guilty about hiding behind a fake identity, instead of rejoicing the fact that the bastard was getting what he deserved for playing with his mind and emotions.

The idea was making his stomach lurch just like a kid who had done a bad thing and waited for it to be slapped across his face by the whole world, as if he had pushed the button of apocalypse.

This was ridiculous and Zero shivered involuntarily with the memory of the sincerity that shone through Kuran's eyes when he had said that he liked him.

Surely his eyes had played a trick on him there. Yes, that had to be it... Because a demon could never hope to be sincere.

"Kiryuu Zero-san?" And he was rescued out of his dark musings by the voice of a nurse who told him that the doctor was waiting to see him. He wearily got up from his seat and followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

Shindou Sensei, who had been Ichiru's doctor since the day he was diagnosed as having a weak heart, greeted him with a nod and motioned him in. Ichiru was not in the room, so they could speak openly. And that was when Zero's heart started to thump as if he was running the marathon of his life.

"He is sleeping in one of the guest rooms now, I guess the exercise tests tired him a bit." Shindou explained, his eyes surveying the various test results on his table.

Zero sat at the edge of the guest chair before the doctor's table and all color drained from his face, his eyes dilated with his anguish and worry.

"Zero-kun, I will be blunt with you, since I believe there has to be an open communication between the patient's relatives and the doctors." Shindou started, taking off his eye glasses with a displeased look on his face.

"We are on the point where the medicines can do nothing to improve the condition of his heart, Zero-kun." The elderly man stated, watching with sadness how the young man before him slumped his shoulders and how his face showed nothing but the torment that accumulated there with years of hearing nothing but bad news.

"Zero-kun, he needs a heart transplantation. All we are capable of doing now is stabilizing his condition as we wait for a suitable donor..." And the doctor started to explain Ichiru's current condition with some medical terms which Zero had come to know and understand through years of reading about them and hearing them.

Basically, his twin's heart was unable to pump enough blood for his systems to function properly, and thus he always felt tired, coughed, had a larger belly for someone of his stature and age and there were swellings around his ankles which never went away but fortunately never got worsened. He was usually short of breath and Zero had witnessed several nights when he woke up only to find his twin sleeping while he was sitting against the headboard because lying down was worsening his ability to breathe normally.

He was nearly at what they called as Stage D, where the illness was at its peak and where a transplantation was the only option for a complete recovery. Sure, Ichiru could be kept alive as long as he would spend half of his time in the hospitals, sitting as he did nothing with no life to live on, nothing to look forward to. For how many years? Zero was told that he could survive for another four or five years if Ichiru were to be treated in a hospital constantly... In due time, he would certainly be entitled to have an attack or two which could shorten his life even more and most probably kill him when the third or fourth happened, and that was if he could live past the first couple of attacks.

Zero wanted to cry... In all the honesty of the word, he wanted to cry a river and scream like a mad man until he fainted or was locked away.

But he silently sat there, his soul crumbling under the cruelty of what he was hearing, even though he had known from the start that Ichiru's condition was worsening. But hearing all these, knowing when exactly his twin would die if he couldn't have a transplantation... He wanted to curse his own healthily beating heart, curse his own blood which granted him a healthy body.

"We'll keep his condition from worsening, we have to transplant a heart as soon as we find one. He has been on the waiting list for almost four years now. And he is the first in line if an organ suitable for him is found. All we have to do is wait and keep him as in good health as possible."

Zero could only nod, bloodless lips pressed into a thin line and body trembling with dread as the information sank in further. "But the costs of a transplantation is..." He murmured to himself, his lifeless eyes no longer focused on anything.

"Yes, the government will only cover the thirty percent of it all if we could manage to find a suitable donor. But, Zero-kun... If we could find one, it would be like a one-in-a-million-chance that knocks at the door. No one would turn it down it even if it meant a possible rejection of the organ by the body. Money isn't the problem here. I am personally on the alert whenever a donor is reported as ex. So trust me on this, and be ready. Because things like this is purely like lottery; one's misery means one's luck, unfortunately. And Ichiru-kun doesn't have any other diseases that could make his body refuse to adopt to the transplantation. If only we could find a good donor, I am 95% sure that we could enable him to live up to his 40's or 50's and maybe even longer."

Zero listened, his heart soaking up the hope he could feel in Shindou Sensei's words. He desperately needed something to hold onto and it seemed that the heart transplantation idea was the only way out of this suffering that his twin had been enduring since his childhood.

"Zero-kun, you need to be strong. Stronger than ever... I can only imagine how hard it had to be for you to go through all this considering your circumstances, but you need to be strong for Ichiru-kun, too. I will do my best for you when the time comes, I promise. Both as Ichiru's doctor and as an acquaintance who knew you two since you were kids..." The doctor nodded reassuringly and Zero could never be more thankful than that when he heard those words of assurance.

Even though he knew he was essentially alone and the only one to whom he could relay on was none other than himself, it was really heart warming to see that someone, a total stranger to them cared, too. The stupid and irrepressible part in Zero's soul that yearned for a shelter gave a faint but galling throb. And again, he cursed the heavens above even as he implored for mercy and assistance from it.

"How will we tell Ichiru?" He asked with a small voice as if he was afraid of speaking.

The doctor nodded again, "I have already done that, Zero-kun." And he watched the elder twin's eyes widen. "He knows that he needs a transplantation and he knows that until we find him a donor, he needs to stay high spirited and as healthy as possible. He will cooperate, don't worry. And surprisingly, he seemed really calm and hopeful about it all, Zero-kun."

Zero bit his lip openly, forgetting himself in what he had heard.

So his twin was hopeful... So Ichiru was sure that as soon as they found a donor, he was going to have the operation... And he was calm about it all unlike Zero was here, trembling and dizzy.

He couldn't let his twin down. No matter what, he couldn't let his hopes crush just because they had no money, just because everything seemed to be against them. He would crawl on the ground under heaps of work, mountains of degradation even when he had not even an ounce of energy or pride left, but he wouldn't let his twin die because of something as stupid and as meaningless as money.

He would earn it. No matter what the price he had to pay for it, he would earn it until the time came.

With that renewed determination, he had left the doctor's office with a load of prescribed medicines in a bag and Ichiru's frail form clutching to his arm.

His twin really looked happy, even though a bit tired and sleepy. He refused to talk about what his doctor told him or about the heart transplantation issue. He simply chattered about the new book that he was translating and the chicken curry that Yuuki had made for him last night.

As they drove in the taxi, Zero snuggled to him, draping an arm over his shoulders and valiantly smiling at him as Ichiru successfully imitated Yuuki's embarrassed face and stuttering upon the teasing comments he had made about her curry and her flushing face.

So much life in such a frail body... And Zero refused to let it all go waste, he refused to capitulate to their fate which tried to steal the only joy in his life that was left to him.

* * *

Even though it was past lunch time when he got off of the taxi and waved Ichiru good bye, Zero's stomach rebelled at the idea of anything solid to nestle in it. He was hungry, but he didn't trust himself to keep it down if he ate. He was still shaken and nauseous. So, he sat on a bench with a hot carton cup of take out soup and sipped at it as if one would drink a cup of coffee.

Autumn was quickly turning into winter and a very harsh one at it, he predicted. Letting the hot cup warm his hands that were clad in fingerless gloves, Zero gazed blankly around, at the people passing by, at the downtown part of the city where everyone was busy, where everyone was lost in their miniature worlds.

The barrenness of the gray concrete, blue glass and hard metal that one could see all around was enough to make the feeling of loneliness and insignificance that resided in him grow and accentuate with every sip he took and every breath he exhaled. The city was so big, much more bigger than their safe and warm orphanage grounds where he would spend his time wondering what lied beyond the woods that surrounded the building complex that had become a home for them.

Now that he was free of the orphanage, he felt entrapped in this city. He was never one for adventures or risks, but here he was, his brain picking thought after thought as if it was a harvester which discarded whatever it cut and broke right after collecting it. He was a mess of fears, a jumble of incomplete decisions and a lost child in a puddle of murky emotions.

But he didn't have the luxury to be like that any longer. For, everyone's sake, for Ichiru's sake, he had to face his fears, make solid decisions and clear his emotions. And for that, he knew he had to find a new job and get away from Kuran and all the emotional turmoil and hurt he embodied as far away as possible. Thus, here he was waiting, just to pass time until the job interview he intended to apply began.

In one of these hotels, where he could see the silhouette of it from where he was sitting at the edge of the small park that connected the main crossroads of the downtown, new barmen were needed to tend the bar area both at night and at day time.

He was aiming for the day time tending, when things would not be hectic and when he could juggle his job in the Imperial at nights. Between each of his night shifts, he had around 14 hours. He could deal with a sleep of 4-5 hours and open the bar area at around 10 until his shift would end at 4 in the afternoon. Though that meant seeing Ichiru less, he was willing to get experience even on such a tight work schedule and then when he showed his patrons that he was qualified enough, he would quit the Imperial all together and become a full time bar tender here at this hotel, or use the reference he would get here to apply to another place.

Thus, he would be rid of that ugly kimono, those sleazy and dirty minded patrons, and that demonic brunette who had turned his life upside down just for the fun of it.

He was glad that he had two references from his professors at the college who were willing to help him even though his registry was on hold at the moment. They understood his circumstances and wrote recommendation papers for him stating his abilities. He also had a recommendation letter from the Chairman Cross. Upon many a questions from his part and side stepping answers from Zero's part, Cross willingly wrote a letter for him when he heard that he was in need of extra income.

The eccentric man didn't question him further and was kind enough to offer a sum of money as debt if he was in need of it urgently. But Zero couldn't tell him that earning more was not his sole reason in looking for another job. He intended to quit being the head-waitress of the Imperial, but before he did so, he had to find another place where he could earn and get tips as much as he got from there.

At around half past two, he was waiting at the far end of the lobby before the ornate office door of the staff manager. The other applicants were young people like him with the occasional female and more mature men who seemed around their late thirties. They were eying him as if he was a small fry and his youth was a disadvantage in such jobs.

That didn't dampen Zero's spirits. He knew what was looked for in a bar tender. He had good looks, he could be charming if he wanted, he knew every cocktail that was popular in overseas and he had experience with difficult patrons.

The hotel, its name was Majestic, was a five star one and a very prestigious place among the elite tourist agencies and the upper class citizens of the city. It was absolutely a grand place, decorated with an air of traditional and modern harmonized together. It screamed of classiness and reeked of power and money. Whoever its owner was, they had to be filthy rich beyond the limits of ridiculousness.

As the applicants entered and left the room one by one, his turn came rather quickly. He corrected his attire a bit, took of his gloves and dusted the invisible specs off of his shoulders and entered.

His interviewer was a woman. So he didn't think that being a bit more presentable and easygoing would hurt. The manager asked him about many things concerning the mixtures of cocktails, glass types and his foreign language efficiency. He even answered some of the questions in English and Spanish. His Spanish wasn't excellent, but his English was really good without the local bite on his accent. His CV and letters were surveyed and the woman made him fill a form with his contact information and wrote down some of his information.

When she returned him his CV folder, she stood up and offered her hand, telling him that he had passed the interview and was going to be tested for one week. He was to work between 10 am and 4 pm just as he wanted and the salary was good enough for a new comer. Zero felt elated for the first time in a few days and smiled at the woman heartily, the glimmer of life returning to his lavender eyes as his stomach made flip flops in happiness.

Why wasn't other things in his life going this smoothly with such a good outcome? Surely the world wouldn't spin out of its course if Zero was to taste just a tad bit of happiness every once in a while, would it?

Feeling as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders, Zero thanked the manager and exited the office with lighter feet, excited to tell the news to his friends and especially to Ichiru. He believed that nothing could destroy his bubble of relief since now he had an escape door as soon as he deemed to use it.

But beliefs were meant to be destroyed.

"I am bored out of my mind...Ah..." Kain rubbed the back of his neck as he walked side by side with his friend, Kaname. "I tell you, every one of these board meetings are stealing from our youth and giving us wrinkles, Pres. I can even feel one forming over my brows, just in the middle of my forehead. God, I am slowly becoming like my father, damn."

Kaname smiled at his friend's antics, knowing that Kain was blabbering over nothing to relax him, too. They had been in a really long and tedious meeting held monthly by their shareholders. Kain's father's company was closely tied with Kaname's in hotel and restaurants sector. Together they held many establishments all over the country, choosing to join forces and acting like the sub branches of each other whenever it was called for.

Kaname's conglomerate didn't only focus on those arenas, but personally, Kaname enjoyed this aspect of his investments much more. It was clean business, unlike his dealings concerning automotive and oil industries. He was not big on those sectors yet and he wanted to take it slow. So currently, he was focusing his all on what he had most in his hands. Considering that he was the top earner of the sector annually, he wasn't doing bad either.

Kain's father was slowly withdrawing himself from the forefront in the business dealings of their company, so nearly everything rested on Kain's shoulders now. That was why he was whining every now and then only for the ears of his close friends, Kaname and Takuma.

But today's meeting was a success and he was ready to relax at the bar lounge of their hotel that the meeting had taken place. Kaname agreed to accompany him before they had to return to their respective offices for more tedious work to be finished before the sun went down.

When they reached the hobby of the hotel, of which Kain's father was proud, their attention was momentarily drawn to the small group of people who were waiting before the staff manager's office.

"So, is that the recruitment that one of the directors mentioned briefly?" Kaname asked.

Kain ceased his self-pity act as he quickly clad on his more professional look, surveying the applicants whilst he walked. "Yes, we are going to recruit some kitchen staff, bar tenders and hand-in-waits for the restaurant area." He nonchalantly answered without paying much attention to what was actually going on.

But as they passed by the area before they turned to enter the bar lounge, someone caught their attention and made them dead on their tracks just like how an Arabian would do were he to see a polar bear on the desert.

With wide eyes, they watched a young man exit the door of the office, a very handsome and a very silver haired, lavender eyed young man at that. The male carbon copy of one server girl whom they knew as Roze and whom Kaname was currently obsessed with...

"Holy frigging cow..." Kain murmured, surprised eyes following every sure step of the silver haired male, unable to identify what he actually felt. The shock of seeing Roze walking in men's clothing here, the priceless amusement induced by Kaname's totally stupefied expression as he watched the man walk away with rounded eyes and a slackened jaw... He didn't know but he had to do something before the potential laugh stock of his life time go past the sliding doors.

"Hey! Hey, young man!"

When he heard that voice, the expression that Zero's face took frightened even Zero himself as his eyes were immediately drawn to his faint reflection on the glass doors of the hotel entrance. _Shit, shit, shit! That was that Kain person's voice, wasn't it?_

Panic seized his insides as rational thought left him and a million ideas assaulted his mind in an instant.

What was he doing there? What did he want? Did he see his face? Should he ignore him and simply walk out? What if he called out to him as Roze? What was he going to say? Damn, why was he there again, shit!

And his body made the decision for him and without even stopping for a single beat of heart, he continued to walk as normally as he could, face paler than a sheet of paper and heart lurching up to his throat.

"Hey, stop please, I tell you." And all of a sudden, the voice was too near to him for comfort and he was gently grabbed from his right elbow and his movements were arrested. _Hell! It is really him! What do I..._

But his mind couldn't finish the thought as he managed to look at the fiery blonde quizzically as if he had seen him for the first time. _Be calm, be calm, be calm!_ Was like a mantra in his head, his eyes hardening in his best performance of acting irritated and gruff.

"What is it?" He asked, miraculously remembering to tuck his burnt left hand into his coat pocket.

For a second the man before him seemed to be at a loss of words and the crease between his brows deepened even as his heart was galloping a mile in a second. But, the worst was yet to make itself known as his answer didn't come from Kain but none other than Kuran himself who walked past his friend and stood before Zero with equally shocked yet suspicious eyes narrowed down on his person.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know anyone named Roze?" Kaname asked, his garnet eyes hard as gem stones and his features were edgy like a sharp knife. His poise screamed of agitation and seemed strung as a bow as if he was ready to pounce on Zero and beat the snot out of him if his suspicions were to be proven true.

"What of her?" Zero spoke with a firm tone, eyes unwaveringly stuck on Kaname's, all the while forcing himself to not blush and avert his eyes. He was both amazed at his own acting ability and at his body's instant brusque reaction upon seeing Kuran in person as if this terseness, this huffy attitude of his was a knee-jerk reflex upon Kuran's sight.

"Do you know her?" Kaname asked again, his patience thinning rapidly.

Zero glanced at him up and down and then looked over at Kain as if weighting his next words in his mind about if he should tell them or not, congratulating himself on keeping calm even though it was merely on the surface.

Heck, he was Kiryuu Zero now, a male. He didn't have anything to do with these men, so he didn't have to be polite or cooperating. He was not Roze, who had to act subservient and amiable just because she was a girl and a lowly worker.

"Is it really polite to ask of a girl to a man without even introducing oneself, gentlemen?" He drawled as indifferently as possible, correcting his CV folder in his right hand as he turned towards Kaname.

Appalled momentarily by the reply and by the unapproachable attitude of the male before him, Kaname seemed to gather his scattered wits and impeccable suavity back in a flash. "I am Kuran Kaname and this is my friend, Akatsuki Kain. We merely wondered if you knew someone named Kiryuu Roze. She is one of my workers and you have an uncanny resemblance to her." He stated politely.

Zero gritted his teeth behind closed lips as he watched how Kaname was much too skilled at changing his demeanor and hiding the doubt and, dare he say, anger behind a mask of professionalism and casualty.

"That's because she is my twin." Zero declared the first plausible reason that his anxiety-frayed brains could come up with.

"God, Roze-san has a twin?" It was Kain who voiced out Kaname's first reaction, too. "And may we learn your name, since we have already introduced ourselves."

"Kiryuu Zero." Zero answered with displeasure written all over his face. He loathed himself for being forced to tell them his name, but the situation was far from being salvaged as of now.

"I am utterly surprised." Kaname confessed, that trace of doubt still evident in his eyes, though he was smiling politely now. "Roze-san never mentioned that she had a twin."

"And her name is an acronym for yours..." Kain snickered, hiding his smirk behind his hand and coughing to stop himself from blurting into rounds of laughter as he realized the ridiculousness of the situation. Kaname had met the twin of that stormy beauty... And her twin seemed even more of a bad ass than her... And Kaname had been flirting with the girl unabashedly. Who could guess what she had been telling to her bro about her lecherous patron!

God, Kain wanted to go hide somewhere and laugh his lungs out until he fainted with an expression of bliss etched on his face. And looking at Kaname's expression, he could tell that he also had made the same equation in his head, too. This was a one in a million chance to see how the Pres would have his prideful ass handed back to him!

"Ah, so you are her patron that she speaks _so_ _fondly_ about." Zero, who also was aware of the corner that Kaname had unwittingly drawn himself in by this chance meeting, commented with hardened eyes, stressing the 'fondly' part with derision.

_Pay back time, Kuran. I'll kick your pride all the way to the magma back to the dirt._

Kaname suppressed the sudden bolt of nervousness that shot from his heart to his stomach. Shit... This could end in a disaster if he wasn't careful.

"I see... It is true that we had some... Some moments of strife on work related subjects, since she is my most trusted employee in the Imperial. I apologize if those affected her personal life, too."

Zero smiled cruelly. Really, did this guy think that a small apology would be enough to cover the torment that he had been through?_ Snooty bastard..._

"Judging by the foul mood in which she returns home, I guess her efforts are abused though she insists that she is trying to do her best. But then again, I can't imagine the sentiments of a lowly worker to bother you since I think you have a thousand of them at your disposal. It is understandable." He retorted, not even bothering to be civil, even if it meant that Kuran would fire Roze this night just because her brother Zero was rude to him.

This was strangely refreshing.

With a sinking feeling Kaname's features turned serious. "It honestly pains me to hear prejudiced remarks like that, Zero-san."

Zero raised an eyebrow. _Already at the first name basis?_ "Oh, is that so? My apologies then." He replied smoothly; it was evident that he talked ironically.

Feeling that the silver haired male was getting the better of him, anger burned Kaname's insides. _So, this man might have an idea of what is going between Roze and me. That's both dangerous and at the same time could come in handy._ He smirked inwardly.

"Zero-san, if you have a few minutes for a coffee, let me show you how your ideas about me are misconducted, please." He made a motion with his hand towards the bar area. It was getting less and less private here with all the eyes on them in the lobby.

Zero didn't want to stay any longer than this, but he wanted to hear out Kuran and see for himself how would he act around the supposedly brother of the girl he had been shamelessly hitting on. This could prove both amusing and might come in handy. He checked his wrist watch and saw that he had about two hours before he had to be at the Imperial.

Acting as if he was reluctant, he nodded and followed Kain and Kuran towards the bar lounge in which he was going to work tomorrow. His heartbeat now back to normal, he sat before the brunette and his friend on one of the leather couches in a boot.

The bar was not open but they served soft drinks, wine and whiskey apparently. But Zero preferred a cup coffee as the others choose whiskey even though it was still day time.

"I don't know how much Roze-san told you but, it is true that I am a frequenter of her services." Hell, the wording somehow didn't sound appropriate, Kaname berated himself internally. "I guess you know about the partition system at the Imperial." He amended.

"Yes, she is the head-waitress there and she was glad that she was chosen as a performer rather than serving in the regular dining area." Zero answered, hiding his left hand under the table and holding his cup with the other.

"I know she does her best, but when we have met, as her boss I tested her on several things without telling her who I am. I think we started off on the wrong foot because of that."

"I know about that." Zero quipped cryptically.

Kaname couldn't tell if Zero was angry or if he was testing him. The man had intelligent eyes, the exact same shade of lavender as Roze's. But he seemed more aloof and much more unreadable than Roze to judge if he was pissed or seemingly didn't care about who he was talking to. That in itself was intriguing because Kaname rarely met anyone who didn't give a damn about who he was. He was beginning to like this Zero boy. At least, he seemed intelligent enough to hide his emotions and had an air of bravado about him that spoke of honesty.

"And we have met once on a business related dinner." He felt the need to be open if he wanted to gain the trust of this person.

"I actually didn't want her to go, but she defended your well intentions." Zero baited.

So, the girl defended him? Kaname celebrated his first victory. But then again, trying to kiss the girl at the same night had had to made a great impact on how Roze was perceiving him. That was a mistake.

"I am grateful for that, because unlike what you have claimed before I value what my employees think about their boss to establish a sense of honesty and good communication."

Kain wanted to puke. _Oh, god... Kaname, you are the best liar I have ever met._

"But the outcome of that night was anything but productive on establishing good relations between the workers and their patron. She came home with a sprained ankle, a split lip and more than a little disheveled attire." Zero striked without mercy, eyes as hard as amethyst stones.

"That was a total disappointment on my part, Zero-san. She was attacked by a couple of brutes as we are strolling around the coast line. One moment of my carelessness had cost Roze that traumatic experience. And I am utterly sorry for not being able to prevent it on time."

"Is that really all?" Zero probed, watching for an infinitesimal change in Kaname's attitude of innocence and mock guilt-tripping.

"What do you mean, Zero-san?" Kaname hoped that Roze hadn't actually gone and told how he had tried to molest her in the car. He didn't know if he could defend himself against something like that.

But Zero got the message, the bastard was afraid of accepting what he had done then. "I mean, what is she to you? I hear your name too much for my comfort, even though she speaks of you with respect, but you are the only man whose name I heard from her lips this often. And that doesn't sit well with me."

Uh, oh... Things were getting serious, Kain thought. Zero knew, he certainly knew what was going on. Kain really wondered how Kaname was going to get out of it. But his zeal to see more was abated by Kaname's eyes which told him that he wanted to be alone with the silver haired male.

"Right, I remember I had to make a phone call... Please excuse me." He begrudgingly stood up and left the boot. Though luck... When the good stuff would begin, Kaname had to always be a prude about it. But he could understand the need of privacy, so he knew he had to play the gentleman here again.

Kaname watched his friend as Kain took his leave and when he deemed that he could lie and beat around the bush to his heart's content without having to endure the judgmental eyes of his friend on his back, he turned his attention back to the young man before, who seemed far too observant for his comfort and who seemed knowing more than he did. That was infuriating him. He was accustomed to always being in control of the things and always knew more than the others to keep the upper hand. But this silver haired youth had proven to be out of the norm Kaname was used to and being in such a tight spot before someone he had just met was an unsettling feeling for Kaname.

"So Roze-san talks about me a lot..." He mused to buy some time before he truly understood how much this man knew.

Zero's face took on a bored look and he didn't resist rolling his eyes crudely at the brunette. He believed that Kuran was much more relaxed now and shooed away his friend for his own comfort, to be able to sprout nonsense without the possible surprised, mocking, disbelieving, or amused reaction from his friend, since Zero believed that these guys were partner in crime and knew each other's secrets like the back of their hands. Well, he had the same relationship with his friends, but theirs was based on trust whereas Kuran and his friends' was based on mutual benefit, Zero believed.

"Is it really hard to give me a direct answer, Sir?" He asked, annoyance apparent in his tone. "Look, I'll be honest with you. Just by looking at you I can deduce that you are a devious and crafty person with words and an able man on using the circumstances to your own ends." As he spoke, the imperceptible but still there astonishment that spread in Kuran's garnet eyes was proof enough to conform his claims about his character. It was enjoyable to watch.

"You don't invoke trust in your companion and I am sure my sister feels the same way. I am simply appalled by your offer to talk to me here in private about a mere worker of you. You take her to a dinner, you bug her constantly about hither and tither. If she has done something questionable I would understand why you seem to pick up on her intentionally. But I am sure of my sister's character, even though she sometimes comes across as harsh and brusque. But I am not sure of your character, yet I can easily picture what you are capable of doing with that imposing attitude of yours and with that thick wallet yours. Am I clear enough, Sir?"

Kaname was tongue tied for the first time in his life. Kiryuu Zero was the rudest person he had ever met in his entire life. But his rudeness had such an honesty that he was left speechless. Kaname knew how to deal with polite but snark remarks of people who smiled at him only to turn around and dig his grave. But this person was speaking out his mind as if he had no care, as if he had no fear. And the things he had said... He was sure Roze felt the same way about him, but was unable to utter her thoughts in fear of losing her job.

Kaname gritted his teeth imperceptibly. If it weren't for the money, he was sure that the girl would act all different and just as rude as her twin. A woman who hesitated to show her true face in fear of getting rejected by her love interest was something, and a woman who hid her true self and continually acted the wronged for the sake of worldly gains was another.

These twins were too alike in nature to be true. It was as if he was speaking to Roze who was free of her boundaries and masks. It was actually a disquieting experience.

"Aren't you being rude for no apparent reason, Zero-san?" He bit his own terse reply, wanting to see for himself how much more he could goad out of the silver haired male.

"You think so?" Zero countered, his fingers nervously playing with the coffee cup and causing it to make slight clinking sounds against its saucer. "Well, some other people would call it being protective rather than being rude."

"Aren't you afraid of the possibility of causing your sister to get fired from her work?" Kaname leaned back to the leather couch and kept his face from showing any form of threat or menace. "I am simply asking, not that I am willing to lose Roze-san's skills over something this stupid." He supplied, adding fuel to fire.

Zero visibly blanched at the idea, even though he had earlier persuaded himself that it didn't matter anymore since he had a new job. But somehow, Ichiru's face popped up in his mind's eye and it was enough for him to understand that he certainly needed the job at the Imperial for a little while longer.

"Axing your worker?" He asked, trying to sound unimpressed to veil how fearful he actually felt inside for a short while there. "A handy way of resulting conflicts... But I still wait for an answer to my earlier question." Kuran didn't seem genuinely threatening, but it pissed Zero off to see that the bastard was ready to remind him the possibility if he continued to probe the matter too much.

Seeing how his companion lost his composure for a second, Kaname thought that the man was dead serious and apparently had a short fuse. It was entertaining to argue with the young man for a strange reason but things were getting out of the hand and he didn't like where the conversation was headed to.

"It is obvious that there was bad blood between us even before we had met. I wonder what Roze-san had told you about me for you to have this much distrust and prejudice against my noble intentions."

Zero backed away a bit, realizing that he had taken an aggressive stance and body language even when he was sitting. God, he didn't want Kuran to pester him about what he might have told to _his brother_ about his patron for him to become this aggravated. It was as if Roze held Kuran in too much regard and thought and her brother was playing the jealous and protective relative defending the honor of his infatuated sister. This was going for the worse by the second.

"Actually she didn't say anything." He back pedaled, cursing himself for being short tempered and not diplomatic enough. How was Kuran able to turn the tables in a moment? "That's what bothers me the most. She mentions you and then doesn't even answer a single question of mine. Yet it seems something is bothering her more and more and your name is highly connected with that, I suppose. This is not natural and I won't let anyone to hurt her. She simply wants to do her job but I am afraid she is perceived as something more than a mere employee." Zero furrowed his brows further, getting agitated swiftly.

Should he believe that, Kaname wondered. Either he didn't know the real Roze or her brother was being fooled just like himself. But the silver haired male didn't seem to be informed of the more... intimate things that had passed between him and Roze. Zero was simply acting on his brother's instinct. But he was harsh and down to earth about his claims and he gave the impression of a strict brother with cemented rules. Kaname had highly suspected Roze's earlier claim of having a conservative upbringing, but seeing her twin, it was much more believable now.

"What would you like me to say, Zero-san?" He asked, baiting Zero. The young man had the appearance of a protective and conservative person, but this could merely be a veil to hide his expectancy that he wanted her sister to settle down with someone of higher social and financial status, with someone easy for them to mooch off.

Zero's eyes widened. Why was Kuran going to this lengths to deny how he perceived Roze? Were all those words, all those actions just a big fat lie? So, it was like this... When the snooty guy met the brother of his past time play thing, he acted all nonchalant and innocent...

The situation was darkly humorous... Had Kuran known that he was in fact talking to Roze here, that Roze and Zero were the same persons, Zero was sure Kuran would continue sprouting his nonsensical sweet nothings just to trick him to snatch what he desired and shamelessly lie about his well intentions and noble causes.

But here he was denying it all and beating around the bush with everything he could muster. So, Roze meant this much to him? Why did Zero feel betrayed as self loathing gurgled up his throat? How couldn't he simply stand up and spit at the impeccable and perfect mask before him that eyed him as if he was the ruler of the world, and Zero was the dirt on which he walked?

Zero cursed the moments when he actually wanted to believe the reassuring words of this monster. But he was above that now.

"All I want to hear is this, that you have nothing to do with her and you'll leave her alone to do her job. If you have any other intentions in mind, fire her. She doesn't need the money that she earns in expense of her integrity and pride." He bit out with fierce eyes and a ghostly pale face. Uttering those words took so much out of him, his heart breaking upon the mere idea of the consequences of losing that job this early. But being able to say that in Roze's defense, even though he was the same person, made him realize how much he had wanted to say those words out loud, how much his ears wanted to hear them even from his own lips.

Not trusting himself to say more with his swiftly clogging throat, he stood up and took his CV folder, trying to stay as calm as possible even as his heart sank with an unspeakable feeling.

Kaname resisted the urge to run his hand across his face in exasperation. This young man was too clever for his own good. He was sure that Zero had read his mind back there when he asked what he would like him to say. And he devised his dramatic answer accordingly. He had to have hurt his pride with that question, because the man was apparently adamant on his sister's honesty and highly suspecting him about disturbing her with his advances passing the border of business related reasons.

He wondered if he should let the man have the last saying or if he should simply use the man against his sister. What was coming to his mind was certainly something bold and provoking, but he was willing to risk it all for the sake of continuing his own entertainment.

"Zero-san." He stood up, too, schooling his features into one of utter honesty and stubbornness of someone who was wounded by wrong claims made upon his character.

Zero stood still, not turning back, but also strangely wondering what Kuran had to say as their parting word. He gritted his teeth and fisted his wounded hand in his pocket.

"I presume, you'll never believe me when I say that I'll do as you wished." Kaname started, his tone carrying a firmness and certainty. "Thus, I won't lie to you and cement your doubts about my honor. But let me tell you this. A few nights ago something unforgivable happened at the Imperial. She was affected too much by a foul mouthed drunk patron's words and I confessed her what I felt about her to change her views on me and what I thought of her." He watched how the man's shoulders got tenser by the second and enjoyed every bit of the display.

"I told her that I liked her, Zero-san. And I am sincere. If I had feared you or if I had been lying to her, then I wouldn't be able to tell this to her brother. I can only guess how distrustful about a man you are who has his eyes on a woman of lower circumstances than him; but what I tell you here is my sincere admission and I am proud of being able to tell this to Roze-san's brother personally."

For a long moment Zero felt frozen to the core, unable to figure out what he was actually feeling. His eyes were rounded, pupils dilated, his limbs trembling imperceptibly and cold sweat breaking out down his spine, shivering him with its bitterness.

Was this man for real? How could this be? Had he been simply tested? What reaction was Kuran expecting from him now? And why his heart was beating in a maddening pace, the tremors it was causing were all different from how he had felt when he was panicking earlier.

This was unnatural. This persistence of Kuran was unnatural. What would someone like him find likeable, loveable in a girl like Roze? What was so special and desirable about her other than her so called beauty? And why was he himself thinking about Roze as if she was another person but not a mask he wore? Where did Roze end and Zero start and why Zero's heart was in this idiotic rapture upon witnessing that Kuran was brave enough to admit his affections to Roze?

Who was he before this man? And why was this man so obsessed about a mask he wore to simply get by through the torrent that life had thrown him in to?

He didn't know, he didn't want to think, he just wanted his heart to stop acting silly and this voice to cease beating on his ear drums.

"_I like you... I like Roze..." _

He wanted to run away and disappear into the anonymity of the crowds outside to feel safe again. But his body betrayed him and he found himself turning around slightly to face Kuran, to see his face, to look for a sliver of lie in what he had just said. He wanted to find him with a mocking smirk, wished him to ridicule him for believing to such a childish joke.

Yet, when their eyes met and when Zero saw the deeply rooted conviction and sincerity there, he fell apart inside.

His lips twisted into an acrid grin even as his eyes shone with torment. "Either you are the best liar in the world, even talented enough to convince yourself into what you concoct... Or... Roze is the biggest fool I have ever known." He mumbled, turned around and walked as fast as he could out to the lobby and into the late afternoon sun that blinded his stinging eyes for a second.

He was going to be late. _He was trembling._ He had to return. _His chest was so tight._ Today was the day he had to hand out the girls' salaries. _It was hatefully painful._ He couldn't be late. _Kuran!... _And he had to be strong and smile.

_Damn it all..._

* * *

For some reason that he couldn't fathom, Kaname didn't smile as he had planned to, he didn't feel even an ounce of enjoyment and he couldn't erase the sight of those lavender eyes even when he shut his eyes firmly. Unreasonable dread quivered up his spine and he had to sit back down to gain his composure, trying to smirk unsuccessfully.

What did he mean by that last comment? He asked himself, blindly grabbing his glass and dunking down all of the golden liquid in a single gulp. The burning feeling that traveled down his throat helped a bit and he hastily reached for Kain's untouched whiskey glass and swallowed down it, too, in a single breath.

What was this bitter after taste, he wondered, eying the big round glass in his hand with contempt. But in his heart of hearts, he knew the real reason of it and ignored it obstinately.

That Kiryuu Zero... Had the same eyes as his twin, Roze. Eyes that could see through him, accuse him, eyes that were hurtful, fearful but all the more brave and strong with an inhuman eeriness about them. For a single millisecond there, Kaname had thought that he was speaking to Roze, not Zero, that he was the biggest jerk in the whole world for lying about something people held so high and precious.

What was wrong with him? Why was he going to such lengths for a simple girl? Why did this feel so wrong yet at the same time so right and sadistically entertaining? How could a girl like Roze evoke this much opposing feelings in him even without being here?

He felt rancor bubbling up in his stomach both against himself and against Roze. He was turning into something else so easily and so out of his control that he loathed himself and Roze for being the object of all of these changes in him. He was losing against a country girl who played him for a fool.

Unacceptable and unforgivable...

He swore to make her pay for everything he had gone through as soon as he caught a crack on her mask. Yes, he would. Certainly, without mercy...

"Kaname..."

He came back to himself with his friend's voice. Turning to look at him, he met with a worried and surprised face, something Kain rarely showed to others.

"This is serious. I can't believe what you have told him. Did you really told that to Roze-san, too?"

Kaname shrugged, relaxing in his friend's presence. "So you were eavesdropping..." He huffed tiredly, nodding.

Kain's eyes narrowed down with dread. "Aren't you going too far, Kaname?" He asked in a small voice.

Kaname looked at his friend who was now sitting before him. His eyes were fierce and he looked clearly put off.

"What is so wrong about wanting that woman?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"If you claim that you like her only to turn around and crush her in the end, it is wrong, Kaname." Kain berated with a brotherly attitude.

"If she believes me and then gives herself to me... Who says I am going to discard her?" He harshly uttered. "But if she opens her legs to me without even believing that I love her, but expects me to play the besotted fool after that, then it is only natural for me to walk away to never come back."

Kain exhaled a surprised breath, leaning back as if he himself was afraid, too. "But what happens if... If she really falls for you, but you don't believe her and destroy her? How will you understand true love when you don't believe in love and when all you see around is deceit and falsity? How will you recognize the genuine love when you have never loved before?"

Kaname eyed his companion coldly with a detached air of superiority. "I will, Kain. When that time comes, I will..."

And he remembered the last words of Zero, his mind sorting out the hidden implication behind them._ "Or Roze is the biggest fool I have ever known..." _

Either she was crafty enough to make her brother believe her, or she was already falling for him. Right into his greedy palm that groped for that _genuine love_ in this loveless void, that so called ephemeral thing Kain spoke of so easily...

_TBC..._

_So, how was it? Many of you were wondering when Kaname was going to see Zero and what would happen if they met. Was it to your expectations or different from how you thought it would be? _

_Tell me your ideas._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, dear readers. Finally an update from me :) But I have a surprise for this chapter and I hope you'll like it. This chapter is more than 25 pages on Word and I hope it'll compensate for my long absence. Even though I am not very happy with the result, I leave the decision to you._

_And let me clear something before you begin. In this chapter Kaname is mostly acting OOC due to alcohol and his troubled mind. He does some questionable things that made me consider rising the rating up to M. But I decided against it. So, if it offends you, you might want to skip some certain parts -though not advisable for the sake of plot development-. _

_Thanks for being there and enjoy it._

**Chapter 12 **

Sitting in his sports car, Kain watched the evening traffic flow at a snail's speed, bored. On the next seat, his netbook was open and the small screen had a list of many a things that he had to sort out within a few days. Unfortunately he had to tend to them personally, since neither Kaname nor his own father were willing to leave the matters to someone else, believing that only someone from the directorial board could handle them for the perfection they aimed to show off.

They were going to hold a wast garden party in honor of all the successful partnerships that they had been maintaining and had newly established to raise up the morale of the high status members who worked for them and the managers from various other companies that they have been on friendly terms with.

Boring matters actually, Kain sighed for the umpteenth time, his right foot going through a small exercise between the throttle and the break pedal. In business arena, conflicts were solved either by showing off and flaunting about one's wealth, power and means or by intimidating and even sometimes by threatening. Thankfully, Kaname did not favor using those underhanded methods but he knew how to be a vicious adversary when the time called for it.

Then again, Kain respected his father, too, for not turning to those kind of cheap tactics whenever he had found himself in a seemingly hopeless situation. But he knew that his father had used them when he was about at his age and green behind the ears. That was why, Kain guessed that, his father was dealing with him as if his son was a potential delinquent who looked for an escape route from his responsibilities, too. He had to be reminiscing his old days through his son. Ironic...

Truth be told, Kain hated conflicts and problems that his responsibilities proved to cause him in the near future when he would officially become the owner of everything that bore the name Akatsuki. He was experiencing a similar problem with Takuma there. Both were going through a phase where their assets about whether they were reliable enough to take on the heavy weight of managing a conglomerate or not were heavily monitored and scrutinized.

Kain actually felt himself luckier than his friend Takuma. At least his father's sole problem was if he could trust Kain enough to leave everything he had built in his hands or not. But for Takuma, things were a bit different. His grandfather, Ichiou, was an ass 7/24. He might be twice as old as his own father, but that didn't deter Kain from calling Ichiou that, at least in his own musings.

The old fox wanted to use Takuma and his connection with Kaname to no end, as long as he got what he wanted. And his hands were not as clean as neither his father, nor as Kaname. The guy had connections with shady people from all around the world where he did business and he was fearsome to be cross with.

The funny part of all was, he didn't intend to leave his throne anytime soon to Takuma, who was to become his only inheritor when Ichiou would kick the bucket. Kain guessed that Ichiou didn't deem Takuma worthy of inheriting it all and apparently found him useless since the personalities of the grandfather and the grandson were absolute opposites. Or so the old fox believed...

Kain could only imagine what kind of a thing it would be to constantly try and make yourself seem worthy of the respect and affection that stingy fox was reluctant to bestow. Takuma was having it really hard, because unlike Kain, Takuma was actually trying his best to fit into the ideal that his grandfather's shrewd mind was fixated upon.

His own father had the same aim, too. But Kain was unwilling to let him have his own way. That was why Kain was still to be granted the title of the head director.

He couldn't have cared less.

For a father who didn't see him as nothing more than a successor who had to be perfect in every sense and who had to become the impeccable boss that he himself couldn't become, who didn't see him as a son, but a tool to uphold the name and pride of the Akatsuki, Kain could never dedicate more than half of his heart into what he was doing and what he was to do in the future.

Certainly, meeting Kaname and getting to know him had made a disastrous impact on both his father and on Ichiou's concept of an ideal businessman.

Kain found it ironic how his brunette friend had become the milestone to which his father and Ichiou had wanted him and Takuma reach in their future careers. Kaname had that kind of allure and brilliance as a budding entrepreneur. And it certainly didn't help with the matters about his father's and Ichiou's perfection complexes.

It was in every sense of the word, a shitty situation, Kain grinned to himself, reminiscing the past. There was no way for someone who was constantly compared to his best friend to go on about with a pleasant smile stuck on his face. Had he not known Kaname better, Kain was sure that he would have been loathing the brunette's guts by now due to his own father's constant bickering about how Kaname was that and how Kaname was this...

Fortunately, both he and Takuma were above that childish train of thought and instead, they had directed their disdain towards the ones who made the comparison, namely Kain's father and Ichiou. They valued their friendship more than their elders' absurd notions of perfectness and hunger for power.

But Kain couldn't help but grin bitterly whenever that comparison was stripped from its positive meaning and turned to contrasting. Really now, Kaname had the most warped personality Kain had ever had the _grace_ of befriending. Surely for an innocent bystander Kaname would look like the personification of suaveness, control, elegance and power. But the Pres was simply choosing those sides of his personality to show on the surface.

The amiable, gentle smile of his was in fact a weapon and those kind words and intelligent eyes of his were indeed his daggers. Kuran Kaname had many a facades and many a masks that he had perfected within years of being forced to use them continuously. He was one of the cruelest persons Kain had ever seen and his cruelty was not rushed or spontaneously devastating but calculated and cleverly exercised with immense patience until however dared to cross his path bowed down and begged for mercy. That was how he stripped people of their prides.

He bet that people wondered what he found in Kaname to like him. But the answer was simple. All that cruelty, all that viciousness and pride were thick shells that Kaname had built up in order to hide how much of a child he still was inside. And the funny part of it was even Kaname wasn't aware of his endearing childishness and insecurities. Maybe being unaware of them was the thing that made Kaname this strong and fearsome.

He was a refined villain. But what made him precious in his friends' eyes was the fact that he chose to not use that power of his unless it was strictly necessary. At other times, he was simply a bad ass in his own polite and eloquent way.

Speaking of bad asses... That Zero boy was really something. It was now no wonder from whom Roze-san took after. Not many people had dared to show their fangs before Kaname at their first meeting and walked away unscathed.

But who could blame the guy? In fact, Kain was of the same opinion with that Zero boy. Kaname was dangerous and which brother in their right mind would want anyone like him near their sister? Kain was a brother, too, albeit being the younger sibling. And truth be told, he would act the same had he been the brother of that silver haired girl. Because Kaname's attraction to her was not something healthy at all, even though Kaname had been trying to make it look like an ordinary fascination that any man could feel towards a woman.

_Fascination, my ass..._ Kain thought, finally being able to go a little faster through the decreasing traffic. Kaname was totally in love, head over heels, enamored, ardent, impassioned, and all other unnecessary words in the thesaurus that equated it. So what was the use of denying it and simply hiding behind the crude but very much handy word, lust?

Ah, but Kain knew the reason well. Kaname was simply too prideful to admit that he fell for a poor girl, who had little to no money, who had to suspend her registration in her university because of that, because her foremost concern was feeding herself and earning more money, who had a dubious upbringing in an orphanage and who had a slim chance in life in regards of success unless she decided to use her unique beauty and charm in wooing a man of a higher status with some easy money to spend.

Understandably, Kaname suspected that he was the man with higher status and a thick wallet in question, but his dense friend was forgetting something. That being, Kaname was the one who first made a move on the girl, the girl didn't come to him crawling for attention or any other thing. On the contrary, Roze-san was trying to distance herself as much as professionalism and her work permitted her to do. Not that Kain knew the details or wished to pry on other people's so called love life, _heh_, but he really didn't see a way out of this situation for them, other than Roze-san either smacking the Pres across the face, making his pride kiss the dirt, or proving Kaname wrong by actually falling in love with him and giving herself to him.

Kain seriously doubted the second option happening any time soon. Of course there was that probability that Roze-san would fall in love with Kaname, but Kain seriously didn't give a chance to Kaname in obtaining a night at Roze-san's bed. She might sound as a prude, like a rusty iron maiden, Kain chuckled, but finding girls like her was a miracle nowadays and he actually respected her for being like this.

Kaname was a ferocious wolf and it was wise to not dangle _any kind_ _of meat_ before his eyes, pardon the crude analogy, until he realized that what he hungered for was not the carnal pleasures of flesh but the kindness of a person who could tame him with their real affections and patience.

But apparently neither Kaname wanted to be tamed, nor Roze-san deemed it worthy to suffer the process. Heck, who could blame her? She had much more immediate and harsh concerns than the loneliness of a distrustful wolf who was angry at the world, or more accurately, angry at love.

He got off his car, ignition key still in its place, and left the red car to a valet in front of the entrance of the Imperial. As the young man drove his car to the hotel's parking lot, Kain tucked his netbook under his arm and strode towards the restaurant area through the main entrance.

It was still not evening yet and he had an hour before the opening. He passed the main lobby and walked down the ornate doors that let to an entirely different world than that of the hotel's contemporary atmosphere.

The unique Japanese decoration had a minimalistic nuance, not like the kind of places you'd see around that bore heavy ornate furniture with dark colors and gloomily mysterious atmosphere. Imperial, just like its name, had a royal air about it. It was well lit, smelled of a relaxing wood based incense and was spotless. The garden area beyond looked serene and welcoming and one could hear the sounds from the koi pond and the wind swayed among the branches of willow and sakura tress.

But he was headed towards to the Chairman's office at the far end of the kitchens where the eccentric Cross spent his time in if he was not walking among the diners or around the partitions to observe how things were going.

Kain, knowing that Cross was waiting for him, knocked on the door and entered, immediately faced with an overly ecstatic Chairman who greeted him with a firm and fortunately short lived hug and ushered him to a leather chair before his desk.

"Kain-kun~ Why don't you visit more often? You come here to see my cute serve-, ahem, eat the delicious food, but never drop by here! Such a shame!" He was babbling on, making the fiery blonde smile at his slip and relax into the comfortable chair.

"I'll keep that in mind, Chairman." Kain shrugged and watched the bespectacled man pour him some newly brewed green tea.

"Hey, don't you have anything stronger?" He grimaced good-naturedly.

Cross _tut-tutted_ him as if he was a child, grinning sheepishly, "It is not even evening now, Kain-kun, think of your health."

Kain relented, crossing his legs and reaching for the ceramic cup offered to him. "Some real hospitality you have..." He grinned, sniffing the aroma.

He was by now used to the way the middle aged man was treating him, hell, he even treated Kaname was if he was a five year old, Kain didn't have anything to complain about.

After humoring each other with trivial matters and some gossip about the people they both knew, the two men were quick to get down to the matter at hand.

"So, I guess we'll need six performers and two chiefs. Is it alright with you?" Kain asked, as they surveyed the list of the dishes that they were to serve at the party.

"Since this party will be more for pleasing and flaunting to Kaname's and my father's partners and clienteles, we'll primarily use the staff of the Imperial for preparing the food and the staff from the Majestic as waiters and bar tenders and what not." He explained. "Of course we could have used people from Kaname's other establishments, but who knows better than you how famous the Imperial became within a few months, Chairman."

Cross, for once serious when it came to the business matters, nodded his understanding. "Luckily we have plenty of servers to use as back ups, thanks to my brilliant head-waitress~" He smiled and surveyed the list of his staff scheduled to work for that particular night from his computer. He already had the list of next two months since he was known for being a well organized man.

"We'll just have to cancel the off-days of some girls and move some staff here and there. That won't be a problem for me, Kain-kun."

"Then," Kain smiled, "This is the list of the staff that Kaname wants for that night." He showed him on his netbook.

Chairman's eyebrows shot up. "But you want my Roze-chan, too, even though the others on your list are also very capable in their job! She is my head-waitress, who'll organize everything here when you ask for both Ruka and my Roze-chan at the same time? Ruka is Roze-chan's back up, I won't give both of them to you." He protested, waving his hand in a dismissive manner at Kain and pouted childishly.

Again used to this act from the Chairman, Kain persisted, "Then you have Ruka and we take _your Roze-chan_." He offered, quickly erasing the dirty blond's name from his list and adding the name of a girl who had her day off at that time on Chairman's calendar.

"No!" Cross stated firmly. "You take Ruka and leave my Roze-chan here, Ruka is a capable girl, too. She is the next best cook here after Roze-chan."

Kain's left eyebrow twitched. "Chairman, why aren't you cooperating? It is only for one night, and..." He loomed over Cross' shoulder and saw what he wanted to see. "And, saturdays are already Roze-san's day-offs, aren't they? So she is free to do whatever she wants to that night."

"Now that's sneaky, Kain-kun! And as long as it is business related, no, she is not free to do whatever she wants! She has to ask for my permission first to attend a party as a server."

"Really now, what's the big deal? Don't make me call Kaname to persuade you. He absolutely wants Roze-san's dishes and her show, in fact he isn't even interested in the list unless Roze-san is on it, too."

That perked the Chairman's attention as if his doubts were proven true and he immediately dropped the act and corrected his glasses. "That... Why did he insist on that?" He asked, now calm and very much business-like.

Kain leaned back and he dropped his friendly-bantering-act, too. Judging by the Chairman's sudden change of demeanor, Kain could easily guess that the man had a sharp nose and had already sniffed what was going on between his precious employee and trusted shareholder. But it didn't hurt to act the ignorant. "What do you mean, Chairman?" He asked nonchalantly.

Cross narrowed down his eyes, something he rarely did, and refused to back down. "Surely my kind and handsome share holder doesn't plan anything tricky involving my cute Roze-chan, no?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

Kain's eyes went round for a single second and he couldn't decide what a kind of a reaction to give upon that question. So he opted for a smile and averted his eyes as if he found the notion absurd. "Heh... This is a formal party and I am sure the Pres is not as immature as trying to corner up some guileless and innocent girl during a night to celebrate his success."

Cross' mood quickly darkened but he hid it. "Roze-chan is certainly guileless and innocent but she is neither a fool, nor somebody to be toyed with and I hope Kuran-san knows this, too."

_Woa, woa, woa..._ Kain was speechless. He had never before heard the Chairman talk about Kaname as Kuran-san among close acquaintances, and what was that fatherly protectiveness that one could clearly see there? He knew that Cross Kaien was well loved and respected by his employees for his fatherly approach to them and their problems, but Kain hadn't expected to see this side of the man, defending some mere employee against his business partner for years. Roze-san was really something if she was capable of earning this much trust and self appointed protection from her employer within a few months. The man's words were almost threatening and hostile had it not been for his ever present smile and friendly aura.

"Well..." Kain cleared his throat. "I'll make sure he remembers that." He bit on the words in proof of his sincerity.

Apparently that satisfied the eccentric man, because he started to smile and flail among the lists of menus and schedules. "Fine." He declared cheerfully. "But only if you can persuade Roze-chan. I am not entitled to make promises on her name. You'll have to ask her." He sing-sang disinterestedly, already thinking that Zero would probably accept it, because he needed the money and even sacrificed his mornings and afternoons for a part time job to earn more. If he was going to suffer, at least he should get paid well.

So without looking up from the papers before him, he went on. "Roze-chan earns good tips here. She gets about 30000 Yen a week, including her weekly salary. Unless you are ready to offer her more than that at this job, I am unwilling to even let you talk to her about that." And he finally met with the auburn eyes of his young companion. "She needs the money." He stated firmly.

Kain nodded at once, again amazed at the way how the Chairman was making a hard bargain just for his employee's sake. "Of course, did you think we'd be cheapskates on such a matter? She'll get more than that." He accepted without a fuss.

"Now that we have settled this, let's talk about the finer details, Kain-kun~" Cross chirped happily.

* * *

Yuuki was washing the potatoes in the sink as Zero was chopping the vegetables to make some soup with them. Shiki was organizing the used dishes, pouring some hot water before he started to clean them.

A comfortable silence was reigning in the small kitchen after a hard day's work, especially on Zero's part. It had been a week since he had that conversation with Kuran and he was actually pleased to see that the brunette was visiting the Imperial less and less after his so called confession. The fewer the times were Zero had seen him sauntering about the restaurant, the more he felt at ease. Though the brunette's absence was welcomed eagerly, Zero couldn't help but wonder if Kuran was planning something stupid and degrading again, or if he had simply given up on Roze and his delusional claims about liking someone who didn't even exist in the first place.

He refused to contemplate about the duality of his own existence in the eyes of the brunette, because he couldn't do anything about it, couldn't prove if Kuran did actually like Roze, or if Zero himself saw his second identity as a separate thing from his own personality. It shouldn't have bothered him, Zero knew, whether he was perceived as someone else when he was in that woman's get up, but here he was wondering had Kuran known about his secret and had he been sincere about his claim of having feelings, would he be able to acknowledge Zero not as a he or she but as a person...

He couldn't ask his friends if he was assuming a different personality when he had to act the part of Roze, he couldn't dare. How much of Roze was acting and how much of her was real... He himself couldn't distinguish the difference. So, how on earth could his friends know?

He bit on his lip, brows furrowing further in agitation. His friends knew all about the unwanted encounter but they were careful about not to make any provoking comments about it. He was thankful for it, but he couldn't talk about his innermost worries and trepidations. Even his own mind protested against the ridiculous ideas that swarmed his consciousness.

Had Kuran known about his secret, would he believe that Zero and Roze were the same person, not like the two sides of a coin, but like a big maze where the borders and lines were indistinguishable and blurred?

He shook his head. It didn't matter. He didn't like Kuran, he didn't have any feelings for him. Because it was impossible, ridiculous. And dishonest, and, sick and, wrong and...

Why there was a sudden pain in his chest whenever he tried to finish that train of thought, but halted because of the pain and nausea it caused? He bitterly scoffed at himself, berating his heart, hating himself for being vulnerable. But he never stopped in his denial. For it was his only life line in the turmoil of feelings that brewed within him.

Was this weakness? He knew that it was. But without even realizing, this had become larger than him, something he could no longer control or even understand. It was terrifying him, making the left side of his chest ache, tighten... He was powerless against it and all he could do was to deny. Deny that he wished Kuran was sincere, that he meant what he had told him back then, that he would forgive him for hiding behind a mask and fooling him... And he desperately yearned to believe in his own lies and envied Kuran for being a more talented liar than him.

Yes, he was falling. And maybe had already fallen but chosen to ignore the pain on his knees -on his pride- for as long as he could muster the strength.

"Ne, Zero... You'll chop your fingers, too. Careful."

He came to his bearings with Yuuki's concerned voice. He tried to erase the dark shadow of his thoughts from his face and left the sharp knife on the cutting board, sighing inaudibly.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked tentatively as she took the knife and started to peel the potatoes.

"Nothing of importance." Zero answered, giving up on cooking and sitting beside the kitchen table.

Even though Yuuki wanted to question her grumpier than usual friend, she was aware that Zero was going through a really difficult phase both at work and about Ichiru. The thought of the sickly twin made her heart ache cruelly for a moment. But it also reminded her about her plans concerning the other silver haired boy, even though she got red to the roots of her hair upon the thought of it.

"Are you considering the job offer that Kain-san made, Zero?" Shiki asked without turning back, his hands sudsy.

"What offer?" Yuuki joined in, her attention easily perked.

"Well, he said, he and Kuran-san were going to hold a garden party of sorts and they needed staff from the Imperial as performers and servers." Shiki elaborated without an emotion in his tone.

Zero didn't answer and Yuuki took it upon herself to continue asking about it. "How much do they offer?"

"50000 Yen for Zero and 30000 for the others." The brunette quipped.

Yuuki's eyes rounded with astonishment. "Woah! That's two weeks' worth payment for Zero, including the tips!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "It is a perfect opportunity, ne, Zero?" She turned towards her friend, only to find him sitting there sullenly with a displeased look etched over his fine features.

Silence ensued and even Shiki stopped to look at his friend, wondering what the other was thinking.

"He is doing this on purpose." Zero murmured, leaning one elbow upon the table and rubbing his eyes with his up turned palm.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed down in suspense, a grim feeling curling in her stomach. "What do you mean, Zero?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shiki drawled with his usual bored tone, but deep inside, he too was not happy about what was going around him. "Kuran-san is using strictly business related occasions to create reasons to have Zero near him. He pays the money, uses the occasion... So there is nothing wrong in being together under professional work related conditions. I guess he was clearly affected by what Zero had said him at the Majestic's job interview."

Another silent moment stretched between the three friends, leaving Yuuki to contemplate what she had heard. "So he was that adamant about their offer to Zero?" It was not a question.

Shiki shrugged, rinsing the cups. "He is persistent." He concluded, grimacing internally.

"The payment is really high..." Yuuki mused. "I wonder if they thought Zero would accept the job simply because the payment is this high?"

At that Zero flinched involuntarily and Shiki saw it from the corner of his eye. "Now that I think about it... Zero," He turned towards his pale friend, eyes glinting under the dim light with reservation. "When Aido asked about the payment to Kain-san, Kain-san looked strange. You had already left the partition at that time but, Aido murmured something about you needing money and maybe you'd accept it because of that... At that instant Kain-san looked really troubled somehow. But Aido claims that he hasn't seen anything unusual."

Zero's shoulders slumped, he smiled a crooked, bitter smile. "Heh... This can be one of his stupid tests for all I know..." And then he straightened with a new found determination and looked directly at his brunette friend. "But I'll accept it. Yes, I need the money and I am not ashamed of saying this. I'll do my work and get my payment, that's all there is to it."

Something similar to a small smile appeared on Shiki's lips. "That's good." He nodded.

"Cross-san told me to take whomever I want with me. So, Shiki, Yuuki... You are coming, too." Zero tried to smile for the first time that night. "Aido refused me but if you two come, he will come, too." He added hopefully. He didn't want to be alone there, he needed some familiar faces and supporting smiles around him in that foreign atmosphere.

Shiki nodded and turned to Yuuki who immediately smiled sheepishly and flushed.

"Ah... Zero, in fact I was about to ask for something before this came up." The petite girl scratched the back of her neck. Seeing that Zero was watching her with uncomprehending lavender eyes, she nervously continued.

"In fact, I was going to ask for some free time to take Ichiru out for a da... for a..." At that point the girl was beet red and despite himself Zero chuckled.

"For a date? Why not, Yuuki? We'll be absent for a whole afternoon and night, it is a good opportunity." He spoke softly to not offend the girl's blooming feelings, his features finally softened and serene. He was so glad that Yuuki was feeling this strongly about Ichiru. Although it was also heart breaking, Zero's current fragile psyche wasn't ready to go there.

He watched as the brunette girl turned around to her work with a small, shy smile and a quiet "Thank you."

He stood up and petted the girl's soft brown locks and made his way to his bedroom, to get some solace in his sleeping twin's company.

All he wanted was to sleep and wake up to a better day, hopefully.

But who was he kidding?

* * *

Kaname swirled the heavy whiskey glass in his hands, watching how the artificial light was reflected by the amber colored liquid. Tonight he was alone in yet another gathering full of fabricated smiles, empty dialogue, fake praising and unfaithful loyalties.

The large salon in which they had gathered was crowded and luckily for him, it was easy to slip by to have a bit of fresh air in one of the adjoining balconies. It was the end of the season of gatherings of this magnitude and Kaname was glad that his own preparations for the upcoming party were well on their course.

Earlier, Kain had informed him on the completion of the lists of the staff and he was glad that Roze had accepted the offer. It would actually be really boring had she refused to work that night for him. In fact, his only consolation was that she was going to be there, too. He loathed gatherings, even when he was the host. But Roze's face and her eyes would be enough to make him hold still and endure the meaningless and conceited crowding at his own home.

He sighed and gulped down the bitter liquid, the ice cubes swishing in the ornate glass. Of course the money Kain had offered to her had to be the reason why Roze accepted the job, but he didn't care a bit. He already knew that Roze would do her best for the payment she was to receive. But he wondered if she would have complied with his request had there been less money involved.

Most certainly not.

And the knowledge left Kaname bitter than the liquid he currently was drowning himself in.

He couldn't forget what Roze's brother had told him. He simply couldn't erase those lavender eyes from his mind. Somehow, the two identical faces of the brother and the sister were overlapping each other, creating a mix of a phantom in his mind and he couldn't distinguish who was uttering those words to him, Zero or Roze?

But would it matter? At this point, no. It was evident that the brother and the sister shared the same sentiments about him. And for a moment he let himself believe in what they had said to him, that they were both hurt, fearful, and sincere. Then it meant that Roze was right about him, that he played dirty and aggressive and gave off mixed signals and all in all a dangerous man not to trifle with. Then he could understand why Roze was shunning him away, why she seemed to hate him.

But what about the reverse of this scenario? Didn't he have the luxury of doubting, suspecting before he... before he actually lost something priceless of himself to her? Even though the mere thought of this happening made his stomach churn with fret and worry and a sense of utter loss and defeat, wasn't it his right to guard that part of himself, to keep it safe from people who had their eyes set on not his person but his name, his bank account and his looks?

Trust wasn't something that could be given for free, people had to earn it. And in Kaname's case, people had to earn it in the hard way. In his book, there was no place for anything unconditional. He wasn't about to bestow anything for free, even though those lavender eyes, that pale face urged him to open his reservoirs of trust, of suppressed emotions and hidden desires until there was nothing left to further indulge in. Until he was empty and void... And the notion terrified him, made him sick in the stomach and infuriated him. Because she was the first one to evoke this feeling in him. And that was why she was to be feared and suspected until she herself opened up her own secret stash of fear, anxiety, trepidation and every other raw emotion that she nursed for him, including love. Until the time Kaname would gorge his starved heart on her freely offered feelings, he refused to open up his own doors.

It was simple as that. Even though he knew that without taking risks, one could never become a successful man in business; but this was not business. It was far dangerous and terrifying than that and Kaname was not ready to lose even the simplest of things for the sake of this. For something as frivolous, elusive and slippery as this...

It was only fair to first see the extent of her feelings and intentions before he could take a step on the road of being earnest about his own disposition towards what they were currently experiencing, wasn't it? He grimaced, garnet eyes narrowing down accusingly at the glass in his hands. He had so much to lose, but he doubted that Roze had anything more than her self-proclaimed innocence on the line.

Yet even the thought of that innocence was twisting something in his stomach in the most improper ways imaginable. If she was what she claimed to be, then she was a real treasure. And owning that treasure, knowing that it was only him who would ever cherish it and keep it... It thrilled him and made his chest burst in rapture. But if it was the other way around... He didn't even dare to think what he would do to the girl and himself in the aftermath of the inevitable storm that the mere thought of it threatened to brew within him.

He sighed, his senses pleasantly lulled by the alcohol he was consuming just like the way he wanted in order to escape the fabricated warmth of the deceptive company that crowded the salon he had run away from. Yet as his senses were at peace now, he was aware of his inner musings in a much more uncomfortable way than usual.

His mind was providing him with flashes of cropped images and incomplete sentences that he had seen and heard before but remained mysteriously intangible and evanescent. They were clashing with his thoughts, quickly inebriating them, rendering them unfinished and thus, useless.

He suddenly wished that he hadn't come to the party at all. Getting drunk was not a luxury for him and he avoided it at all costs when he was among dubious company. But he had only drunk four glasses including the one in his hand. So what was this?

Loosening his blood red tie and popping up a few buttons on his pearl white dress shirt, he felt suffocated. Not because of the warmth, in fact it was really cool outside here in the balcony, but because of the voices in his head and the broken images that accompanied them.

"_...You seem wounded up somehow... Maybe it could help?"_

He turned around and leaned against the ornate railing of the balcony to watch the meaningless mass of liars and bluffers. A woman was watching him, their eyes caught. She was wearing a black dress, full of cleavage and pretty red locks of hair hanging down her shoulders. She waved to him playfully, taking a step towards a passing by waiter who carried around fresh beverages and alcohol. Taking a glass of wine and whiskey, she sauntered her way towards the balcony he was resting.

He knew the woman. She was one of his partner's daughter with whom he had met occasionally and shared a few hasty, harsh kisses and groping sessions that didn't lead to anything. She was one of those girls who flirted unabashedly and acted innocent about it before others. The easy type you could call to have a good night with if you are ready for the consequences of it, such as getting your phone number stolen, being called at odd hours for trivial nonsense and being dubbed as her boy friend even though what you had shared was just a dry fuck -pardon the crudeness- without strings attached.

He wondered, bored, if she had any talent in putting those sinuous curves of her swaying body in good use.

She came, took his nearly drained glass and pushed the new one in his hand, smiling at him sweetly as she twirled a lock of her red hair between her beautifully manicured, red nailed fingers.

Kaname watched the motion like a snake would watch its enchanter, making small talk with the girl, answering her questions without actually putting any soul into it.

The pale, small hand twisted and twirled that wisp of bleached red, making Kaname remember an equally pale hand, a burnt hand which was not manicured, nor polished with enamel. That burnt palm would feel cold in his hands, recently ducked into ice water, trembling in rage with suppressed emotions, but never cease its mission: to grab, to hold, to pull, to clean, to cut, to mix... to earn.

The woman had such a deep red fiery hue adorning her hair that Kaname smiled at one of her childish chuckles, gulping down a drought from his whiskey, letting it burn his throat down, impulsively wondering if her hair was hot to the touch, too. How would the wavy mass feel between his fingers? Would it be silkier than the way how silver strands looked under the moonlight? Would they give a spark as honest as that wisp of silver hair had given upon a mere touch of him?

There was a strange itch on his fingers.

Midnight blue orbs were sizing him up and down, lingering around his board chest and neck and somewhere down below, eyelash extensions fluttering with the slow motion of the rowing eyes like coiling whips, all seductive, alluring and fake. Kaname tried to remember how a certain pair of lavender eyes would arrest him breathless, their unnatural hue changing with the emotion that reflected from them, darkening into liquid molten metal and lighting up to gentle and all embracing bed of lilacs and lavenders mixed together. Sooty eyelashes would guard them like laces adorning two precious gems, arrows that made his insides bleed yet so fragile and vulnerable... Oh, how he wished that the emotions that played within their fathomless depths were true.

And maybe they were, but he was cursed with blindness even as his eyes celebrated themselves for being able to tell deception from hearth felt emotions.

But thoughts were coming and leaving him all too quickly for him to make sense and that generous cleavage which left no room for imagination perked his attention as the woman moved into his personal space and corrected it to let him have a better look at her most valued assets. The twin molds of flesh looked soft to the touch and he asked himself how many others had already tested their firmness before him. And a patch of skin across the neck area of a modest kimono flashed in his mind, arousing him involuntarily. He absent-mindedly recalled how much he had yearned to yank that pristine kimono down and latch on to that vulnerable skin, that sweet smelling, pale, pale skin to see if he could taste truth on its texture, if he could break it and prove himself that she bled, too, bled just like himself when he pricked his finger over the sharp end of a hairpin with a fake stone on it...

Again smiling at one of the woman's banal jokes, Kaname shifted against the metal railing, feeling the tightening in his pants grow by the minute. He didn't know if he should be ashamed of himself or in the woman's account. Here she was putting up a show for him and he was getting bothered and hot over her poisonous femininity that she used in abandonment as if it was all she got to charm someone into her twisted intentions.

When he had thought that he would only take _it_ if it was offered to him freely with no reservations, he didn't mean this, Kaname absentmindedly recalled. Because what was offered here was not something valued by its owner in the first place. So it wasn't the same. It wasn't like the one he had been running after behind harsh words, that brusque attitude, that down to earth matter-of-factness that someone with a stubborn resolve denied him at every turn, with every flick of those amethyst eyes and demure countenance.

But taking that, cracking it open, watch it flow into his palms… Was what his desire about. Maddening and making his heart pound in his chest as if he didn't know how to be alive before their personalities clashed, before he was scorned, ridiculed, twisted around by that silver haired girl. His blood threatened to burn in his veins.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked, for the first time hearing his own voice speaking during their pointless conversation. His own words sounded alien to his ears, his body moving on its own accord, excitement building up, clouding his logic and senses.

The woman eyed him again, knowingly, noticing his excited state by female intuition, happy that she was going to have what she had come here for tonight. "Of course, Kaname-sama."

And Kaname loathed the way his name was uttered from that small painted mouth of the girl, something strange traversing down his spine and pooling in the pit of his stomach. _"Kuran-san..."_ And he fleetingly realized that he hadn't heard his name from a pair of thin pinkish lips, ever.

He took the last swing from his glass, buttoning up his black blazer to hide his arousal and led the girl through the crowd, not once stopping until they were out of the salon and in the privacy of a rest room for women. He locked the main door, luckily finding the room empty and grabbed the girl's hand only to push her over the marble vanity before the mirrors and made her sit there.

The girl chuckled at his apparent impatience, threading her fingers into his wavy chocolate locks and pushing his face between her supple breasts.

Kaname didn't lose any time, he couldn't even think properly at that point. His head was swimming with arousal and the jumbled images and sounds that replayed within it were driving him insane.

_"You are doing it again… You are trying to fool me."_

He closed his eyes only to meet a mind image of a parted kimono collar and the trembling skin which it slowly revealed.

"_I like you…"_

He gritted his teeth, gasping through them, in his mind's eye seeing a flash of a hastily retreating back that disappeared through the staff door as soon as he had utter that damnable confession then.

He didn't want to look at the mirrors, didn't want to see the girl's face, didn't want to call her name, didn't want to say anything at all as he mouthed her skin, suddenly angry at nothing, suddenly wanted to hear her voice, calling his name, feel her cradle his head and trembling shoulders as if they were the most precious things on earth for her.

She was moaning as his mouth found a nipple in folds of silk, he hated the taste on his tongue, biting on the flesh and making her cry in ecstasy, chanting his name, "Kaname-sama... Kaname-sama, Kaname!.." as she dropped of the ridiculous honorific, making him angrier. Because he knew that now she deemed him as hers, deeming herself worthy of breaching that invisible barrier that that honorific represented.

"_I am a human being, too! I have limits, too! So stop with your sick games, Kuran!" _

A sudden rush of desperation hit him, making his brows furrow and some ugly feeling coil in his chest. He didn't like it, so to suppress it he grabbed her firm buttocks instead, quickly losing interest in the tasteless, used flesh under his teeth and tongue and forcefully grinding himself between her parted legs. The motion was slick and wet and _fuck_... it was disgusting. She wasn't wearing an underwear but moaning loudly, her leaking juices staining the front of his pants, he knew it and the idea of it made him stop the motion in that very instant.

"Kaname, oh god! Don't stop, please!"

"_Kuran-san! Stop, please stop!" _

How could this be? Here this woman who was pouring her everything to him in a place as crude as a restroom, over a cold vanity, but that girl… That girl had walked away without turning back when he had sincerely told her that he liked her. How could this be?

He grimaced at the rising nausea, nuzzling the girl's neck to push away the ghost in his mind. One hand delved between the red haired girl's legs and found the slickness there. He forced himself to play with the warm folds of skin, jerking his hand and fingers as if on auto pilot, making the girl squirm, her head above him. He tried to persuade himself to kiss her but damn... He couldn't bring himself to do that for the life of him, instead, he bit on her neck, painfully even, and caressed the nub of nerves under his fingers relentlessly.

Her hands were clutching over his shoulders and by now he was trembling, but with rage at his dissipating arousal. How could that be? Something in his chest was quaking, telling him that closing his eyes was not enough, imagining was not, trying to not hear the girl's groans and moans and her _'__Kaname, Kaname, there... Please more!'_ was not enough.

This girl was not enough...

She smelled of exotic flowers, a heavy aroma which deceived his senses and he didn't like it, didn't find it endearing, and didn't want to smell it for as long as he was able. Because this feeling under his hands was plastic, this smell was dirty, this embrace was forced and her moans seemed faker by the second.

And he had to be going crazy for wishing that this girl was somebody else.

He stopped all motion, breathing harshly from his nose, face still buried between her flushed breasts, stubbornly imagining the subtle scent of lilies under the rain and vanilla and spices, and burnt oil... and... the smell of home made tempura and...

He found himself on the brink of frustrated tears.

His alcohol inebriated mind was shocked to realize something, that he had been imagining Roze, that he was trying to make himself believe that this woman could compare to her, that this woman who was of the same status as himself, who had a good education, had a thick checkbook in her small purse but apparently had no decency to buy herself an underwear could compare to his Roze...

He started to chuckle, making the girl above him flinch. "Kaname?" She whispered, urging him by tugging him back between her legs.

"Don't call me that." He warned as his chuckles turned into bitter demonic laughter. "Sorry, but you simply won't do..." He mumbled, harshly rubbing his face as he started to untangle himself from the woman's embrace.

"But, dear… We have just started!" The woman whined with a sexy voice, sinewy fingers still clutching on his hair and shoulders. "If this place turned you off, we can go to my place and start from where we left." She insisted.

He wasn't even listening, too lost in his own whirlwind of emotions and thoughts; he had already stopped laughing and was now wide eyed as he looked at his reflection. His gaze was arrested upon the sight, even though he had avoided the mirrors like the plague at the beginning, now he was mesmerized by his own disheveled look, his near maddened eyes and sickly pale complexion. Was this man really him? Roze had the power to reduce him to this?

"Ne, Kaname? I like you, dear. So don't leave me hanging here, please."

But the woman's words broke through his trance and he felt anger bubbling up in his chest, this time for real. His eyes narrowed down to slits, heart turning colder by the second but still rapidly thumping against his trembling ribcage.

"You like me?" He hissed, looking at the woman's face. Dangerous, lethal and drunk…

The red haired girl, unaware that she had dug her own grave, nodded becomingly, her dress loose around her upper arms and over her breasts; she repeated her earlier admonishment.

"Yes, I like you, Kaname." She cooed, her arms rising around his shoulders to wound around his stiff neck.

Without being fully aware of what he was doing, Kaname grabbed her from her shoulders and arrested her movement, making her yelp in surprise and at the sudden pain the vice like grip of his hands caused.

"What is wrong with you?" She shrieked indignantly, now fearful of the rage and animosity she was seeing clearly on the pale face before her.

"How much?" He asked, his knuckles turning white with the strength he was exerting. She cried fearfully, not understanding.

"How much do you like me?" He persisted, shaking the woman, making her dress pool around her slim waist. Her protests fell on deaf ears and as if something had clicked in his mind, Kaname released her, suddenly full of disgust to the point that he wanted to hurl the contents of his stomach upon the pristine whiteness of the vanity.

"As thick as my checkbook goes, huh?" He murmured to himself, watching the girl whimper as she tried to correct her dress, meaninglessly feeling modest now.

"This was a mistake." He concluded, his voice devoid of any remorse or guilt. "Go back to your home and never try to fool me again."

And turning around abruptly, he left the restroom only to dive into the men's section to refresh himself.

Self abomination was bubbling up in his throat but he didn't know if it was because he had the smell of arousal, perfume, and sweat all around himself or because of the remnants of that fantasy that had replayed itself in his mind as he had tried to trick himself into having a quickie with some faceless, nameless doll that he imagined as someone else. It was no wonder that his appetite was gone as soon as he had realized that what had aroused him wasn't the red haired girl but the phantom of another woman.

He was going to test it. Test it if it was really the case. This had never happened to him before, he had never gone cold during any of his trysts and felt this much aversion when he had indulged in the taste of another's flesh. But this time he hadn't felt anything unless he had envisaged Roze's eyes, her skin, her scent... And when the intangible, elusive smell of freshly cooked food assaulted his senses, much more real and concrete than the woman in his arms, he knew that he was doomed, that things couldn't be any more ludicrous and sappy than this.

Alcohol, unquenched and quickly dissipated arousal and the cruel tricks of his mind left him frustrated, trembling and self conscious all at once. He couldn't stand himself, he wanted to bathe, to erase this foreign and unwelcome sensation from his body and soul, but he had to go.

Bolting from the restroom, he flashed across the halls and grabbed his dark coat from the checkroom, practically running to his car, not waiting for the valet to bring it for him to the front.

Without even thinking about the consequences of drunk-driving, he hopped into his convertible silver Merc, started the engine and hit the road with one destination in mind.

The cold wind that whipped across his face at every turn he took helped him clear his mind a bit and the first thing that he did was search for a box of tissues to wipe at the stain on his black slacks. Finding a couple of refreshing towels, he furiously started to dab them over the invisible stain, aggravation crunching his features up as he had to stop at a red light.

In his clouded mind, Kaname was thinking that the stain was getting bigger by the second, worsening even though he did his best to rid himself of it without taking his eyes off the road and the signs. He imagined that he reeked of the woman's perfume, his senses fooling him.

At another red light, he got rid of his suit jacket, discarding it hastily to the passenger seat, the cool air enveloping him and helping him focus. He untucked his white shirt from his pants, thinking that it would hide the stain over his pants, still getting stymied over his state of delusional uncleanness in a compulsive manner.

How was he going to meet her in such a state? He was gritting his teeth. Wouldn't she be able to smell another woman on him? Wouldn't she think worse of him if she saw him this much disheveled, lost and delirious?

But he had to test something, he had to see her.

And that simple impulsive desire motivated him to drive on.

* * *

The peaceful yet boring night was slowly stretching as Zero, together with Yuuki, served to two couples. The couples were friends of each other apparently and it was a relaxing atmosphere for Zero. The women were smiling at each other's comments and the men were engaged into a polite and calm conversation. Once in a while serving these kind of normal people was actually refreshing for Zero. But he couldn't put a finger on why he felt bored and somehow incomplete.

It was nearly half past ten and the group was about to leave. Yuuki had earlier served them their desserts and now she was out to get the bill for their patrons. Zero was making small talk with the ladies who had asked him about a sauce he had made for their oden. He answered their questions, keeping them entertained as the ladies complimented him about his dishes and his serene and relaxing looks.

It was all very different to hear compliments from the ladies, even though he thought that they were wasted on his person. But considering the recent events that happened to him, Zero was acutely aware of the difference of the tone and the words and the effect of them on his heart and soul. He wished he could always serve to such people and would never be subjected to the humiliation and torment caused by his so-called admirers, the bastard drunkards…

The paper door was slid and Yuuki came in, handing the bill book to one of the males. Zero bid goodbye to their patrons and ushered Yuuki to escort them out after telling her that he was going to clean the room for the next reservation. He still had plenty of time, more than half an hour, so there was no need to rush.

This was not among his jobs, but he wanted some lone time with himself, dazedly thinking about how bleak the night was, how there was a ridiculous ache in his chest that resembled to missing as if he was longing for something… for someone.

He closed his eyes upon this revelation and bit on his lower lip, knowing hatefully well for whom that emotion was harbored. The deep garnet eyes of one unpredictable, irrepressible, persistent liar flashed in his mind and he cringed, feeling as if he was falling further and further into a deep chasm that could only end in destruction.

He could have laughed at the bitter irony of all these had he been more powerful, more in control of his heart. Yet here he was, fearful and helpless against something many was searching for relentlessly in life. Real or not, a lie or not, there was this someone who was throwing their feelings before him, stubbornly defending their genuineness and wanted them to be accepted and in return reciprocated, but he was running away from it, fearing it, convincing himself that he was not worthy of it –even if it was fake- , yet missing it so much, this pathetically.

He stopped collecting the used dishes, sighing woefully. He gave up trying to make sense of his fatuous, perplexed and jumbled hearth. It was useless and all he could ever attain from the meaningless effort was an immense headache and the residual feeling of being an overrun rag. The situation was that much hopeless but what remained was the fact that he wanted to see the brunette and listen his confession again, over and over again, until he either tricked himself into the lie or make Kuran realize that this game had been over since the first move the brunette had made.

Sullenly, he continued his job and cleared away everything into the chart, leaving it outside for a hand-in-wait to collect it. Hiding behind the safe zone of keeping himself busy, he made sure that the room was ready for the next reservation, all fresh and welcoming.

He tucked a few new bottles of sake under the ovens and set the new porcelain dishes on the tables, checking everything one last time. When he felt that he idled enough and now ready to face the rest of the night, he was ripped from his musings with the sound of the harshly pulled back shouji door. He turned around from his sitting position to berate the server girl who he assumed that caused the irritating sound but what he found before him made his eyes go round both with surprise and a sudden rush of relief, excitement, embarrassment and bewilderment all mixed together.

Kuran Kaname was standing in the door way, gasping for breath as if he had run miles before he reached there, his hair blown into a chaotic disarray, his white shirt crumpled with a loose tie hanging down below a couple of undone buttons, face paler than anything Zero had ever seen, shiny with perspiration.

_What happened to him?_ Was Zero's first thought among the turmoil of other questions and notions that his mind was bombarded with.

Yet what made him froze on the spot was not the totally stoned way Kuran looked but was his eyes which shone as if they were rubies on fire, glowing with an eerie glint about them, the desperation that they reflected from their glassy depths. The whole appearance of the tall man screamed of something being terribly wrong about him right now and for the love of god, Zero couldn't move, nor could tear his eyes away from the sight.

"W-what…" He heard himself speaking brokenly, still shocked by the jarring sight, feeling as if he landed on the eye of a storm, something uncontrollable and wild and terrifying yet all the more alluring was eddying around him with the sudden arrival of the brunette.

The burst of emotion that bubbled up in his chest under the ardent and frenzied gaze he was captivated by made his head spin and in that instant Zero remembered his earlier wish. And his wish was right before his eyes, looking at him as if a man would look at a spring of crispy water after finding his way to it across a desert.

And in a blink of an eye the paper door was shut tightly and the brunette crossed the room in two large steps and knelt in front of him before inhumanly strong arms tugged him forward and trapped him to an embrace tightly.

Astounded by the act and the suddenness of everything, Zero yelped and immediately started to struggle, a bout of scarlet fever rushing to his cheeks as the sweet smell of alcohol, soap and something uniquely Kaname surrounded him, making him panic and self conscious and embarrassed beyond reason.

"W-what are you…!" He stuttered in the deadly tight embrace, pushing the firm chest of the brunette away to escape, mind completely going blank in panic. "Stop it!"

But the small, trembling voice he heard next to him, the desolate yearning he caught in it made his movements stall momentarily. "Please give me a moment, Roze." And the arms around him crushed him further, pulling him in deeper as much close as the clothes and Zero's trapped arms allowed. As if his brain decided to function just then and there, Zero became acutely aware of how the brunette shook like a leaf, tremors running up and down his arms and chest, how cold he was, icy cold indeed, and how his breath quaked in his throat as if he was on the verge of collapsing.

What was he supposed to do now? What was happening? Was this a joke? Then why did Kuran look so lost and hopeless and vulnerable like this? He bit on his lip, hard. Brows furrowing, agitation building up as he tried to suck in some air to clear his spiraling mind.

"Please let go." He hissed, thinking that this was just another game of Kuran, another way of his to test him, the idea hurting Zero more than anything this man ever did to him. "Enough already!" He tried to push, cursing his uncooperative arms.

"Is it that repulsive?" Kaname spoke near his ear again, his voice sounding hurtful. And maybe because of the way the question was uttered, Zero stiffened and his back arched, unwittingly trapping himself further. "Am I that abhorring, undeserving of something as simple as this?"

Zero's movements ceased again, still unable to wrap his mind around why Kuran was behaving this way, why he sounded so pitiful. Yet all he knew was that he felt suffocated both physically and emotionally.

"Tell me truthfully that you hate this and I'll let go." Kaname's words rushed, and his mind quickly rebelled at the idea of letting go. "But maybe… Maybe even if you say that you loathe this, I won't be able to let go."

And Zero was enthralled by the truth dripping from those words. "Are you drunk, have you gone insane?" His voice was this short from actual yelling, his limbs hurting in the cage that was Kuran's arms and chest.

"Maybe, Roze… Maybe."

The way how Kuran easily accepted the situation he was in bewildered Zero further. "You are suffocating me!" He struggled a bit more, even though he knew he did so halfheartedly. And the knowledge of it terrified him.

"You are suffocating me, too." Kuran whispered, yet at the same time shifting his hold a bit as to let him breathe a bit more easily. "Just stay still for a while, Roze, I beg of you." And he ran his hand over his shoulder, making him shudder upon the sensation. And Zero yielded to the pleading even as his mind insulted him, screamed at him about his weakness and foolishness.

Kaname felt tired, dizzy and weak. His limbs were lead pillars, heavy and clumsy like a drunk's, heart still racing in his chest even as the adrenaline burnt itself up. He was immensely shaken, his body cold yet hot at the same time. One second he was burning like hell fire and the next second his skin was about to crack like a thin layer of ice.

Yet as he held this girl in his arms, her scent filling him up, her warm body trapped close to his, her hesitation and panic and embarrassment radiating off of her, he found relief. He found a trace of familiarity, just like one would find it when he would come back home after a long while, a sensation of belonging and completion that ached in his bones filled him with an unexplainable longing for more.

He didn't know why, but he felt both liberated and crushed under rusty shackles at the same time as he held Roze in his arms. The ironic sensation spread from the center of his chest into his whole body and soul and made him shudder as if he was rescued from a blizzard, from the verge of death. His harrowing emotions refused to calm down unless he breathed more of her scent in, held her closer and listened to her panicked and confused words directed at him.

He clenched his teeth and gasped as if he was in unexplainable pain. It actually ached as if the feeling was a tangible tumor that was taking roots in his heart and up to his throat. It was gruesome, it was heavy and slippery like quicksilver, it was... like an unstoppable tidal wave that threatened to sweep him away.

But all the more, he felt ridiculously happy, the alcohol in his veins fueling the sensation that bubbled up in his throat and he found himself chuckling softly in a half crazed happiness without a reason. His eyes were watery as if he was on the verge of tears but he was smiling like a fool who knew that he had avoided a big mistake, who was finally enlightened about his own foolery and about the world's own peculiar idiocy.

He petted Roze's shoulder as if he was holding the most precious thing under his hands yet he held on tighter, just like a child who would accidentally strangle a small animal whilst trying to keep it from harm's way. Pushing her head into the crook of his neck, he turned towards her face to plant a kiss on her silver strands even as his Roze gasped in pain and shock.

Zero, all the more stricken, flushed harder than ever upon feeling the fleeting kiss, his heart hammering in his chest under his hands. "What are you doing? Why are you chuckling?" He whispered, equally fearful of the moment that they were trapped in. "Please stop this. What has gotten into you? Anytime now someone might open that door and find us like this. Please let go..." He tried to reason with the delirious brunette, trembling slightly despite himself.

"You are trembling, too." Kaname ran a hand through the short locks, admiring their silkiness in a corner of his mind. "Say my name and I'll let go." He whispered, smiling like a man who became mad with relief.

Zero stiffened further upon the huskiness of the voice right beside his flushed ear. "Stop playing with me! Enough of your derision!" And he pushed with all his might, somehow successful in finally putting some distance between himself and Kuran.

But when he could see the face before him, he was taken aback by what was reflected in those burning garnet eyes and very pale but very much alive with happiness face. There was a look of deliverance on his features as if he was just been absolved of a grave sin. The brunette took his face in his large and cold palms and smiled like he had never smiled before, watery eyes squinted with exhilaration as he mumbled under his breath something like "I couldn't... I ran to you... I simply couldn't do it... So I ran to you..."

For the life of him, Zero couldn't pick up what exactly Kuran was talking about. But whatever it was, it certainly had shaken the man up quite a bit and the young man before him was simply not himself at the moment.

The way his eyes gazed at him, besotted, fearful, painful, yet all the more soft and vulnerable, held Zero captive and his mind didn't even register the fact that Kuran was holding his face between his hands and he was leaning on him with his hands on the rapidly thumping chest of the brunette.

"Say my name, Roze." Kuran implored, no, demanded. His thumbs were caressing the high cheekbones of the dear face the was holding. "I want to hear it, just once."

Zero's hands involuntarily closed on the other's hands on his cheeks, his face growing pale and then flushing all over again. His own heart was nearly bursting out of his chest, too. Because he had never imagined that someone could look at him with this much zeal in their eyes, with this much affection and desperation written over their face. How could this be not real? His heart was screaming at him. How could a man muster such emotions to play openly on their face if they were not real? Was he wrong all along, had Kiryuu Zero been wrong all this time? How could one's heart not move upon such a sight even though this display of emotions and this burst of feelings might be triggered by alcohol and by some event that Zero now couldn't imagine.

"I don't understand!" He closed his eyes and tried to hide from the onslaught in vain. "I don't understand you anymore!" He tried to turn away his face as he tugged on the gentle hands on his face to let him go. "You are drunk! Don't say anything you will regret come morning, don't do anything you won't even remember tomorrow! Stop hurting me!" He begged, sharply aware that the prospect of Kuran forgetting the way he held onto him and the way how this carnival of unbridled emotions cracked and sizzled between them at this very moment would devastate him more than the way how his heart was shamefully rejoicing now even though he couldn't fully understand what was happening.

Kaname watched this miraculous person before him with building astonishment, growing affection. He loved the feeling the girl evoked in him, loved every bit of it and also felt surprised at himself, at the way how his heart could come up with such an intricate web of feelings and sensations upon the mere presence of this girl. He was at her mercy, he knew it, because she was the first person that could ever manage to turn him into this someone stranger to him, someone totally frenzied, anxious, tense and relaxed at the same instant, happy and sad in a nearly frightening pace.

He laughed, openly this time, it was a bitter laugh meant to deride himself and his own spectacular slip of character. "There is nothing to understand, Roze. It is just so simple. It was so simple that I could even tell it to your brother." And he chuckled some more, something sinking in his chest with each word. "I bet your brother thought of me as someone crazy. But it was the truth and I am sure he sensed it, too."

And those words were enough to make Zero whip his head towards him again and open his eyes in consternation. Had Kuran just admitted it to him when Zero thought that he would never have the guts to do so because everything was a lie?

"You didn't expect it, did you now?" Kaname smiled bitterly and petted the side of her face. "I am not a liar, Roze." He finished and took her hands in his and chuckled some more as he brought them up to his face and hid himself behind them.

For a moment, for a very beautiful moment, Zero's eyes softened to the point of tears and he yearned to simply hug the kneeling man to his chest and tell him everything about himself, ask of his forgiveness and ask of him to look at him with those eyes again even after knowing who he really was. It was such a tempting single moment that it made him surrender against the stubbornness of this beautiful fool, this charming man-child who had succeeded to make both himself and Zero believe that this thing, whatever it was, was real and very special and strong enough to drive such a controlled, such a suave man like him this much out of character and make him vulnerable.

"You need some fresh air, Sir." He mumbled, yielding to the storm that was named Kuran Kaname. "You need to clear your head a bit." His tone was full of affection that he only reserved for his brother. "After all, you'll not remember this. So, let's not cause any more embarrassing memory fragments for tomorrow." But his throat clogged up as he watch the man's shoulders shake with chuckles or maybe with sobs.

But Kaname didn't answer. He sat there for a while, trying to swallow the strange feeling that shook his frame and breathed hard. When he felt that Roze was trying to withdraw her hands from his clutch, he straightened up, determination alight on his face.

"Right, I need to get some fresh air." He stood up gracefully for a drunk and forced Roze on her feet, too. "And you are coming with me." And he tugged her out of the partition, not listening to her protests.

"I... I can't! Let go! I still have work." Zero struggled to stay, but Kuran put on his shoes and made him put on his zoris, too, persistently tugging him along.

With a weak voice, Zero continued with his pleads, fearful of people actually seeing them like this, dreading the potential scandal that they might cause. "I beg of you, stop, people will see!"

"Then, be obedient and stop struggling." Kuran suggested playfully and made his way to the adjoining gardens to avoid eye witness.

Flushing furiously, angry and afraid, Zero couldn't find any other way around, so he tried to catch up to the large steps of his captor and stopped resisting. "Don't tug my hand, let me walk beside you." He gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

Kaname turned around and he, too, stopped tugging and actually held her hand and with a serene expression he nodded. "Yes, walk _beside_ me." He murmured meaningfully.

Hanging his head in shame and in inexpressible joy, Zero adjusted his kimono sleeve to hide their connected hands and followed Kuran outside as the dark haired male skillfully avoided anyone from seeing them except at the garden gates, where he informed a valet that _'he had to borrow Roze-san for a bit so the Chairman should find someone else in her place'_.

The valet nodded at them professionally, not showing that he found the sight of them even a bit suspicious. It was not his business to question the eccentricities of his bosses. He simply asked Kaname if he wanted his car, but Kaname only shrugged as he led Roze up to the main street which bordered a wast park before the road finally ended in a crossroad in the busy city center.

Kaname didn't follow the busy street, ignoring the people around them, he followed some stone stairs that led into the well-lit park where only a couple of people were walking by or sitting on the banks and enjoying the night sky that was illuminated by the specially installed night beams.

Neither he nor Zero uttered a word as their pace slowed down a bit. Now they were strolling the gardens, passing by beautifully arranged flower beds and shrubs, a soft music playing somewhere in the heart of the park where vendors of any kind attracted people, where there was a huge pond of intricate ceramics and water jets presented a night show.

Kaname took turns and twists among trees of various kinds, stepping upon zen stones in sand pools and heading towards to where music was blending to the sound of the water jets. There was a relaxed look on his face, his hair was continuously played by the soft cool wind, he hummed to the tune that they could hear ahead and he held onto the hand in his grab tightly and securely.

Zero simply walked along him as if he was in a dreamy state, mesmerized by the smell of the nature around them, by the gorgeous sight the mystically illuminated gardens presented. He felt light headed and the wind felt ice cold against his cheeks. For the first time in his life, he had let it go, let himself be simply swept along the current and the brunette's hand that clamped over his felt finally warm and solid and reassuring as if it was the only thing that reminded him that this was real, that he was letting this happen to him. But he didn't want to regret, didn't want to think much into what was happening to them, didn't want to ruin this. So he walked beside the tall brunette and hid the stubborn and shameless rapture in his heart behind a stern look and painfully furrowed brows. Yet his eyes told another story.

Finally when they were before the main pond, which was actually much larger than a pool, the sight greeted them was spectacular. Couples, youngsters, friends... People were gathered around it and watching the show of water jets and light beams that beat in synch to the music, eating snacks, drinking or simply admiring the sight. Kaname sighed audibly and they approached to the very edge of the pond, the lights reflecting upon their frames as the wind carried some stray spray drops from the water jets to their faces.

Moon was hanging over them but it was nearly invisible because of the intense illumination, yet no one cared. They were still holding hands and something inside Zero was bubbling up, something suspiciously like laughter. But he held back and waited for Kaname to speak, to explain, to tell him anything. Because it seemed that his heart, too, was beating in the same rhythm as the wonderful tune of the music.

But Kaname tugged his hand again and let it go, instantly making Zero conscious of the loss of heat and the reassuring sensation it embodied. "Wait here for a moment." He spoke over the myriad of sounds and turned around swiftly and ran to the vendors like a child.

Zero watched him go, closing his now empty hand compulsively. A soft tremor shook his body, but it was not unpleasant. Since they had met, for the first time they had spoken this little yet evoked this much emotion within each other. And it was comfortable even though a bit awkward and somehow frightening because of the unpredictability of the brunette. He was surprised with own reaction, too. Maybe the dam he had set before his own real feelings finally decided to obliterate his reason and common sense, he didn't know. But here he was still standing before the pond and waiting for the brunette to return instead of panicking and thinking of ways to return, to escape as quickly as possible. With a sinking heart, he realized the reason of it, but he didn't have any more power over it, nor over what his heart desired.

He came to the present with a tap on his shoulder, turning slightly around only to be greeted by a pair of amusingly hesitant yet eager eyes. Kaname wordlessly handed him a warm and extra large taiyaki in the shape of a fat fish. Zero looked at the sweet smelling snack, realizing that Kuran had only bought one, but a very big one enough for two people. With accusing eyes he grumbled something under his breath which Kuran didn't hear but answered with a small smirk. Zero bit on the fluffy goodness and his mouth was instantly filled with the warm chocolate that was filled inside the batter. But it was too hot. As if expecting this, Kuran offered him the large drink in his hand, which had two straws over its lid and Zero tried to take it. But Kaname only smirked further, shaking his head. So he begrudgingly took the nearest straw in his mouth. The cool sensation of iced coffee washed his mouth and Zero sighed.

"I want some." He heard Kuran's amused voice and tried to hand over the snack to him. But he was met with refusal again, so he literally had to feed him the taiyaki, mindful of offering the unbitten side of the snack as he glared at the playful brunette. But Kuran simply held on his wrist and bit into the side which he had already bitten. Zero watched him with large eyes and Kuran chuckled again, apparently at his shocked expression. And Zero bristled over the way how this man was able to embarrass him so effortlessly.

"I see you are a little bit more sober." He spoke and vengefully bit into the soft and warm snack in his hands even as he offered it to the brunette again.

"Thanks to you." Kaname answered softly and took another bite from the chocolaty goodness while he offered his coffee again.

A somewhat curious system of sharing the drink and the snack was established and they fed each other whilst bickering as if nothing had happened and as if they had been doing this all the time, everywhere.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Don't you love my smile?" Oh, the audacity of this guy!

"You are a narcissist and I hope you know that." But Kuran's lips were twisting up again as he wiped up the stray melted chocolate bits from his lips with his thumb and licked them off, his garnet eyes watching him intensely. Yet, Zero noticed, those eyes were for the first time devoid of secret plans and veiled lust. They were simply devious and playful like a child's. He could see the returning of control in them as the coffee and fresh air finally did their trick on Kuran's alcohol inebriated mind and demeanor.

"You are smiling because you won't remember any of your actions tonight, aren't you?" Zero asked, even though there was a hint of a smile in his tone, his face betrayed the disappointment that the idea induced in him.

Kuran sighed after taking a large gulp from his coffee, he gazed at his silver haired companion with a bitter sweet smirk on his features.

"I won't forget." He turned fully towards him. "How drunk did you think I was?" He narrowed his eyes in amusement.

Zero scoffed, shrugging, averting his eyes, his chest hurting. "I would never have guessed to see you like that..." He mumbled.

Kaname raised his hand and held Roze's chin, gently making her turn towards him, startling her. But he didn't want to frighten his companion, so he let go after he got the attention he desired. "I won't forget, Roze." His expression suddenly changed, his features took on a determined and a very serious look. "I was aware of how I ran back to you. I was aware of how you felt in my arms when I embraced you. My arms still tingle with the force of my own hold." And he smiled sheepishly again. "Sorry, it must have hurt a bit." But the expression quickly waned, leaving its place to something regal, strong and assuring. "And I hope you won't forget how you felt then when I held your face in my hands, Roze." It was more like a demand than a wish. "I have never been this honest and open before, and I hope you won't let it go waste and also allow me to witness your moment of openness and honesty, too." He emphasized the words, gazing directly into the lavender eyes before him, as if trying to nail this desire of his into the very core of the person before him.

_Love me, Roze. With everything you got, love me... As much as you can, as far as is goes... Love me as if I am the air you need to breathe._

Zero listened to the words with wide, unblinking eyes. Terrified by the dead-serious expression he could see on the brunette's face, swept away by the strength of his wish.

_He wants me to love him. _He realized, his face instantly paling and flaming up again. _"He wants me to act true to my heart, too."_ His stomach churned, but he couldn't avert his eyes, couldn't utter a single word of protest or affirmation as Kuran watched him with observant eyes. He needed something to break the moment, or else he knew that his heart was going to burst.

"And I am glad that you told me about what you had talked with my brother." He hesitantly spoke, suddenly all too self conscious of standing before the brunette, among many people, outside, this close.

Kuran nodded, as if letting the matter pass. "I hope he is not too angry."

"He didn't say much." Zero played along, feeling a rush of guilt wash over his frame. He busied himself by picking at the wrapper of the snack in his hands, slightly trembling because of the dread that spread over him. He felt like he was going to be sick, even though the food was okay and the drink was delicious. His brows knitted over painfully, his face going rapidly pale.

"Are you feeling alright?" He came to his senses with Kuran's voice.

"I think I am going to be sick." He admitted, now trembling visibly, his hands going cold like ice. Kuran quickly grabbed the snack from his hands and dumped it and the coffee cup in a wastebasket nearby and returned quickly by his side, holding his arm out for him to lean, concern written over his features.

"Did they upset your stomach?"

Zero shook his head, light headed and dizzy. "Can we sit a while?" He asked and started to drag his cold body towards the nearest bank. Kuran helped him sit and Zero immediately hung his head, fear coursing through his body, his eyes tearing up despite himself.

Perplexed by the suddenness of the turn of events, Kaname fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed his personal driver, asking him where the nearest exist of the park they were in and when he could come to pick them up. "If you wish I can carry you there." He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, no... All I need is a few minutes." Zero replied with trembling lips. "Sorry to trouble you."

"Roze, don't sit like that. It'll get worse. Here, hold your head up and lean against me." Kaname shifted her body from her shoulder and surprisingly, without resisting, Roze complied and let her head fall over his awaiting shoulder, her arms hugging herself as she breathed hard and shook violently.

Zero had never felt like this. Had never felt this much guilt assaulting him at the same instant. He could no longer deny what he felt, no longer convince himself into his own lies about this man. Liar or not, honest or not, a player or not... It didn't matter any more. This shoulder that he was now leaning on, the warm hand that rubbed his chilled shoulders, this concerned voice that continuously asked if he wanted this or if he wanted that to make him feel better... They were real, at least real for this very moment.

If this man simply desired a new toy for himself to take care and cherish until the time he got bored and destroyed it, here he was, Kiryuu Zero, who became that toy unwittingly but all the more voluntarily. Yet things were not as innocent as that. Who was the victim here? Was it he, whose heart was crumbling before another man, who had nothing to offer to him and had no right to expect anything but lies from him, or was it Kuran, who apparently harbored such strong feelings for someone, enough to ridicule and embarrass himself before them only to turn around and find that he was played for a fool and he had been running after a mask with a broken and hopeless man hiding behind it...

Zero was doomed. And it was all Roze's fault.

"Let's go." He sprang to his feet, quickly turning around to go back from where they had came into the park.

"Roze, slow down!" Kaname immediately caught up to her, supporting her from her arm, trying to persuade her to take another exit. But Roze wasn't listening.

"The Chairman will roast me for this..." Roze was mumbling under her breath, trying to walk as quickly as her kimono allowed.

"I'll call him and explain, he'll understand. Walk slowly, you'll make yourself feel worse." Kaname really couldn't understand what brought this reaction from the girl. "Roze, what's wrong? Did I tell something wrong?"

Zero could only focus on the road they were walking along, his head in a mess because of the desperation he felt upon the revelation he tried to ignore with all his might. "I am fine, I am... I just... Must return... Why did I... I really... Must go..." He was breathing hard, on the point of hyperventilation.

Kaname immediately caught on an impending panic attack the girl was driving herself into for whatever reason he couldn't fathom at the moment and he quickly made her stop by catching her from her elbows and forcing her to look at him. What he saw on that sickly flushed face made him gasp as if something wounded him.

Roze was wide eyed, terrified and so very much vulnerable with bleary eyes that gazed at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

Kaname's features softened and his hold become much more gentle. "Don't be afraid of this, Roze." He murmured, now his voice was clear, undeterred by the music and sounds coming from the distance. "Don't run away, there is no need to feel afraid."

As if coming to the surface from underwater, Zero blinked, his breathing slowing down. But his expression quickly turned into miserable even though he knew that he should hide it, he should act his part. But it was useless now, because Kuran was looking at him with those understanding, soft eyes that assured him of nothing was wrong and everything was going to be alright.

"It's okay, Roze." The brunette affirmed. "You are fine."

No, he wasn't, he was never going to be after this, from this night on. He wanted to scream at the dark haired man before him, scream all the lies he had sprouted up until this point and ask him to forget about everything, to forgive him.

But this was beyond salvation now as Kuran leaned in and brushed his bangs away and planted an innocent kiss on his forehead, whilst holding his cheeks in his warm hands.

That kiss sealed his fate even as he wordlessly hung his head and let the brunette walk him back to the Imperial, still asking him to say his name no matter how much Zero averted his eyes, tried to put a distance as they walked side by side and hid his hand from Kuran's searching hand.

He already knew that he was this man's... That he was in love with Kuran Kaname. But he was never going to be able to call his given name out loud, never going to feel as his equal, worthy of that intimacy.

And he felt his heart break into a million pieces with the thought of it.

_TBC..._

_-50.000Yen is around 600 USD._

_-5 glasses of dry whiskey is more than 1/3 of a large bottle and can make you forget even your own name, so never ever drink and never ever drive after taking alcohol. _

_-Please tell me your thoughts._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Zero was sitting on their shared bed, wide awake even though he was worn out both emotionally and physically to the point of staring into the semi darkness with empty and soulless eyes without actually taking in his surroundings.

Nights like this, sleepless and restless, were slowly turning into a monotone routine of sorts where the blissful forgetfulness of the sleep and dreams evaded him, and even after each of his muscles rebelled against it, his brain and conscience refused to shut down and be silenced.

His sleeping companion Ichiru was thankfully unaware of his brother's worsening case of insomnia and was currently fitfully sleeping, his back resting against some pillows to alleviate his breathing problem. Zero couldn't bring himself to watch the sight.

So, he blankly stared ahead, refusing to close his eyes even though all he could see was meaningless shadows moving across the wall facing their bed as cars went by in the street below, their headlights momentarily illuminating the darkness that he was drowning in.

It was past three in the morning and Zero ached all over, but trepidation, anxiety, guilt and fear kept him awake. Maybe this was his punishment and thus, his troubled conscience readily accepted it all without any resentment. For being such an irresponsible older brother, for being such a liar who trifled with other people's hearts, he believed that he deserved this emptiness that surrounded and filled him to the brim.

Hugging his knees to his chest, he curled up like a child would do and listened to the breaths that passed through his twin's lips in and out. Strangely enough, that sound was the only thing that grounded and consoled him as flashes of wavy brown hair and claret eyes flitted across his mind's eye and he kept on hearing that sweet voice uttering the same thing into his ears over and over again.

_"I have never been this honest and open before, and I hope you won't let it go waste and also allow me to witness your moment of openness and honesty, too."_

_"Don't be afraid of this, Roze." _

_"Don't run away, there is no need to feel afraid."_

It was darkly ironic how the moment he had realized that he was in love for the first time in his life was also the moment when it dawned on him how it was a totally devastating process that it was to acknowledge it to one's self. Because this snake-like feeling that twined around his heart and ate it up in one ravenous gulp was bound to be the milestone of his life that stood for the greatest mistake and devastation that he would ever fall into.

And when all he had to be concerned with was Ichiru's health, what was he doing like this? Really... What the hell was his heart and mind were doing? Self deprecation was gnawing at his insides and he was feeling sicker in the stomach by the second.

He had to make a decision. Now that he knew and accepted the extend of his feelings for Kuran Kaname, he had to make a decision to preserve even a bit of grace, even a bit of sanity that was quickly leaving him. He rested his head on his knees, covering it with his arms as if he was instinctively trying to hide from the reality and from himself. But he was aware that it wasn't about to do him any good, that he couldn't hide from this any longer.

What he had felt that night in the park had terrified him just like a car crash would terrorize its victims. How was he to be able to live with such kind of a feeling constantly? How was he supposed to go to bed every night and feel a gaping hole opening up through his chest, some sinking feeling crawling all over him, suffocating him and tormenting him? Never before Zero had thought that the elusive thing that was called conscience could turn into such a monster and eat its owner up alive. But here he was, watching the night pass by slowly, alone before the starkness of his own thoughts.

What would Kuran say to this, had he known the reason of the tired circles under his eyes, Zero wondered. But it was easy to imagine that elegant face twist in cruel resentment and darken with the gratification of knowing that Zero was getting what he deserved for fooling him and playing with his heart. Those emotions were the last thing Zero would ever want to see reflected in those claret eyes, but he was aware that their end was already written and all that they were able to do was to act out their parts in it.

Yet, through his own self inflicted guilt tripping, Zero never once questioned if he was the sole trickster here who toyed with other people's feelings. It was as if his heart had come to a silent conclusion that Kaname's show of sincerity and inadvertent declarations of love were genuine and the brunette was the victim here. How his heart came to such an absurd decision Zero didn't know but, at one point his mind had made up itself about being the guilty party here without even consulting him first. It was in Zero's nature to shoulder all the blame and whatever that came entailed to it, but wasn't this unjust? Wasn't it just an exploitation of his caring and amenable self? Was his remorse stronger than his reason?

Zero couldn't answer these, but he thought that he was simply required to be the adult here, where they were entrapped in this childish game devised by none other than Kuran himself. Because Zero was sure that when the time would come to it, Kuran wasn't going to accept his part of the blame in the ensuing fiasco. Just as expected from a petulant child whose toy was already broken even before he knew it.

Now, as he dove deeper into blaming himself, Zero understood Aido better. It was funny actually, since Zero was always the relatively more collected and saner member of their little party. But apparently his sobriety had some limits, too, and he failed miserably when the time called for his best. And he wasn't even counting in the shame of nurturing all these feelings for _another man_. It was too much to face and accept, the idea making him want to hurl the contents of his stomach out and never eat anything again.

Ichiru would be ashamed of this, of this weakness. It would hurt him, Zero knew. It would hurt him so much to see his brother wallow in self pity and abhorrence over something this juvenile when Ichiru was suffering this much because of his health condition.

Zero couldn't afford being weak anymore, he had too much to lose unlike Kuran, who had anything and everything one could ask for from the world. His pride was the least of his worries, so Zero needed to stand firm, unwavering, and hold everything together no matter how much things threatened to fall apart at the glimpse of even a slight instability. All he needed was his job and family. Love was useless, love was dangerous, it took away so much in return of a frigid nothingness as a compensation. He had nothing to offer, he wasn't willing to offer anything for it, because he wanted this status quo to last as long as it was able to go on. He was this much frightened of change and everything that it might bring about was chalked up as _unwanted_ in his list.

He was going to get over this, too. He had to. It was stronger than him, larger than him, but he knew that he had to stand his ground if he didn't want to bring any more disasters upon himself and his little family. Kuran had to understand. Kuran had to simply give up on Roze and whatever delusional feelings he claimed to harbor for the mask that Zero wore unwillingly. He just had to be professional and keep the distance, maybe, maybe this time Kuran would get the hint and relinquish his hold on this game and on Zero's heart.

He smiled bitterly into his arms, somehow ending up biting his lower lip in desolation. At least he could hope, couldn't he?

* * *

Aido's emerald eyes skimmed through the papers in his hands and he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"So, six different main dishes, two stews, eight different appetizers and five types of desserts..." He paused and looked up towards Zero who was currently immersed in writing and calculating. "Zero, this is insane!" He went through the pages with his rounded eyes to persuade himself into believing what he was reading.

"Tell that to Kuran, Aido." Zero replied, equally disturbed by the amount of work that was asked of them. There was a small calculator on the table, within his reach and he was constantly punching down numbers and noting them on the papers before him.

"And he wants you to figure out the exact amount of the ingredients needed? That impossible prick! He has lots of chefs who know more about these things, but he still insists." He puffed his cheeks in radiant annoyance and took out the papers about the desserts from the stack.

"Most of these are things that require earlier preparation. And these are only the desserts."

"Yeah," Zero conceded without pausing in his work, "I'll stay at the Imperial main kitchen the day before the event."

"That's a lot of work, Zero!" Aido immediately protested.

"I'll be there to help him out." Shiki answered in Zero's stead. "It is my day off on fridays and we'll go early that day."

Aido turned towards his calm friend who was cooking tomorrow's lunch and dinner all by himself, since today was his turn to cook and Yuuki's turn to clean up. But the petite girl had been quick with her hands and finished the work allotted to her early to attend to Ichiru. So the kitchen was left to the three of them.

"Oh, weren't you going to visit Takuma-san for lunch?" Aido asked with sarcasm and mild aversion towards the situation.

That tone of voice piqued Zero's interest and he peeked under his silver bangs at his brunette friend. Shiki's back was towards them, so there was no telling what kind of a face he was making upon the question, but Zero doubted that his friend would be able to conjure up any kind of facial expression other than boredom, apathy, and melancholy even when a storm brewed inside of him. _How lucky for him_, Zero thought, envying the brunette's ability to hide his emotions.

"We'll see each other at the party, there is no need to waste his time." Shiki answered, chopping up the leek for some vegetable stew.

Aido sat there stoically for a short time and Zero listened the ensuing silence intently. The blonde tapped his pen over the papers, apparently considering whether to utter the next words or not. But his concern won over and he spoke, getting the answer immediately right after he voiced the question.

"How many times has it been?"

"Six. Other than the times he came for dinner at the Imperial."

Zero's eyes widened upon the swift exchange and the new information. He looked unseeingly onto the numbers he was writing. So, Shiki went this far in his misconduct of professionalism. Zero didn't even know how often the blue eyed patron requested for Shiki's service at the restaurant. He didn't want to imagine into what number their dates and work related meetings summed up. The situation had to be beyond salvation right now if Shiki kept on meeting the man and never talked about it unless asked, not that the brunette ever seemed willing to discuss the details.

"You are in deep shit, Shiki." Aido's solemn and quiet voice summarized the predicament in a crude but perfectly realistic way.

The brunette's shoulders tensed visibly as he stopped in his chopping. Zero felt compelled to glance at his friend's way with concern and dread written all over his lavender orbs. But Shiki only shrugged and suddenly his frame appeared smaller and vulnerable.

"I already know that." He told in an equally quiet and somber tone, and went about his work with more vigor as if to suppress the foreboding feeling that welled up inside him.

Zero turned towards his blonde friend who caught his eyes sternly. "Don't look at me like that, Zero." Aido defended with distaste. "I am willing to be the bad guy here even when I know I am nagging you guys like a cranky granny would. But..." He trailed off, averting his eyes to the papers and slouching a bit in surrender. "But I want to protect you lot as much as you do. I never want to see you two broken over anything and anyone, I..." He stopped again, unable to convey what he actually felt and wrung his hands together in apparent frustration.

"I don't hate you for it, Aido." Shiki's voice sounded again and drew the attention of the other two towards the brunette. "You are doing what you think is the right thing." He continued and turned around slightly to look at the blonde. "Thank you for your concern." And he was back to his work immediately.

Aido, clearly disturbed with the apathetic display by which Shiki treated the matter, looked back at his papers, giving up.

Zero remained silent and continued punching equations on his calculator. But deep inside he was feeling sick to the core. Something about Shiki's silent acceptance of the predictable and eventual outcome of this farce frightened him. It scared him to his bones to see how willing Shiki was to lose so much from himself just for this evanescent illusion of love that came from another man. So his friend was this much hungry for that kind of affection, and neither the promise of disastrous consequences, nor the other party also being a male mattered to him.

It was frightening. Zero was feeling nauseous, sweat beading on his forehead even though he was pale as a sheet. He understood his current standing better know, Shiki was ready to sacrifice himself for a fleeting shadow of love, but Zero didn't want to lose anything. His pride and heart were already lost, the former discarded into the waste bin, the latter in the clutches of one Kuran Kaname. But he refused to lose more than that. He was not the best brother out there, but he was entrusted with Ichiru's hope and future as well as his own. Anything that would endanger them, he was going to discard it, too. Even if it was his first love... What he needed was his family and more money to keep that family's dreams from crumbling away. Love was useless. And if he was going to sacrifice himself for something, he preferred to do it for something worthy of it, not for Kuran Kaname.

He only wished that he had this presence of mind much earlier than this. But it was too late now, and whatever he could rescue from the flood's way was a profit at the end of everything.

He came to himself with Aido's voice. He was waving his hand before him to catch his attention. "Hey, are you alright?" Zero blinked once, shaking himself out of his dreadful musings.

"You look pale. Feeling sick?" The blonde asked with concern.

"A bit." Zero answered truthfully and rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the sweat on his forehead tiredly.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" It was more of a statement than a question and Aido got up from his chair to put some water into the kettle.

Zero nodded and sighed deeply, stretching in his chair to keep the nausea at bay and looked up at their white ceiling. Thankfully, neither Aido nor Shiki asked the reason of his current ailment. Shiki opened up a cupboard and took out three mugs, Aido pulled a jar filled with tea bags and they quickly prepared some warm drinks for themselves.

Now finished with his cutting, Shiki let the pot on the oven to stew slowly and helped Aido with the mugs as the blonde resumed his seat and Shiki took the one across the table.

"Here, some herbal mix. Helps relaxing and sleeping." Aido handed Zero a large mug and took a sip from his rose hip tea.

"And let me have a look at those calculations." Shiki reached for the papers before Zero and put his tea mug down to take up the forgotten pen. He went over Zero's work and even calculated the rest for him as the silver haired young man had already written down the quantities of the ingredients necessary for per person per dish.

It took a while and all Zero did was to watch his two friends work, his head and left shoulder leaned against the cold wall of the kitchen, mug in hand, mind no longer dizzy or stomach no longer nauseous. The brunette and the blonde poured down on the papers just like they would do when they were younger and studied for exams together. The two had an uncanny ability on anything requiring calculations and Zero had always admired them for it. Watching them brought a relaxing sense of peace of mind to him and he felt his shoulders sag further. Aido was occasionally murmuring about the _horrendous_ amount of money that was to be spent on these premium class ingredients, tucking a few derogatory words here and there about show-off snobs and their useless way of flaunting, and Shiki would hum a nondescript reply every now and then.

Oh, how Zero wished that they could forever be like this, mulling over trivial everyday matters together and never have to think about the harshness of the solid reality that surrounded them. But now he knew better than taking comfort from such a futile and childish desire.

That night, maybe because he had finally made up his mind, maybe because of the tea and his friends' company, Zero was able to sleep. Ichiru was warm and his breathing was normal for the first time in a while. Before slipping into a dreamless sleep, that made Zero fleetingly wonder if Ichiru was effected by his mood even when he was asleep next to him.

* * *

The next two days went by uneventful. Zero actually felt happy to be able to dump all of his responsibilities on Ruka in the dining halls and the partitions as he was busy in the kitchens from the early evening until the closing time. Ruka was relatively cooperative, since she had to be pleased for acting as the head-waitress for three consecutive days with no one to interfere with how she managed things. Zero didn't mind, because he knew the girl was capable of it even though she acted like a total bitch from time to time. He had other responsibilities to juggle in his hands.

The bar tending job at the Majestic was going well. Even though it added to his sleep deprivation, it was actually a very easy job. The patrons at the hotel were really nice people. He got to meet with foreigners and chatted with them. Since he was working there at the early hours, his job generally consisted of preparing snacks, serving light lunches, coffee, tea and other non-alcoholic beverages, so he was spared from the unsavory outcomes of dealing with alcohol inebriated minds, not that the place would allow anything to escalate into a problem. And to top it all, he earned good tips.

Yet this week he had to use his brother's condition as an excuse to take the Saturday off. He felt bad about lying, not because he lied, but because he had to use his brother for it. But he tried to console himself by thinking that it was all for a good cause.

Thankfully Kuran didn't appear before him that week and he was able to set things into an order with the help of Yuuki on Thursday and with Shiki on Friday. They worked with the two chefs chosen by Kuran, making preparations for the sauces, marinating the meat, boiling all kinds of stock for the stew and soups, making doughs and dumplings, pounding several kinds of fishcakes and baking sweet cakes for the desserts, checking on the dairy products and refrigerating everything ready to be shipped to the location of the party.

This was half of the work and Zero wanted to decrease the work of the performers and the servers for that night as much as he could. He allotted the main dishes between the performers and asked them to personally prepare the sauces and stocks that they were going to use. He supervised each of them. Luckily, or maybe thanks to Kuran's money, the setting at the party was going to be similar to the interior of the partitions where everything was going to be under the server's hands and within reach. Zero honestly couldn't wait to see the organization. _The wonders of being a multimillionaire,_ he thought.

He finished his work on Friday night after fetching the kimono specially prepared for him and for others from Cross' office since they had to go to the Kuran's villa very early in the morning. Yuuki would help them with their hair and make up and there wouldn't be any unwanted surprises hopefully. Then again, Zero was sure that they were going to be on the receiving end of some weird and judging looks but he couldn't care less.

Saturday morning was a cold one. Winter was rapidly settling in although it hadn't snowed yet. But looking at the bleak sky, it was only a matter of time and luck. Zero wondered what kind of a lunatic would hold an outdoor party in this weather condition when they were on the first days of December. But he guessed that Kuran had been anticipating this and prepared for it.

Leaving an excited and flushed Yuuki together with a still sleeping Ichiru, the three friends called a taxi, all donned up in their kimono, and gave the driver the address. The driver took them to the poshest part of the city consisting of villas divided by huge gardens, far from the daily buzz of the city center. It was their first time on this part of the town but none of them seemed interested or even a bit awed. If anything, they all looked bored with different degrees of displeasure etched on their faces.

The taxi pulled through an ornate gate up to a wide garden road decorated with tall trees on either side. After a few minutes they parked before a huge villa built with a somewhat baroque taste. The large building and the commendable size of the garden set the Kuran estate away from the surrounding estates with quite a distance on each and every side. It was impressive to say the least, and also exceedingly snobbish according to the newly arrived servers.

Zero got off the taxi and immediately the butler of the house welcomed them. The driver was paid by the same butler and Zero took grim satisfaction in it. The other boys stood beside their friend as the butler politely inquired for their names and as soon as Zero gave him his alias, the butler understood who was going to be in charge of the place for today. He ushered them from the double front doors, leading them to the kitchens at the back of the villa.

"Hey, he paid for the ride?" Aido murmured next to Zero's ear, somewhat not understanding the reason.

"All expanses made by the workers today are on the boss's tab." Zero smirked sideways slightly. "There was no way in hell I'd spend that money before even earning it."

"Yeah, right." The blonde smirked, too, his eyes surveying the internal decoration of the hall. It was only the downstairs but the long hall made itself up to a ridiculously large salon which was suitable to hold a ball for at least a hundred people.

"This is insane." Zero heard Aido whisper beside him as they followed the butler. The salon was just like one from the movies; an impossibly large and intricate chandelier adorned the high ceiling, two staircases on left and right climbed up to the second store of the house with baroque wood work railings, bluish gray Turkish marble covered the floor with patterns in the shape of huge stars, heavy drapes and antique furniture garnished the interior. There was a baby piano at one corner, black and sleek, standing proudly before a bar area.

_No wonder why he has that attitude._ Zero grimaced. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine what it looked like in the living quarters upstairs.

Finally the butler let them through a door and it opened up to another hall. "On the right side is the kitchens and the on the left side is the guest salon which opens up to the garden at the back. The preparations are made in the back garden." The butler explained.

"I'd like to see it." Zero stated, all professionalism and ready to work. The butler informed them about how the staff was going to work back and fort between the kitchens and the garden. They were going to have to use a detour, troublesome really, since Kuran-_sama_ didn't want them to disturb the guests.

But it was really spectacular. There were already workers setting up the equipment, tables and organizing the general outlook of the vast garden. There was actually an outdoor bar, expensive liquor being already set on the portable shelves. The service counter included every equipment a tender might need. The scattered tables were of the high kind, with no seatings. The service parlors, Zero deemed it was fit to call them so, were covering one side just before a huge pool filled with water possibly to be used for some light and fountain effects.

A few large spot lights were installed far from the supposedly main area, among high trees, to provide extra illumination and every nook and cranny of the garden was turned into that of a classical Japanese garden. Zero highly suspected that the original form of the place had been anything like this. There were stone lanterns here and there, foliage cut and tended in a distinct Japanese way. It was truly an advantage for the guest hall to face the garden, the doors and windows were uninstalled and redecorated in an imitation of a shop entrance one would see in summer festivals. Zero was speechless as he surveyed the work of the men who were still buzzing around like bees.

"Have the chefs arrived?" He asked to the butler and received a nod. "Please take us to the kitchens."

And the kitchen was no different actually. It had a large basement where the dishes were to be cooked and the first floor level was apparently to be used for the finished and ready to serve dishes. The three friends descended down the basement and tied up their kimono sleeves. A long day was before them.

When it was the afternoon most of the tedious work was finished; all the vegetable was cleaned, the meat was sliced or chopped according to the use and then divided between parlors, the rice was ready to be cooked, all the service utensil was divided and the main table was set. Zero called down everyone from the Imperial staff and discussed the last moment details with the girls and even managed the Majestic personnel and gave them their duties.

It was tiring work to organize everything and be responsible for the kitchen along with the two chefs but it also gave him a sense of what it would be like if he had owned a place of his own and had to manage these kind of things everyday. The though was a far fetched dream but it also made him excited, anxious even.

But the reason of his anxiety was apparently not only the impossible prospect of owning his place but also the inevitable meeting he had with a certain brunette. Trying to not think about it much, he wondered if Yuuki and Ichiru were already out and about, having fun.

The weather did not improve yet it didn't worsen either, which was a lucky sign for his dear brother and friend. He couldn't care less about the party attendants and how they were going to cope with the chilly night.

When everything the Imperial staff could do at the kitchens finished, it was time for them to set the things up in their parlors. Evening was quickly approaching thanks to the shortened day time, so they left the rest to the chefs and went up for their respective parlors.

The work at the gardens had already ended and there were only two people and their manager around, checking the last details. The now illuminated gardens looked absolutely pretty. It was going to be a pleasure working in such an environment, Zero thought, admiring the work done.

"Everyone, listen closely." Zero began, standing behind the work place reserved for him. "Each of us assigned our own part, you'll find everything under and behind you. This place," Zero turned around and walked past the portable stand behind their parlors, he began to explain how they were about to use their work environment and make the best out of everything available.

Truly immersed in his explanations, Zero didn't even understand how time flew by and it was already 6 pm. He deemed that everyone should have a rest before the guests would start to come by at 7 pm. All of them were hungry and tired. But luckily their dinner was waiting for them in the staff room and everyone had a chance to take a breather.

Ironically, their menu consisted of some of the things that they were going to serve to the guests. It was delicious thanks to the chefs who had prepared samples of each kind earlier in the afternoon. No wonder if they were for Kuran actually. Zero enjoyed the silence ensued by the eating but before he could actually fill his empty stomach, the butler came in and asked for him.

Aido and Shiki's eyes were immediately drawn to him when they heard that Kuran himself was the one who had called their friend. Zero nodded for them to continue eating and averted his eyes from the concerned looks of his friends and followed the butler out of the kitchen into the living quarters of the mansion.

* * *

Kaname was standing before his inbuilt dresser, examining the shirt and the cravat of his suit that was hung before him. He had returned a few hours ago, already showered and tasted the samples of each dish and desert and even spied a bit on the work that had been still going on in the gardens by then. He was in a relatively good mood, so unlike the ones when he had to attend to or hold a party for any occasion. He knew the reason why he was this agreeable and contend with himself even though what awaited him for the night was anything but something to look forward to for him.

He had seen Roze down, rushing here and there in the garden, all focused and unaware of being scrutinized closely. She was a diligent worker, a very responsible one and apparently she was a perfectionist, too. Kaname loved seeing her going about every detail and perfecting them just the way he himself would do had he been downstairs and among the staff. He had actually spent half an hour looking out of his windows as the manager responsible of installing the equipments around briefed him about the work done. He simply couldn't avert his eyes from the silver haired girl who checked and rechecked the parlors and talked to her staff for minute corrections as if her life simply revolved around her responsibilities. It was a lovely sight. He not only respected hard working people who shouldered their duty seriously, but also he was glad to see Roze doing her best for him, at his own house.

That night when he had lost himself a bit both at the restaurant and at the park was still fresh in his memory and it still made him shiver slightly. Of course he hadn't talked about it to neither of his friends, about the realization and the decision he had come to. Accepting that he was actually falling in love with a waitress girl who might or might not be whom she was posing as was a huge blow to him. But at least his mind was no longer rebelling at the idea as furiously as it used to do. He didn't know what to do about this feeling any longer, so it was all up to the girl now. As cruel as it might sound, he was both ready to love Roze as much as she wanted and ready to crush her under his foot according to the outcome of all these games that they played around each other.

She was either genuine or fake and Kaname was either going to be a gentleman or a monster. It was all up to her. He knew that she was attracted to him, felt at least a bit of affection towards him. That night was the proof of it. He knew that she was unable to say no to him. This was beyond the responsibilities of a worker towards her boss. There had been something in her eyes then, fear mixed with a sense of surrender, as if she, too, had come to the same conclusion about her heart just like Kaname did about his. And Kaname was certain that it was in his favor.

Naturally, he was unable to prove these claims, which in return only made them some assumptions on his part. But he trusted them and played his cards according to them because this ingrained ability was something that came with his personality. He was seldom wrong in judging and weighing up people when it came to the things piquing his interest or the things he desired.

But of course, he never knew how right those assumptions of his were.

Collecting his scattered thoughts, Kaname checked the time again. It was best to get ready as quickly as possible. Opening a small black jewelery box, he took out two heavy cuff links adorned with dark crimson rubies cut in the shape of roses and went on attaching them to the cuffs of his shirt. He was going to wear a dark red velvet jacket with black lining and a black stylized rose motif embroiled on the back of it with black shirt and pants. A miniscule of a smile appeared on his lips at the thought of having chosen the same colors for Roze's kimono tonight. Dark red on a deep black.

He took off his satin dressing gown and discarded it on his bed where three boxes of various sizes rested on. He pulled on his black shirt, only buttoning up the part that he tucked into his smart dress pants. As he was fumbling with his cuff links his door was knocked and he heard his butler's voice asking permission to enter. Half way turned towards the door, he called him in, his mood drastically improving upon the thought of finally seeing Roze in person.

The old butler came in, informing him of his awaiting company. Kaname openly smiled when he saw a shock of silver hair behind his butler.

"Come in Roze, I have a few things to ask of you."

Zero, who had been gazing on the floor out of politeness, walked past the butler as the old man exited the room and closed the door behind him. He lifted his head up and was immediately shocked to realize that he was in Kuran's personal quarters, namely his very own bedroom. Momentarily taken aback, he wondered if he was intruding, his gaze traveled to the owner of the room only to be greeted by the sight of Kuran who was struggling with cuff links, his shirt nearly open all the way to his belt buckle.

The brief glimpse of the sideways sight of that pale skin exposed to him was enough to make him feel extremely uncomfortable and he couldn't suppress the blush that exploded on his cheeks and neck. He averted his eyes, turning sideways towards the windows on the left, ready to bolt out of the room.

"S-sir, it seems I'm intruding, I'll..."

"No, no. It is alright, I am sorry. Give me a second, please." Kaname smiled, he tried everything in his power to not burst out into laughing at Roze's reaction. Truth be told he didn't plan this, but the prospect of seeing a flushed and panicked Roze all because of him amused him greatly as always.

Zero gritted his teeth at his own maidenly reaction, he bowed his head and looked out of the high arc of the nearest window only to meet with his own reflection, the picture of embarrassment and distress. How the man had this uncanny ability to frustrate him enough to crawl up the walls was beyond Zero's understanding.

"We could have talked downstairs, Kuran-san." He commented, not hiding the displeasure from his voice.

"No, there are things I want to show you here, even though I understand your discomfort, bear with it for me, please." Kaname refuted the idea with a clearly self-indulgent contentment. The cuff links refused to cooperate, so he gave up on them and resumed buttoning up his black shirt.

When the patch of skin that caused the girl's pretty flush was covered, he walked up to her and stretched his arms before him. "Would you help me here, these are troublesome."

Zero involuntarily turned around upon the closing proximity and cursed himself inwardly for looking directly at the other man's chest area, fleetingly wondering if it was still uncovered. And when an amused chuckle was let right before him and the outstretched arms moved to get his attention, he flushed anew, wondering what he was hoping to see. He couldn't believe himself. This was also a man, dammit, why the sudden interest in the brunette's body?

Hanging his head low to hide his face under his now longer bangs, Zero reached and did each shiny button and corrected the pristine outlines of the cuffs. "I am a butler now?" He murmured in ire both against himself and towards Kuran.

"Of course not, just humor me a bit." Kaname smirked yet again, gazing longingly at the bowed silver head before him. "So, tell me of the work done. Do we need anything? Any problems?" He walked back where his cravat and jacket still hung and proceeded to fix the black tie before his mirrors.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Zero berated himself to get his act together and started to talk. "Everything is in order, the parlors are ready for the use, I organized the staff as you directed. The garden and the staff are ready to welcome your guests, Kuran-san."

"My guests, eh..." Kaname smiled in distaste. "Somehow the word doesn't do justice on how completely and utterly I loath the half of the so called guests of mine."

Zero looked at the man questioningly but thought that it was not his place to further the conversation.

"Won't you ask why I do this kind of a thing for the sake of people I loath so, Roze?" Kaname looked sideways at him with a strange glint in his dark eyes.

"No, Sir. I won't." Zero answered bluntly. He didn't want to hear it. Seeing Kuran waltzing around in pretended friendliness for a whole night was already enough of a challenge.

Kaname eyed the silver haired girl with disappointment evident in his eyes even as his hands worked on the elaborate knot on his tie. "So, you won't humor me." He sighed softly, correcting the lapels of his collar. "I don't blame you. It must have been a tedious day for you here."

"It was actually enjoyable, on the contrary." Zero supplied, playing with the hem of his kimono sleeve.

One elegant eyebrow was raised towards him upon the remark. "So was it?" He asked, disbelieving. "You are overly professional as always."

Zero perked at the comment and looked up. "I am doing what is expected of me here." Inside, he felt the first tendrils of panic waving a web slowly.

Kaname threw his jacket over his shoulders and turned before his mirrors again. "I thought we were over this, Roze." He glanced sideways again, face somber now.

Zero's shoulders stiffened visibly upon the subtle reminder of that night at the park. "I don't understand." He lied through his teeth, hoping against hope that the brunette would drop the subject.

"No, you understand, Roze. You understand so well that you can't even look me in the eye because of it." Kaname murmured and watched how his server's lavender eyes widened and color drained from her face even as she still refused to look directly at him.

"See." He pressed on. "Even your sharp tongue is at a vacation it seems." He walked towards his bed, leaning forward to bring the boxes laying there closer.

"Come here." He demanded, his back turned, rummaging among the lids.

Zero didn't know what to do. Dread was shaking his body so strongly that he was motionless like a statue on the spot. His see-through emotions warred inside him, wreaking havoc in his brain. _No, no, no... Stand firm, get yourself together, Zero. _He shivered, hands bunching the front of his kimono, teeth biting on the lower lip nervously.

"I should go, if we are done tal-..."

"No, stay." Kaname interrupted his words, his back still towards him.

In his hands was a small plastic box which contained two red roses with pins attached to the stems. He wondered. What kind of a face was Roze making now after he implied her that he wasn't going to let up the request he made of her that night. He knew he was being persistent to the border of making her uncomfortable, but he was both eager to see or hear a favorable response and at the same time was immensely afraid of finding out the truth about her.

_I have to face him. I have to confront him about this._ Zero was telling to himself. _But is this a good time? Right before something this important for him, even when all of this is all a pretense, have I the right to ruin it all? _He chewed on his lip harder, perhaps to the point of making it bleed, he didn't feel it. His eyes were lost on the silk carpet's motifs under his feet. _But I promised myself, this can't go on like this. It is as if I'm leading him on with my silence. I have to..._

"You are thinking too much again." The voice was so close that Zero gasped, eyes drawn to those of Kaname's and he recoiled despite himself. When did the brunette reduced the distance between them? Zero blinked up at the other in a stupor and stepped back a little.

Kaname's hand was frozen mid air, as if he had been trying to reach for his face, only to be stalled by the reaction he received. His unreadable eyes scrutinized him and Zero swallowed in apprehension.

"Are you afraid of me, Roze?" He asked, rendering him speechless yet again. He stood taller than Zero with his dress shoes and Zero felt himself smaller by the second as he had to look a little up to meet the other's claret orbs.

He shook his head negative, forced down an oncoming flush and steeled himself for the next couple of words he planned to utter. There was a soft affectionate expression on Kaname's face and Zero felt strangely guilty for being ready to crush that look. But Kaname beat him to it, procuring two roses resting in a box.

"On my breast pocket, please."

Something broke behind his server's eyes upon his request and Kaname sensed it all too clearly. It was as if he had passed over a line, as if he had interrupted something crucial. He barely managed himself before he would narrow his eyes down to show his doubts and ruin the moment.

As always Roze complied, unable to say no. Her hands seemed trembling when she took the rose out and opened the pin under it. She did her best to not come any closer than they already were and pinned the fresh flower upon the soft velvet material of the jacket.

Without any preamble, Kaname took the box in her hands aside and proceeded to open the other rose's pin and stepped closer to Roze's side, leaning in. The girl stood still like a frigid block of ice, but it didn't deter him from taking advantage of the stillness. Purposefully breathing against the naked patch of skin on her neck and ear, he watched as Roze's blush climbed up to her ears and she turned her head a bit to the side, away from him. He took the fake hair ornament from the soft silver bits of hair and attached the rose on her left side with painstakingly slow movements.

"Relax, Roze, I promise I'm a gentleman tonight." He whispered into her ear and inhaled her scent deeply.

But to Zero, it was the biggest underestimation of the century. His eyes were glued to the dresser's mirror, where he could see how Kuran was eying him and how sensual his dark frame looked and how passionate those eyes seemed as they trailed over his face and neckline. He couldn't even breath. His hands wrung against each other as his mind mocked his earlier resolve and spat at his weak heart. Unable to bear the sight any longer, he closed his eyes.

Thinking that this much was enough for tonight, Kaname took a small step back from her, his very being rebelling against him but his rationale quickly squashing the immense desire to stay close to her. _No need to scare her more_, he thought. _I don't want to give her any more reason to flee from me._

"Thanks for indulging me, Roze." He honestly smiled and went back to his bed to give her time to collect herself.

Zero took in as much air as he could silently do. His heart was about to burst out of his chest and he wanted to scream and curse and beat himself up for being this weak, this gullible, this stupid. A little smile, the ghost of a few fingers, the warmth of a breathed sigh against his skin and the sight of those ardent eyes... So these were enough to crumble his resolve and the promise he had made to himself earlier...

How weak a man could get, how far one could fall? He felt sick with himself.

"I want you to accept these." He heard Kuran's voice and did his best to shake himself out of his trance. The brunette was holding an open box of clothes which looked like a kimono and its obi. Zero unseeingly looked at them as Kuran unfolded the cloth from its confines and revealed a magnificent silk kimono. It was in the most shimmering red color he had ever seen, the motifs were done in silver and violet over black. And the obi ends were pressed so to create the form of a butterfly's multicolored wings. Zero had never seen anything like this before. It must have been worthy of a fortune. Yet he still had the presence of mind to refuse this even though he was a bit dizzy and out of his rocker at that moment.

"No, I can't accept this." His reply was so clear-cut that Kuran looked up in undisguised surprise.

"Why? It is just a kimono. I want to gift you this as a memento of tonight."

Zero stood his ground this time, eyes shiny with determination. "No, I don't and can't accept things from my bosses. It is too personal, it is not normal." He clenched his jaw and averted his eyes, this meeting had dragged on longer than to count healthy for his sanity.

Kaname narrowed his eyes down, a sharp glint entering to them. "It is not personal." He huffed sourly. Reluctance was something he could deal with but his server was being really obtuse in her impenetrable demeanor. And it was starting to get on Kaname's thin nerves to be brusquely hindered in his every attempt to be his normal self. Did he have to be condescending and sardonic to communicate with Roze? Did he have to goad her into being angry with him to make her accept the simple things he wanted, such as taking an ordinary gift on its face value?

"For every server, I prepared a similar gift as a sign of my appreciation. Don't dig for underlying meaning in everything I do, Roze. It disappoints me and you can't even guess how much." His features lit up in a deliberately reprimanding smirk that totally belied how disgruntled he felt about the subject.

Zero didn't even know how he kept himself from pulling all of his hair out at the mortification he felt upon his embarrassing presumptuousness. The habit of reading in between the lines uttered by those deceitful lips of Kuran was so ingrained in his mind that for a moment there he had forgotten that not everything was about him, not everything Kuran did had to be revolving around Roze.

"Pardon my impudence." He muttered, ashamed of himself for being castigated by Kuran yet again. The brunette left the clothes and the boxes on his bed and approached him slowly as if he was cautious of frightening a rare animal into fleeting. He stood right before her and schooled his features into a reassuring and soft smile.

Zero's eyes were involuntarily drawn to Kuran's and he was surprised with himself when his chest got lighter because of the understanding and beautiful smile he saw there. How was this man able to show this many contradicting emotions on his face within seconds, he would never understand. But he wouldn't be able to decipher the reason behind the fluttering in his chest, either.

"Stop trying so hard. If you do that, you'll see I am also a human and I am also inarticulate when it comes to certain things." Kaname nodded as if to himself when he saw the relatively relaxed and positively surprised look that washed away the confusion and frustration in those lavender eyes. "Especially the things concerning you, Roze." He admitted and genuinely hoped that Roze understood him.

She bowed her head, taking in a deep breath. "Thanks for the gift, Kuran-san." And her gaze skidded away. Kaname smiled yet again, thinking that he had a long road before him with this girl. And the astonishment he felt upon realizing that he was more than willing to undertake that long road made him shake his head at himself inwardly.

He was either a fool or very much in love. And that equaled to the same thing, didn't it?

"Come, let us leave. My _dear_ guests might appear anytime soon." Kaname turned around with a low chuckle.

Zero trotted behind him to the downstairs and into the garden watching the brunette's board back in a daze. The gardens were completely lit now and the night air was chilly. Zero shivered and absent mindedly reached up and touched the side of his head. The velvety petals of the red rose made him bitterly smile at himself and at his predicament. He had lost the chance tonight, he conceded that much. But the next time was surely going to be the end of this. All he had to do was keep his distance, be as formal as possible and wait for the brunette to tire up with Roze and her frigid unresponsiveness. That was all. Simple to say when Zero couldn't even plan a minute ahead. He wondered where was his valiance of the night before had gone. The situation was getting grimmer and reckless as the days passed by and he was at a loss, utterly clueless about both himself and Kuran's immediate future.

Kaname was greeted by his own butler and handmaids and Zero took it as his clue to return to the kitchens where his staff had to be waiting for his arrival. He gave a curt nod to Kaname and turned back to the inside. But Kaname quickly caught up with him and whispered lowly only for his ears. "Please watch me tonight." He intoned as if he was sharing a mysterious secret. "As I'll be watching you." And before Zero could turn around, Kaname was already in the guest hall, heading for the front of the villa.

Zero stood there for a moment, eyes looking up at the dark, cloudy sky. He let the slight wind slither around him to chill his bones and cool his head. Belatedly, he remembered that he hadn't even eaten half of his dinner. But strangely enough, he no longer felt hungry. How could he feel hungry for food when the knot of worried apprehension filled him to the brim? Trying his best to not look morose due to the turmoil brewing in his chest, he sighed loudly and headed back to call his staff to their appointed duties.

* * *

As expected, the first arrivals of the party were Kain with his father and Takuma. The two young men looked smart in their suits. Kain wore a completely black one and Takuma had chosen a dark blue jacket to finish his black attire. Kaname ushered them to the guest hall where he personally served them with warm wine. Saito-san, Kain's father, left them alone after the compulsory pleasantries and a few sips from his wine. He looked positively curious about the preparations and excused himself to have a look at them.

Kain snorted after his father's leave and Takuma smiled. "Sorry if it seemed like he doubts your perfectionism, Pres. That old man is always like this."

Kaname patted his friend's shoulder in compassion. "It's alright. He is a businessman."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Kain snorted again as he crookedly smiled.

"Well aren't you happy that my grandfather is unable to attend tonight?" Takuma smirked.

"One old man less, the better." Kain agreed wholeheartedly and Kaname laughed at his friends' antics.

"It is not as terrible as you make it seem to be, Kain." The brunette exasperatedly smiled. "He'd feel sad if he heard it, you know."

"No, it is worse than you can imagine. Trust me, I live with it." Kain took a sip from his glass. "You'll have a taste of it tonight, Pres and I'll remind you your words."

Takuma chuckled good naturedly and linked his arm with his friend, taking the glass from his hand. "Let's go to the front yard, we can enjoy ourselves more there." And dragged the fiery blonde with him. Kaname shook his head and followed after them. "Kain, I expect you to amuse us as the guests arrive." He declared, correcting his collar for the final time.

Kain chuckled. "You guys are more wicked than anyone can give you credit for. And here I'm treated as the devil of our trio."

"But it is boring." Takuma rejoined. "At least your fashion comments about the guests help us continue to smile through it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kain sighed dramatically. "And nobody pays me for it."

"Aoi is here. The torment that I am sure you'll put her through is considered as a payment." Kaname opened the double doors and saw his butler standing outside together with two young men from the staff who were going to act as valets for the night. "Just be careful around your father and it'll be alright." He winked mischievously.

"And I can't even imagine how Roze-san must be feeling by now." Kain counterattacked with a grin of his own.

Just as Kaname was going to add his own two cents in their friendly banter, Takuma interjected. "Okay, stop for now. Slap your best perfunctory smile on your faces. Our first guests are here."

The three of them, together with Saito-san, welcomed the arrivals for sometime and then they went inside to warm up. As expected from Kaname, he had ordered the staff to install portable heaters to the garden and it was surprisingly an agreeable experience to stay outside even for the women who had light dresses on. There was music, too. Two shamisen players together with a koto performer were situated near the large pool and their authentic music filled the area, adding to the peacefulness.

After making small talk with his guests, Kaname and Saito-san's business partners and their high ranking management staff surrounded them and a boring but compulsory talk about finances and projects began.

Kaname eyed Kain from the corner of his eye, who did not even felt courteous enough to hide his boredom, and smiled, putting an encouraging hand on the blonde's shoulder. He knew that soon Kain was going to undertake all of his father's responsibilities and he wanted to make his friend seem as reliable as possible. As if sensing the brunette's qualms, Kain sighed imperceptibly and perked up, seriously participating to the conversation now.

Kaname's attention was drawn to Takuma. The blonde was standing near the musicians and enjoying their performance with a serene expression on his face. But that serenity didn't last long as two foreigners, one man and his female companion, approached him and stroke up a conversation. Kaname recognized them as one of Asato Ichiou's partners in an overseas investment. Takuma was all smiles and pleasantries, but Kaname could tell that he was also eager for some heart warming food and the company of one certain server girl. The brunette wondered whether to consider himself a good friend or a trouble maker in being persistent about his selection from the Imperial staff and a covert smile appeared on his face at the idea.

The gathering was a crowded one and not without some fanfare. Since most of the people were from the business arena, the attendants knew each other either by being acquaintances or from the media. But Kaname had wanted this to be a private party and didn't invite anyone from the media. Sometimes, even a simple photograph taken with a lady beside him was enough material to be the sensation of the paparazzi magazines. And currently, it was the last thing Kaname wanted. He was fed up with his honesty being constantly doubted by Roze. There was no need to prove her right with further flounder on his part. And most importantly, it was not worth it. None of the women here was worthy of it.

But that being the predictable pattern in every gathering he attended, it was inevitable to attract female attention. The brunette simply improvised on his skills of evading by coming up with excuses of any sort. It was much more simpler now, thanks to being the host of the party and his attention was divided by either his partners or his staff that frequently came to his rescue with generally trivial matters as per ordered to do so beforehand.

From the corner of his eye he saw that his blonde friends were equally able in getting away from the unwanted females that fawned over them unabashedly. It was understandable, Kaname thought, since his friends had people to impress, too.

Checking his wrist watch, Kaname smiled. It was finally time for the Imperial staff to do their jobs. He excused himself and nodded towards Saito-san to accompany him as he took place on the makeshift veranda before the guest hall. The music stopped and immediately all eyes were on him and Kain's father. Since he was the host, he began to talk first.

"My esteemed guests and my friends. I am glad that you honored me with your presence tonight. Saito-san and I thank you for not leaving us alone in our celebration of success after another fruitful year going by side by side with our honorable partners." And a round of applause was heard, Kaname nodded his thanks yet again.

"For this occasion, I am proud to present you with delicacies prepared by the staff from The Imperial. I am told that many of you have already been there and think highly of it. So, I hope, tonight you'll have a taste of the same atmosphere and the hospitality you have found there." And as he finished, the server girls entered the garden and met with excited humms of approval and applause.

Kaname turned towards to Saito-san and the uptight old man thanked him quietly and began to speak, giving his own thanks to the people attending. Kaname tuned him out, even though he knew that he was being rude, and his eyes followed Roze as she spoke softly to her staff and took her place, turning on the portable, inbuilt grills and ovens. She looked freshened up and all her focus was on the work before her. Tonight, she was responsible of two of the main dishes and a stew. Kaname had saved his appetite just for it and he was perhaps as eager to have a taste from the first batch as his guests seemed to be.

Luckily for everyone, Saito-san cut his speech short because of the excited buzz of the attendants and received another round of applause. He and Kaname rejoined with their guests whose attention were now on the servers.

All of the performers looked stunning in their kimono, Roze taking the parlor in the middle of them. Music started again and for the first time, Kaname realized that he was enjoying the excited murmurs of the others around him. Six main courses and two stews were in preparation now, nearly all of them were either autumn or winter specialties of various regions of the country; the ingredients were brought specifically from their respective regions. There were eight different appetizers already lined up on the large table near them to tie the hunger of the guests as the performers worked their magic with the main dishes.

Without any preamble, Kaname approached the table, took a large plate and chose a piece from all of the laid out small delicacies. His guests, especially the women, followed suit of their hosts. There were grilled octopus dumplings in cute little shapes, steamed ikinari, broiled dengaku pieces, grilled kango-yaki with wild vegetables as filling, sasa-zushi served on bamboo leaves, deep-fried fishcakes, skewered and grilled yaki-manju, and zunda-mochi. There were small sauce cups to go with the appetizers and Kaname eagerly took a bite from his ikinari first. He smiled. They were Roze's doing. He knew by the taste now. The two days spent in preparation of the cold and warm delicacies seemed to have paid well because people around him hummed and murmured in appreciation and they were asking him which of the servers prepared them beforehand for the party. Kaname wholeheartedly replied to them and wondered what would they think when it came to tasting the main dishes.

Zero sighed inaudibly to himself in contentment. Watching the happy faces of the attendants elevated his mood a bit. It was indeed a miracle how a piece of simple food could warm the hearts of others and lit up their eyes. For the moments like this he had aspired to become a cook. The charmed look on the females' faces, the joyful way the males' took bites from the food... These were real and watching them was a treat to Zero.

Frowning softly to himself, he wondered if Kuran was pleased now, if he could also see the delight glazing the eyes of his guests, too? He pondered quietly if Kuran still thought lowly of his own guests after seeing that honesty in their eyes. Zero seriously doubted it.

Shrugging his shoulders to himself, he concentrated on the traditional music. He was going to make hittsumi, miso-nikomi udon and dongara-jiru tonight. Three dishes at one go. But fortunately, all he had to do was use the pre-cut vegetables and pre-marinated meat thanks to his earlier arrangements.

He began with hittsumi. Pouring hot water and dried shiitake mushrooms into a large pan, he let it to boil whilst he took out a big chunk of dough he had kneaded earlier. He rolled it into thin round slices and then tore them apart into bite sized pieces. Leaving them aside, he went on with cutting the chicken breasts into small chunks together with burdock roots, carrots and negi. When the vegetables and the meat were ready, he had to wait for the stock to boil. Without losing time, he set the hittsumi ingredients aside and took out the ingredients for dongara-jiru.

He prepared a miso based stock in another large pan and cut firm cotton tofu blocks into small chunks and let them simmer in it to a boil. Then, he took large pieces of gray codfish, cleaned from its innards and bones unlike the customary way it was prepared, cut some scallions and daikon radish into bite sized pieces and left them aside, turning to his Hittsumi.

Now that the stock was boiling, he took out the shiitake and cut them and then he added the chicken and vegetables into the pot and skimmed the stock once. Letting them boil, he checked the other broth and saw that it was nearly boiling, too. Unconsciously he smiled at his quick work. It seemed his dishes were to be the first ones to be served. He mixed the codfish pieces and the radish chunks into the second pot and procured some sake lees from under his work space. He took out iwa-nori pieces and chopped them and added the sake lees and seaweed pieces to the pot and closed the lid.

A few minutes later nice smells started to surround him and some females came closer to his parlor. He looked up and smiled at their curious faces. The women, taking courage from his approachable countenance, smiled back and took their places before him.

"Miss, what do you cook?" One of them asked timidly and Zero took an instant liking to her. He had always found female patrons more enjoyable and easy to talk to.

"Dongara-jiru and hittsumi at the moment, Miss." He replied in a equally friendly and respectful tone.

She smiled yet again, her eyes surveying his work in open wonder. "You are really quick in your work, we have been watching you."

"Thanks for the compliment." He quipped, utterly pleased with himself for the first time tonight.

"That's the truth." Another young woman rejoined. "And you are really pretty." She chuckled as if she tried to hide her embarrassment by doing so.

Zero nodded his thanks. It was strange to not take any offense when he was complemented for his looks by women unlike it was with men. These females were around his age and he supposed their youth was the reason of their outspokenness. "It seems hittsumi will be ready first. Would any of you like to have a taste of it, ladies?" He asked, adding the dough pieces into the pan and turning up the heat a bit.

The three girls nodded enthusiastically and waited for it. "You are the head-waitress, right?" The short black haired one asked, receiving a yes from Zero. "You are a celebrity, you know?" And Zero looked up from his work even as his hands continued to mix sake, soy sauce and dashi to add to the hittsumi.

"I didn't know, Miss." He admitted, a bit shocked at the revelation.

The black haired girl leaned in with a twinkle in her brown eyes. "Everyone who visited the Imperial knows you and talks about you. Your name is Roze-san, right?" Zero nodded dumbly, eyes wide. "Anyone whomever has seen you and eaten from your hands says that they can never forget the experience." The other girls shook their head affirmative and giggled. Zero felt at a loss. "That's why we came to your parlor first. We wanted to meet you." The first girl added.

Zero remembered to smile just in time and averted his eyes. Something about the way the girls talked about him bothered him in an unexplainable way. He opened the lid to dongara-jiru to check on the codfish absent-mindedly. He took a bit of the stock to taste it and added salt. Turning back to hittsumi, he poured the shiitake and the sauce mix into the pan and had a taste of it, too, after adding salt to it. In ten minutes both were going to be ready for serving.

It was now time for the Miso-nikomi udon. Instead of chicken, he was going to use Kobe beef for it and the girls watched him diligently.

"You are pretty innovative, aren't you?" One of them asked. Zero looked up from his cutting and considered it.

"Yes, I guess." He answered and saw that three more people joined to them, watching him cook whilst talking among themselves. He returned his work. He pulled the earthenware pot closer to himself on the grill and put bonito flakes in it to bring it to a boil. His meat was nearly ready, the other two dishes boiling happily at each side. "When the beef is in its highest quality due to the season, it would be a shame to not use it, I think." He added.

A man asked from the corner. "How long have you been cooking?" Zero smiled at the predictable query.

"For as long as I remember, Sir."

The man raised an eyebrow, watching Zero mix mirin, miso and soy sauce. "I am sure you have lots of prizes and certificated, then." He commented. Zero stilled for a small second, remembering his interrupted college education.

"No, sir. I am relatively new to the professional side of the business."

"Ah, so... I wonder what Kaname-san saw in you when he hired you." He intoned.

Zero looked up even as he added the beef and the sauce mix in the pot and closed its lid. It was irritating to be doubted like this, but he was used to it by now.

"The one who tested me in the interview was Cross Kaien-san. Kuran-san wasn't present there at that moment." He smiled perfunctorily.

Instantly a small murmuring ensued among the waiting guests. Fleetingly, Zero realized that the number of them was increasing. He didn't like the strange, deprecating glint that appeared in some of their eyes at the mention of the Chairman. Zero even caught a murmur among the whispering along the lines of _'Leave it to that eccentric manic to find girls like this...'_

Zero's cheeks instantly flared in a flush of anger upon hearing that and he averted his eyes towards the two wooden buckets of freshly cooked rice sitting beside him. _Like this? What does it mean, like this? _He opened the lids and put several branches of basil on one and several grains of white and black pepper on the other before closing the lids again.

He kept his composure, reminding himself that this was Kuran's night and he would never tolerate a brusque server like him even when that rudeness was deserved by his guests. "Cross-san is a really good employer." He spoke without dividing his attention from his work. "And he is well liked by his employees." He added snidely. "It is a shame that he had to work tonight. You should meet him someday at the Imperial." He bowed slightly and watched the embarrassed reaction of the guests from the corner of his eye.

He excused himself to bring ten serving cups and plates and asked smiling. "Hittsumi and dongara-jiru are ready. Which of those would you prefer?" Within a matter of seconds six hittsumi cups and four dongara cups were ready, decorated with scallions. He put small servings of rice near each of them, basil flavored one for the hittsumi and pepper flavored one for the gray cod stew and handed them out to the waiting people.

"Oh, these cods are cleaned unlike it is customary." A middle aged man uttered.

"I thought it would be a problem to use them with their bones and such. Hopefully it is easier to eat this way."

"The rice smells so good." The girl who approached him first eagerly dug into it. And he served chilled sake with the cod stew and hot mirin with the hittsumi.

Zero watched the pleased and positively surprised faces of his first bunch of guests as they ate and praised him for the dishes. As they were replaced by new guests, he felt satisfaction in knowing that the gossipers had been too busy to remember their prejudiced remarks about him and Cross-san. He wondered if Kuran had seen it and involuntarily looked around to spot him as he served the others and met with praise.

To his utter bewilderment, Kuran was looking at him from another corner with a knowing smirk on his face. Zero realized that all of the episode with his first guests had been closely scrutinized and by the mischievous and pleased look on the brunette's face, he had to be approving of the outcome. Without actually registering what he did, Zero felt elated by that look and heat spread up to his kimono collar. Just as he was about to avert his eyes, he saw Kaname mouth something to him.

_Save me some dongara-jiru._

Eyes widening, Zero gulped down the knot in his throat he didn't know that it was there. He hastily nodded and bowed his head to his work, biting on his lip to forget that soft look in that garnet gaze.

His two dishes, collectively enough for forty people, were polished off of the pots in ten minutes. Zero looked around to see how his fellow servers were holding up and he was relieved that Aido and Shiki were doing a good job. Mixing the boiled udon noddles into the pot, he proceeded with deep frying tofu pieces and cutting scallions and fishcakes. Now left alone for a while, he began anew at his first two dishes. That gave him time to observe the people around them.

Aido was on the farther end and was responsible of the grilled dishes. The sweet smell of Jingisukan that he cooked was luring many people towards him. Zero could hear the sizzling sound even among the buzz of the gathering. But the blonde had a tight face and Zero wondered what was the matter. Yet with a few glances, he found out the reason. Kain was watching him from one side and his eyes told volumes. Zero identified the immense longing and indifferent boredom in the russet depths easily. It was easy to guess what was going around the fiery blonde's head. He wanted to speak with Aido, but his father was standing close to him. This was for the better, Zero thought.

Shiki was on Zero's right and cooking three different toppings for herb seasoned rice. To find Takuma chatting with him was no longer a surprise for Zero. In fact, a pang of worry slithered in his chest when he saw how some of the guests behind them were regarding the couple with snake-like eyes, whispering among themselves, displeasure painted across their features. This was going to be detrimental, it was evident, but was Shiki going to be able to stave the pain away, Zero gravely doubted it. Quickly, Zero scribbled something on his small note pad and tore it away, folded it securely and asked a staff to give it to Shiki. At least by informing the brunette about their unwanted onlookers, Zero thought that they could avoid the burnt of the results of possible gossips.

He sighed and stirred his udon, adding the deep fried tofu, negi and fishcakes to it and waited for it to boil. Taking twenty raw eggs, he started cracking them side by side on the boiling dish. Quickly new guests covered his parlor.

"Is that udon, young lady?" An old man asked. Zero looked up and slapped a tight smile on his face. "I have eaten at the Imperial before. It is a shame that my server wasn't you then."

"You are always welcome there, Sir. I'll be honored to serve you if you grace us there again." He served the man from the freshly made udon and added edamame as a side dish on his plate. They were quickly surrounded by nearly ten people again and Zero served them as quickly as possible. Yet the old man didn't leave his side even after finishing his noddles.

"Kobe beef... Nice idea to use it in this. I liked the taste of the stock." He hummed thoughtfully as he took his last piece of aburaage from the cup.

Zero thanked him and poured him warm sake to polish the dish. When the udon pot was as clean as before and he was left alone again, the man fully turned towards him.

"_Roze-chan_, Kuran-san speaks highly of you." The man began, smoothing his short beard. Zero didn't like the sudden sharpness that entered the man's ice blue stare. The way he addressed him this familiarly disturbed him.

"I try to be worthy of his praise, Sir."

He regarded Zero with eddying eyes and lowered his voice. "You certainly seem to do so... on the surface, at least."

Zero's eyes widened and he paled. "What are you insinuating, Sir?" He asked with baiting breath.

"Miss, there are some rumors about you, are you aware of them?" Now the icy stare was accompanied with a sleazy, toothy smirk.

"No, Sir." Zero narrowed his eyes. "Care to be courteous enough to enlighten me about their subject?" He bit, constantly reminding himself that he had to behave, he had to be subservient here.

"Oh, just as they told. Your tongue is as sharp as those thorns of that rose on your head."

Zero forced himself to relax, forced himself to be civil even though he knew that the man was out to ruin his night. "Sir?"

"Consider this as a friendly warning, little Miss. That establishment that you are responsible of... It is Kuran-san's pride and thus my pride. I am his biggest share holder after Saito-san and whatever happens to Kuran-san is considered to have happened to us. If a scandal erupts about that place, which is so popular now that it is frightening, Kuran-san will lose money. And we will lose even more than Kuran-san. Understood?"

Something was boiling in Zero's chest, it was as if his heart and stomach was ripped out and being cooked in the pots before him. He had broken into cold sweat and was trembling a bit.

_Don't lose your head, don't. These are businessmen, of course they'll be direct and cruel. _

"Certainly, Sir. But why and how is this related to me, I ca..."

"Shut up a second!" The old man hissed lowly but his eyes took on a sharper than a knife edge. "Playing the dumb is easy when you are this pretty, isn't it?" He stopped to see the effects of his words. Satisfied by the shocked look, he went on. "Missy, there are rumors that you are ripping your patrons off high tips. There was even an incident where Kuran-san himself had intervened. About what, you know better than me. And there are people among our society who claim to know you _better_ than anyone else could." He stopped again, searching Zero's watery eyes, widened impossibly by his words. "Do you understand _what I mean_?"

Zero couldn't answer, but his face had to have taken such a sickly countenance that the man leaned back with a serious look and downed his sake cup. "Judging by your face and eyes, these rumors are either true and you feel guilty or I am making a terrible mistake and attempting to ruin your innocence."

Zero took in a shaky breath and mustered all the self conviction in him before whispering. "I am an honest employee, Sir, and if Kuran-san or Cross-san had thought otherwise, I would have already been dismissed."

The man stood there, completely silent and observed Zero with the attention of a hungry hawk. Zero didn't back down and didn't avert his eyes. He was telling the truth and his conscience was spotless. Whether this man was able see through the mud, Zero actually didn't give it a chance, but this was too much. How could people be so callous as to sully the name of someone they had met for the first time? What gave them the right, what made them so sure of themselves when their sole existence relied on something as ephemeral and flirtatious as money? Yet the tremendous will power that Zero practiced before the impudent man had to have done the trick, because the next second the old man smoothed out his beard again and sighed audibly in exasperation.

"So be it, Missy." His throat rumbled in undisguised annoyance. "But always keep this in your pretty little head; if you are not as honest as you claim to be, Kuran-san will crush you under his feet without a second thought." And he grinned that disturbing smile again, full of pointed teeth. "I'll make sure he does so." He turned around and brusquely left the parlor leaving Zero completely blown off.

Zero exhaled a pained breath, his eyes watery and smarting with unleashed rage. Not knowing how to act himself after something like this, he opened the lids of the pots before him and unseeingly checked the boiling broths.

His stomach churned with acid, making him fleetingly remember that he had missed his dinner and had been hungry for at least eight hours now. He bit on his lower lip, consciously trying to look normal, to look as if he was not already crushed. That last threat... He had been all too aware of its possibility even before the man had made it. He knew that Kuran could destroy his life, ruin him thoroughly heart and soul without overlooking a fragment of what Zero called as his. He knew that the brunette was that powerful. And Zero couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge that increasing power now that Kuran had a hold over his heart and thoughts, too.

He was frightened. The implications behind that old man's words... They made him sick and dizzy. Those stark accusations ringed in his ears all too loudly for him to bear.

"_And there are people among our society who claim to know you better than anyone else could."_

Ice traveled down his spine and made his head spin. As he unconsciously grounded his teeth against each other in agitation, the comprehension dawned on him. Someone out there was doing his best to ruin Roze's name. Now totally frantic, Zero searched through his memory of his patrons to find who could do such a thing. It wasn't a surprise for Zero to come up with many faces and names. Someone was spreading rumors about Roze being a... a... He couldn't follow that train of thought without pain sizzling in his heart.

Those drunk men, those people who tried to tip him as much as the cost of the meal... It was evident that some of them felt offended when Zero had refused their tips or uncouth advances. He couldn't think anything else as a reason.

It was true that he was the busiest performer there and not just because he was the head-waiteress. He knew that his looks drew people in, he knew that his attitude provoked the customers, he was aware that some of them simply came to see him and talk to him, sometimes barely touching the dishes he cooked. After the incident that Kuran had to step in, Zero hadn't met that much open hostility from any of the patrons. But of course, the questionable behavior of some of the patrons went on, thankfully none of the encounters had escalated to a major problem that he couldn't handle alone. Chairman knew that if Zero could, he would simply turn down the reservations made by certain patrons placed on his name. But he couldn't. That would create a fuss and Zero didn't think that he could handle more clamor and ruckus than he was already struggling through.

Those nasty men... Those dirty pricks...

Zero had a tin box back at the Chairman's office where he would deposit the tip money that he refused to take from those men even though he knew that he had earned it with his work. There was also a small notepad in the container on which he was writing the name of the patron, the amount of the tip and the date he received it. The Chairman was aware of what was going around Zero and why he was turning down the money. But he, too, couldn't do anything about it, because most of those sleazy men were business acquaintances of Kuran or people related to him in his society. The amount of money in that tin box surmounted to at least two weeks' salary of all of the Imperial staff collectively.

To this much absurd lengths the lecherous men went for Roze. And that made Zero curse the mask he wore down to the depths of seven hells and back.

He wanted to hurl whatever little there was in his stomach as he broke into another cold sweat and trembled more. The chaos that surrounded him was so out of control that his earlier resolution about what was to be done, and immediately at that, came back to his mind to haunt him. Was there still time for him to come out of this mess without hurting himself and others or was he simply too lost in belated regret? All he could do was to hang on the empty hope.

The second batches of the tree dishes were ready now and he handed them out to the now faceless guests in autopilot. He realized that he couldn't even carry on small talk with the flashily dressed women and men that waited for him to answer their meaningless questions as they tasted his cooking. He smiled hollowly, he nodded impassively and his words ringed void of sense in his own ears. Even the praises were worthless now. All he could see around himself was faceless, nameless people who were full of hidden malice and veiled ill intentions. He felt like a child left in the woods.

Ironical, he thought, how he came to understand why Kuran had spoken so lowly of these people. The brunette was right. These were all jackals and foxes in human disguise, always sniffing around for the scent of blood. It was both a pitiable sight and yet a suitable one for their kind. As he handed out the last bowl of Hittsumi, he wondered how Kuran had survived an environment like this. And that thought made him look up in search of him.

The brunette was on the left side of the big pool, standing there in all his suave charm, his wavy locks catching the artificial lights becomingly. He had a regal pose with that wine glass in his hand and a small smile on his lips. But that smile didn't reach to his eyes. He looked somewhat bored and tired to Zero's eyes. Luckily, Kuran wasn't looking towards him, so Zero continued to gaze on unconsciously trying to find solace in the brunette's power exuding dark frame.

There were two young women near Kuran and they seemed close acquaintances. One of them had long blonde hair and a blue dress. She was dangerously close to the brunette and Zero couldn't take his eyes away from the sight. The girl played with the flute glass in her hands, caressing the long neck of it in a sensual, almost suggestive way with her perfectly manicured fingers. Zero picked on his own finger nails absent mindedly and gazed on.

The other young girl left their side after a few minutes and the couple was alone now. Kuran had a crooked smile on his face now, nodding at whatever nonsense the girl was sprouting with unbecoming chortles. She reached for his elbow casually and Kuran let her touch him. The casual touch became a small caress and Zero's eyes widened as he watched how those painted nails aggressively caught and clawed at the velvet material in a show of female desire before letting it go.

Zero didn't wait to see Kuran's reaction before he averted his eyes and frowned down at the next batch of miso-nikomi udon ingredients that waited for him on his table. The sudden flare of anger and disappointment that threatened to choke him didn't subside and he forcefully started to cut the root vegetables, holding them so tight in his hands that the scallions were crushed. What was this? Why did he feel like this?

He knew the answers to them very well and that hurt and humiliated him even more. Here he was a despicable imposter, a servant, a man; and he was jealous. Even the word tasted like ash in his mouth, but he couldn't help himself and his eyes drifted towards there yet again. The girl looked as enthusiastic as ever but Kuran no longer smiled. And Zero's heart gave a happy lurch at the sight.

_Why, oh why my stupid heart had to rejoice at the smallest gesture you make, at the most trivial thing you say?_

He regarded his cutting board in self-deprecation and anguish. _God, help me._

"Good evening Roze-san."

Zero's head snapped up upon the friendly voice to find Ichijou Takuma before him. The blonde was smiling softly at his way and Zero collected himself quickly to return the greeting.

"Good evening to you, too, Sir."

"I wonder if you could fill this for me with hot sake. It is really chilly tonight." The green eyed man held out his fine ceramic cup for Zero to fill.

Quickly complying the request, Zero filled it to the brim and took out some edamame for Takuma to snack on. Smiling that trademark friendly smile of his, Takuma nodded his thanks and came closer.

"The third batch?" He asked. "What are you cooking?"

"Hittsumi, dongara-jiru and miso-nikomi udon." Zero answered dutifully, trying to suppress the itchy desire to take a peek at the couple on the left side of the pool again.

Takuma sipped his sake, his eyes shining knowingly. "I'd like to have a taste of that udon." He muttered and Zero nodded, checking the boiling broths and speedily cutting the ingredients.

"And thanks for the earlier warning note." He added, playing with the edamame bits on his plate.

Zero looked up and kept his face schooled. "I just figured that there is already enough gossip material for these people as it is, Sir."

Takuma chuckled. "Already met some foxes and vixens, I guess?" His eyes quickly swept the garden and he sighed in displeasure. "I hope they didn't bother you much, Roze-san."

Zero bitterly smiled at the remark. If Shiki liked this guy, then he was a good enough man to have a chat about these touchy subjects.

"To tell the truth, I already hate half of them. But that doesn't mean that other half is any different to me. I don't care about what they think as long as Kuran-san is happy with my work."

Takuma nodded approvingly, downing his cup and asking for another filling. "That's one of the things Kaname likes about you." He confessed and that made Zero catch his eyes in question. The blonde shrugged, watching him fill his cup.

"You are outspoken unlike many of the liars that lurk in our society. You are witty. He always talks how much he likes your comebacks and your brilliant ripostes being worthy of a thousand insults."

Unable to help it, Zero chuckled at that, dunking the cut meat and vegetables into pots. "I can't decide whether to take it as an insult or as a compliment, Sir."

"That was a compliment and Kaname rarely compliments people." Takuma seriously added. The look in his eyes made Zero question if the blonde knew about their current standing with Kuran. He probed it even though he knew it was a bad idea.

"I am sure it was his sarcasm speaking. He likes riling me up and watching me flail through it."

"On the contrary, Roze-san." The blonde turned half way and searched through the crowd. "You are the sole person alive that Kaname talks about with happiness and anxiety filling his eyes at the same time."

That sobered Zero up and he busied his mind with his work, refusing to think about it. "It is ridiculous." He murmured, despite himself.

"What is?" Takuma queried, glancing at him.

"I am a simple worker. I have no good qualities. I have next to nothing other than my friends and my brother. What is so good about me to make him talk about me like that to others?" It was as if he was vomiting the words, his heart clenching with each syllable he uttered. This was so unwise, he paled and looked up pleadingly to the blonde, imploring him with his eyes to keep the things he confessed as a secret.

"Aren't you underestimating yourself and thinking too highly of the scum that surround us?" Those green eyes narrowed down in pure hatred momentarily, a hatred not towards Zero but towards others that occupied and invaded the world Takuma belonged. The expression waned as quickly as it appeared and replaced by a friendly smile.

"You are good person, Roze-san. One can say it when he looks into your eyes. Kaname says your inner beauty is reflected in your eyes and I agree with him. Don't compere yourself with these people. There are so few of them around us, honest people like you, I mean. And Kaname _loves_ it. That honesty and strength in you."

The other man couldn't be any more direct than this. Takuma knew about them and his brunette friend's affections as truths. The sickness knotted into a new level in Zero's insides. He glanced towards where he last seen Kuran and was not surprised to find him together with the same girl again.

"That's very convincing, Sir." He murmured and Takuma's eyes followed his to find his friend with a clingy girl who was yakking constantly.

"Ah, that..." The blonde sighed in annoyance. "That girl is the daughter of a friend of my grandfather. She is a persistent one like gum under your shoes. Her father is a relatively nicer man, though."

Zero shook his head to himself, ready to forget what he was hearing and seeing. It was hurtful to endure this.

"Kaname likes you, Roze-san." Zero's hands stopped and he stood still, eyes widening yet again. "Maybe he even loves you." Zero swallowed and didn't dare his eyes to meet the green ones of the blonde. "I know how this looks to you. It has always been like this, I can't deny it. No matter where we go, unfortunately we are surrounded by unwanted attention. But Kaname has never succumbed to the tricks of these kind of people. These people are fake, Roze-san. It doesn't require being a genius to recognize the intentions hidden behind smiles and kind words. Our world is filled with this. It makes one paranoid after sometime."

"I can imagine..." Zero muttered brokenly.

"Yes, but living with it is a completely different matter. Please watch."

Both of them turned their heads to the scene. Zero wrung his hands together when he saw that the girl looked upset now. Kuran was standing a few steps away from her now and there was a malicious smile on his face even as he spoke in hushed, polite tones.

"Woa... What a scary face the Pres is making."

The deep throaty voice of Akatsuki Kain joined them and instantly caught their attention. Kain smiled at this without taking his eyes away from his brunette friend. "Watch it, watch it..." He pointed with his chin.

Takuma chuckled as he turned back, following Zero's example.

"This slushy girl again, eh?" Kain went on as the three of them observed the scene unfold. "How many times has it been, Takuma? This girl never understands that Pres has already found his match." A low chuckle came from the fiery blonde and Zero realized that Kain knew about them, too.

"It is like watching a train wreck. You can't take your eyes away even though you know how ridiculously pathetic it is."

The girl tried to touch Kuran's elbow again, her eyes big and pleading like a lost puppy's. But Kaname swiftly stepped back and that evil grin of his widened.

"He looks scary." Zero mumbled to himself, thinking that Kuran had never used that kind of attitude towards him. He felt elated at the idea and at the same time frightened for being doomed to see such a predatory expression directed at him eventually.

"He is cruel and intolerant when it comes to pests like her." Kain agreed. "No wonder he is always cautious and paranoid when it comes to things like this."

That last comment zinged through Zero like a sharp electric current. He knew that. He knew how Kuran expressed that paranoia, how he never lowered his guards, how he spited him at first because of it. He closed a hand over his trembling lips, trapping a gasp in there. Kuran no longer acted like that, no longer spited him. He regarded him softly now, smiled at him and that happiness reached his eyes. He touched him as if he could break any time, he no longer seemed threatening, but was like somebody Zero could rely on and trust.

This man was really in love with him.

No... It was wrong. Kuran was in love with Roze, not him.

It was like a ton of bricks, this realization. Zero held tight on his stomach, the world swayed a bit. He watched the girl flee from the scene and leave Kuran to himself. The brunette visibly sighed and took a sip from his wine glass, that malevolent expression was instantly washed away from his features. Then he turned around, his eyes surveying the crowd in impatient search. And his gaze landed on Zero and he looked surprised, as if understanding that he had been watched.

"Ah, he looks here." Zero heard Kain's words and held fast on the counter before him. Kuran waved at their direction with a small gesture and eyes still locked with Zero's, he smiled, his eyes crinkling into relaxed lines with the sincerity of it.

"Like I said, Roze-san." Takuma spoke, holding his sake cup to Zero again. "He loves you."

It was with the mercy of some divinity, some higher power that Zero was able to tear his gaze from those claret orbs and moved his body enough to face the two friends. He wanted to cry all his frustrations to the world and then flee from here, from this meaningless charade. But he knew he couldn't and that fact alone was enough to tear him apart into his smithereens.

"You look ill." Kain pointed out, concerned. "Are you okay?"

No, he wasn't. He was never going to be after this night. He trembled like a leaf and did his best to cover up how shaken he was. He tried to smile but it came out garbled and fake. "A-a bit tired and c-cold." He bit his lip at his stuttering caused by the shivers that took hold of his body.

The two blondes looked at each other in unease. "If it is too much, you can have a rest in the guest hall. I am sure Kaname wouldn't mind it." Takuma offered.

"No!" Came the sharp reply and the blondes regarded him in alarm. Zero even surprised himself with the vehemency he had refused the offer. "No, it is alright. I have to do my work."

"Ah, he is coming here." It was Kain. And Zero's head whipped harshly towards the way he pointed. Kaname was actually heading towards them.

Kain's eyes narrowed down at the unbridled fear that shone upon Roze's face. _It is the same_, he thought, his expression serious and contemplative. _This girl is afraid of Kaname unlike how the Pres thinks. _For what reason Roze acted this way, looked sick and ready to escape, Kain couldn't fathom, but he knew he had to help the girl.

"Roze-san." He drew the attention to himself again. "Relax a bit." He winked and left the parlor, grabbing the elbow of the first man on his way and started to chat with him, leading him directly to Kaname's way. The fiery blonde caught up with Kaname and with remarkable dexterity, he managed to divert the attention of his brunette friend, forcing them to walk further away from the parlors in guise of taking a stroll as he opened up a business related subject.

Takuma's gaze followed the three men walk away with a knowing look in his eyes and he turned back to Zero who was watching how easily Kain fended off the unwanted meeting. Sometimes his friend's sharpness in observing other people's moods amazed him. But he deemed it was not his place to question Roze about this any further. To ease her a bit, he changed the subject.

"I think the dishes are ready?"

Zero was pulled out of his misery and stupor by the question and checked his pots in a hurry. He had totally forgotten about them and he hoped they didn't go bad because of it. He turned off the heat completely, berating himself for forgetting his duty in his anguish.

"Udon, it was, wasn't it?" He asked, sweat traveling down his spine. Takuma only hummed. Zero cracked an egg into the pot and then poured a generous helping from the piping hot noddles and filled Takuma's forgotten sake cup. His smile was crooked and apologetic as he handed him the dish. "It no longer looks firm, forgive me."

Takuma slurped at the dish happily, "It is tasty and it is still firm enough, don't worry." Her lackluster face was alarming but he watched her forget herself as people gathered before her and she served them with all she had. He listened to people as they commented on her work and noted that none of the flattering words were able to make her smile genuinely. It was a sad thing to watch. As the crowd dispersed and the pots were cleaned off quickly, Takuma checked his wrist watch.

"It is nearly 11 pm, Roze-san. Hang in there." He whispered with a childish glint in his eyes.

That made Zero sigh and relax a bit. "I am happy to hear that." He took out a ceramic bowl and filled it with the remaining Dongara-jiru and closed its lid, leaving it on the grill to keep it hot. "How long is left do you think?" He asked, trying to suppress his growing desperation.

"Two hours, I'd say." And a pause. "I still think you should have rest, Roze-san."

Zero shook his head, looking up. "I'll do fine. And thanks for keeping me company." He was sincere about it even though Takuma's presence had also made the yawning void within him deepen and darken.

Takuma nodded, serious again, and took his udon bowl with him as he turned around to leave. "It was my pleasure."

Zero watched the kind blonde man mingle with the crowd and felt all the energy drain up from his body. _Two hours_, he thought. _Will I be able to stand this any longer?_ He consciously willed his body to relax and not think about what happened earlier. He conjured up his twin's and Yuuki's faces in his mind and imagined how they must have spent the day and hoped that at least they had enjoyed themselves. It was better for them to be away from the hell he was going through. He brought this upon himself, he believed, so he had to grovel through it by himself.

Swallowing down his nausea, he deemed it was time for some desserts. He gestured towards a staff member and within minutes his pre-made frozen rolls of cake filled with ice-cream arrived. He was going to make tempura fried ice-cream. The stack of cake rolls set on his table, he turned on the deep frying pan, filling it with nut oil. As he waited for it to get to a sizzling heat, he beat some eggs and took out some finely grounded bread crumbs. This was his favorite dessert and going to be delicious, but he knew that even though he would eat a dozen of it, he wouldn't be able to taste it.

Taking the first frozen roll out of its wrapper, he dipped it into a fine coat of flour, then the egg mix and then the bread crumbs. He dunked it into the oil and waited for to turn golden. After taking it out, he cut it into round pieces and decorated his plate with whipped cream and chocolate sauce and fruits. It smelled heavenly and quickly drew many people to him. He went about his work, the stash of rolled cakes quickly depleting by his side.

"Were you the one who baked the cake for it?"

Zero nodded.

"Each part of the tempura tastes differently."

"I made the rolls with banana batter on one half and chocolate batter on the other."

"The crumbs certainly made this more fluffy and even though its fried to a golden color the ice cream is still frozen." A woman hummed in delight.

Zero listened to them without really paying attention to what was being told and curtly answered each question, some women even asked for the recipe of the dessert. Never had been one to turn down a request, Zero did his best and prepared more than 80 plates, grateful for the work that kept his tortured mind from things.

By the end of the night he was light headed, blackness lurking on the edge of his vision. But he gritted his teeth and surveyed the work of his fellow performers as they, too, were left alone to finish up with their work. He had shared a look with Aido, who gazed at him with open concern in his eyes. He mouthed a silent _It is alright_, and smiled for him, watching the guests leave the gathering group by group. He stood there, receiving the thanks and well wishes of some kind and thoughtful guests, feeling how his knees were weakening by the second.

He just wanted to sleep for a bit. Even sitting for a while was enough, but impossible. He eyed the ceramic bowl filled with dongara-jiru and lamented for the fact that the brunette hadn't been able to taste it. But maybe it was for the best.

Shivering, he dragged his feet towards a heater and stood before it, the ones from his own staff leaving their place and surrounding him. In silence they shared the warmth, the last ones of the guests filing out and disappearing through the guest hall and leaving them alone in the now empty garden.

Zero sighed, the warmth from the heater totally melting his strained muscles. He thanked to the girls and informed them that they could leave within ten minutes. Yet he wasn't aware that his words were sounding disjointed and his eyes looked dull, devoid of their silvery gloss.

"You look as if you are about to collapse, Zero." Aido whispered, the girls leaving them alone. Zero turned around to face his friend but it was a great mistake as black spots covered his vision and his stomach lurched, causing him lose his balance and blindly reach out.

Aido and Shiki instantly moved into action and took each of Zero's arms to support him, panic painting their faces.

"Zero! Zero, what's wrong?"

"Zero, look at us."

The words were faint in Zero's ears, his head seemed to be stuffed with thick cotton. "Home..." He mumbled, gritting his teeth with the effort to keep himself upright. "Let's go home."

Yet before he could even take two steps, world slipped under his feet and he fell backwards, his body heavy like lead.

Shiki who was directly behind Zero was quick to catch the free-falling silverette, Aido gasping loudly in terror. Together they lowered their friend's unconscious body onto the ground, Shiki cradling Zero's upper body and gently patting his cheeks to wake him up whilst Aido remained uncharacteristically frantic.

"Zero! Zero, wake up!"

Shiki's hand clamped over Aido's and the terrified blonde looked up at his stricken friend. "Roze... It is Roze here." He harshly whispered just before someone from the staff approached them and saw the scene.

Aido looked both helpless and angry, more people gathering by. "Someone bring some water!" The blonde practically snarled in frustration, checking his friend's pulse and finding it faint but steady.

Water was brought, Shiki wetted his kimono sleeve and wiped the cold sweat over Zero's brow with it. Neither of them had seen the silver haired young man like this before and it made their eyes water.

"What happened here?" All heads turned towards the voice of Kuran Kaname who had been possibly informed by someone. The brunette approached them hastily and when he saw the fallen form of the sole person he had been dying to talk to again, his eyes widened and his face blanched. In an instant he was on one knee and scooping up Zero, his face shadowed with worry.

Aido wanted to intervene, but Shiki's grip on his hand stopped him. They stood up, too, to follow the brunette who was taking their friend away in powerful strides. Takuma and Kain joined them halfway, thoroughly surprised by the sight.

"Where are you taking Roze to?" Aido fell into step with Kuran, his protective urges screaming in his head.

"Somewhere she can lie down till the doctor comes." Kaname replied, his face tight with worry. They entered the large ball room and Aido spotted ornate sofas.

"Here, please bring her here." He wrung his hands, afraid that Kuran would take Zero up to his living quarters where anything might happen to jeopardize their delicate situation.

Kaname seemed to be about to refuse the idea, but when Shiki, too, firmly stood beside of the sofas, he relented, gently lying the body in his arms over one of it, seating himself on the edge of it, too. Aido bit his lip, looking around and his gaze fell on Kain. The fiery blonde walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright." He assured. Aido desperately wanted to believe that, Zero looked so ill.

"Why did she collapse? Were you with her?" Kaname asked.

That made Aido remember that Zero barely put anything in his mouth the whole day. Because of Kuran... Ire riled up in him.

"She didn't have time to eat anything at the dinner." He bit. "It was a cold night for these kimonos. And she overworked herself... Didn't have much time to sleep..."

Kaname couldn't hold the eyes of Roze's friends which were full of vindication and he hung his head in shame, realizing that he was the cause of Roze's ailment.

"I am terribly sorry. I should have been a better host, more attendant to not only my guests but also to my workers."

Kain raised an eyebrow at that and shared a look with Takuma. Both friends looked appalled at how easily Kaname shouldered the blame and apologized. Just then the butler joined their little group and handed Kaname a plush blanket.

As the brunette covered Zero with it, he spoke, "Souma Sensei says he will be here in fifteen minutes. If you want I shall call an ambulance for the lady, Sir."

Kaname considered this, his worry increasing. But then, Roze moved his head a bit, her hands twitching.

"She is waking." He smiled. "Prepare something warm and easy on the stomach. Quickly." He ordered and the butler left to do what he was told.

His heart swelling at the sight, Kaname watched as Roze opened her eyes, blinking and trying to focus them.

"Roze... Roze how do you feel?"

The first thing Zero saw when his head stopped swimming and let him focus was Kuran's pale but happy face right above him. He instinctively jerked and gasped, fear helping him in waking up completely.

He tried to get up, "What..." But he couldn't as Kuran's hand pressed him back gently onto where he was lying.

"No, you should lie down. You fainted."

Alarmed, Zero looked around and relaxed a bit when he saw the sad faces of his friends and remembered what happened.

"A doctor will come and see you. Meanwhile you will rest here and get warm, Roze." Kuran spoke again and Zero turned to his voice lifelessly.

"I want to go home." He muttered, trying to keep his heavy eyelids open. Being this close to Kuran was certainly not helping the situation as the brunette sat above him unwittingly close and imposing. One of Kuran's hands closed over his limp ones and he did his best to not flinch.

"No, not until you are checked and eat something." Kuran berated him like a child and Zero helplessly frowned. He couldn't help the situation when his body didn't want to cooperate. He sighed, relenting.

"Sorry for causing trouble." He mumbled and regulated his breathing to collect some strength.

"It is alright." Kuran reassured and Zero knew that the brunette meant it. He turned his head towards his friends and saw their anxiety.

"I am okay, don't worry." A small smile appeared on his lips for Aido's and Shiki's sake.

The butler came back, carrying a tray. This time Zero willed himself to sit up, Kuran scooting away to let him.

"Here, something you yourself cooked. You'll finish this." Kaname took the tray and set it before Roze. The girl looked at the codfish stew blankly.

"This was your share." She tried to refuse the tray but Kaname was persistent.

"It was, but it is yours now. Now drink it."

"We should really go. I can take care of myself and I hate imposing on people."

"No." Kaname was getting impatient and angry now. "You are eating this and we'll wait for the doctor."

Zero gritted his teeth in agitation, but Aido's voice reasoned with him. "Roze, you should eat if you want us to leave as quickly as possible."

Aido was right. The solemn expression on the blonde's face helped him gather his strength and Zero took the tray with shaky hands.

"Let's give Roze-san some space." Kain interjected. "I'll offer you some warm drinks. This room is too chilly." He turned around, walking slowly towards the guest hall.

Shiki and Aido caught Zero's eyes, silently asking him if he was going to be alright alone with Kuran. Zero hesitantly nodded. He didn't want to look suspicious and certainly he didn't want others to be present when the doctor would come.

Kaname watched his friends go, his eyes sharply glinting at the strange and overly cautious way the other two girls acted. That aquamarine eyed girl, Aoi... She was hostile and she didn't even cover it. But with his reputation, Kaname thought that it was actually a normal reaction.

His attention turned back to Roze, who was trying to steady her hands enough to hold the spoon. "Let me." He took it from her and scooped up some soup, holding it to her mouth, the silver haired girl's eyes widening.

"I can do..."

"No, you can't. You couldn't." Really now, she was acting too strange, even for Roze's standards. "You are sick, now act like a sick person and be obedient."

Roze regarded him with silent rebellion but eventually she complied, opening her mouth and letting him feed her. The blush that settled over her cheeks looked sickly against her all too pale face and Kaname felt his heart twist over it.

"I am really sorry to overwork you like this. I didn't even come and check upon you." He fed her spoonful after spoonful, a strange sense of accomplishment filling him as she swallowed and started look a little bit better.

"It is my job, for this I am being paid." Her monotone voice somehow hurting him.

"You really scared me there." Kaname confessed.

Zero bowed his head, fingers playing with the plush blanket. "I am sorry."

Kaname frowned. "You don't believe it when I say it, do you?" He asked, frustration seeping into his voice.

Zero shook his head immediately and looked up, lavender eyes full of emotions. "No!"

There was... Sadness? Remorse? Helplessness? What was in those eyes, the brunette couldn't understand.

"I do. I do believe in you." _That's why it is so painful._

Kaname returned the lavender gaze with a serious and contemplative one of his and then gave up. The girl was ill, it was normal. He let her continue the soup in silence and at some point Roze took the spoon from him and finished eating by herself.

"What do you think now?" Kaname asked. "About the environment I was brought up in..."

Zero seemed to consider it for a second and then ruefully smiled. "Most of them look quite normal, I guess."

Kaname chuckled. "Yes, but it is only a glossy pretense."

"But some of them are nice people. They even came to thank to me personally."

"And they are very few. You know, Roze... There aren't many people like you around. That rarity alone is enough to make you precious."

Zero swallowed harshly and paled again. _Oh, you don't know what kind of a charlatan I am..._

Kaname observed her reaction. There was more than simple embarrassment felt upon a compliment there, but for some reason tonight he wasn't as successful as he had been at reading people's emotions. He blamed the alcohol for it.

The butler came in again, together with the doctor. Kaname greeted him and the man looked over his patient.

"We should move to a place where I can examine her easily."

Zero immediately refused. "No. Here is alright." He didn't want the doctor to reveal what he had been hiding for this long, this painstakingly. That would be a disaster Zero wasn't ready to handle.

One eyebrow raised, the doctor turned to Kaname. The brunette didn't want to argue over it before the doctor, so he nodded.

Souma Sensei checked Zero's blood pressure, pupils and listened to his heart over the kimono, making Zero's dread accumulate. There was not much for the doctor to do, so he sighed.

"You look very tired, overworked maybe. You haven't been sleeping much, have you?" He asked.

Zero only nodded.

"You should eat well and rest for a bit." He commented, scribbling down things on a pad. "Get these tomorrow. They'll help you get your strength back." He tore the prescription and then took out two small pills.

The silverette took them and thanked to the doctor, now off the hook, he sighed silently in relief. He swallowed the pills dry as Kuran saw off the doctor, thanking him for the night visit and returned.

No longer wanting to stay there, Zero carefully got up from the sofa now that he felt much better after eating something warm. But when he took the first step he tripped on the edge of the blanket, losing his balance.

Kuran was catching him before Zero even knew it.

"Didn't the doctor say you should rest a bit!" The brunette scolded and fell on one knee as he lowered Zero onto the sofa again.

Panicking, Zero flailed, "I tripped on the blanket. I feel fi..." But his words were cut off the moment he lifted his head and met with Kuran's face that stood inches apart from his own. He tried to lean back in mortification, but Kuran quickly stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

Kaname firmly held onto her shoulders, feeling small shivers under his hands. The proximity was excruciatingly intimate, her warm gasp fanning over his face and making him tilt his head instinctively, their lips aligned.

Zero sat there motionless, even forgetting the fact that he could turn his head away or push the brunette away to burst the bubble of spell that captured them. There was only one thing registering in his mind, that he was going to be kissed. As a knee-jerk reaction, his mind rebelled at the idea even as he was captivated by the soulful garnet eyes before him.

"You... You had promised..." He remembered Kuran's earlier words, his breath leaving him in a rush.

That made Kaname move an inch away, he had promised her to be a gentleman tonight. "Yes." He accepted. "I did, didn't I?" But surrender has already filtered in his mesmerized gaze and he sighed, eyes looking down at the lips inches away from his own. "And I am a man of my word."

Even though it was like resisting to the force of a giant magnet, he managed to pull himself away and stood up.

Zero's body wrecked with a violent tremor when the other gave him much desired space. Schooling his face as best as he could, he got up, too, mindful of the blanket this time.

"We should leave. It is already too late." He cut the ensuing silence.

Kaname didn't want to let her go in the fragile state that she was in, but he knew persistance was not a good option now.

Just then footsteps sounded in the ballroom and they turned to see Aido coming. The blonde looked impatient. "How do feel now?" He asked, totally ignoring Kuran.

Zero nodded. "I am ready to go if you excuse us." He turned to Kuran. The brunette eyed them for a second, the tight way the two held themselves. They looked wrung off life and motivation.

"Thanks for your hard work, Roze, Aoi-san, even though we had to close the night with this misfortune."

Both girls bowed to him and he accompanied them to outside where the other girl was waiting for them. The group parted with quiet thank yous and good byes.

As the taxi drove them away, the three men gazed on, thinking that the end was pretty anti-climactic and mysterious.

"What did you talk with her?" Kain asked, following the others inside.

"Nothing much, actually." Kaname admitted, feeling empty all of a sudden.

"None of them looked themselves tonight." The fiery blonde commented offhandedly.

Kaname thought about it. His friend was right. It was as if they were standing on the precipice of something, something life changing and big. But Kaname didn't like the feeling even a bit.

* * *

_TBC..._


End file.
